


Marauder!Crack

by Lawrievs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, irati, subido con fines de archivo, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 73,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawrievs/pseuds/Lawrievs
Summary: El legendario fic de Irati que metió a mucha gente en el agujero de Wolfstar en los 2000s.Está escrito en forma de pequeños one-shots seguidos que cuentan la vida cotidiana de los Merodeadores, sin ninguna trama especial, con los problemas del día a día y poco más. Está centrado en el Sirius/Remus pero también hay bastante James/Lily.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 19





	1. Entrega 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es uno de los fics más importantes de Wolfstar en español, creado por Irati en 2004. Como es de los primeros, escrito antes de que saliera el sexto libro y cuando el fandom todavía estaba en desarrollo, es bien distinto a lo que estamos acostumbrados a leer ahora. Hay muchos aspectos que no calzan con el canon, OCs, y detalles sobre los Merodeadores bien diferentes a lo que se ve en el fanon actual. 
> 
> Me costó un montón encontrar este fic en internet y me pareció que era un pecado que se perdiera, así que decidí hacer mi cometido archivarlo para las futuras generaciones. Mi único objeto es hacerlo más accesible, en ningún caso represento a la autora ni tengo ninguna relación con ella.
> 
> Aquí está el original por si a alguien le interesa: https://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=miss_jota&keyword=Marauder%21Crack&filter=all

### Instinto territorial 

La bufanda tiene los inconfundibles colores de Gryffindor. Es de un rojo profundo, como un corazón que bombea sangre adolescente y tiene franjas gruesas de un amarillo intenso, color de la arena del desierto a última hora de la tarde. Cuando camina por los pasillos en dirección a la Torre de Griffyndor, los colores se superponen y se mezclan sobre el milenario suelo de piedra. Arrastra la ropa con ese caminar perezoso. La suya es una torpeza tan sutil que parece una sofisticada forma de la elegancia. Exhausto, con los oídos taponados y la nariz roja por los restos de un resfriado que no acaba de curarse. Con la cabeza metida en el libro de Aritmancia para repasar la última clase. Distraído y renqueante y vestido con ropa de invierno cuando la mayoría de los chicos todavía apuran el otoño. No hace demasiado frío pero es el primer día de la luna menguante y Remus Lupin tiene cicatrices en el cuello que no quiere que nadie vea.

En la esquina que lleva a las escaleras flotantes, gira, choca y ve rodar su libro hasta los pies del cuerpo con el que ha tenido un encontronazo. Sonrisa afilada, pelo tan blanco como una mañana de enero, escarcha en la expresión, furia disimulada bajo grandeza y un tono de voz deliberadamente lleno de desprecio. Lucius Malfoy con sus tres esbirros Slytherin. Estupendo.

– Mirad, chicos. La señorita Lupin paseando por ahí sin sus guardaespaldas Griffyndor. ¿No te da miedo salir por ahí sin Black, Remus?

–No especialmente, pero agradezco tu conmovedor interés. – Intenta abrirse paso. Está cansado, tiene clase y pocas ganas de perder el tiempo. - Un encuentro breve pero emocionante. Y ahora, si me disculpas... – deja caer el final de una frase hecha pero ningún Slytherin da un solo paso para moverse.

–¿Quieres marcharte tan pronto, Lupin? ¿Qué pasa, no te gusto tanto como Black y Potter?

Siguen cerrándole el paso.

–Tengo cosas que hacer, Lucius.

–¿En serio?- se acerca a él con esa pose pretendidamente–. Me pregunto qué cosas serán.

–Me alegra resultarte tan interesante como para que dediques tu precioso tiempo a pensar en mí. Es profundamente halagador.

Tres noches al mes, Remus se transforma. El animal interior estalla en su pecho y le destroza, desgarra cada célula y cada trozo de piel, hasta que no queda nada del colegial con uniforme raído. Sabe que el lobo no es solo producto de un mordisco infame, hace tantos años. Es parte de él. Su rabia, su ira, esa cólera que habita en lo más profundo del estómago. Tres noches al mes, esa rabia es una explosión que podría destrozar a Lucius Malfoy solo con un simple movimiento certero de sus colmillos. El resto del tiempo, la brabuconería de Lucius Malfoy y sus insinuaciones le dejan indiferente. Al contrario que James y Sirius, Remus intenta elegir sus batallas.

–Dinos, Lupin. ¿Le sacas brillo a la varita de Black o a la de Potter? ¿O te utilizan por turnos, para que ninguno se ponga celoso? – Malfoy acorta la distancia entre ellos y Remus no es un lobo pero lleva uno dentro que es capaz de olisquear el odio de Malfoy, rezumando con una intensidad asesina. - ¿Eres la novia de los dos?

Da un paso atrás para no tener que oler su aliento.

–¡Malfoy! Aparta tu asquerosa cara de él, sino quieres que te la deje todavía más fea de la que la que tienes.

Lo que faltaba.

_Estupendo, Canuto, defiéndeme, eso acabará con todos los rumores._

Lucius se aparta de él al instante, se hace a un lado y brilla en esa mirada gélida la satisfacción de haber conseguido al fin la pelea que andaba buscando. Tras él, varita en mano, exudando energía después del entrenamiento de quidditch, pavoneándose, mirando a Malfoy como si fuera la peste hecha carne, deseando algo contra lo que descargar su constante furia, el más altivo, más fuerte, más alto y musculoso de todos los Griffyndor de séptimo curso.

–Fíjate quien llega para defender a su Sirius, naturalmente.

–¿Qué pasa aquí, Malfoy?

Encara a los secuaces de Malfoy. Invade su espacio personal. Remus sabe que le encantaría olisquearles, gruñir y mear a sus pies para marcar su territorio. Sabe que el perro no fue una elección casual y el disfraz de animago es solo su animal interior saliendo a ala luz. Sirius no eligió el perro. El perro le eligió a él. El perro siempre ha estado ahí.

–No pasa nada, Black. – No hay palabras para describir hasta qué punto destilan desprecio las palabras de Malfoy. - Solo estábamos charlando. No te pongas celoso- le desafía. Poniendo un énfasis especial en esa última palabra.

Remus intenta sembrar paz en un territorio minado.

–No pasa nada, Sirius. Ya me iba.

Es inútil. Hay un centímetro escaso entre la barbilla afilada de Lucius Malfoy y la mandíbula de Sirius Black y parece que en cualquier momento, alguno de los dos recorrerá ese único centímetro y morderá.

–¿No has oído a la señorita? Quiere que le lleves a casa, Black.

En cualquier otro momento, ése comentario provocaría un puñetazo, sangre de Slytherin en el suelo, y un castigo para Sirius o algo peor – tal vez esa expulsión con la que siempre le amenazan- pero esta vez, Remus reacciona, sale del paso, coloca una mano en el hombro de su amigo, baja el tono de voz, adopta en la mirada cierta severidad contenida como de anciano profesor, murmura "no merece la pena, Canuto" y la ira de Sirius se evapora, como si el aliento de un lobo hubiera extinguido un incendio de un solo soplido. Da un paso atrás, lanza una última mirada incendiaria en dirección a Malfoy y sigue los pasos de Remus en dirección a la Torre, murmurando sus habituales maldiciones en contra de todo lo Slytherin habido y por haber.

–Maldito gilipollas. ¿Qué coño habrá querido decir?

_Ha querido decir que me gustan los chicos, Sirius. Eso ha querido decir._

Sirius Black puede rastrear un olor a millas de distancia en una noche de luna llena pero es incapaz de mirar a Remus y ver que hay un chico bajo el lobo que aúlla por él cuando se oculta la luna llena.

_El mago más inteligente, el perro más despistado._

A veces Remus cree que es el único del colegio que no se ha dado cuenta.

### Sirius

Es el nombre que puebla sus pensamientos, el que más se repite en esa letanía interior que le acompaña a todas partes. Sirius es el nombre que escucha cuando su corazón empieza a cambiar de forma y a bombear más rápido, influido por la luna. Lo siente en esos instantes, lo único que siente. Sirius a pocos centímetros, agarrándole mientras todavía es un hombre. _Solo carne, Remus, es solo carne._

Sirius es lo que permanece en la frontera entre el hombre y el lobo.

Sirius Black, que entra siempre en la sala común con sus enormes zancadas, hablando en voz lo bastante alta como para que todos le oigan. Sirius que necesita la atención como Remus necesita a la luna y se ríe en explosiones estallantes y se ha comprado una absurda moto muggle a la que está intentando encantar para que vuele solo con el propósito de fardar y pavonearse. Sirius, que busca siempre una intención deshonesta y quiere convertirlo todo en una travesura. Sirius que un día descubrió su licantropía y convirtió su condena en un juego, diciendo sencillamente "bueno, tío, si eres un hombre lobo, habrá que hacer algo para no dejarte solo" y no supo que en ese momento, Remus Lupin le entregó algo más que tres noches al mes y juro solemnemente no abandonarle nunca, no dejar que le dominara su furia.

Sirius Black. A quien la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts desean y la otra mitad detestan porque esperaban algo más de él que encuentros furtivos a altas horas de la noche y poco más de un saludo distante la mañana siguiente. Sirius, que atormenta a Snape y es tan brillante que no necesita estudiar y parece que ha nacido para la magia, algo instintivo y todopoderoso que brota de él con un talento que asusta a los profesores. Sirius, que a veces se queda en la sala común porque no puede dormir y apoya los pies en la mesa y adopta esa expresión ceñuda y concentrada y habla con Remus en voz baja porque no hay ningún otro insomne crónico cerca. Sirius, que en ese momento precioso, deja que salga a la superficie ese otro Sirius, disgustado y triste y angustiado por los mortífagos y Voldemort y la implicación de su familia en la guerra que se cierne. Sirius, que se odia a sí mismo por ser parte de una mala simiente. Incomprendido, solitario a la fuerza. _Somos un par de renegados, lunático. Tú y yo, un par de renegados._ Sirius que se confiesa a altas horas de la madrugada. _Si no os hubiera conocido a James y a ti, a lo mejor sería como el resto de mis_ _hermanos, Remus. A lo mejor sería como ellos._ Sirius. Es el nombre que late en sus sueños, en todas las fases de la luna. _Vosotros sois mi familia, lunático._ Y ellos la suya.

Sirius. Su familia, su hermano, su mejor amigo. Sirius, que tiene todas las chicas que quiere y la mayor parte del tiempo las ignora porque prefiere trastear con James o hacer una salida furtiva a Hogsmeade bajo la capa invisible para robar cerveza de mantequilla. Sirius que berrea canciones muggle cuando está borracho y tiene una sonrisa perruna y es mucho, muchísimo más atractivo de lo que Remus desearía. Porque, señor, su vida sería muchísimo más simple si el condenado engreído no tuviera tantas razones para sentirse satisfecho de sí mismo.

Por las mañanas se mira al espejo y canturrea, mientras James se lava los dientes.

–Joder, Potter, ¿cómo puedo ser tan guapo? James escupe la pasta en el lavabo.

–Es un jodido misterio. – Disfrutan tomándose el pelo. – A veces no duermo por las noches mientras lo pienso, tío.

–¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que te la sacudías pensando en Lily.

En el cuarto de baño, Sirius intenta meterle mano. James intenta zafarse sin tragarse el cepillo de dientes. Hacen chistes sobre varitas mágicas y hay una intimidad, una comodidad masculina y física entre ellos que Remus no comparte, pero disfruta observando desde el exterior. Les mira mientras Sirius berrea "¡te quiero, Jimmy!" y James protesta, "¡quita, chucho!"

Suspira hondo y su suspiro siempre suena igual.

_Ay. Sirius._

### Tantos nombres para un solo lobo

Remus es marica. Maricón. Mariquita. Lupin es una nena. Nenita. Nenaza. Sarasa. Remus Lupin es afeminado. De la acera de enfrente. Rarito. Maricuelo. Remus es una niñita, un desviado, uno de _esos._ Los niños le gritaban ¡marica! en su antiguo colegio muggle y una vez le encerraron en el cuarto de las escobas durante un día entero. Remus sabe que es torpe, y débil y enfermizo y distinto. Sabe que es más inteligente y menos combativo que los otros alumnos. Sabe que es el hueso en el que hay que pinchar para que los ellos salten: James Potter y Sirius Black, los reyes indiscutibles del colegio. Magos adelantados a su tiempo, deportistas extraordinarios, rompecorazones natos, Merodeadores por excelencia. Remus es como ellos, pero distinto. Remus es mayor, Remus es diferente. Remus es débil.

Remus es, todos los saben aunque no lo digan, gay.

Todo el mundo lo dice, todos lo rumorean y los rumores, las cosas que no se dicen pero no dejan de contarse, son como gasolina en Hogwarts, se extienden por todos los rincones y cobran vida como cuadros mágicos que se mueven al pasar. Si Sirius ni siquiera ha oído los rumores debe ser porque ser el protagonista de casi todos los cotilleos del colegio le quita demasiado tiempo.

A pocos días para Halloween, Sirius y James entrenan sobre sus escobas y Remus les mira desde la ventana de la biblioteca. Surcando el cielo a unos palmos de distancia. Inalcanzables y veloces. En la mesa de atrás, aparentemente absorta en un libro de Oclumancia, Lily Evans deja caer sus frondosos rizos pelirrojos sobre la mesa y lee.

–Si quieres saber mi opinión tú vales mucho más que cualquiera de ellos.

Se da la vuelta sobresaltado. Ella sigue con la mirada fija en el libro. Cuando levanta la vista, Remus se fija por primera vez en esos enormes ojos verdes que traen en un sinvivir a James Potter y entiende por qué exactamente a su mejor amigo le cuesta conciliar el sueño por las noches. Esa mirada le hace sentir seguro. Esa tarde hacen los deberes juntos. Remus ayuda con el latín y Lily, simplemente, ayuda.

### Posiciones dificiles

Dos semanas después, un viernes de diciembre antes de Navidad, la carcajada explosiva de Sirius resuena como un trueno en la bóveda del fin del mundo y James tiene que pedirle que hable en voz más baja si no quiere despertar a los fantasmas de los cuadros. Cuentan anécdotas bajo la capa invisible y se dan cuenta de que están empezando a ser demasiado mayores para caber debajo de ella en sus escapadas nocturnas a la cocina. Marchan en fila india. James. Remus. Sirius.

–¿Canuto? – pregunta Remus en voz baja.

–¿Mmmm?

Sirius está claramente borracho.

–Me estás clavando tu varita.

–¿Quién te ha dicho que es mi varita?

James les manda callar pero Remus está seguro de que la estúpida broma – _porque no era más que una broma, Remus-_ le ha hecho saltar de tal manera el corazón que han podido escucharlo en todo el colegio.

–¿Queréis callaos ahí detrás? Al final van a cogernos.

–No te pongas celoso, Cornamenta, es una capa lo bastante grande para los tres.

Y vuelve a reírse. Esta vez es una risa ahogada, de perro satisfecho.

### Una chica en territorio enemigo

Primavera. Lily acompaña a Remus a la Habitación Común de los chicos para ayudarle a bajar unos libros a la biblioteca. Es la primera vez que sube y Remus le enseña el gramófono que ha conseguido en Hogsmeade y un disco de Ella Fitzgerald que desenvuelve con estudiada reverencia y chirría ligeramente cuando empieza a girar y a llenar la habitación del espíritu de la magia blanca.

Lily curiosea un poco. Hay una escoba sobre una cama. Finge que le interesa la escoba y no la cama.

–Esa no es la de James, es la de Sirius.

–¿Y a mí que me importa?

Remus entorna la mirada.

–Por favor, Lily.

Se tumban sobre la cama de Remus y escuchan todo el disco de Ella, canción a canción, con toda el alma. Lily se acuesta de lado y pone la cabeza sobre su brazo. Cuando se ríe, a Remus le vibra todo el cuerpo. Hablan de los exámenes, de los profesores y sus manías, de las estaciones del año en Hogwarts, cuál de los Beattles es más guapo, quién de los merodeadores más engreído y sobre todo, hablan de lo maravilloso y fácil que sería todo si

–yo te gustara a ti y tú me gustaras a mí, Remus.

–No te creas, tus hijos tendría una nariz enorme. ¿Puedes vivir con eso?

Se marchan a media tarde y dejan la cama arrugada, con mechones pelirrojos sobre la almohada y perfume de Lily en la habitación. El interrogatorio sería inevitable de todos modos pero más aún cuando bajando las escaleras se encuentran con Sirius y James, con el pelo mojado por la ducha y una expresión de asombro contenido en la mirada.

James.

–¿Qué hacéis ahí arriba? ¿Los dos?

Sirius.

–¿No habrá registrado nadie mis cosas?

Lily les ignora. Besa a Remus en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

–Hasta luego, Remus.

Y apenas mira nadie más.

–Hasta luego, James. – Antes de que él le devuelva el saludo o replique, se despide de Sirius con un lacónico "Black" que él devuelve con un escueto "Evans".

Tras la estupefacción inicial, James pierde ligeramente la calma.

–¿Qué coño habéis estado haciendo ahí arriba vosotros dos! Sirius no tiene tiempo de sumarse al tercer grado.

–Uno, hemos estado escuchando música. Dos, solo somos amigos y tres: no, Sirius, no hemos registrado entre tus cosas y tu marihuana sigue exactamente donde estaba.

### Todo por culpa de Ella. 

Una simple visita a la habitación de los chicos con Lily desencada poderosas mareas interiores y al final Remus no puede más. Tres semanas de acoso por parte de James. Y cuando James no está, es Sirius el que insiste. ¿Seguro que no te gusta Lily, Lunático? _Seguro._ Pero insisten, y Santo Cielo, James, sin duda, es peor.

–Te gusta Lily.

–No me gusta Lily.

–No intentes disimular.

–James, ¿tenemos que pasar por esto otra vez?

–No pasa nada. Te gusta y crees que le gustas y no quieres decírmelo porque sabes que me gusta desde el primer día que la vi y que de eso hace seis años pero aún así, vale, está bien, te gusta.

–James...

–No intentes negarlo.

–No lo negaría si fuera verdad.

–Venga ya. Eso lo explica todo.

–¿Te importa ilustrar que es TODO?

Sirius calla y otorga. Les mira desde un rincón. Atento como un perro esperando que la presa del cazador caiga del cielo para correr a buscarla.

–Pues todo. Vuestras sesiones de estudio juntos, que siempre esté contigo y sobre todo, que nunca salgas con chicas.

–James por última vez...

–¡No me digas que no te gusta Lily!

–¡No me gustan las chicas!

–¿Cómo que no ...! – pero se interrumpe a media frase- ¿y entonces qué...? – y acaba por entenderlo. – Ah. – Lo medita. – Ah, vale. – Lo medita un par de segundos y parece encantado, como si se hubiera quitado de encima el peso de su vida – ¡Ah, genial!

–Me alegro de que mi homosexualidad sea motivo de felicidad, ¿Podemos dejar ahora el tema de Lily?

James está tan contento que le abraza mientras repite "ya lo creo, Lunático, ya lo creo".

Ese día, finalmente, Sirius sabe lo que todo el colegio siempre ha sabido.

Es gay. Remus. SU Remus.

### Remus.

Es el nombre marcado por la luna, el que resulta más difícil de resumir porque lo abarca casi todo. Remus es ese niño que se encontró el primer día de clase, cuando montó en el expreso de Hogwarts pletórico de alegría infantil y ocupó un compartimento entero con todas sus maletas para que nadie que no le cayera bien se sentara y le estropeara el viaje. Remus es la cara que se asomó por la puerta, con aquellos ojos enormes y el pelo mojado por la insistente lluvia y una túnica demasiado grande y dijo "perdona, ¿te importa que me siente contigo?" y estornudó y añadió "lo siento, ya buscaré otro sitio". Remus es el niño que hizo que Sirius sintiera una simpatía repentina, apartara sus maletas y dijera "siéntate, tío, está libre". El niño que arrastró su maleta con esfuerzo y le enseñó un encantamiento para que no se empañaran los cristales y pudiera ver el paisaje y extendió su mano y dijo, con una sobriedad que siempre sería suya "Remus Lupin, encantado" y volvió a estornudar mientras Sirius sonreía y se presentaba. "Black. Sirius Black".

Remus es la sombra de un hombre mayor metido en un cuerpo que siempre parecerá algo desgarbado, como si creciera demasiado deprisa, sin amoldarse del todo en sí mismo. Siempre será el niño que se sentó bajo el sombrero seleccionador y fue literalmente engullido por aquella prenda enorme que dijo "¡Griffyndor!" antes casi de acabar de posarse sobre sus hombros. Remus es esa nariz omnipresente, un libro bajo la cara y una media sonrisa que llega a sus ojos antes de aparecer en sus labios. Remus es un gramófono muggle y un chiste seco cuando nadie lo espera. Remus es el que siempre se resiste a trasnochar pero nunca puede dormir cuando se acerca la luna llena. Remus es el dolor en su estado virgen cuando tres noches al mes estalla, se despeza, sale disparado en mil pedazos y a veces, cuando llega el primer dolor, la primera contracción de la luna bajo la piel, se lleva la mano al pecho y cierra los ojos, aprieta los dientes, gime, masculla su nombre. _Ya llega, Sirius. Ya la noto._

Remus es el verdadero espíritu del mapa de los merodeadores. El que resolvió la manera de hacerlo cuando ninguno de los encantamientos de James surtía efecto. Remus es todo lo que Sirius nunca será, paciente, templado como el té a primera hora, sensato, enfermizo, torpe. Remus siempre sabe lo que hay qué decir y es el único que consigue domar el carácter de los Black, con una mirada, solo un gesto, solo una sonrisa. _Siempre has sido un perro con muy malas pulgas, Canuto._ Remus es quien le bautizó aquella noche en la que decidieron ser animagos y James estaba eufórico y quiso ser Cornamenta y propuso que Sirius fuera Pulgoso haciendo que Peter se riera durante horas y que Remus, con ese humor callado, se apartara el flequillo de la cara y le corrigiera. _Creo que deberíamos llamarte... Canuto._

Remus es algo que Sirius casi no puede explicar. El mejor mago de Hogwarts, probablemente, aunque él mismo no lo sepa. Pero más que eso, Remus es lo que hace que Sirius Black, vuelva a creer en que la magia es algo más que poder desmedido. Con Remus la magia es otra cosa. Algo mejor para lo que Sirius no tiene palabras. Hace tiempo que su fe en la magia es parte de su fe en Remus Lupin, que siempre parece distraído y concentrado al mismo tiempo, ausente y presente y que es, Sirius siempre lo ha sabido la persona que con más fuerza despierta sus instintos perrunos de sobreprotección.

Busca a Malfoy en la torre de Slytherin. Caminando con grandes zancadas. Se acerca a él sin contemplaciones. Le agarra de las solapas de la camisa. Le empuja contra la pared. Le levanta dos palmos del suelo sin aparentar esfuerzo. El resto de Slytherin no tienen tiempo de reaccionar.

–Solo es un aviso, Malfoy. Si alguna vez vuelves a meterte con Remus o me entero de que su vida ha sido algo menos que agradable porque tu apestosa presencia le ha molestado de algún modo, forma o manera, me encargaré de maldecirte con un hechizo tan desagradable que desearas que te hubiera ahogado aquí y ahora. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

Hay odio en la mirada de Malfoy pero no puede contestar. Sirius parece satisfecho y le deja caer. Da tres pasos para marcharse y oye a Lucius desde el suelo, casi sin voz.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Lupin no puede defenderse solo?

Se gira. Está a punto de escupirle y se contiene.

–A ver si lo entiendes, Lucius. Remus es demasiado bueno para ponerte una sola mano encima.

Remus es el mejor de todos, maldita sea.

### Tú solo dame un nombre.

 **–** ¿Y bien?

–¿Y bien qué?

Remus y Sirius estudian para los exámenes. Aunque sería más preciso decir que Remus estudia y Sirius, que es demasiado brillante para su propio bien, deja los libros abiertos, pone sus botazas de motero sobre la mesa y pasa el rato atormentándole. Atusándose el pelo. Siendo irritable y atosigante y asfixiante y bueno, en fin, siendo Sirius.

–¿No deberíamos hablar de ello?

–¿Hablar de ello? – Remus no da crédito. Levanta la mirada del libro.

_Hablemos de mi homosexualidad con el chico que me gusta. ¿No sería genial?_

_–_ Hombre, no puedes soltarnos eso y no sé, quedarte ahí... estando.

–Y sin embargo, me inclino a pensar que sí podemos.

Se hace un pequeño silencio pero Remus sabe que no es más que un parentesis. Qué va a ser, sino. Sirius es un perro con un calcetín usado. Lo deja un rato pero vuelve enseguida para seguir mordisqueando. Baboseando. Dejando un rastro de saliva.

Se reclina sobre el asiento.

–Podías habérmelo dicho. -El muy sinvergüenza tiene el descaro de poner su cara de perrito malherido cuando lo dice. – Somos amigos. Tantos secretos... – chasquea la lengua en señal de desaprovación. – Primero me entero de que eres un hombre lobo, después que te gustan más los Beattles que sus canciones y, ¿qué será lo siguiente?

_Te gustan más los Beattles que sus canciones._

Señor. El muy idiota tiene demasiado encanto. Demasiado, maldita sea.

Es imposible estar enfadado con él más de cinco minutos.

–¿Qué vamos a descubrir ahora, Remus? ¿Nos enteraremos de que eres una sirena cuando sube la marea? Porque te advierto que no me convertiré en sirena por ti, Lunático.

–Se dice tritón, Sirius.

–Lo que sea.

La conversación debería terminar ahí. La conversación no debería seguir adelante. Remus cree que la conversación no se tenía que haber producido en primer lugar. Pero es inútil. Sirius necesita saber. No le basta la confirmación de que le gustan los chicos. Demasiado abstracto. Hay un hueso enterrado y el melenudo de porquería necesita sacarlo, husmear, rastrear. Saber qué chico le gusta porque según él, James tiene a Lily y su obsesión por ella y él tiene "una legión de fans mayor que la de Paul y John juntos" y Peter tiene que "aprender a sacudírsela en silencio, tío", pero Remus no tiene a nadie.

Es difícil dar crédito a lo que escuchan sus oídos.

–¿Quieres ser mi celestina?

Encoge los hombros. Típico. Lleva la corbata aflojada y las botas cubiertas de barro. Eso y su sonrisa satisfecha.

–Sirius, no soy tu mascota, ¿qué vas a hacer, transformarte en homosexual cuando salga la luna llena y acompañarme a Hogsmeade a buscar hombres?

 _Eso a sonado a la defensiva._ Y además, cree que se ha sonrojado. Muy poco pero con su complexión se nota mucho. La expresión de Sirius se transforma de manera inmediata. Un cambio brusco, casi cruel. Se vuelve humilde, suave, líquido, como si todo lo Black le abandonara y solo quedara Sirius, un perro fiel, un sabueso cansado.

–Solo quiero que seas feliz, Remus.

Le late el corazón a toda velocidad. Se pregunta qué pasara si le dijera que ya tiene lo que tiene, o al menos todo lo que puede tener. Si le dijera "solo te quiero a ti". Si abriera su corazón y enseñara la cara oculta de la luna.

–Soy aceptablemente feliz, Canuto.

Sirius se inclina sobre la mesa. Ladea la cabeza, agacha las orejas.

–De acuerdo. – Le mira dentro, donde no mira nadie. – Pero avísame si aceptable deja de parecer razonable.

Nota un nudo en la garganta. Traga saliva. Se siente mareado. Balbucea.

O eso cree.

–Lo juro solemnemente.


	2. Entrega 2

### Jerónimo

Hogsmeade. Conocen demasiado bien el pueblo. Los rincones mal iluminados del Caldero Chorreante. Las sorpresas que esconde la tienda de Zonko. Uno a uno, han probado todos los dulces de Honeydukes y ya no quedan sabores nuevos que explorar con los ojos cerrados. La tercera semana de abril amanece un día inusualmente cálido y el viento sur les invita a alejarse del pueblo, buscando paisajes diferentes y más suyos. Les guía James, a través de un sendero poco transitado que muere en una colina suave desde la que Hogwarts, no es más que una mancha difusa en el horizonte. Debajo, brilla y guiña un ojo, un lago pequeño y desigual, al que acceden bajando casi a rastras, los cuatro juntos. Es mediodía cuando alcanzan la orilla y el calor reverbera sobre la superficie del agua. James casi no tiene que mirar a Sirius. Se anticipan, se leen el pensamiento, se desafían para saber quién lo hará antes y se quitan la ropa mientras corren. Sirius llega primero al promontorio de roca caliza.

–Damas y caballeros... – proclama desde lo alto, como si hablara para un auditorio impaciente, antes de una gran función. Se saca las botas sin ayudarse de las manos. Se quita la camisa. Se baja los pantalones. Pierde los calzoncillos. – ¡Una de las siete maravillas del mundo!- berrea. Con los brazos extendidos, a plena luz del sol, completamente desnudo. - ¡Sirius Black!

Dibuja una curva perfecta en el aire. Junta los brazos al bajar, atraviesa el agua como si una fuerza oculta le absorbiera. Con una perfección atlética que Remus observa desde la orilla, mientras James se tira tras él gritando "yewhaaaa" y Peter cae salpicando de agua todo lo que hay entre el lago y Hogwarts. Sirius sale disparado hacia fuera y Remus se da cuenta de que ha estado conteniendo el aliento hasta entonces, como si él también estuviera bajo el fondo, atrapado entre las algas.

–¡Joder, coño! – Se sacude el pelo para apartarlo de la cara- ¡Está helada! – Se pone de pie donde hace fondo. Gotas de agua en el pecho. Parece que siempre será joven. Mira algún punto del agua, justo frente a él.

–¡Dios mío, una anguila gigante! – finge un susto mortal y acto seguido, le quita importancia. Bromea. – Ah, no, soy yo, que estoy desnudo.

El baño dura algo menos de diez minutos. Tiempo suficiente para hacerle creer a James que Lily se acerca y hacerle un par de aguadillas. Tiempo suficiente para que Sirus le pregunte a Peter si no será por "esa cosita" por la que le llaman Colagusano. Tiempo suficiente para que Remus disfrute desde la orilla, con el corazón en el estómago. Sirius se baña en el lago. En la magia de la vida.

Remus se baña en él.

–Deberías probar, Lunático. – Sale del agua un rato después. Se seca la cara y los brazos con su propia camiseta.– Acojonante.

–No me cabe duda.

Ninguna duda, de hecho.

### Constante amenaza de expulsión

Lo ha oído tantas veces. "Te acabarán expulsando, Sirius". "Tarde o temprano te echarán, Sirius". "Controla, Sirius". Finge que no le importa. Afirma que las reglas están ahí para romperlas. Que la vida es eso. Tirarte contra los muros hasta derribarlos o caer inconsciente. Es una de esas personas que nunca pensaron en cruzar el jardín hasta que vieron el cartel de "prohibido pisar la hierba". Cuando entra en la torre Slytherin saltándose clase de Transformaciones y hechiza los calzoncillos de todo sexto curso para que desfilen por el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida hasta formar letras junto con los calcetines, sabe que va a terminar en el despacho del Director. Castigado, sermoneado, bla, bla, bla.

Merece la pena solo por ver el júbilo de James y Peter y esa expresión de Remus cuando entorna los ojos y dice "por el amor de Dios, Canuto". Merece la pena por ver su nombre escrito con ropa Slytherin para que todo el mundo pueda leerlo. SIRIUS. Los puntos de las dos íes son calcetines usados de Severus Snape.

### Sangre sucia

Sirius se rebela porque sí. Porque se aburre. Porque puede. Porque quiere. Porque es su forma de escupir en ese apellido desafortunado que lleva, esa maldición que le acompaña. Se rebela para marcar su territorio y enfadar a todo lo Black. Se rebela para ejemplificar el espíritu de Griffyndor y sabe, sin embargo, en última instancia, que si no le expulsan de Hogwarts, del hogar de los Griffyndor, de lo único que realmente le importa, es precisamente por ese apellido, ese linaje, ese nombre que tanto aborrece. El mundo mágico se rige por clases y los Black son pura aristocracia. Ningún colegio se ha atrevido a expulsarle. Cuando los profesores censuran su comportamiento, lo hacen casi con condescendencia, murmurando "es el pequeño de Bellatrix, la oveja negra de los Black". Solía molestarle, tiempo atrás. Ese estigma. Pero conoce lo bastante a su familia como para saber que haberse convertido en una lacra para los suyos es motivo suficiente para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. No le asustan las amenazas porque si le echan su madre tendrá que explicar en sociedad que Hogwarts es demasiado bueno para su hijo y no hay ninguna posibilidad de que ella se resigne sin mover los hilos.

Y sin embargo, cuando Albus Dumbledore le dice que su permanencia en el colegio corre peligro – _me temo que autorizar ciertos_ _comportamientos es un mal ejemplo para el restos de tus compañeros-_ , Sirius Black por primera vez en su descerebrada existencia, cree que esta vez la ha jodido.

Sube las escaleras del director con desánimo, como si cada paso pesara más que el anterior y fueran no los escalones, sino sus piernas las que estuvieran hechas de piedra caliza. Cuando llega arriba, toca la puerta despacio, con educación, como si quisiera enmendar su última travesura, la que puede dejarle fuera de Hogwarts y de paso, acabar con toda su vida porque sin ese colegio, de vuelta en casa, Sirius es solo un Black. Y ser un Black vale menos que nada. Oye la voz de Dumbledore invitándole a entrar y se prepara para lo peor.

Pero no se prepara bien porque cuando la ve se le revuelve el estómago y el corazón empieza a bombear bilis.

–Hola, madre.

Bellatrix es pura cólera contenida. Las siete caras de la hidra mirándole fijamente. Tiene el mismo pelo oscuro de su hijo, las mismas facciones simétricas, similar arquitectura, parecida majestuosidad. Todo en ella le recuerda a él. Todo le hace sentirse empequeñecido y enfermo.

–Siéntate, Sirius.

### Bellatrix Black y el arte de la disciplina

Son frases que ha oído otras veces. _Se ve que disfrutas enlodando el apellido de tu familia_. Miles de veces. _No madre._ En miles de ocasiones distintas, por motivos diversos. _No consentiré que te expulsen de este colegio_. Le suenan vacías, como si su madre fuera un eco, una sombra. _Lo sé, madre_. El mismo sermón de tantas veces. Idénticos reproches.

–¿Puede dejarme a sola con mi hijo, profesor?

Reclinado en su asiento, a Dumbledore solo se le mueve la mirada. Le pregunta a Sirius con ella. _¿Quieres que salga, hijo?_ En ese momento, Sirius le aborrece con todas sus fuerzas. Por haber llamado a su madre. Por querer marcharse. Por estar dispuesto a quedarse. _Vete, viejo._ Aparta la mirada y Dumbledore se marcha renqueando. Cuando vuelve a entrar, un rato después, nota que la habitación huele diferente pero todo parece en su sitio. Viejos directores durmiendo en sus cuadros. Libros de magia apilados. Bellatrix Black sentada en su asiento, erguida y temible. Y Sirius junto a ella, mudo.

–Espero no recibir más llamadas del colegio, Sirius. Espero no tener que volver.

–Yo también, madre.

Al despedirse, Dumbledore extiende la mano para darle un apretón. Trata de identificar por qué siente tanto frío en el estómago y qué demonios es ese olor que le está dando escalofríos. Cuando Sirius se levanta la ardiente furia del odio emite vibraciones poderosas.

–Es un buen muchacho, Bellatrix-. _Y ha sido un error llamarte. -_ Algo travieso.

–Confío en que ustedes le enseñen disciplina, profesor.

Sale sin mirar atrás. Seguida por su hijo, que mira de abajo arriba, con el pelo sobre la cara y una tormenta desconocida en la cara.

–¿Estás bien, hijo?

–Sí, profesor.

Es una respuesta automática. Dumbledore quiere preguntar más y no puede. A cambio, intenta sonreír, le da una palmadita amistosa en la espalda y registra el momento en el que Sirius responde a su acercamiento arqueándose ante el primer contacto, cerrando los ojos, apretando la mandíbula.

–Estoy bien - y todo en él dice lo contrario. Dumbledore recibe la intensidad de sus pensamientos, en forma de reproches de hiel y escarcha. Sirius dice "estoy bien" pero claramente es una acusación. _Me dejó solo con ella, profesor. No sabe cómo es mi madre, profesor. No tiene ni idea._

Cuando se queda solo en el despacho, los cuadros abren los ojos. Los viejos directores guardan silencio y lo dicen todo sin decir nada. El olor de la habitación, Dumbledore nunca lo olvidará, es la aristocrática sangre de los Black, una familia legendaria que rinde culto al poder y a la pureza de la magia y que imprime sus lecciones a golpes de varita cuando lo cree necesario, incluso si esos golpes tienen que recaer en la espalda de sus propios hijos.

_Confío en que le enseñen disciplina._

Dumbledore confía en que aprenda algo más.

–No podemos volver a llamar a Bellatrix, obviamente. Parecería temerario repetir el mismo error por segunda vez.

Los cuadros murmuran y asienten. El perfume de Bellatrix deja huella, se huele durante horas.

### Perros infectados por la rabia: remus vs. sirius

Bellatrix tiene sobre él un efecto inmediato y helador. Fulmina su centro de emociones como un rayo paralizante. Cuando sale del despacho de Dumbledore, Sirius se siente hueco, el cascarón vacío de un hombre que una vez fue algo más que promesas. Llega a la Habitación Común sin saber exactamente qué camino ha tomado. El fuego está encendido, James y Peter enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez. Remus descansa sobre el sillón de orejas, con los pies sobre la otomana, leyendo frente a la chimenea. Su paz, esa energía balsámica de Remus, le golpea como una bofetada.

Le hierve la sangre verle tan tranquilo.

–¿Qué te ha dicho Dumbledore? – pregunta Remus espera una respuesta.

–Mi madre ha sido más elocuente.

Quiere morder. Quiere morder a toda costa. A lo primero que se ponga delante. Es rabia contra su madre, contra Dumbledore, contra cualquier puta cosa que se ponga a tiro. Remus parece alarmado ante la mención de Bellatrix. Que se joda. Que se jodan todos.

–¿Ha llamado a tu madre? – Remus le censura con la mirada. Al menos a Sirius le parece leer censura. Tal vez sea preocupación. Sea lo que sea es irritante. - ¿Qué le has dicho?

 _¿Qué le he dicho? ¿Por qué no me preguntas que me ha dicho ella?_ Le arde la espalda. No es la primera vez. La varita de su madre lanza magia negra, destroza la carne, deja llagas más profundas que la luna.

–Que se meta su apellido por donde le quepa.

Decepcionado, Remus agacha la cabeza, chasquea la lengua y esa censura leve a Sirius le saca de sus casillas, le infecta como la rabia. Le da ganas de asesinarle, convertirse en perro y arrancarle la cabeza a mordiscos. Meter los colmillos en la carne, sacar al lobo a dentelladas.

–En lugar de hacerla rabiar a propósito, ¿no sería más inteligente que evitaras enfrentarte a ella?

Es la gota que colma el vaso de la escasa paciencia de Sirius.

–Evitar un enfrentamiento... – murmura - ¿como haces tú, por ejemplo? ¿Tengo que intentar ser agradable con todo el mundo? Cambiar como la luna para que nadie se enfade, ¿no es eso?

Su propia voz le suena desconocida, destila esencia de magia negra. Suena como todo lo que odia. Como si hablara su madre por su boca. Se arrepiente nada más decirlo y sabe que lo haría de nuevo si tuviera oportunidad. Es su sangre. Esa herencia del mal en sus venas. Es su culpa y no la de su madre que hay dolor en la mirada de Remus cuando se levanta de su asiento y coge el abrigo.

–No, Sirius. No se me ocurriría pedirte que fueras agradable. O justo.

Se marcha sin mirar atrás. Hace tiempo que ni James ni Peter mueven ficha en su partida.

–Si me vas a decir que me he pasado y que le pida perdón, Potter, te lo puedes ahorrar.

–¿Por qué lo pagas siempre con él, Canuto?

_Porque él siempre me perdona._

–Ni puta idea.

_Porque él es mejor que yo._

### Rebaño de ovejas negras

Sirius no camina. Sirus vuela por los pasillos que llevan al jardín. Sirius está rabioso y le alimenta el odio contra sí mismo, que es la forma más sublime del odio. Reza para encontrarse con Snape o Malfoy y poder encontrar una excusa perfecta para descargarse. Se está planteando seriamente transformarse y salir a cazar conejos. Acaba en ese cobertizo del jardín que nadie usa. Se imagina que es lo bastante solitario como para que nadie le descubra ni a él, ni a la botella que James guarda en algún lugar de ese condenado sitio. Lo último que espera es encontrarse con alguien. Mucho menos con ella.

–¿Evans? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

–Siempre tan educado, Black.

Se queda parado en la puerta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

–¿Vas a cerrar la puerta? Hace frío.

Se lo piensa pero obedece. Allí está, en toda su gloria. Lily Evans. Perfecta estudiante, perfecta prefecta, perfecta todo. En el apestoso, humeante, decadente cobertizo del jardín. Melena pelirroja cayendo sobre la cara y ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Ligeramente avergonzada porque alguien la haya visto. Ligeramente devastada. Levanta la barbilla con dignidad. A Sirius le gusta la gente que se crece para no aparentar debilidad.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Esta vez lo pregunta por verdadera curiosidad.

–Podría preguntar lo mismo- se seca la cara con la manga del uniforme en un gesto que podría ser masculino pero en ella es delicado. Preciosos ojos verdes, esa Evans. Normal que James parezca medio hipnotizado por ellos. Pobre Cornamenta, tiene menos posibilidades de llegar a algo que Sirius de acabar siendo Ministro de Magia, pero de ilusión también se

–¿Qué haces tú aquí, Black?

–Quería estar solo.

–Lo mismo digo.

–Pero me has estropeado el plan.

–Lo mismo digo.

No hablan a menudo. Bueno, no son amigos. Sí, claro, están en la misma casa pero uno no se hace amigo de la chica que le gusta a tu mejor amigo. Uno mantiene las distancias y espera que su mejor amigo tenga suerte con ella y que no deje de hacer cosas divertidas una vez que salgan juntos. Esa es la relación que se tiene con una chica que le gusta a tu mejor amigo y que siempre parece tan digna y tan enfadada. Lily Evans es probablemente la única chica de su edad –y de varios cursos más- con las que no ha intentado ligar y tal vez por eso, acaban juntos en la cabaña, esperando a que deje de llover, pasando el rato con una botella de whisky que Sirius jura que ha encontrado a allí "por una de esas mágicas casualidades, Evans, te lo juro". Lily no bebe y al principio apenas habla, pero llueve, no hay nada que hacer y Sirius puede ser muy insistente cuando quiere saber algo. Lily claudica, finalmente.

–Problemas familiares.

–¿Ha pasado algo... grave? – Tal vez haya alguien enfermo. O algo peor. Alguna desgracia. Si su madre enfermera él daría una fiesta y rezaría a la luna por una convalecencia doloroso pero hay gente que tiene familias ligeramente más tolerables. Tal vez Evans sea una de esos.

–Nada. No les gusta que estudie aquí, es todo.

No es todo, claro.. Lily ha recibido una lechuza. La letra inconfundible de Petunia.

 _"Lily, por Dios, deja de enviarme cartas. Esa horrible lechuza asusta a los vecinos y no quiero tener que explicarles a mis amigas que mi hermana no es normal, ¿entiendes? En el mundo real, Lily, tú eres una vergüenza,_ _¿es que no te das cuenta? ¿Es que quieres que yo también lo sea?"_

No es la primera vez que le dice algo así. No debería doler. Pero duele. A Sirius no se lo dice. Tampoco hace falta para que él sienta una corriente de simpatía profunda e inmediata. Otra oveja negra. Bebe un trago para celebrarlo. Casi aplaca el dolor de la espalda. No debe ser fácil ser una bruja en una familia muggle. Más o menos como ser un Griffyndor rebelde en una familia de Slytherin asociada a la magia negra.

–Si tu familia no te gusta, te presto a la mía, Evans.

La chica entorna los ojos. Preciosos, ya lo creo. Verdes como esmeraldas en la tempestad.

–No lo dirías si conocieras a mi familia.

Sirius deja caer un suspiro casi perruno.

–No conoces a mi madre. Un cuarto de hora con ella y querrías casarte con Snape.

–Venga ya, Sirius. Eres un Black. ¿Cambiarías eso por ser hijo de muggles? ¿Por ser un sangre sucia?

Solo por un momento, Sirius Black deja caer la fachada de bravuconerías y toda esa rabia bárbara se diluye en la nada más absoluta, en esos ojos verdes que le serenan. Deja de fardar, de ladrar, de pavonearse, de hincharse como un animal en celo.

–No hay nada más sucio que mi sangre, Evans. Eso te lo garantizo.

Se hace un silencio entre la frontera de lo cómodo y lo incómodo y lo rompe Lily con un reverente "gracias" que sale de lo más profundo de su corazón. Fuera la tarde amenaza tormenta y ninguno de los dos sabe exactamente cómo comportarse. Solos en una cabaña.

–¿Sabes qué, Evans? Deberías darle una oportunidad al pobre James. – Un par de tragos le hacen sentir lo bastante seguro como para decirlo. – Solo es un buen tío con malas compañías- guiña un ojo y ella no quiere admitirlo pero Sirius sabe que le hace gracia.

–Eso he pensado siempre. Confío en que Remus equilibre tu maligna influencia.

_Remus._

Habrá que ir pensando en pedirle perdón. La mirada de Lily se vuelve inquisitiva.

–¿Te ha pasado algo con él?

–Algo. No es importante.

Mentira. Porque cuando se trata de Remus, todo es importante.


	3. Entrega 3

### Una recompensa insípida

A primera hora de la tarde, los calderos burbujean en clase de Pociones. El profesor Rominus Filchwood, jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw pasea entre las mesas y tuerce el gesto cuando escucha incluso la voz más leve.

–Es un examen, caballeros. Si estuvieran autorizados a hacer comentarios entre ustedes, sería una mesa redonda. ¿Me he explicado con claridad, señor Malfoy?

–Sí, profesor.

Los ingredientes requieren tiempos precisos de cocción. Sirius cuenta los minutos y toma nota de la coloración de los elementos. Tres sillas por delante, el caldero de Remus bulle con placidez y la escasa luz que llega a las mazmorras desde los ventanucos enrejados de las paredes, se concentra en él. Como si el sol le cortejara, para hacer rabiar a la luna.

Seis años de colegio y es la primera vez que Remus pone tres sillas de distancia entre su caldero y el de Sirius.

_Joder._

Añade el último ingrediente para la mezcla y el líquido se rebela, estalla en pompas jabonosas, cabalga sobre el caldero, flirteando con los bordes, a puntos de escurrirse. Medio minuto después y repentinamente la cocción termina y solo queda en la olla un poso de color plata, que le recuerda a la luna cuando sale la primera noche de agosto.

–Excelente, señor Black. – El profesor Filchwood observa con satisfacción. – Diez puntos para la casa de Gryffindor.

Sirius ignora el odio pestilente que le dirige Malfoy en forma de mirada asesina. Ignora a Severus Snape en el fondo de la clase, murmurando entre dientes contra él. Remus le sigue dando la espalda y daría diez veces diez puntos y la Copa de las Casas para encontrar el ingrediente que le hiciera darse la vuelta y dirigirle una de sus sonrisas apaciguadoras.

Se imagina que ya es hora de pedir perdón. Va a hacer historia porque nadie que lleve su sangre ha pedido disculpas en toda la larga y aristocrática historia de los Black. A Sirius nadie le ha enseñado cómo hacerlo.

### Perro bueno

Hay un roble frondoso en los jardines de Hogwarts. Recostado sobre los nudos de la madera, Remus lee en voz alta y Lily escucha con la cabeza apoyada en su pierna, alimentando así rumores de colegio y celos adolescentes. Quedan tres días para el cumpleaños de Remus pero Lily le ha adelantado su regalo y ahora disfrutan los dos de una primera edición de "La importancia de llamarse Ernesto". _Lo encontré en Londres, cerca del callejón Diagon. Wilde siempre me recuerda a ti._ Siempre. Cada libro, cada historia. Especialmente ésta, que es divertida y liviana y sin embargo, apesta a dolor detrás de cada ironía, destila un poso de amargura, un pesar profundo y pudoroso, que se esconde tras una media sonrisa. Suena como si en vez de leer, Remus estuviera escribiendo sobre la marcha. Como si Wilde hubiera sido un pobre hombre lobo, mirando el mundo desde una esquina, expulsado del paraíso.

Está entretenida en su voz, pensando en escritores y hombres lobo cuando se acerca el perro. Su primera reacción es pensar que lo está imaginando. Tiene una silueta amenazadora, patas larguísimas, una cola lanuda y una expresión extraña, como si fuera demasiado humana. Remus deja de leer bruscamente pero es Lily quien se incorpora cuando el perro se acerca. Manso, con las orejas gachas y sin un asomo de agresividad.

–Fíjate qué perro tan bonito – se acerca a él con cautela. Extiende una mano para calibrar la reacción del animal y sonríe cuando el perro, que de cerca es todavía más negro y más brillante, saca la lengua y se sienta sobre las patas traseras. – Eso es, bonito. ¿te has perdido?

Le acaricia detrás de las orejas, buscando el collar. Nada.

–¿No tienes dueño, guapo? – Hunde los dedos en el pelo del lomo, siente una especie de simpatía repentina. - ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – se gira para mirar a Remus, como si devolviera la pregunta y su amigo tiene una expresión difícil de definir, entre incrédula e irritada.

–Seguro que está lleno de pulgas.

–No digas eso.

El enorme animal ladra en dirección a Remus, que todavía parece irritado.

–Han debido abandonarle. No me digas que no te da pena.

–Infinita- ironiza.

–No seas así, Remus. Solo quiere que le acaricien. ¿A que sí, guapo?

Dos ladridos. El perro asiente, como si formara parte de la conversación.

–¿Ves?

El animal da un par de pasos en dirección a Remus. Brilla con una intensidad mágica, busca la sombra del árbol y espera, sentado sobre las patas traseras, mirando en dirección a Remus con una expresión apaciguadora e inteligente. Lily no sabe explicarlo, cree que está siendo víctima de algún hechizo pero juraría que algo ocurre en ese momento entre ellos. Una conversación que nadie excepto hombre y animal pueden escuchar. El perro espera, agacha la cabeza levemente y Remus parece rendirse a una evidencia que para Lily es un misterio. Suspira, cede, estira la mano y le acaricia la cabeza al perro, que inmediatamente se tumba junto a él y mueve la cola contra el suelo, jadeando más deprisa. Se deja acariciar la cabeza y Remus le rasca el cuello y le toca las orejas. Tiene manos de pintor, dedos largos y bien dibujados que se deslizan en el lomo del perro, hasta que el animal cierra los ojos y bosteza, dejándose hacer. Los dedos le buscan el estómago, frotan y se deslizan y al cabo de un rato, el perro parece dormido, con el morro apoyado en la pierna de Remus, justo donde la tenía Lily un rato antes.

–Remus, fíjate, creo que este perro te quiere.

Es un comentario casual pero el suspiro de Remus no lo parece tanto.

–Nah, solo es un perro fácil.

El animal protesta con una serie intermitente de ladridos. Un soplido de brisa primaveral agita las ramas del roble y Lily se recuesta en el árbol. Remus vuelve a la página que había dejado, leyendo en voz alta para ella y para el perro, que parece medio dormido en su regazo, a salvo de la ira y la impaciencia. Remus pasa las páginas con una sola mano. La otra no descansa, deja surcos desiguales en el pelo del lomo, escribe en un alfabeto misterioso que solo tiene sentido en el lenguaje secreto de los animales. El perro cierra los ojos y Lily se deja contagiar por la calma que le inspira.

Antes del anochecer, el perro levanta la cabeza, mira atentamente con las orejas tiesas y sale corriendo en dirección a Severus Snape, que atraviesa el jardín a esa hora en dirección a la Torre de Slytherin y tiene que correr durante trescientos metros, sin aliento, para deshacerse del _monstruoso saco de pulgas_ que no deja de morderle la túnica.

–Te vas a reír, Remus, pero es como si ese perro me recordará a alguien.

–¿En serio?

Lily mira las cabriolas airadas de Snape y le parece que el perro se está divirtiendo, ladrando, jugando, trasteando.

–Sí, creo que al novio de mi hermana Petunia.

Remus no puede evitarlo. Su risa se deja oír en cada rincón de los jardines.

### Ssshhh

Duermen los cuatro en la misma habitación. Peter en la cama del fondo, James en la siguiente, luego Sirius y finalmente, Remus. La suya es la única cama que siempre está hecha, llena de libros y pergaminos extendidos. Todas sus cosas están echadas a un lado, cuando Remus sube del jardín y se encuentra a Sirius en su forma humana, con las piernas cruzadas en el mismo sitio en el que Remus se tumba por las noches y se desvela, pensando en él.

–¿Ya te has cansado de perseguir a Severus?

No contesta. Se levanta con una gracilidad exquisita y se sacude la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara. El más noble de todos los animales, le pide perdón. _Lo siento, Lunático_ mirándole fijamente a los ojos, humillado como ante un altar y a Remus Lupin se le corta la respiración porque está seguro de que no lo ha dicho nunca. _Perdón_ en boca de un Black es un honor inesperado. Y es suyo, para él. Están solos en la habitación común y Sirius está mucho más desnudo que en ese lago de Hogsmeade. A Remus le bombea el corazón más deprisa, como las noches de luna llena, cuando empieza a hincharse y amenaza con estallar.

–A lo mejor estoy condenado a ser como mi madre, ¿no crees? La misma carne maldita.

–La carne no es nada, Sirius.

La carne es leve y cambiante. La carne es lunática y lo que permanece es otra cosa, que está por debajo y resiste a la gravedad y al tiempo. Lo que resiste es algo más que carne y Sirius lo sabe. Por eso le toca el pecho, con esa expresión curiosa y una media sonrisa, tranquilo, como si quisiera ver qué hay debajo o como si sencillamente, le resultara más fácil comunicarse en el lenguaje táctil de los perros, que lo dice todo sin esfuerzo, que en el idioma esquivo de las palabras, que no significan nada. Esa mano es tan caliente, que las mareas interiores de Remus se agitan en vaivenes desiguales. Se siente débil y flojo y sabe que no tiene remedio. Esa mano le perseguirá en sueños. Se aparecerá en las brumas de la imaginación metiéndose por debajo de la camisa, debajo de la bragueta, tocándole, tentándole.

–Tienes razón – en voz más baja de lo habitual.

–Siempre tengo razón, Sirius- casi un murmullo.

El perro sonríe y el chico de diecisiete años que convive con él se rinde, cabecea y se deja caer sobre él. Es un abrazo inesperado y Remus solo puede devolverlo a medias, con palmadas torpes en la espalda, conteniendo el impulso de hundir la cara en su pelo y respirar profundamente para asfixiarse de él. Sirius se aparta para volver en sí, paulatinamente.

–No le digas a Cornamenta que su chica me ha tocado los bajos fondos, ¿quieres?

–Sé guardar un secreto.

Le gustaría pedirle un favor a Sirius a cambio de su perdón. _Acuéstame sobre esa cama y lámeme hazte hacerme ladrar._ Le gustaría no tener que pedirle nada y que él se lo diera todo y ese secreto, como tantos otros, está guardado debajo de la carne y de la sangre, con el celo tortuoso de un lobo solitario.

### Accio magia!

Ese año la primavera amanece especialmente caprichosa y en abril, Escocia estornuda de frío y el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería despierta un domingo completamente helado. Es James quien se levanta en pijama, mira desde la ventana y propone que habría que "celebrarlo" pero a medianoche, de pie frente a los milenarios muros de piedra de un metro de grosor, es Remus el que prepara el hechizo. Peter tiene problemas para no resbalarse y Sirius golpea con los pies contra el suelo para no morirse de frío.

–Lunático, ¿quieres darte prisa? Se me están congelando las pelotas y aquí Colagusano, hace tiempo que no las siente.

Peter, caminando despacio para no caerse, corrobora que, de hecho, no siente nada de cintura para abajo. Remus les ignora a ambos, se concentra y pide un poco de silencio. Naturalmente pedirle silencio a Sirius es como suplicar al dios de la lluvia para que truene en el llanura desiertas del Kalahari.

–Y si tanto frío tienes en las pelotas, pídele a James que te las rasque.

–Eh, Jimmy, Remus quiere que me acabas un favor.

Se soban, se chinchan, Peter anuncia que pronto pasará la ronda de prefectos y verán que no hay nadie en sus habitaciones. Es el momento. Remus señala la torre de Griffyndor con su varita y su voz se vuelve solemne, y majestuosa cuando pronuncia el encantamiento.

_Accio luminem omnia!_

El rayo de luz violeta que sale de la varita estría la bóveda nocturna y cae sobre las altas torres del castillo. En unos segundos, el hogar de los Griffyndor centellea y se ilumina, como si millones de fuegos fatuos se hubieran reunido junto a ella, para hacerla revivir como un árbol de Navidad gigante. De entre las cuatro torres, el hogar de los merodeadores, es el único que brilla. Durante los cinco minutos que dura el hechizo, los cuatro lo miran pletóricos de júbilo adolescente. Les llena la magia de su propio poder transformador y Sirius experimenta el gozo de la magia en su estado puro, cuando sirve para la luz y el bien y todo lo hace de la vida una travesura que merezca la pena.

–Eres increíble, Lunático – le pasa una mano por el hombro mientras miran Hogwarts y su torre de fuego, a punto de extinguirse- eres jodidamente increíble.

Remus lleva un lobo dentro pero cuando la luna mengua, solo es un chico con ropa demasiado grande, que se quita importancia y se encoge los hombros.

–Bah, era un hechizo fácil.

Por una vez, Sirius adopta un tono serio, que en él resulta casi reverencial. Hogwarts refulge en mitad de la noche y en lo más hondo de su corazón, ése será el aspecto que tendrá para siempre la juventud. El colegio, la luz, sus amigos. La magia.

–El hechizo es lo de menos, Remus.

_Lo importante es que eres mágico._

###  Compórtense, caballeros!

Siempre igual. Poco importa quién empiece la broma. En ese momento, en clase de runas antiguas, el que ha tenido ha idea ha sido Peter pero lo que sigue es lo mismo de siempre. Independientemente de la travesura, que hoy consiste en encantar las esquinas inferiores de los pergaminos y hacer que aparezcan en ellos pequeños dibujos de Quejicus Snape, para que al pasar las hojas, el Severus animado se haga pis encima y salga llorando. El caso es que al final a nadie le parece importante que lo haya hecho el pequeño Peter Pettigrew porque, como siempre, unos cardan la lana y otros se llevan la fama. Cuando se monta un pequeño murmullo en la clase y empiezan a escucharse las risas, el profesor automáticamente, asume de quién es la culpa.

–Potter y Black, silencio si no quieren que les eche.

Sirius, sin embargo, no es capaz de aguantar la risa. La imagen de un Snape chiquitín llorando a lágrima viva con los pantalones meados le resulta irresistible. Se muerte los labios, cierra los ojos pero Peter no deja de hacer que se mueva y James se acaba contagiando y naturalmente, les expulsan de clase a ambos y les obligan a hacer deberes después de la hora. Remus, que fue quien le enseñó a Peter cómo hacer el hechizo sigue tranquilamente en su sitio y Peter, el brazo ejecutor, también. Porque en Peter, al contrario que en James y en Sirius, nadie se fija. Ni siquiera los profesores.

–Supongo que el señor Lupin no querrá seguir a sus compañeros y abandonar también el aula.

–No, profesor.

–Sigamos.

El pequeño Snape animado vuelve a hacerse pis encima y Peter sigue esperando que alguien se le vea a él.

### Grandes palabras para pequeñas hazañas

Griffyndor y Slytherin. El partido que decide la Copa de Quidditch. Los elementos se alinean para la gran final. Cielos despejados. Un sol entero y satisfecho. Una mañana espléndida en Hogwarts. Las gradas hierven, centellean en ráfagas de colores. Verde y blanco, excelencia y pureza de Sytherin. Oro y grana, valor y gloria Griffyndor. Los jugadores quieren rozar el cielo pero solo James Potter, aclamado por la multitud, consigue acariciarlo cuando ve el revoloteo de la snitch sobre su cabeza y sale tras ella a propulsión.

La pelota alada se eleva sobre Hogwarts como un cohete hacia la luna. Disfruta haciendo sudar al mejor buscador de la historia. Cuando cae en picado, zumba, sisea, atraviesa una jugada de gol, zigzageando entre los jugadores. Pasa junto a una bludger que no ve por donde va y junto a media docena de escobas que jamás lograrían alcanzarle. James no la pierde de vista y a lo lejos escucha "Potter", como si gritaran su nombre al unísono cientos de pájaros aleteantes. Cerca del suelo, la distancia entre snitch y buscador es cada vez más pequeña y James Potter concentra todos sus sentidos. Desaparece el ruido del viento y el de la multitud, desaparecen el resto de jugadores y el suelo que está cada vez más cerca, sencillamente, desaparece. Obstáculos, gloria, todo desaparece. Se quedan solos en el mundo, esa pelota dorada y con alas que parece un polilla nerviosa y él, James. Sobre su escoba.

A unos metros sobre su cabeza, Sirius esquiva la defensa contraria, entra en territorio Slytherin y marca un tanto decisivo para empatar. Es el momento.

James se alinea con el viento y los dioses, estira un brazo, cierra los ojos y acelera. Busca, encuentra, aprieta con fuerza y cambia de rumbo, dando un giro fenomenal justo antes de chocar contra el suelo, con la snitch en la mano, agitándose como un colibrí que lucha por salir del agua y respirar.

Griffyndor estalla en éxtasis y Slytherin pierde, un año más, sus posibilidades en el torneo. James recupera el aliento. Pronto, le rodean la furia y el ruido y la multitud le saca del estadio a hombros. En medio del gentío, Sirius está pletórico, drogado, exultante. Su abrazo está a punto de tumbarle y tirarle al suelo. Sirius, literalmente, vibra de felicidad.

–Si no fueras tan feo, Cornamenta, me casaría contigo. – Tiene puesta su sonrisa de _hemos ganado al enemigo, Potter,_ su famosa sonrisa de _juro solemnemente que seré el castigo de todo lo Slytherin habido y por haber, Potter,_ su sonrisa casi temible de júbilo. – ¡Dios, Potter, cómo te quiero, joder! – Le agarra del cuello, le revuelve el pelo y le ofrece a la multitud como un pavo en Acción de Gracias, levantándole un brazo como si fuera un muñeco. - ¡Señoras y señores, James Potter!

Le aclaman. Vítores, fiesta, victoria. Le felicita una turba de caras que se mezclan. Sonrisas al óleo, palmadas desdibujadas en la espalda, felicitaciones anónimas que no significan tanto como esa última felicitación, al final del día, cuando el colegio casi ha enmudecido y se encuentra con Lily que hace su ronda de prefecta y se queda parada frente a él, solo un segundo.

–Buenas noches, Lily.

–Buenas noches.

Pasa junto a él y su perfume duele donde no duele nada más. Donde solo existe ella. Tiene que decirle algo. Lo que sea. Algo.

–¿Has visto el partido?

_Qué pregunta más tonta, tío._

_–_ Como todos.

Tiene otra pregunta en mente. _¿No vas a felicitarme?_ Pero resultaría aún más tonta, así que opta por no decir nada. No se le ocurre qué podría traspasar su coraza. Lily Evans le hace sentir como un crío incapaz que no entra en sus propios pantalones. Se despide de nuevo, le desea buenas noches de nuevo y cuando ha dado un par de pasos, ella le llama y el corazón le da un golpe tan fuerte contra el pecho, que cree que debe haberse tragado la snitch.

–¿Potter?

Se gira. Es tan guapa. Todo sería más fácil si no fuera tan guapa.

–¿Sí?

Lily Evans le mira. Seria, pero por una vez, sin dobles intenciones, sin agresividad, sin nada excepto esa calma femenina que le inspira para ganar todos los torneos del mundo.

–Gran jugada.

Se le queda la garganta seca. Quiere decir algo. Posiblemente _gracias_ pero no le sale. Le acaba de felicitar la persona cuya aprobación lo significa todo pero de algún modo, de pronto, no significa nada. Solo era un partido. En el colegio todos esperan que sea el mejor jugador pero de noche, en un pasillo desierto en el que la gloria no tiene sabor, junto a la mujer que nunca será para él, James Potter lo cambiaría todo por ser un buscador bastante peor y un hombre ligeramente mejor.

–No ha sido para tanto.

Lo dice en serio. Siente que acaba de madurar cien años. Realmente, no ha sido para tanto.

–No ha estado mal, James.

Esa noche se acuesta con una sonrisa y lo último que le pasa por la cabeza es el quidditch. _James._ Es la primera vez que le llama por su nombre.

### Brrrrum

En la Casa de los Gritos hay una cuadra que ya nadie usa y que Sirius ha hechizado para que el ruido que hay en el interior no asuste a los animales que se acercan hasta ese rincón del mundo, a donde apenas se acerca nadie, excepto los merodeadores las noches de luna llena y desde hace un tiempo, Remus, siempre que puede. El domingo, antes de comer, esquiva a un par de profesores y deja a James dando piruetas en el campo de quidditch. Fuera de la cuadra, solo se oye el gorjeo de los gorriones pero en cuanto abre la puerta, le asalta un sonido diabólico, ensordecedor. Es como un motor estropeado. Es peor. Es como un gato que maúlla de dolor en el interior de un motor agonizante.

En mitad de la cuadra, la moto de Sirius Black, una carcasa mastodóntica con sidecar que ha rescatado de la chatarra cruje y gime con la mitad de las piezas en el suelo y la otra mitad en el sitio equivocado. Sirius la mirada embelesado, con la cara llena de grasa y una sonrisa que podría iluminar la noche de Londres.

–¿Oyes eso, Remus?

–Todo el mundo en Escocia y parte de Gales puede oírlo. Hay gente en Oxfordshire que lo está oyendo. Una bruja de Bath llamó porque podía oírlo.

–Es música, Lunático- chilla por encima del ruido.

–Suena como si alguien estuviera pidiendo clemencia por su vida.

–Yo me imagino que es mi madre. ¿No es lo más bonito que has oído nunca?

–Sin duda. Si Mozart viviera pondría un garaje de motos y quemaría el piano.

Apaga el motor. Le brillan los ojos. Si hubiera una palabra para él sería, sin duda, sinvergüenza.

–Sirius, si vas por ahí volando en una moto, tarde o temprano te verán. Y si en el Ministerio saben que vas asustando muggles con ese cacharro...- no le deja terminar.

–Sssshhhh, no la llames así, se ofende con muchísima facilidad.

–Qué temperamental. Me pregunto de quién habrá heredado las malas pulgas.

Sirius acaricia el motor, como si fuera una de esas chicas que magrea en los pasillos por las noches e ignora en el comedor por las mañanas.

–¿En serio vas a usarla?

–En cuanto consiga hacerla volar. Pero no te preocupes. Te la dejaré para que puedas buscarte un tío y montarlo en el asiento de atrás. – Hace un silencio sugerente, adopta su tono burlón-. A no ser que prefieras montarlo delante y ponerte tú detrás, Remus.

Tiene ese guiño cómplice en la mirada. Entre enfurruñado y salvaje. Su típica expresión de seductor de patio de colegio. La pone de broma, claro. Remus sabe que la pone de broma pero maldita esa, es una gran expresión. Le tiembla el estómago como si fuera de gelatina y si están de broma, bueno, qué coño, él también puede bromear, ¿o no?

–Si la moto aguanta, Black, puedo ir primero detrás y después delante.

Sirius tarda un segundo en reaccionar. Pasa en un segundo de puntillas por la sorpresa pero inmediatamente después despereza una sonrisa que se va ampliando por momentos. Como siempre está encantado de que alguien quiera jugar con él y le lance un hueso.

–La moto aguantará, Lupin. Ya veremos si aguanta tu chico.

### Espíritu inquisidor

En sexto curso es la profesora Rittenblast, una mujer alemana con un acento hosco y maneras algo masculinas, la que se encarga de Herbología. El último lunes de abril la primavera es una promesa que no acaba de cuajar y Herr Rittenblast –con dos tes- envía a los alumnos a las secciones autorizadas del bosque en parejas. Peter se adjudica a James. Remus, por una vez en su vida, desearía ir con cualquiera que no fuera Sirius.

Están buscando cardamomo y el desgraciado de él no se calla.

–Sirius, ¿es que no sabes dejarlo estar?

–¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa? Ya sabes que no sé dejarlo estar.

¿He sabido dejarlo estar alguna vez?

–Como tan bien acabas de ilustrar, no.

Tienen una hora por delante. Solos. En el bosque. Buscando plantas que Remus sabe exactamente dónde están y qué aspecto tienen. Es el mismo bosque por el que pasea de día y camina a cuatro patas de noche. Lo conoce como si fueran sus dedos. Sirius sigue sin callarse.

–Venga ya, Lunático. Yo te lo cuento todo.

–Eso no es verdad.

–Dime algo que no te haya contado

Remus no tiene que pensar mucho.

–La chica con la que estuviste el sábado por la noche. Dime cómo se llamaba.

–Eso no puedo decírtelo.

–¿Lo ves?

Encuentra cardamomo a la sombra de una abedul. Lo mete en el zurrón y sigue buscando madreselvas. Con Sirius detrás, por supuesto.

–No es que no quiera decírtelo. Es que no me acuerdo cómo se llama. – Lo peor de todo es la honestidad con que lo dice. - Elma. O Elna.

–¿Hedga, la camarera del Caldero Chorreante? ¿No es un poco mayor para ti?

–¿Ves? No hace falta que te cuente nada. Alguien se entera, se forma un rumor y luego Colagusano se lo cuenta a todo el colegio. Y no es mayor, lo que pasa es que la luz de ese sitio no le favorece.

Debe rondar los treinta pero por qué iba a ponerse Sirius meticuloso con la edad a estas alturas. Ya se ha acostado con todas las chicas del colegio, tiene que empezar a aumentar su territorio de caza. A Remus le encantaría poder decir que hace tiempo que dejó de sentirse celoso por su larga lista de conquistas. Al fin y al cabo, ellas consiguen media hora de revolcón y un si te he visto no me acuerdo y él no cambiaría lo que tiene con Sirius por algo así. Se lo repite a menudo y funciona casi todo el tiempo. Con énfasis en el "casi".

–Además, joder, no estábamos hablando de mí, tío. Estábamos hablando de ti.

–Tú lo has dicho. Estábamos, Canuto. Tiempo pasado.

Tema zanjado. Fin de la discusión. Hay un claro en el bosque y brotes de madreselva cerca. Remus se encamina hacia allí y divisa el lugar a lo lejos, cuando Sirius arremete de nuevo. Santa María. El muy bastardo grita para que pueda oírle todo bicho viviente.

–¡Mc Fynn!

–¿Qué?

Remus no da crédito. Llevan así media hora y el anormal, arrogante, patán, engreído, estúpido, cabeza hueca, alelado, chulo, motero insustancial de Sirius Black que cree que es el regalo de dios a este mundo y que no entiende cómo alguien puede no desmayarse ante su sola y sublime y majestuosa presencia, REALMENTE insiste en jugar a "descubramos qué chico te gusta". Sería gracioso si no fuera porque es lo más parecido al tormento insufrible del beso de un dementor que se le ocurre a Remus. _¿Quieres saber quién me gusta, perro idiota? Me gusta alguien a quien ahora mismo me encantaría estrangular con mis propias manos._

_–_ ¡Liam Mc Fynn! Ahí tienes un buen partido.

–Sirius, déjalo estar.

Duele. Verle en el bosque, dando zancadas con esa gracilidad única, magnífico, brioso, inalcanzable, duele. Sirius es masculino y a Remus le flaquean las rodillas por las mañanas cuando le ve mirar por la ventana sin camiseta y el pantalón del pijama con el primer botón desabrochado, rascándose el estómago. Sirius tiene una sensibilidad perversa para las travesuras y el tacto de un rinoceronte, una sonrisa para cada momento del día y una habilidad innata para resultar abofeteable y besable en la fracción de un segundo. Sirius duele más que la luna y cuando no se da cuenta de nada, duele más todavía. Es un cabrón malnacido y duele, maldita sea, en cada rincón del cuerpo.

–Venga, ya, Lunático. Tiene que haber alguien en el colegio que te guste.

–No es asunto tuyo si me gusta o no y- se da ligeramente por vencido-... ¿quién demonios es Mc Fynn?

–De Hufflepuff, juega de portero. Ya sabes quién es. Estuvisteis hablando dos horas en el baile, aquella vez. Sé que le van los tíos porque siempre le cazo mirándome el trasero.

_Estuvisteis hablando dos horas en el baile. ¿_ Es patético si esas palabras le hacen sentir esperanza? Sirius se pasa los bailes persiguiendo faldas y aún así, tiene tiempo para fijarse en lo que hace él. Tiempo para fijarse y, dios, sí, es patético que algo así le importe.

–De Ravenclaw. Se llama Ian Mc Finne y le gusta James. Probablemente es a él al que mira. Pero bizquea un poco.

–¿En serio?

–Del ojo izquierdo. Es un poco confuso cuando hablas con él.

–¿Le gusta más James que yo?

Remus prefiere no contestar. Sirius Black es tonto. También es el único chico que le gusta pero es tonto de capirote.

### Para alimentar el fuego, hace falta combustible

El libro lo ha encontrado y memorizado Peter. _Manual básico para tu moto._ Un libro muggle que han comprado en el callejón Diagon gracias a la chimenea de la habitación común y una cantidad razonable de polvos flu de contrabando. Se lo ha estudiado a fondo y Sirius ha conseguido –cree- poner cada pieza en su sitio pero desde hace tres días, la moto no suena, ni se mueve, ni arranca. Después de siete horas montando y desmontando cada tornillo y cada cable, Sirius consume un cigarrillo y medita una manera romántica de suicidarse. Sentado en la cuadra junto a él, Peter sigue pensando que tiene que haber una manera de que funcione.

Remus entra en la cuadra para saber si van a tomarse un descanso y les encuentra hastiados y desesperados. Sirius le mira entre mechones de pelo desgreñados, sudando grasa. Dan ganas de ponerse a cuatro patas y lamerle.

–Creemos que la moto se ha muerto, Lunático.

–Amén- sentencia Peter.

Remus no tiene idea de mecánica y lo más parecido a una moto que ha visto nunca era el tractor de su abuelo. Bueno, su padre tenía un coche pequeño que jadeaba y renqueaba y se pasaba más tiempo en el garaje de casa, desmontado por partes, que en la carretera, bufando y traqueteando y Remus miró más de una vez mientras le cambiaban las ruedas pero no sabe distinguir la correa del ventilador de las bujías. Aún así, comparado con esos dos memos que tiene delante puede decirse que es un avezado experto en mecánica muggle.

–A vuestra poción le faltan polvos mágicos, chicos.

Cuando le miran con cara de pocos amigos y sin saber de qué está hablando, Remus golpea un par de veces el tanque vacío de la gasolina.

–¿A ninguno de los dos se le ha ocurrido echarle combustible, verdad? Inmediatamente, Sirius despierta, tira el cigarro al suelo y se

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Tienes que echarle gasolina. En una gasolinera, Peter busca en su libro pero no encuentra esa parte.

–Más atención, Colagusano- le recrimina Sirius- o tendré que buscarme otro mecánico.

Se enfunda en su chaqueta de cuero y se mira al espejo retrovisor de la moto antes de salir. El pelo en la cara le da un aspecto pretendidamente aventurero y por enésima vez Remus les pregunta a dioses en los que no cree por qué tuvieron que darle un ego del tamaño de la Gran Bretaña y además, hacerle tan guapo.

–Venga, niños, a buscar gasolina.

Cuando salen le da a Peter un azote en el culo y le guiña un ojo. A Peter le incómoda y a Sirius, precisamente por eso, le parece gracioso. Él es así, amigos, intratable, presuntuoso, irritante, irresistible. No pasa nada, claro.

Remus está acostumbrado a ver cómo se relaciona, toqueteando y magreando a quien se ponga delante. A todos, por supuesto, excepto a él, a quien respeta demasiado.

–Afortunado yo.

–¿Has dicho algo, Lunático?

–No, nada. No es importante.

### In vino veritas

En el cuarto de baño de los chicos Gryffindor. Borrachos.

James Potter. El buscador más laureado en la historia del quidditch. El jovencito más famoso de Hogwarts, y uno de los mejores alumnos del colegio. Animago en sus ratos libres. Como una cuba.

–Pues os digo una cosa. Si Evans sigue rechazándome, le daré una oportunidad ese Mc Fynn. Está bien saber que tengo opciones.

Remus Lupin. Alumno aventajado de su curso. Hombre lobo. Un talento innato para la defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Borracho? Perdidamente.

–Se llama Mc Finne, os he dicho. Y haré correr la voz de que estás abierto a otras opciones, James.

Sirius Black. Último en una estirpe de magos y hechiceros legendarios. Mito sexual del colegio. El estudiante que más tiempo ha pasado en el despacho del director en la historia de Hogwarts. Un portento en Transformaciones y Pociones. Borracho perdido.

–Si vas a enrollarte con un tío, James, ¿en serio vas a elegir a ese Hufflepuff...

–Ravenclaw- corrige Remus.

–...a ese Ravenclaw antes que a uno de nosotros? Tío, eso me duele. – Agarra la botella como si fuera el camino hacia el infierno y no quisiera volver atrás. Da tragos largos que le inflaman la mirada. – Qué fuerte, colega.

La botella de whisky de fuego pasa a manos de Peter, que tose cada vez que intenta ponerse a la altura de Sirius y beber la misma cantidad. James la coge después.

–Es verdad- dice. Aunque suena más como sverdá. – Si voy a tener novio, tenéis mi total prioridad. – Se lleva la mano al pecho, excesivamente compungido. El whisky despierta su lado más teatral. – Lo siento, tíos.

–Nah, es igual – replica Sirius. – Enróllate con ese Slytherin o lo que sea.

–Ravenclaw- de nuevo, Remus.

–Lo que sea. – Atrapa la botella de manos de James, saltándose el turno de Remus. - Yo saldré con Remus. No te necesitamos.

No quiere. Remus no, no, NO quiere. Sabe que es una broma y que, de estar flirteando con alguien Sirius estaría flirteando con James y solo por costumbre y porque es su manera principal de relacionarse con otros primates. Por eso no quiere sentir que le aletea una tormenta eléctrica en el estómago pero las palabras son _yo saldré con Remus_ y, maldición, Merlín, no puede evitarlo. Le tiembla el estómago.

–¡Eh! ¿Saldrías con Remus antes que conmigo?- James está ultrajado.

–Saldría con Quejicus antes que contigo.

–¿Ah sí? Pues que sepas que ibas en mi lista el primero pero ahora el primero es Remus.

¿James tiene una lista? ¿Sirius va a salir con él? _Ahora Dumbledore me pedirá cita para el baile._ Han tomado demasiado whisky. La conversación desbarra y Sirius con ella.

–Sueña, Potter. Remus me elegiría a mí.

Tiene que estar soñando. Tiene que estar delirando por el alcohol. Tiene que estar más borracho de lo normal porque de repente sale del armario y ¿qué? ¿sus amigos se pelan por él? ¿Sus amigos heterosexuales?

–No es verdad. – James mira a Remus, casi suplicante, completamente borracho. – Elígeme a mí y te haré los deberes todo el año.

Entonces es Peter el que parece enfadado.

–Ni hablar. ¡Acabaría haciendo yo los deberes de ambos!

El mundo se difumina. El whisky lo llena todo de vapor y las aristas de la realidad se llenan de curvas peligrosas. De curvas realmente peligrosas. Debe ser la borrachera pero Sirius le mira de abajo arriba entre mechones de pelo mágicamente alterados para hacerle parecer más guapo.

–Elígeme a mí, - se acerca a él sin levantarse, moviendo el culo en el suelo, levantando ligeramente la pelvis para ayudarse y atormentarle – y te llevaré en la moto. – Sibilino, serpenteante, añade, - detrás o delante, Lunático, tú eliges.

Lo primero que cruza su mente es una palabra. Solo una. Pero no quiere admitirlo, no quiere pensarlo, no quiere que sea verdad.

–No hay duda- tiene que escapar de esa palabra, fingir que todo es una gran broma de merodeadores, que nada tiene importancia, que no se está muriendo por Sirius y que cada día es peor y más intenso. – Si fuera coaccionado, chantajeado o amenazado de muerte y forzado para elegir entre vosotros, me quedo con Peter.

Colagusano escupe whisky de fuego por la nariz y la boca simultáneamente. Y Remus sigue escapando, huyendo de esa palabra que de repente le ha encharcado los pulmones y le hace sentir sucio, bajo, indigno, enfermo de deseo. Media hora después, la conversación sólo es brasa y el whisky, un mal recuerdo en el fondo vacío de la botella. Abandonan el cuarto de baño en el que se han refugiado a hurtadillas. Peter le sigue los pasos a James y cuando Remus va a salir, nota que Sirius le retiene. Ahí está otra vez. Esa mano en el pecho, empujándole con suavidad contra el marco de la pared.

–¿Peter? ¿Quieres que me crea eso? - le brilla la mirada, podría prenderle fuego al colegio y a Roma entera después. Invade el espacio que Remus impone entre él y todo el mundo y le huele el aliento a whisky, a escapadas nocturnas y a travesuras infames. - Eres un cagado, Lupin.

Se debate en un diálogo consigo mismo. _Está flirteando. Flirtea con todo el mundo. Pero esto es más de lo normal. Sigue siendo broma. Es una tortura. No va en serio._ Intenta salir de su nube mental. Carraspea y le sostiene la mirada a Sirius pero no es fácil aparentar esa indiferencia que ha perfeccionado como un arte.

–Si me hubieras dado una razón mejor que un paseo en moto habrías tenido más opciones, Black.

Elige deliberadamente un tono jocoso. Broma, es solo una broma. Pero Sirius no parece estar de broma. Se acerca más, solo un poco más a su cara y a esa distancia Remus puede verle la lengua, detrás de cada sílaba. Tan cerca.

–¿Quién coño ha dicho nada de un paseo? He dicho montar, Remus, no pasear.

Ahí está otra vez. Esa palabra que quiere gritar. Eso que quiere decirle a su supuesto mejor amigo en ese cuarto de baño. _Fóllame._ No puede evitarlo. _Fóllame, Sirius, ahora, por favor, no me dejes escapar, no quiero resistirme. Fóllame._ Peter y James les llaman para largarse de allí cagando leches antes de que alguien les oiga. Remus no siente el suelo bajo los pies y le falta oxígeno en el cerebro. Los pasillos de Hogwarts son las cumbres nevadas del Himalaya y tiene miedo de caer desde lo alto y romperse. Sirius se acuesta en la cama contigua y tiene miedo de no ser capaz de dominarse, de entrar en esa cama, bajarle los pantalones y suplicar. _Fóllame como hacen los perros._

### Ni sí ni no, sino todo lo contrario

A la mañana siguiente, Remus baja el primero a desayunar. Sabe que Lily estará repasando los deberes en la mesa Gryffindor. Tiene que contárselo a alguien. Tiene que contárselo a ella. _He dicho montar, Remus, no pasear._ Tiene que contárselo.

Se lo cuenta.

–Remus, está flirteando contigo.

–¿Tú crees? No creo. Lo hace con todo el mundo. Es su manera de hablar.

–Remus, por dios.

-Habla así con Malfoy, con Snape, hasta con Dumbledore. ¿Crees que flirtea con Dumbledore?

–No, pero creo que, en el fondo, Malfoy le gusta.

–No sé para qué te cuento nada.

Quince minutos así. Finalmente, Sirius llega para desayunar, con un dolor de cabeza épico. Lily y Remus se callan inmediatamente y fingen que no hablaban de nada importante mientras Sirius saca polvos contra la resaca elaborados por él mismo según receta propia y los añade al zumo de calabaza. Espera hasta que se deshagan con la cabeza hundida en la mesa. Gimiendo.

–Hay luz. Hay ruido. No debería haber luz ni ruido. ¿Por qué hay luz y ruido, Remus?

–Porque es de día.

Se toma el zumo de un trago y sin respirar.

–¿De qué estabais hablando?

Lo dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

–De nada.

### ¡Animagos!

Le llaman azul a la segunda luna llena del mes. Tiene sed de noche y cuando rompe el cascarón de la tarde y empieza a elevarse en la bóveda nocturna, escucha un aullido familiar, proveniente de ese sitio en lo alto de la colina al que todos en Hogsmeade llaman la casa de los gritos. Pronto, los alrededores del colegio se llenan de sonido. El primero en salir es el lobo y la luna se siente satisfecha, porque es su esencia la que corre a cuatro patas en lo más hondo del bosque. Tras él lobo, los otros que le acompañan siempre. Primero, el perro. Después, el ciervo. El último, la rata. Lobo, perro, ciervo, rata. La luna vigila en lo alto, por segunda vez en un mes y le serena la sinfonía de ladridos y aullidos, lamentos que parecen risas.

Cuando se eleva lo bastante y su reflejo se convierte en nácar sobre la superficie del lago, la luna se queda hipnotizada consigo misma. Sobre ella, la silueta formidable del ciervo, siempre a distancia del lobo, siempre sin perderle de vista.

Esa noche, el único sonido desigual es el ruido de los hombres.

–¡Lobo!

El estruendo de los fusiles.

–¡Ahí está!

El tiro que hace reverberar la superficie calmada del lago.

–¡Le he dado!

A la luna no le hace falta escuchar el aullido sangrante del lobo para saber que es verdad. Siente el tiro como un meteorito que estalla en su lado oscuro, formando un cráter ominoso. El lobo está herido y con él, la luna, que se oculta detrás de negros nubarrones nocturnos para lamerse y siente que mengua, antes de tiempo. Abajo, en el bosque, las fauces del perro brillan como la ceguera y los cazadores huyen de su rabia, dejando atrás a un lobo malherido y al resto de los animales.


	4. Entrega 4 pt.1

### Colagusano advierte

Es Peter quien llama al despacho de Dumbledore, a las tres de la madrugada. Sudoroso, sin aliento, los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas, llorando por el esfuerzo. Pidiendo disculpas por molestarle a tan altas horas, tratando de transmitir urgencia.

–Cazadores- jadea. – Han herido al lobo, profesor.

Es Peter Pettigrew quien se inventa una historia cuando Dumbledore, de camino a la enfermería exige saber los primeros detalles. _Han sido cazadores, profesor. Fue Sirius quien se dio cuenta, ¿sabe? Miraba por la ventana, no podía dormir, le pareció oír disparos en el bosque. Salimos todos y estaba malherido._ Ni una palabra sobre animagos ilegales. Peter improvisa sobre la marcha. Y el miedo es el que habla por su boca hilando una historia que resulta convincente y en la urgencia de la noche, oculta docenas de mentiras. _Si Dumbledore se entera nos expulsará._ El miedo es el combustible de su imaginación.

Dumbledore le escucha a medias, más preocupado por el estado de Remus que por las circunstancias del tiroteo. Cuando llega a la puerta de la enfermería le golpea una emoción sobrecogedora. En ese umbral entre la vida y la muerte, apesta a inocencia derramada y a sangre fresca. Huele a un futuro incierto y Dumbledore nota el peso de las señales, que indican un destino siniestro. El anciano profesor sabe que no es momento de pensar en ello, igual que sabe que llegará un momento en el que será inevitable pensarlo porque las señales son cada vez más abundantes. Pero todos los augurios que ha ido percibiendo, el que tiene delante es el más estremecedor.

Sirius Black, apestado, pandillero, rebelde sin causa, casanova sin remedio tiene el cuerpo moribundo del lobo en brazos. Hay un reguero de sangre que llega desde el jardín hasta ellos. Sangre en el lomo plateado del lobo. Sangre en los ojos dilatados del animal y sangre en la cara desencajada del jovencísimo Black, que agacha la cabeza hacia el animal y le acaricia como si fuera la vida de ambos la que pendiera de un hilo.

–Han intentado matar a Remus, profesor.

Queda, ronca, su voz suena sulfurada y final. No se refiere _al lobo,_ como Peter, sino _a Remus._

_–_ Está bien, hijo. Nos ocuparemos de él.

–Han intentado matar a Remus – repite y hace falta la fuerza de Albus Dumbledore y de James Potter y de Peter Pettigrew para que el muchacho se aparte del lobo y acceda a hacerles sitio para que puedan encargarse de sus heridas.

Dumbledore se encarga personalmente de extraer la bala y sus encantamientos llenan la enfermería de color violeta y olor a azufre. Sirius se niega a salir y lo observa todo con la mirada perdida. _Solo es carne,_ murmura, mientras Dumbledore medita sobre la naturaleza de los hombres y de las bestias. Esa noche la pasa en vela, esperando que la luna se oculte y el lobo recupere su naturaleza para ver el alcance de sus heridas.

### Quid pro quo

Tres días después. Saliendo de Aritmancia. Lucius Malfoy no puede resistir la llamada de una buena pelea. Black y Potter cabizbajos con Pettigrew detrás, como la peste, y Lupin en la enfermería, con alguna misteriosa aflicción. El veneno sale de su boca como si fuera aire. Sisean las serpientes Slytherin.

–Qué pasa, He oído que Lupin ha tenido un pequeño accidente.

Si no sale de ésta, vas a tener que buscarte novia nueva.

Lucius no tiene tiempo de reaccionar o sacar su varita. La de Sirius es demasiado rápida y la maldición sale disparada antes de que la última letra haya salido de boca de Malfoy. Solo le da tiempo a escuchar _quid pro_ _quo_ antes de sentir el dolor punzante de un relámpago en el estómago y retorcerse en una mueca violenta. Se lleva las manos al origen de ese dolor, intentado encontrar fuerza para respirar. Imposible. Cae al suelo de rodillas y su grito se vuelve alarido de pánico cuando comprueba que tiene sangre en las manos.

–¡Sirius! – oye la voz de James Potter en algún lugar. No puede abrir los ojos.

Y tan pronto como ha venido, el dolor desaparece. Tiene las manos y la ropa llenas de sangre pero busca en el estómago, bajo la camisa y no hay nada. Ni una herida. Ni un rasguño. Black le mira, todavía con la varita en las manos.

–Un aviso, Malfoy – su voz está desprovista de ira y es esa calma desconocida lo que hace que Lucius sienta escalofríos intensos. Miedo, por primera vez en su vida. – La próxima vez estarás sangrando por una herida de verdad. Y ya puedes empezar a rezar para que Remus salga de esa enfermería lo antes posible porque desde ahora en adelante cada gota de su sangre vale por un litro de la tuya. Si él cae herido, me aseguraré de que tú no te levantes.

No es una amenaza. Black le ha amenazado muchas veces. Siempre encolerizado, enfermo de ira. Esto es otra cosa. Magia negra de los Black, a un palmo de la superficie, debajo de todo lo Gryffindor, Esto es oscuridad. Algo en Lucius se retuerce de placer, a pesar de la humillación.

–Algún día me las pagarás todas juntas, Black.

–Cuando quieras.

James y Peter le acompañan a la enfermería. En la cama del fondo, Remus Lupin todavía duerme. Tres días después de que la pólvora le atravesara las entrañas.

### Delirium Remus

Son tres días de fiebre y alucinaciones. Remus sueña imágenes sin forma, escucha ladridos y siente que algo le destroza el estómago y le desangra. Son fauces asesinas que parecen de perro pero tal vez sean pólvora, odio, muerte. Se revuelve entre sábanas sudadas, despierto, dormido, sufriendo. En el colegio, todos se preguntan qué ocurre y por qué suena como si entre las paredes de piedra caliza ulularan animales salvajes.

Cuando Remus se queja, aúlla.

### Amanece, que no es poco 

Al cuarto día, con la garganta tan seca que parece en carne viva y la sensación de que tiene una llaga sangrante en el estómago, Remus abre los ojos. Le cuesta trabajo reconocer el lugar. La enfermería con sus camas en fila, el olor a sábanas limpias y hierbas curativas. Es un escenario familiar pero es la primera vez que se despierta de un letargo tan profundo que siente que ha estado muerto, fuera de su cuerpo. No recuerda con exactitud lo que le llevó allí pero

mentira

abre los ojos.

siente que se le acelera el corazón.

lo recuerda todo.

de pronto.

_¡Lobo! Olor a gente. Cazadores. La boca del fusil. Huir. El ardor. La explosión. El olor de su propia sangre. Los ladridos de Sirius. Un perro, lamiéndole la herida. Al borde de la inconsciencia. Su lengua dentro de su cuerpo. Junto con la bala. Pero más adentro._

Y luego, nada.

Hasta ahora.

Junto a la mesilla, con la cabeza apoyada en su colchón, ahí está. Sirius.

Con todo ese pelo esparcido en mechones desiguales, negro como una bandada de cuervos sobre sábanas blancas. Remus le observa y el tiempo se estira para que pueda relamerse en él. Puede que no obtenga de Sirius Black todo lo que querría pero obtiene más de lo que podría soñar. No sabe qué escuece más, si el tiro o el recuerdo de su lengua dentro de la carne.

–Eh, pulgoso, despierta.

Sirius le ha lamido donde no ha estado nadie, excepto la luna y cuando entreabre los ojos y sacude la cabeza y bosteza como un animal que vuelve en sí, Remus se maldice por no tener una cámara de fotos mágica donde poder capturarle para siempre. Así. Medio dormido, medio despierto. Desperezándose y sonriendo cuando se da cuenta de que ha tardado cuatro días, pero al fin ha vuelto.

–Joder, Lunático. Ya te ha costado. Eres un poco flojucho para ser un hombre lobo, ¿no?

–Es que soy un hombre lobo marica.

–Ostia, los rumores eran ciertos. – Son los chistes de siempre y Sirius disimula con notable maestría pero el fondo de afecto en cada palabra lo dice todo y lo que no puede decirlo, lo enseñan las ojeras, las arrugas en la ropa, la expresión de cansancio. - ¿No era que solo podía matarte una bala de plata?

–Bueno, no me he muerto, ¿no?

–No –Esta vez Sirius no bromea–. No te has muerto.

El tono de su voz es tan grave que Remus tiene dos opciones. Echarse a llorar y besarle como si realmente se fuera a morir o bromear. Elige la opción de los cobardes en lugar de elegir la de los moribundos y los héroes.

–Ya me parecía a mí que no estaba en el cielo. Eres feo para ser un ángel. Y no te veo las alas.

Bromas de nuevo. Territorio seguro.

–A lo mejor soy un demonio, Lupin, y estás en el infierno.

–No creo, tampoco te veo los cuernos y el rabo.

Se arrepiente en cuanto escucha cómo suena. _Rabo._ Sirius es incapaz de dejarlo pasar.

–Los cuernos son de James pero si quieres ver lo otro, tú aúlla, que siempre podemos arreglarlo. – Se lleva las manos a cinturón, amaga con desabrocharlo pero se echa atrás en el último momento- Aunque en tu estado, no sé si estás preparado para emociones tan fuertes.

Cuando Sirius le hace reír, la estúpida herida late, escuece y ladra. Maldita sea. La enfermería se llena de luz y por el aspecto, debe ser primera hora de la mañana. Aunque sabe la respuesta insiste en averiguar por qué no está en clase, si, según sus cálculos debe ser viernes por la mañana. Sirius, orgulloso de sí mismo, proclama que ha conseguido crear un espectro idéntico a él que es capaz de quedarse sentadito y callado en el aula mientras él se pasea por donde quiere. Solo es una ilusión mágica pero cree que el doble bastará para engañar a los profesores.

–¿Si se está quieto y callado, cómo van a pensar que eres tú, Canuto?

–Chistes malos de nuevo. Ya estás curado.

–¿Has ido a clase desde que estoy aquí?

–Fui ayer a Aritmancia. Me encontré con Malfoy, charlamos, me confesó un ardiente amor por mí, nos prometimos, y juramos por Merlín amarnos y respetarnos pero ya sabes cómo soy. Se la pegué con Snape y ahora estoy buscando un nuevo rumbo a mi vida.

–Puedes hacerte humorista. Yo me muero de risa.

–No es la risa, te mueres porque te pegaron un tiro.

–Eso explica por qué duele tanto.

Joder. Tiene la sensación de que la bala sigue todavía ahí. El dolor le agarra por las pelotas y le retuerce por dentro. Se alivia cuando Sirius pone la mano –esa mano mágica y caliente- en el estómago y templa todo su dolor. Dios. Si esa mano pudiera estar siempre ahí.

–Deberías ir a clase, Sirius, o te acabarán expulsando del colegio.

–Si no puedo quedarme aquí, qué más me da el colegio.

En momentos así, es una injusticia desmedida que esté prohibido besarle. Porque Sirius es intenso y bárbaro y suave y la medicina que necesita para curarse y no es justo quererle tanto y que haya reglas para ese amor solo porque al muy idiota le gustan las chicas.

–Dios qué bonito – Remus reconoce la voz de James, desde la puerta, interrumpiendo un silencio que está empezando a ser demasiado espeso, ligeramente irrespirable. – Canuto, por dios, ¿por qué a mí no me dices cosas así?

Le responde sin mirarle pero aguantando la sonrisa.

–Porque me estoy follando a tu madre, Potter.

James se acerca a la cama, con esa sonrisa de bienvenida que a Remus le hace sentir a salvo y en casa.

–¿Ves cómo me trata? ¿Hace falta que me den a mí también un tiro en el estómago para recibir un poco de cariño?

Remus da las gracias por estar vivo a los dioses en los que no cree. A la luna por haberle permitido seguir bajo su influjo. A la magia de Dumbledore. A los espíritus del bosque.

–Ya sabes que te quiero, gilipollas.

Puede que sea lo que más admira de Sirius. Que está hinchado como un pavo y no es capaz de formar una frase sin decir tres tacos pero que, al mismo tiempo, y aunque sea añadiendo el habitual _gilipollas_ es capaz de decirlo – _sabes que te quiero-_ sin asomo de pudor, mostrándose ante ellos tal y como es, regalándoles un momento de intimidad que valdría más que la luna, si se midiera el amor en plata líquida.

### Visitas

La enfermería suena a jazz. Es domingo y el gramófono muggle de Remus desgasta el vinilo, raya a raya, minuto a minuto. Tiene una colección extensa de discos y podrían estar escuchando Abbey Road pero es muchísimo más divertido poner a Charlie Parker y asistir al recital de quejidos de Sirius contra _esa música absurda que suena siempre igual, para atrás y para adelante y otra vez lo mismo. ¿Cómo coño distingues una canción de otra, lunático?_

_–_ Con el oído para escuchar que a ti te falta para cantar, Canuto.

Y más tomaduras de pelo. Sobre si le ponen drogas que le hacen tan gracioso y si está dispuesto a compartir las pociones que le untan en la herida para comprobar si es contagioso tanto humor.

–La enfermera es guapa, Sirius- dice Peter- a lo mejor no le importa atenderte también a ti.

–Nunca le ha importado que sean guapas. ¿Nadie se acuerda de la estudiante de intercambio que vino el año pasado? ¿Annie... cómo se llamaba, Peter?

_–Annies Horribilis_ – responde Peter, sin poder aguantar la risa.

–Oye, subnormales envidiosos de mierda, ¿os digo yo lo feos que sois cuando os levantáis por las mañanas?

–De hecho, sí.

–Cállate, Remus. No les defiendas..

La hora de visita es eso: UNA HORA de visita pero la enfermera no se basta para sacarles una vez que ha concluido y en vista de que la mejoría de Remus es consistente, no tiene fiebre y ya ha remitido el peligro, les deja quedarse _un ratito más_ que pronto se convierte en toda la mañana. Cerca de la hora de comer, el estómago de Peter emite un rugido escandaloso y Sirius todavía se está riendo – _alguien se ha tragado el león del escudo de_ _Gryffindor-_ cuando se abre la puerta para que Lily Evans llene la habitación de luz.

–Esa enfermera loca casi no me deja visitarte- dice, antes de darse cuenta de que le miran los cuatro amigos y un gramófono que trompetea sin descanso. – Ah, hola- y acto seguido. – Puedo volver más tarde.

Dicen "no" al mismo tiempo. Dos voces pero James suena más exaltado que Remus.

–No, en serio. Nos vamos nosotros.

–¿Ah, sí? – pregunta Sirius, sin ninguna intención aparente de moverse.

–¿A comer? – Peter parece esperanzado.

–No hace falta que se vaya nadie- concluye Remus. – Aunque los que tienen hambre pueden hacerlo cuando quieran, Peter.

Lily medita en el umbral. Salir o quedarse. La habitación está llena de chicos que le miran. El ambiente es intensamente masculino y se siente como una intrusa, pero hay algo, una invitación en la mirada de Remus y algo más intenso, una súplica – _por favor, quédate_ \- en James Potter que no se siente capaz de ignorar. Toma una decisión y cierra la puerta. Sirius le deja la silla que está más cerca pero Lily se sienta en el borde mismo de la cama, aérea y leve. Mira fijamente a Remus, como si le examinara detenidamente para asegurarse de que no hay nada que los doctores no hayan visto. Parece que se da por satisfecha y que se anima a abrazarle con suavidad, para no hacerle daño. Cuando se separa, solo se escucha a Charlie Parker.

–Estoy bien, Lily. No es para tanto.

–¿Seguro? – le tiembla la voz.

–Dicen que en una semana puedo ir a clase de nuevo.

Sirius interrumpe el momento murmurando _y lo dice contento,_ como si no diera crédito. _Es preocupante_ , añade James, en el mismo tono. Lily se permite sonreír y saca una tableta de Honeydukes, escondida dentro de la túnica.

–Chocolate, a cambio de que me digas qué demonios te ha pasado.

Más que nadie en Hogwarts, Remus está acostumbrado a guardar secretos, por eso sabe que llega un momento en que seguir escondido es una crueldad intolerable. Llega un momento en el que callar es mentir y no hay excusa.

–Me han pegado tiro- intenta decirlo sin dramatizar.

–¿Qué! – pero la tempestad verdosa en la mirada de Lily le asegura que no ha terminado de conseguirlo.

–Soy un hombre lobo, Lily.

Parece que a la pobre chica le van a salir los ojos de las órbitas.

–¿Qué!

Y Sirius como siempre tiene que decir algo. Nunca se sabe si para evitar incomodidades o para echar leña al fuego.

–También le gustan los tíos.

–Repite eso – Lily no da crédito.

–Que le gustan los tíos-

La mirada de Lily podría fulminar a un hombre corriente. A Sirius apenas le traspasa.

–Eso ya lo sé, Black. – Toda la atención de Lily es para Remus. - Repite otra vez lo del lobo.

Esa mañana, suena Charlie Parker, "el pájaro", mientras Remus Lupin, el lobo, cuenta su historia y Lily se siente como la chica más idiota del universo porque si todas esas enfermedades coincidiendo con la luna llena no le habían hecho darse cuenta, que le llamaran constantemente "Lunático", al menos, tendría que haberle llevado a sospechar algo. Se siente estúpida pero por encima de todo ello, se siente más intensamente unida que nunca a Remus. Como si comprendiera al fin una pieza vital para entender el puzzle de su mejor amigo. Al finalizar la visita, se despide de él con un beso suave y casi fantasmal sobre los labios que deja a James sin palabras, a medio camino entre la fascinación y los celos y a Sirius con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

El perro ladra antes de que la chica se haya acabado de marchar.

–Así que le dijiste a Evans que eras marica antes que a mí.

–Eso me temo. Y es raro que lo hiciera porque con tu sensibilidad para los sentimientos, tenía que haber recurrido a ti el primero.

Sirius ignora el sarcasmo.

–Hay que joderse.

James parece hundido.

–A lo mejor le digo yo también que me gustan los hombres.

Peter le da una palmadita en la espalda pero no le consuela. La imagen de los labios de Lily besando suavemente la boca de Remus le sigue incordiando y se resiste a dejarle en paz. A Sirius le pasa tres cuartos de lo mismo pero no es por celos, obviamente. _Obviamente._ Es porque, coño, le dijo que le gustaban los tíos a ella antes que él. ¡Antes que a él! ¡Y a una chica! Es como cagarse en el espíritu de los merodeadores, ¿no? Pff, a saber qué más le habrá contado que él no sabe.

### Atención, intrusos: perro que muerde

Si a Sirius le encerraran dos semanas en la enfermería, seguramente acabaría perdiendo el juicio y suplicando para que le llevaran a Azkaban a pasar las vacaciones de verano. No sabe cómo ha podido soportarlo Remus, aunque sabe que ese gramófono y el chocolate que le han pasado, no le ha venido mal. Da igual cómo lo haya conseguido porque finalmente es viernes y se supone que van a liberarle YA. Sirius sube las escaleras de tres en tres, silbando y canturreando y cuando atraviesa la puerta de la enfermería para acompañar a Remus a su habitación estalla de júbilo.

–¡Ya eres libre, Lupin!

Libre, pero no solo. Hay un chico que Sirius conoce solo de vista sentado en la silla en la que ÉL suele sentarse. Mirándole. ¿Qué hace mirándole a él y quién es ese tío?

–Hola, Sirius- Remus acaba de recoger sus cosas y se mueve con cierta dificultad, agarrándose el costado para ayudarse. – Creo que ya conoces a Daniel.

Sí, claro que le conoce. O´Neill, de Slytherin. De Slytherin, ¡por Merlín! Se le amarga la sangre solo con verle, ahí parado, como si fuera un idiota inofensivo al que dan ganas de echar a golpes en el culo solo para que le deje en paz. A él. Y a Remus. Lo que sea. Es como si hubiera tenido preparada una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños y alguien se hubiera olvidado la tarta en casa. Su alegría se desinfla y sus humores se vuelven contra él.

–Encantado, Sirius. – Nunca les han presentado, así que el muy idiota le da la mano. ¡Una mano Slytherin! Tiene orejas de soplillo. Sirius no sabe por qué le cae mal pero sabe que cuando alguien le cae mal a la primera, no hay mucho más que hacer. Es un perro de instintos rápidos y fuertes.

Aprieta la mano por cortesía. Por eso y porque la expresión de Remus dice claramente, "compórtate decentemente, chucho".

–¿Juegas de defensa, no?

El patán asiente.

–Pero no soy tan bueno como James y tú.

Qué humilde. Qué poco Slytherin, por su parte. Qué encanto.

–No, ya lo sé. Te he visto jugar.

La expresión de Remus se vuelve aún más severa. Y cuando el chico finalmente se larga, balbuceando algo como "que te recuperes" y "ya nos veremos" y alguna idiotez más, Remus le reprende como si fuera su maldita madre. Pero sin magia negra para castigarle, claro.

–¿Te cuesta mucho ser agradable? ¿Crees que los demás tienen que ganarse el privilegio de tu cortesía, Sirius?

Bla, bla, bla. Ni le escucha.

–¿Qué ha venido a hacer aquí? ¡Un Slytherin!

–A conspirar para asesinarme y heredar mi inmensa fortuna. – Recoge sus discos y los mete en la bolsa- De visita, Remus. ¿Qué demonios crees que ha venido a hacer?

Se le ocurren muchas posibilidades. A espiar para Slytherin. A descubrir de qué ha enfermado. A chivarse a su madre de que su mejor amigo es un hombre lobo. A conseguir que expulsen a Remus. Ha podido venir a un montón de cosas distintas. _Por ejemplo, a intentar pillar contigo._ No se para a pensar por qué le molestan todas las opciones. Incluso la última. Un Slytherin, ver para creer.

–Tiene orejas de soplillo. Me recuerda a mi tía Lissibeth.

–¿Tu tía Lissibeth es la que siempre dices que se parece a un hipogrifo?

–¿Tú también lo has notado?

–Deja en paz al pobre chico.

¿Pobre chico? _Y una mierda._

_–_ Es Slytherin.

–Es agradable.

¿Agradable? _Su puta madre._

_–_ ¡Es Slytherin!

Remus lo deja por imposible y sale de la enfermería dando pasos pequeños, intentado amoldarse a su propio cuerpo. Tiene que oír la cháchara de Sirius de camino. Desconfiando de todo el mundo que no se haya ganado su lealtad a sangre y fuego. Típico. Cansino, pero típico.

### Mirar no es lo mismo que ver 

Remus cruza el jardín en dirección al invernadero. Es la primera semana de mayo y sigue aferrado a esa ropa demasiado grande que cubre un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, arañazos y mordeduras de perro. Hace calor, pero la única licencia que se permite es llevar la corbata ligeramente más floja. El paso por la enfermería le ha dejado como recuerdo otro estirón improvisto y ahora se siente especialmente demasiado alto, especialmente desgarbado, especialmente flacucho y enfermizo. Le cae sobre la cara un mechón de color esquivo, rubio pajizo, posiblemente.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, en lo alto de la torre Gryffindor, Sirius no es capaz de definirlo con exactitud pero observa, sin saber exactamente por qué. A Remus le quedan unos trescientos metros para llegar a la clase de Herbología cuando se encuentra con ese Slytherin de la enfermería.

_Y ahora qué quiere ese inútil._

Sirius no puede oír lo que dicen pero hablan, eso es evidente. Un buen rato. No se siente capaz de quitarles ojo de encima, a pesar de que James, a sus espaldas, anuncia que ya va llegando la hora del entrenamiento. Coge sus botas y la escoba y anuncia que está preparado pero Sirius no deja de mirar por la ventana.

–¿Has visto a ese tío?

James se asoma. Tarda un par de segundos en reconocerle. O´Neill, dice. Bastante buen jugador, está en su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Slytherin y aunque James odie reconocerlo, no le parece mal tío. De séptimo.

–Malfoy y compañía le hacen la vida completamente imposible.

El comentario está hecho de modo casual pero despierta el interés voraz y casi carnívoro de Sirius.

–¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

–Ya sabes- James gesticula pero es obvio que Sirius, que presta tanta atención a los cotilleos del colegio como a las clases, no lo sabe. Así que James se lo deletrea. – Le gustan los tíos.

Una patada. Un dolor sordo. En algún lugar blando en el interior de su pecho. En cuanto lo oye. No sabe por qué. Sirius solo sabe que es molesto. Duele un poco. Es una sensación intensa. _Ahora qué pasa, ¿que a todo el mundo le gustan los tíos, o qué?_

_-Ah._

–Dicen que le pillaron el año pasado con uno de esos jugadores extranjeros que vinieron a jugar aquel partido de exhibición. Malfoy debe creer que es la peste de su grandioso hogar. Una vergüenza para Slytherin y bla, bla. Ya sabes. La pureza y esa mierda.

Sirius experimenta un pequeño pero intenso debate interno. Toda su familia tiene sangre Slytherin. Slytherin es todo lo que odia, todo lo que tiene que demostrar que no es. Y si algo Slytherin se interpone en su camino, Sirius elige odiarlo con furia repentina. Por otro lado, si efectivamente ese pobre idiota es blanco de la ira de Malfoy no puede ser malo del todo. Sea como fuere, se sentiría más tranquilo si dejara en paz a Remus. _Todavía puede que sea un espía._

_–_ Yo creo que le gusta Remus- dice James de repente, escoba en mano, mirando por la ventana.

–¿Tú crees? – Ahí está otra vez, esa patada. Ese maldito empujón que golpea sobre algún lugar indefinido, que está empezando a coagular y amoratarse.

–Sí, no sé. Últimamente hablan mucho – dice James. Sigue mirándoles a ambos en silencio, un buen rato. No parece que hagan nada especial, aparte de hablar, vete a saber de qué. Al de un rato, el chico de Slytherin se ríe y Remus se ríe y James cree que eso da alas a su - ¿Lo ves? ¿Has visto eso? Ja ja- dice, imitando una voz que no es de nadie pero pretende ser de ese chico. – Mira cómo me río, es porque quiero besar tus labios, Remus. – Cambia de voz, intentando hacer también de su amigo. – Oh, excelente, bésame. – Parece bastante satisfecho de sí mismo. - ¿Tú qué dices?

–Que tu imitación de Remus es patética.

James le da un golpe afectuoso en el brazo y recuerda que es hora del entrenamiento.

–Me alegro por él- añade.- No es bueno que esté solo.

Se aleja de la ventana pero Sirius sigue mirando, mientras Remus se despide y el chico se aleja.

–No fastidies. Nos tiene a nosotros.

–No es lo mismo, coño. Tú y yo no podemos darle todo lo que quiere. O mejor dicho, por donde él quiere.

_Qué gracioso, Potter._

Sigue ahí ese dolor, incluso durante el entrenamiento de quidditch. Durante la ducha, en los vestuarios, decide que James está equivocado y que él tiene razón. Se mire por donde se mire, la idea de Remus con un Slytherin es intolerable. Faltaría más.

### Ládrame pero no me toques el pelo

Lily está en la biblioteca, buscando información para un trabajo sobre vampirismo. Saca un volumen especialmente grueso del estante que tiene enfrente y ahí está, al otro lado, mirándole fijamente y con alguna intención no del todo buena, Sirius Black.

–¿Qué pasa, Evans? – dice a modo de saludo.

–Es la primera vez que te veo en la biblioteca, Black. ¿Te has perdido?

–Te estaba buscando.

¿A ella? No puede ser bueno. No puede ser nada bueno.

–Tú dirás.

–Es sobre James.

No. No es bueno.

–Pues habla con él.

–Ya lo he hecho. He intentado convencerle de que todo este angustioso penar por ti es estúpido y degradante. Le he dicho que hay un montón de chicas por ahí que, francamente, estarían deseando pasar un rato agradable con la leyenda número uno del Quidditch, pero está emperrado. Lily esto, Lily lo otro, y Evans aquello y lo de más allá, así que, en serio, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? No lo digo por él, ¿sabes? Es por mí, en realidad, si no sales con él y tengo que seguir oyendo sus gimoteos, me tendré que trepanar los oídos para poder descansar y...

Qué montón de excusas.

–¿A qué has venido en realidad, Sirius? Se da por vencido.

–¿Conoces a ese tal O´Neill, de Slytherin? No hace más que perseguir a Remus últimamente. Un tío feo.

Lily asiente _aunque ese chico no es feo para nada_. El tono de Sirius, que mira a uno y otro lado para asegurarse de que no hay nadie cerca, se vuelve conspiratorio y secreto.

–¿Qué sabes de él, exactamente?

Entorna los ojos, pone el libro de nuevo en su sitio y opta por ignorarle. Pero ya sabe que es tozudo como un animal enjaulado y Remus le ha advertido de que cuando se emperra, no hay manera. El interrogatorio dura un buen rato. Que si es de fiar, que si quiénes son sus amigos y desde cuándo le importa qué le pase a Remus y la rivalidad entre las casas y miles de tonterías que Lily preferiría no tener que escuchar.

–Oye, ¿soy el único amigo de Remus que cree que es preocupante que le guste un Slytherin?

Lily sabe que no debería decir nada y que le está bien empleado sufrir ALGO a cambio de todo lo que sufre Remus pero está harta de oírle. Remus dirá lo que quiera y lo llamará "desproporcionado instinto de sobreprotección" y Sirius dirá también lo que quiera y argumentará que solo quiere proteger a uno de sus mejores amigos de posibles espías de Slytherin y otros males. Pero para Lily lo que está claro tiene nombre y apellidos y es mucho más simple.

_Hombres. No hay uno solo que se entere de nada._

–Mira, a Remus no le gusta, ¿vale? Así que, deja de preocuparte por sus intenciones porque no conseguirá nada. Y ahora, si no te importa y también si te importa, tengo que estudiar.

Se encamina hacia una de las mesas, dispuesta a terminar su trabajo sin más distracciones. Sirius se sienta enfrente. _No, por favor._

_–_ Así que no le gusta, ¿eh?.

–No- intenta ser seca.

–Y dime, tú que tanto hablas con él, ¿quién le gusta?

Es desesperante.

–¿Quieres que sea franca?

–Totalmente.

–¿Absolutamente sincera?

–Absolutamente.

–Pues para serte absoluta y totalmente honesta, no entiendo cómo Remus os soporta ni a ti ni a Potter.

Se marcha sin mirar atrás, dejando a Sirius con una protesta en los labios.

### Lo que ellas no sospechan

Cuando Sirius pasa cerca, las chicas de los cursos inferiores enrojecen. Las profesoras le riñen constantemente y le llaman la atención una y otra vez pero cuando Sirius pide disculpas y habla con ellas y aparenta cierta mortificación descarada y encoge los hombros, diciendo "lo siento muchísimo, profesora, no tengo remedio", incluso McGonagall se ablanda un poco y le deja marchar con un castigo menor y un "que no se repita de nuevo, Black". Las chicas de su edad, se dividen en dos categorías. Las que ya se han enrollado con él y le odian porque nunca volvió a prestarles atención y las que todavía creen que es Merlín reencarnado. Cuando Sirius quiere conseguir cerveza gratis en Hogsmeade y las camareras le preguntan si es menor de edad, solo tiene que acercarse a ellas, apoyándose en la barra y decir cualquier cosa – _lo bastante mayor para saber lo que me gusta-_ con esa ultra intensidad animal que desprende y hace que las hormonas se rebelen contra la razón. A las chicas, -Remus está seguro de eso- les abruma la lacerante virilidad de un Black en estado salvaje.

Sirius es lo que les anima a saltarse las clases, desobedecer a sus madres y abandonar a sus novios. Sirius es la atracción del lado oscuro, la promesa de una noche inolvidable, la rebeldía hecha carne, el espíritu de las malas intenciones. La mayoría no pueden resistirse y muchas de las que se dicen inmunes por puro orgullo, reconocen, aunque sea de noche y en voz baja, que algo les vibra dentro cuando Sirius camina por los pasillos a grandes zancadas, como si fuera el rey del mundo. O cuando fuma en la Habitación Común con los pies sobre la mesa, mirando a todas las chicas que pasan cerca, con esa pose de castigador que solo resulta creíble en unos pocos elegidos. Las chicas, en general, se mueren por los huesos de un tal Sirius Black y Remus cree que tienen suerte, esas desgraciadas, porque ellas no tienen que soportar las torturas más sublimes. Ah, no, esas quedan reservadas en exclusividad para él. Porque son amigos, claro y entre amigos, hay momentos de intimidad.

Cada mañana cuando Remus abre los ojos Sirius ya está despierto. Por qué no. Es un insomne crónico que está moralmente en contra de dormir más de cuatro horas. Generalmente, leyendo sobre la cama o acabando los deberes que tenía que haber hecho el día anterior. Semi desnudo, claro, porque, en las habitaciones, al contrario que en los pasillos y las aulas, hace calor. Por otro lado, ¿quién iba a querer tapar su cuerpo teniendo ESE cuerpo? Los músculos del abdomen son obra del quidditch y una genética agradecida. A Remus le recuerdan a las tabletas de chocolate muggle. Sirius siempre se levanta en calzoncillos o, como mucho, con el pantalón del pijama y es el único en toda Escocia que parece medianamente bronceado durante todo el año. Cuando se decide a abandonar la cama, deja las sábanas hechas un revoltijo y seis días a la semana –Remus lo ha calculado con precisión- hay una abultada figura que se curva hacia arriba bajo la ropa. Una señal inequívoca de que no ha soñado precisamente con Dumbledore.

Remus ODIA que se le haga la boca agua solo con mirarle y odia que Sirius se exhiba sin pretender exhibirse. Odia la gracia con la que vive en su cuerpo, la naturalidad con la que se mete a la ducha después del entrenamiento de quidditch y se queda desnudo delante de él, de James, de Peter y de quien sea que esté delante, lanzando la camiseta y los pantalones al rincón. Rememora los detalles del partido sin taparse y Remus le ha visto torturar verbalmente a Severus Snape mientras estaba en cueros. Incluso con una toalla en la mano y nada más, le ha visto aparentar majestuosidad y fuerza.

Procaz y obstinado como una mula pero es sexy, joder, Sirius es tan sexy que hasta las elfas domésticas le ponen ojitos de cordero cuando le asalta el hambre a medianoche y arrastra a Remus a la cocina a hurtadillas. Se sienta sobre una mesa de trabajo llena de ollas y utensilios misteriosos de repostería, vestido con camiseta de manga corta y pantalones vaqueros desgastados que llevan el primer botón sin abrochar y dejan entrever el calzoncillo. Se rasca la tripa levantando ligeramente la camiseta y se toca el estómago sin que Remus sepa exactamente para qué y emite ese sonido grave _mmmmm_ mientras come tarta de calabaza a dos manos. Muge y gime y declara que _esta tarta es un jodido manjar_ y también _creo que me estoy corriendo_ mientras sigue-haciendo-ese-sonido gutural que llena la cocina. Remus se ve en la obligación de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse porque lo que le apetece es restregarse contra las mesas y encontrar algún tipo de alivio.

¿Las chicas que suspiran por Sirius? Tienen SUERTE de no tener que soportar cosas así.

A veces Remus las envidia. Otras veces, Sirius y James se duchan y Remus les mira mientras se calza. Rememoran las mejores jugadas del partido y Sirius coge agua con la boca y la expulsa como si fuera un surtidor y Remus sabe que no se cambiaría estar tan cerca de él, ni por todo el oro de Gringotts.

### Actividades nocturnas

Todo el mundo lo hace. A oscuras, en el baño, en la ducha. A ser posible, cuando tus compañeros de habitación están durmiendo. Pero no siempre es fácil porque si todos esperan a que se duerma el de al lado, te dan las tres de la mañana con una erección como el tamaño de la torre de Gryffindor y sin poder aliviarte. Así que más de una vez hay que hacerlo callandito y procurando que el de al lado no se entere. Pero es difícil masturbarse en paz y sin molestar a nadie, pensando en la chica que te gusta cuando te llamas James Potter y tu mejor amigo espera justo al momento final, te oye ahogar un gemido y grita, solo para molestarte.

–¡Sí, Lily, así, dios!

Y lo peor es que todavía le dura la última contracción del orgasmo cuando le molesta su voz.

–Eres gilipollas, Sirius. Te lo juro.

–¿Lo juras solemnemente? – pregunta. Se burla.

James se la guarda en los pantalones, y le lanza una almohada con toda la fuerza que tiene. El resultado inmediato es que Sirius tiene un ataque de risa y James acaba intentado ahogarle. A horcajadas sobre su cama, que vibra con esa risa perruna que despierta a todos los chicos. Sirius le agarra y consigue ponerle boca abajo y sigue chillando _¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¡Haz de mí un hombre! ¡Libera mi varita mágica!_

Si Remus no viviera bajo el influjo lunar de un Black les mandaría callar para poder dormir pero cómo va a dormir si le persigue la imagen de Sirius encima de un hombre, cabalgando, moviendo las caderas semi desnudo, casi de broma, casi en serio.


	5. Entrega 4 pt.2

Hay puertas que se abren sin llave

Una trastada, en ocasiones, necesita de cantidades asombrosas de imaginación. Hace falta, desde luego, cierto talento innato para el gamberrismo. Para eso, cómo no, siempre se puede contar con Sirius y James, que cuando se trata de hacer el oso, parecen gemelos separados al nacer. En ocasiones, hace falta una gran infraestructura, como aquella vez que Peter consiguió hacer volar ciento veinte paraguas muggles para cubrir en el techo del Gran Comedor y que todo el mundo pensara que era de noche y volviera a la cama. Cuando se trata de convertir la vida en Hogwarts en una gigantesca travesura, cada gamberro tiene su especialidad.

Peter es incansable. Remus es la imaginación en su estado de ebullición. James tiene el olfato del gamberro nato y huele una buena broma a millas de distancia. Y Sirius es de una ayuda inestimable cuando se trata de conseguir ciertas cosas. Ciertas cosas con nombre de chica.

–¡Lumos!

Remus coge el mapa en las manos. James y Peter observan a sus espaldas, en la silenciosa y nocturna habitación común. A pocos metros de ellos, en uno de los pasillos que hay que cruzar para llegar a las dependencias Gryffindor, al otro lado del cuadro con la señora gorda, hay un par de figuras que concentran toda su atención. Sirius Black y Hannah Blair. Estudiante de séptimo. Primera de su promoción, figura del quidditch, y prefecta de Hufflepuff. Un modelo de perfección con un historial intachable y una conocida aversión por incumplir las normas del colegio. Remus recuerda perfectamente que fue la pareja de Sirius en el baile de navidad de cuarto. También recuerda que Sirius acabó la noche con una de sus mejores amigas y un histórico y colosal bofetón en público. Desde entonces, nadie en el colegio ha visto que Hannah le dirija la palabra y Sirius asegura que a veces esa bofetada todavía le duele.

–Es imposible- asegura Peter. – Ella le odia.

–Ssshhh- ordena Remus, atento a las variaciones del mapa.

La figura de Sirius persigue a los pasos de la chica durante al menos cinco minutos. Ella va un trecho por delante, es de imaginar que haciendo su ronda e ignorándole. En la esquina que lleva a las escaleras cambiantes, la figura de Hannah se detiene y la de Sirius se pone justo enfrente.

–No me lo puedo creer- y efectivamente hay incredulidad en la voz de James.

–Shhhh- ordena Remus de nuevo.

Cinco minutos, tal vez menos y las dos figuras se arriman a la pared. Los pasos que indican su presencia en el mapa trastabillan hacia atrás y hacia delante y están tan cerca que apenas se distingue quién es uno y quién es otro. James murmura _no me jodas_ justo en el oído de Remus.

–¿Qué demonios le habrá dicho? – se pregunta Peter.

Mejor no saberlo. Remus todavía recuerda el curso pasado. Metido debajo de la capa invisible en la habitación para poder estudiar sin que nadie le molestara, tumbado en su cama tranquilamente, cuando aparecieron Sirius y aquella pelirroja cuyo nombre es preferible olvidar. Tuvo que escuchar diez minutos de sobeteo y saliveo antes de conseguir salir con la capa sin que nadie advirtiera su presencia. Lo que vio no quedó grabado en su mente con tanta intensidad como lo que escuchó. Las protestas poco convincentes de la chica casi las ha olvidado. _Sirius, tengo que marcharme. Se supone que no puedo estar aquí. McGonagall nos acabará descubriendo._ Lo que no consigue borrar de su memoria es a él, mientras le besaba el cuello y le sacaba la camisa suavemente. _Si puedes marcharte eres más fuerte que yo._ Le lamía las orejas. _Pero si te quedas, tengo que quitarte la ropa._ Le metía mano debajo del sujetador. _Llevo todo el día pensando en cómo sería la expresión de tu cara si hiciera esto._ Y después dentro de las bragas. _No te vayas y déjame que te lo haga con la lengua._ La chica no pero Remus prefirió marcharse entonces y respirar profundamente una vez fuera. Más infeliz que en toda su vida, más excitado que en toda su existencia.

Es más o menos la misma sensación que tiene ahora, cuando los puntitos en el mapa de Sirius y Hannah parecen unidos por pegamento mágico.

–¡Mierda, mira eso!

El mapa dice McGonagall. A diez metros en el pasillo contiguo. Hannah debe tener mejor oído porque su figura desaparece primero, escondida detrás de uno de los tapices. Sirius tiene menos suerte y sus pasos se encuentran con los de la profesora. En menos de tres minutos, la puerta se abre y los merodeadores –excepto Sirius- fingen que juegan al ajedrez y leen en la Habitación Común.

–Sabe perfectamente, señor Black, que no está autorizado a merodear por ahí a estas horas.

Sirius no dice nada. Pero asiente y se le da bastante bien fingir que es un niño bueno. Lleva la túnica abrochada, por suerte para él pero Sirius nota que algo late debajo como si fuera su propio cuerpo.

–Espero que su silencio, joven, indique que me ha entendido y no piensa repetirlo.

Nuevamente, Sirius asiente y es raro en él, la verdad sea dicha, tanto silencio. Cuando McGonagall deja la habitación, Sirius comprueba que está lejos y abre la boca. O mejor dicho, abre ligeramente los labios y deja caer una pequeña llave dorada que brilla con su propia saliva.

–¿Qué os dije?

–Sirius, en serio- James parece tan admirado como Peter- me arrodillo ante ti.

Se limpia la llave contra el pantalón. Satisfecho como un gato recién comido.

–Pues ya que estás de rodillas, Cornamenta, cómeme la Le da un coscorrón a James mientras tira la llave a la mesa.

–Y ahora, señores, si me disculpan, hay un problema que exige su pronta resolución en el baño de caballeros. – Se dirige hacia allí con paso resolutivo. - McGonagall podía haber esperado cinco minutos más, joder –protesta.

Esa noche no duermen. Están demasiado entretenidos hasta las cuatro de la mañana usando la llave para entrar en el baño de las chicas y llenar de espuma todas las bañeras y los grifos y las duchas, de manera que cuando alguien dé al agua a primera hora, los pasillos empiecen a llenarse de pompas de jabón rosas. Cuando vuelven a la cama, Remus sigue sin poder dormir porque a veces es difícil dormir cuando tienes en mente la imagen de Sirius en el mapa, enredado con una chica y Sirius en la habitación, prometiéndole sexo oral a otra y Sirius en el baño de los chicos, masturbándose sin pudor a diez metros de ti.

A veces es difícil.

### Castigados

**–** A ver, Potter, recuérdame otra vez por qué estamos castigados.

James habla entre dientes, sin mirar a Sirius. Le tiene que sacar brillo a una de las enormes bandejas de plata que se usan en Halloween para servir la carne estofada. Lo tiene que hacer –ése es el castigo- sin usar la magia y sin derecho a protestar. Una semana entera luciendo la plata.

–Porque soy idiota.

–Porque eres idiota y ¿porqué más?

–Y un imbécil.

–Muy bien, Potter. Veo que lo vas entendiendo. Aunque no se si lo dices por decir, ¿sabes? Y eso no me gustaría. Repítelo con más entusiasmo.

Peter, delirando con fiebre en la cama, es el único de los cuatro que se ha librado. El resto tienen que frotar y encerar y dar brillo y esplendor a toda la plata de Hogwarts bajo la mirada iracunda del señor Filch. Y todo porque volviendo de Hogsmeade sin autorización y bajo la capa invisible James tuvo la idea de hacer una pequeña paradita en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y escribir SAL CONMIGO, EVANS con tinta mágica imborrable de Zonko en el encerado del profesor.

–No fue culpa mía que nos cogieran, Canuto.

–¿Perdona? Fuiste tú quien miró el mapa y dijo que no venía NADIE, dijiste.

–Me distraje un momento. Quería que las letras quedaran bien.

–Pues un momento fue bastante para que nos viera Quejicus y se chivara. Así que es culpa tuya. Y ahora di lo de idiota e imbécil con convicción.

–¿Sabes qué, Canuto? Eres más agradable cuando vas a cuatro patas. Deberías pensar en hacer el cambio de manera permanente.

–Eso no ha sonado a arrepentimiento, Bambi.

James deja un segundo de frotar.

–Remus, dile que pare. Ya he purgado bastante.

–Ni hablar, me entretiene demasiado veros discutir.

### Llamada nocturna

Son las dos de la madrugada y Sirius siente que le sacuden para despertarle de un sueño que no recuerda bien. Algo sobre su madre apareciéndose en Hogsmeade para perseguirle. Entreabre los ojos, a oscuras. Distingue el olor de Remus y su voz, apenas audible, repitiendo su nombre.

–Sirius, necesito que me dejes la moto.

Se incorpora en la cama, todavía soñoliento.

–¿La moto? – ¿La misma moto contra la que despotrica porque es demasiado peligrosa y absurda y erre que erre? - ¿Qué te has fumado, Lupin?

–Sirius- repite, con una urgencia queda en la voz. - Necesito que me dejes la moto. Ahora. Tengo que llegar a Londres.

Hay una gravedad dramática en él. De golpe, Sirius deja de sentir sueño y cansancio. Bajo la leve luz nocturna, distingue las facciones familiares de Remus. El pelo pajizo, la larga línea de la nariz, el labio inferior, ligeramente más prominente y los ojos, habitualmente serenos, que esa noche están enrojecidos y barridos por el dolor.

–Te llevo yo.

Por una vez, Remus no intenta llevarle la contraria. Espera en silencio a que se vista y se lo explica, con pocas frases, de camino a la casa de los gritos, en uno de los intrincados pasadizos secretos del castillo. _Me ha avisado Dumbledore. Estaba muy enferma._

### Cosas que Remus no cuenta

Remus no habla nunca de su familia. La verdad es que Remus no habla nunca de un montón de cosas y Sirius está empezando a darse cuenta de ello después de casi siete años conviviendo con él en el mismo colegio y en la misma casa. _Para ser perro tampoco soy muy sagaz , que se diga. No valdría para perro policía, desde luego_. Lo único que sabe Sirius de los Lupin es que su padre era un muggle y que murió antes de que Remus ingresara en el colegio. Nunca le ha preguntado nada de su madre y ni siquiera sabía que tuviera una abuela o que estuviera enferma. _La madre de mi padre_ , explica Remus. _Hacía la mejor tarta de almendras y canela de todo el Reino Unido._ Sirius no lo sabía. Tampoco sabía que en los funerales muggle la gente iba a una inglesia a escuchar a un hombre vestido de negro. Le parece todo curioso pero no dice nada porque el dolor de Remus es intenso y emite oleadas que resultan casi físicas y lo único que quiere es preguntarle qué puede hacer por él y no estar en ese sitio absurdo con vidrieras comiendo pastillas gigantes que se pegan en el paladar y dando la mano a desconocidos que se miran compungidos.

En el cementerio, se acercan un par de personas y Remus les saluda y ellos dicen que su abuela era ya muy mayor y a Sirius le parece la mayor chorrada que ha oído en su vida. Todas las abuelas son mayores, ¿no? Bueno, la suya está metida en un cuadro en casa pero está arrugada como un papel de fumar y apenas se mueve, así que debe serlo.

Cuando todo termina, Remus sigue mirando la lápida y sigue sin decir nada. Sirius olisquea su dolor como un animal y le parece que se ha aplacado un poco, ahora que están solos. Sigue sin saber qué decir. Aunque le cuesta trabajo no decir nada. Es primavera y en el cementerio de Bath, condado de Avon, las flores estallan en colores intensos.

–Solía pasar los veranos con ella- dice Remus.

–Pensé que pasabas los veranos con tu madre.

La media sonrisa de Remus es lo más triste que Sirius ha vito jamás. Querría hacer algo. Por él. Lo que fuera. Le horroriza no ser capaz de hacer nada. Cuando sale la luna y Remus pide clemencia, Sirius le sujeta el pecho y está con él hasta el último momento y, maldita sea, le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo ahora. Agarrarle, meterse debajo de la piel, extraer algo de su dolor para poder cargar con él y hacerlo más llevadero. Entre los dos.

–Mi madre... – Remus no termina. - ¿Quieres conocer a mi madre?

Titubea. Un segundo. _Por favor._ Hay demasiadas cosas de Remus que no sabe y en ese cementerio muggle el deseo por conocerlas todas y aspirar su perfume, se vuelve irrespirable. Siente de nuevo esa cosa en el pecho, ese dolor que ahora es más un soplido que una patada.

–Me encantaría, Lunático.

### Aurora

No es lo que espera. Remus le advierte pero no es lo que espera. Para empezar, en los hospitales muggle huele raro. No es como en San Mungo, donde huele a salvia y romero y hierbas curativas. En los hospitales muggle huele a la poción con la que friegan los suelos los elfos domésticos de Grimmauld Place número 12. O peor. Huele a enfermedad y el sentido olfativo de Sirius, que es extremadamente sensible, se siente agredido. Se pregunta cómo puede sanar la gente con ese olor invasivo. Se pregunta qué esperaba de la madre de Remus Lupin y no obtiene respuesta.

Tumbada en una cama. Tiene tubos metidos en el brazo y está conectada a una máquina que emite pitidos. Parece que duerme solo que no lo parece y la presencia de su espíritu en la habitación es casi imperceptible.

–Los muggles le llaman estar en coma.

_En coma._ Dos palabras. Nada más. Pero a Sirius le dan escalofríos. Lleva así dos años y Remus lo explica con afecto pero sin afectaciones porque Remus es así y a Sirius le dan ganas de llorar. Es extraño porque él nunca, jamás tiene ganas de llorar. Traga saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le acaba de formar en la garganta y resopla, cuando Remus se acerca a la cama, hablando del accidente de su madre y de una especie de bola de sangre que se le hizo en el cerebro.

–Algunos médicos dicen que incluso así puede oírnos o saber lo que pasa.

No sabe si puede acercarse a la cama o no. Le tiembla todo el cuerpo. Se siente enorme, idiota, fuera de lugar. Todo en la habitación parece frágil y demasiado limpio para él. Remus saluda _hola, mamá_ y Sirius se da cuenta de que _mamá_ es para él una palabra asociada al desprecio y la cólera pero que hay otros universos, otros corazones en los que _mamá_ puede ser el afecto insobornable, la forma más desprendida del amor, la ternura en su estado más puro.

Remus se sienta junto a la cama y a esa mujer delgada y de pelo entre rubio y canoso cuya vida parece presente y ausente y le habla como si se hubieran visto cinco minutos antes y hubieran hablado durante el desayuno.

–He venido a ver a la abuela- miente- y he traído a un amigo.

_Amigo._ Esa palabra nunca le ha sonado tan valiosa. Es un privilegio. Es un honor que Remus le esté enseñando esto. Una parte de él valiosa como el cristal, irrompible como los diamantes.

–Mamá, este es Sirius. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te hablo de todos esos castigos de los que no tengo la culpa? Sirius es quien la tiene.

Intenta que no le tiemble la voz al hablar, más cerca de la cama.

–A veces también tiene la culpa James, señora Lupin. Se lo juro.

–Se llama Aurora- la voz de Remus se quiebra justo en la última letra. - Y supongo que ahora es toda la familia que me queda.

Levanta la mirada. Está luchando al borde las lágrimas, con la nariz roja y labios temblorosos. Y no hay. No existe un corazón lo bastante grande como para abarcar lo que Sirius siente en ese momento. Siente que se expande y que el dolor de Remus le traspasa. Siente que se transforma con la luna llena en un hombre distinto y cuando Remus llora, Sirius cae de rodillas y reza para no disolverse en la fuerza abrasadora de un abrazo que anula las barreras del tiempo y de la carne con su intensidad monstruosa.

–Estoy aquí – no está seguro pero puede que también él esté llorando y tal vez sea por la injusticia de la vida, porque hay madres que odian y están vivas y madres que quieren y no pueden abrir los ojos y si alguien tiene que sufrir, debería ser él, coño, él y no Su madre debería sufrir y no la de un hombre lobo que llora como si tuviera la piel en carne viva. – Soy tu familia, Remus. Estoy aquí. – Fuerte, más fuerte, le abraza con la fuerza de un maremoto y no sabe qué le pasa exactamente pero ese dolor en el pecho insiste y aúlla y le pide algo pero no sabe qué.

Abandonan el hospital sin ganas de hablar, anestesiados por el llanto.

Sirius nunca se ha sentido tan cerca de Remus. Tan cerca de nadie, en realidad. Y es raro, pero al mismo tiempo, se siente lejos, todavía demasiado lejos. Extraño. Lunático. De un humor perruno. _Y ahora qué mierda me pasa._ Debe ser por pensar en su madre. _Eso debe ser_.

Atardece y le da por pensar que Aurora es un bonito nombre para la madre de un hombre lobo.

### London calling

Antes de volver al colegio, comen en un Steak House en Oxford Street y Remus confiesa que solo ha estado en Londres de visita en el hospital o de compras en el callejón Diagon para comprar libros del colegio pero nunca en Covent Garden, el domingo por la mañana y ni una sola vez en Candem Town para comprar idioteces muggle en el mercadillo y jamás ha recorrido el Támesis en barco, ni ha entrado en los pubs para ver cómo juega el Manchester, ni sabría reconocer a un punk. En resumen, Remus solo conoce, lo que Sirius llama _el Londres coñazo._

–Y así no se puede, Lunático. La gente va a pensar que eres el típico empollón repelente. Tienes que desmelenarte.

–Ni siquiera tengo melena.

Falta poco para los exámenes y tienen que volver al colegio porque entre otras cosas, James y Peter tienen que estar preguntándose dónde coño se han metido.

–James va a pensar que se la estoy pegando contigo.

–Fue él el que decidió llamarse Cornamenta. Ahora tiene que apechugar con los cuernos.

Pero Sirius promete volver a Londres pronto y quemar la ciudad. Hace planes. Consisten básicamente en pasar por su casa cuando no haya nadie, sisarle dinero a su madre y gastarlo en antros de cerveza, tatuajes, y chicas. Remus le mira divertido.

–Esa será tu idea de la diversión, por supuesto.

–Bueno, quien dice chicas dice chicos. – Hace uno de sus molinetes con los brazos, aspavientos de Sirius, exceso de teatralidad típicamente suyo. - Tanto monta, monta tanto, Remus.

Están entrando en terrenos pantanosos y Remus sabe que de seguir el rumbo de la conversación acabará arrepentido. Al fin y al cabo no es buena idea hablar de la vida sexual de uno (o la ausencia de vida sexual, para ser exactos) cuando el objeto de deseo es quien está enfrente. Pero están en Londres, tiene el estómago lleno y ha sufrido una noche emocionalmente desgarradora. Necesita algo de conversación liviana y superficial. Necesita una pelea dialéctica con un perro obstinado. Necesita a Sirius, para que le rescate.

–Bueno, no es igual, Canuto. Si no te importa.

Apoya los codos en la mesa y se acerca a él. Sirius inquisitivo. Solo le falta levantar las orejas y estirar las patas.

–¿Estás seguro de que no te gustan las chicas?

_Ahora mismo estoy pensando en que me gustaría ver cómo te desabrochas el pantalón mientras me miras y te relames, Black, como si fuera un pastel que se ofrece a la puerta de un colegio para que se lo coman._

_–_ Bastante seguro- lo dice con convicción. Con mucha convicción.

–Pero, ¿seguro que lo has hecho bien?- Remus no contesta pero al parecer, su silencio es bastante elocuente. - Un momento. ¡Ni siquiera lo has hecho con una tía!

–Un poco más alto, Canuto. En Gales hay una anciana sorda que no te ha oído.

Al menos tiene la delicadeza de bajar un poco la voz para que las cuatro camareras y los veinte clientes que llenan el local pueden mirar a otro lado. Sirius se acerca todavía más a la mesa, apartando su plato de bacón y chuleta.

–Entonces no puedes saber que no te gustan, Lunático, en serio, créeme. Tienes que probar. – Sirius se lame los labios, como si se estuviera preparando para un gran festín y baja el tono de voz, hasta que Remus tiene la sensación de que está desnudo en la cama, escuchándole en el oído. – Remus, escúchame bien. la primera vez que le metes la mano a una chica debajo de la camisa del uniforme tienes que dejar que suspire y besarla en ese momento, metiendo la lengua muy despacio, porque si te devuelve el beso, Remus, te lo juro, es lo más increíble del mundo. Sentir cómo se va ablandando mientras a ti se te va poniendo dura. No puedes saber que no te gusta hasta que no te besen las orejas, o el cuello o la polla, Remus. ¿Cómo vas a saberlo si no te la han comido bien, tío?

Calor. Oh, Merlín, joder. Qué calor hace en Londres. Remus se evapora. Se funde. Se coloca en el lugar de esa chica y la mano imaginaria de Sirius bajo el uniforme le da ganas de gritar "hazlo". _Cómeme, bébeme, tócame._ Nunca le ha deseado con tanta intensidad. Joder. Le parece sentir sus labios en todo el cuerpo pero especialmente en ese sitio que se ha puesto rígido y no precisamente por pensar en chicas.

–Sirius, - hace un esfuerzo porque su voz suene normal- ¿alguna vez has hecho alguna de esas cosas con un chico?

–¿Qué? – le salen los ojos de las órbitas. - ¡No!

No, claro. Sirius es demasiado masculino, demasiado hombre para eso.

–Y según tu teoría, ¿cómo sabes entonces que no te gustaría?

Balbucea un "pues..." y "mierda, tío, esa no es... pues porque..." pero no consigue armar una frase. Por primera vez, Remus le ha dejado sin palabras. Es un día para la historia que quedará grabado en la memoria de Londres por los siglos de los siglos, amén.

Vuelven a Hogwarts en moto. Por carretera mientras dejan atrás la ciudad y volando una vez que Londres no es más que siluetas desdibujadas en el horizonte. Remus se agarra a Sirius para no caerse cuando el maldito cacharro empieza a despegar y Sirius se siente demasiado confuso para pensar en lo agradable que resulta. El dolor en el pecho se está empezando a convertir en una especie de escozor.

Sigue furioso y todavía no sabe por qué o con quién.


	6. Entrega 5 pt.1

### No es justo

En clase, siempre se sientan en la última fila y siempre tienen que escuchar las protestas de los profesores, o de los otros alumnos, que les hacen callar cuando la juerga empieza a desmadrarse. A menudo, en algún momento de las largas sesiones de Runas Antiguas o Estudios Muggles, el aula retumba con una especie de carcajada estallante y la reacción instantánea de la profesora Aurelia Flannagan Boyd o del profesor Ringulus Blux –Runas y Estudios Muggles, respectivamente- es dar una voz.

–¡Señor Black! ¡Silencio o le expulso!

Sirius cree que no es justo, no señor. Porque cuando se ríe no es por su culpa. Es por James que quiere saber qué han estado haciendo en Londres y les pasa notitas en las que intenta elaborar teorías a cada cual más delirante. _Le habéis llevado bombas fétidas de Zonko a la señora Black por su cumpleaños. Sirius se ha hecho pis en Buckingham Palace. Habéis ido a comprar una jaula para Peter._ Pero sobre todo es por Remus, que aparenta ser el estudiante del año y con su cara de hijo predilecto de cualquier madre, escribe una nota de respuesta.

Está bien, James, tú lo has querido. Sirius me llevó a un concierto y una cosa llevo a la otra y en fin, que me he tirado a Mick Jagger.

Le riñen a él, sí. Pero es Remus. Es todo por culpa de Remus, que siempre le hace reír.

### Intermedio musical

Sube las escaleras de tres en tres, tarareando y silbando hasta llegar al cuadro de la señora gorda, que le pone ojitos golosos cuando Sirius dice la contraseña- _¡natillas de crema!-_ y le regala alguno de sus piropos habituales. Algo sobre lo especialmente encantadora que le encuentra y cómo deberían llamar "voluptosa" y no otra cosa. Le abre y protesta sin convicción, entre sonrisas arreboladas, riendo y diciendo q _ué jovencito tan descarado_. Al otro lado del cuadro, le espera Gryffindor y subiendo las escaleras hasta el punto más alto, escucha las notas que salen del gramófono muggle. Saca el paquete plano que lleva debajo de la túnica y no tiene tiempo antes de anunciar su sorpresa porque Remus le interrumpe sin sacar la cabeza de su libro.

–Ni se te ocurra cambiarlo, Black.

Se queda con el disco en la mano, paralizado durante un segundo.

–¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es!

–Ni falta que me hace. Conozco tus gustos demasiado bien, Canuto. Sirius le enseña el paquete, compungido. Dice "It´s only rock and roll".

–Los Rolling Stones son lo más grande que le ha pasado a tu país desde que Arturo decidió que la mesa fuera – Se lleva el disco al pecho.

–Tío, eres una vergüenza para todos los que tenemos tu edad. Peor. Eres una vergüenza para el Reino Unido.

Pero Remus no cede porque el gramófono, al fin y al cabo, es suyo. Así que Sirius se mete con su gusto para la música y con su colección de discos. Saca las cajas de debajo de la cama y a pesar de que Remus trata de ignorarle, concentrarse en "Trópico de Capricornio" y pasar por alto cualquier observación sarcástica, tiene que confesar que Sirius enrabietado por idioteces le entretiene muchísimo.

–¿Te has fijado en lo que tiene en común tu colección de discos? Veamos. – Saca "Las cuatro estaciones". – Vivaldi- lee. – Muerto, si no me equivoco. – Coge el siguiente, "La Mamma Morta". – ¡Donizzetti!- exclama. – De nuevo, muerto-. Uno tras otro, los saca de las cajas. – Beethoven, muerto. Mozart, totalmente muerto y no nos olvidemos del gran Sebastian.

–Si hablas mal de Bach, te saco de esta habitación a patadas en el culo, Black, te lo advierto.

–¡Todos muertos, tío! Tú no eres un aficionado a la música, Lupin, tú eres un necrófilo.

–Puede que ellos hayan muerto, Canuto, pero su música nos hace sentir vivos.

Lo dice de corazón pero toda su gravedad se diluye cuando Sirius le atraviesa con esa mirada.

–Menuda horterada- exclama. Y solo él, el muy idiota, es capaz de decir algo insultante sin que resulte un insulto. - ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora de que eres marica?

–Porque nunca te das cuenta de nada.

Examina las cajas una a una, sentado en el suelo, llenando la habitación de discos, sin ahorrarse comentarios irónicos sobre ninguno. De vez en cuanto inserta algún grito de horror.

–¡Joan Baez? Se acabó. ¡Me niego a seguir durmiendo en esta habitación!

–Es de Lily- se defiende.

Todavía con el disco en las manos, Sirius se acerca hasta su cama. Recorre ese escaso metro y medio de rodillas, suplicando y rogando. Remus juraría que va a sacar la lengua y lamerle la cara.

–Lupin, por favor, solo una vez. Ha llegado de Londres en lechuza, exclusivamente para mí. No puedes obligarme a escuchar siempre jazz. ¡Que no te confunda el apellido, no soy negro!

–¿Te das cuenta de lo profundamente, pero profundamente insoportable que puedes llegar a ser? ¿Eres aunque solo sea remotamente consciente de ello?

–Soy consciente. Es algo terrible. No sé por qué me aguantas. – Lo repite como una perorata. – Seguro que, en agradecimiento a tu infinita paciencia te santificarán y te venerarán y las generaciones venideras discutirán sobre quién era mejor mago, tú o Merlín. Naturalmente, la respuesta será Merlín pero la gente te adorará tanto que llegarán a dudarlo. –Toma aire y añade. - ¿Y ahora, Su Lobicidad, con vuestro permiso, puedo poner al puto Mick Jagger de los cojones?

Debe haber alguna forma, algún modo de resistirse a su idiotez. Alguien, en algún lugar de la tierra, tiene que ser capaz de no ceder ante un Sirius Black de rodillas, con un disco de Joan Baez en la mano, y demasiado encanto perruno pero desde luego, ese alguien no puede ser un Gryffindor. Remus accede. Pero bajo una condición y no es negociable.

Los Rolling Stones. Una vez. El maldito disco entero y luego, lo que él quiera. No hace falta que lo diga dos veces. Sirius corre al gramófono y los Stones insisten en que _es solo rock, ¡solo rock and roll!_ pero debe ser bastante para un perro ansioso porque Sirius berrea la letra y Remus tiene que oírle gritar y saltar por encima de las camas y su imitación de una estrella rock es tan hilarante que deberían darle un teatro en Londres para que la repitiera cada noche. Los turistas le visitarían a él antes de ir a Picadilly.

Cuando los Stones se callan, Sirius intenta darle la vuelta al disco pero Remus impone su turno y a Bach. Sirius protesta – _otro tío muerto-_ porque protestar es su naturaleza pero Sirius se tumba en la cama, con los brazos cruzados bajo la nuca - _tendré que oírla varias veces para aprenderme la letra-._ Y lo más sorprendente es que escucha. Una hora seguida, desde Vivaldi hasta Mozart, sin insultos, ni comentarios supuestamente hirientes. Solo Sirius Black en la cama de la habitación de Gryffindor, piernas cruzadas sobre la cama y esa especie de paz tan inusual en él. Es la primera vez que está en la misma habitación que él en silencio. En seis años.

Será verdad que la música amansa a las fieras.

Cuando Remus considera que le ha torturado bastante con esa música sin letra de gente muerta, está dispuesto a concederle un turno y dejarle oír su _ruido de cañerías rebeldes._ Como hace casi cada día, Sirius le sorprende. Con una vehemencia inusual y algo en su voz que Remus no recuerda haber escuchado nunca y que se parece misteriosamente a la calma dice "no".

–Quiero escuchar algo que te guste a ti.

Elige Billie Holiday casi sin pensarlo – o sin querer pensarlo demasiado-, procurando que nadie escuche la cabalgata furiosa de su corazón, que bombea como un aria desbocada. Cuando se da cuenta de que la primera canción se titula _Hagámoslo_ ya es tarde para cambiarlo y Billie ha empezado a cantar y Remus siente que tiene que dar una explicación o lo que siente será tan evidente que incluso Sirius se dará cuenta y lo interpretará como una insinuación ¡ _y por qué coño he elegido esto!_

 _–_ Puedo poner otra cosa si quieres, no es...

–Sssh, Lunático- le interrumpe. - Túmbate aquí y escucha.

"Aquí" dice y da una palmada en la cama. En su cama. Junto a él. Si quisiera resistirse o desobedecer no sabría por dónde empezar. Intenta no darle importancia. No pasa nada. Los amigos hacen esas cosas. Se sienta primero y luego, bueno, Sirius ha dicho "túmbate", así que no tiene más remedio que hacerlo. Recostarse ligeramente, poner la cabeza sobre su pecho y concentrarse en respirar. Cuando Sirius sonríe, en paz, Escocia parece la tierra prometida. Billie canta y les inspira para tocarse y quererse porque todo el mundo lo hace, así que _Let´s do it,_ insiste, _let´s fall in_ _love._ Sensual y física, humeante y carnal, Billie suena a jazz y besos de medianoche.

–Estoy sorprendido, Lupin- la voz de Sirius suena más cálida de lo normal. - A lo mejor no estás condenado a ser el típico empollón que oye música de pijos. A lo mejor tienes remedio, después de todo. – Antes de que pregunte a qué viene, Sirius se contesta solo. – Te pido que me pongas algo que te guste y vas y me pones una canción para follar, nada menos.

Follar. El muy bastardo dice follar y es una palabra que se dice mucho. Follar. Pero hay pocos capaces de decirlo como Sirius. Pornográfica y sensual al mismo tiempo. Canina. Voraz. Follar.

–Y pensar que parecías un niño bueno, Lupin.

–Llevo un lobo dentro, Sirius- se esfuerza para no jadear. - No te olvides.

–Nunca me olvido.

La intensidad de su tono le corta la respiración. _Let´s do it_ insiste Billie. _Let´s fall in love._

 _–_ ¿Me has puesto esto para que te meta mano, Lunático?

_Sí._

–Cállate, Black y déjame escuchar.

_Hazlo, Sirius, maldita sea. Hazme a mí lo que les haces a las chicas en los pasillos._

### Una ojeada bajo la superficie

En mayo la luna llena se manifiesta con una intensidad sangrienta. El lobo parece hambriento, insaciable, sediento y Remus amanece a la mañana siguiente dolorido, magullado, sin fuerza para asistir a clase y los brazos llenos de heridas. Lily las ve durante el desayuno, cuando estira el brazo para coger la leche y no ceja en su empeño de darle a probar una poción para las heridas que las hace cicatrizar antes y calma el dolor.

–Lily estoy bien – protesta Remus.

–Estarás mejor cuando te des la poción. Y no se habla más.

A mediodía, Sirius está leyendo lo último que ha pescado de la colección de libros muggle de Remus. Una cosa curiosa llamada "La metamorfosis", sobre un muggle que se convierte en bicho. Tumbado encima de su cama, saltándose, como de costumbre su clase de Adivinación, nota el olor a poción curativa antes incluso de que Lily, flanqueada por Remus, abra la puerta. Lleva el tarro en las manos y Remus parece resignado.

–Oye, - Sirius deja el dedo en el libro para no perder la página- ¿por qué cojones las chicas podéis entrar aquí y nosotros no podemos entrar en vuestra habitación?

–Porque la gente que hizo este colegio- responde Lily- pensaba que los chicos no eran de fiar y porque, desgraciadamente, los chicos como tú les dan la razón.

 _Ahí has esto bien, Evans._ Una cosa hay que reconocerle a James. Le gustan bravas y que no se muerden la lengua. A Sirius está empezando a caerle realmente la chica, aunque le moleste un poco conocerlo. Es testaruda como un Black, eso sí. No para quieta hasta que se asegura de que Remus, pone cara de recibir un olor asqueroso y se aplicar el ungüento en los antebrazos. Los arañazos son de un rojo intenso. En carne viva. Sirius los ha visto peores.

–Ya huelo a San Mungo, Lily. ¿Contenta?

–Ya lo creo. Delirando de felicidad. Y ahora quítate la camisa.

–¡Lily! ¿No nos vamos a besar primero?

En la cama, Sirius intenta seguir leyendo pero le distraen, maldita sea. Con su conversación y los chistes y tanto tocarse. Porque, no es que a él le importe o sea asunto suyo, pero no paran de tocarse, esos dos. De no saber lo de Remus con las chicas, se podría decir que se gustan. _Si fuera Cornamenta estaría celoso_.

–Haced como si no estuviera- dice. -Vosotros a lo vuestro. – Pretende ser un chiste pero suena ligeramente constreñido, como si estuviera un poco irritado. No puede evitarlo. Lo intenta pero ese enfado que amaneció en Londres sigue ahí y no es capaz de entenderlo, ni de dominarlo.

–Esto huele a rábano cocido- Remus frunce el ceño.

–¿Vives en esta habitación y te molesta el olor a poción curativa? – Lily no da crédito.

Hay un olor a humedad rancia en la habitación.

–Son los calcetines de Peter- explica Remus.

–Merlín- resopla Lily. - Huele como a excrementos de hipogrifo.

Los dos chicos le dan la razón.

–Sirius cree que deberíamos cortarle los pies.

–Una amputación por motivos sanitarios- aclara. -No te creas, Evans. Si se lo pide James seguramente el pobre chaval va y lo hace.

–Oye, - Lily se dirige a ambos, como una artista invitada en un baile que han perfeccionado con los años, - ¿os ponen algo en la comida para ser tan graciosos o es todo culpa de esnifar esos calcetines?

Sirius nunca ha tenido una amiga que fuera chica. Ha tenido amigos y ha tenido chicas pero no amigas chicas. No sabía que se pudiera, puestos a pensar en ello. Nunca le ha tocado una como Lily está tocando a Remus. No le han quitado la camisa así, con ese cuidado y menos sin que antes o después haya habido algún tipo de intercambio de fluidos corporales. Generalmente, algo más que saliva. Bueno, si una chica le toca, Sirius le toca un poco más y la amistad, en esos casos, no suele ser una opción. _Pero Remus no quiere tocar chicas, tío, quiere tocar chicos._

Claro. Sí. A veces todavía se le olvida.

Seguramente por eso le resulta extraño verles a ellos. Seguramente por eso se siente como un intruso. Remus está sentado delante del espejo, dejándose desnudar sin violencia, apretando ligeramente los dientes cuando el roce de la tela escuece demasiado. En ese momento, deja entrever los dientes. Son fuertes y ligeramente caninos.

–¿Y estas mordeduras?- Lily señala el cuello.

Todavía están rojas. No llegan a romper la carne pero se distinguen claramente media docena de dientes. Sirius se pone alerta.

–¿Qué pasa con ellas?

–No te estoy preguntando a ti, No claro.

–No, ya sé- intenta disimular y mete la cabeza en el libro.

Remus en estado lunático es una bestia que a veces intenta acercarse a Hogsmeade olfateando animales muertos y excursionistas perdidos. Alguien tiene que detenerle y a veces, solo puede hacerlo un perro enorme con colmillos afilados que se clavan en el cuello del lobo apretando lo justo para detenerle, sin llegar a al músculo. Pero Lily no lo sabe. Nadie lo sabe. Nadie podría entenderlo. Es un secreto viscoso, de animales salvajes.

–Me debí pelear con algún perro- explica Remus. Lacónico, como siempre.

Entre dientes, Lily murmura _chucho, asqueroso_ y Sirius se afana en no darse por ofendido. _Tú riete, pero este chucho muerde, guapa._ Siente el deseo irracional de proclamar que la mordedura es suya. ¡Suya! Además. Él también sufrió unas cuantas mordeduras con la luna llena y nadie le trata así, con tanto cuidado, como si fuera de cristal. Lily le ayuda con la camiseta, tirando de ella, brazos arriba, hasta despeinar a Remus, que parece ligeramente turbado. _A ver si ahora va a resultar que no te gustan solo los chicos, Lunático._

Cuando se queda solo con el pantalón del uniforme y una expresión vulnerable y tímida, Sirius entiende esa turbación. Remus no baja la cabeza porque le guste Lily, sino porque quiere evitar su propio reflejo en el espejo. Es a sí mismo a quien no se gusta.

Cuesta entender por qué.

Hay una cicatriz que le atraviesa la espalda, de parte a parte. Una rama, seguramente. Muchas más en el pecho. Algunas son más blancas. Otras están sanando despacio. Como ésa, estrecha y larga, que comienza en el costado derecho, cerca de la última costilla y continúa bajando hasta la cintura y sigue más abajo, dentro de los pantalones del uniforme. Sirius no sabe hasta dónde llega.

_No es que me importe. ¿A mí qué me importa?_

Él también tiene sus cicatrices, muchas gracias. No tantas, no tan profundas. Y Lily no las unta con esa poción misteriosa que ya dejado de oler tan mal. Lo hace tan despacio, con tanto cuidado. Debe ser raro que alguien te trate así. Claro que, en el caso de Remus, supone que ésa es la manera lógica de cuidarle. Al fin y al cabo, Remus Lupin es lo más valioso que hay en Gryffindor. Su piel es pálida, como la luna. Y todas las partes que no están rotas, parecen demasiado vírgenes. Sirius sabe que nunca las ha tocado una chica. Se pregunta cuántos chicos lo han hecho.

–¿Te duele mucho? – la voz de Lily es tan suave como su manera de extender la poción, con la palma de la mano.

–Es la luna – suspira Remus. – Ella tiene la culpa.

Se quedan sin palabras. Lily y Sirius. Una frente al espejo, con el ungüento en las manos y la espalda pecosa de Remus delante. El otro, en la cama, sin poder moverse. Ninguno de los dos lo había oído nunca. Esa rabia dolorida, ese aullido en la voz nasal y desesperada de Remus. Lily le mira a través del espejo, pero parece que ve más allá. Le acaricia el pelo. Con tanto, tanto cuidado.

\- De lejos- dice- la luna parece de plata. -Remus se deja acariciar. - Pero cuando los astronautas estuvieron allí, vieron que solo era una roca desierta y llena de agujeros.

Astronautas. Sirius no sabe lo que son. ¿Muggles? ¿En la luna? Tiene que ser una broma. No saben hacer volar una escoba, no es posible que hayan llegado hasta ahí arriba.

Parecen una foto en suave movimiento. Lily y Remus. El espejo duplica sus figuras. Dos Lily pelirrojas y suaves. Dos Remus, semi desnudos y pálidos, hablando en voz baja.

–Así que podemos deducir que cuanto más te acercas a la luna, más y más fea se vuelve.

No habla de la luna, claro. Sino de él. Y es muy extraño. Es realmente muy extraño que Remus crea que es feo. Pero es muchísimo más extraño fijarse en el cuerpo, la anchura de los hombros, los brazos demasiado largos, el flequillo, la nariz y sentir ganas de hacer algo para que deje de sentirse así. ¿Feo? ¿Remus? Remus es mágico. ¿Es que nadie le ha dicho eso nunca? _¿Con qué clase de gilipollas te has enrollado, tío?_

Lo que él querría decir y no sabe, lo dice Lily, con menos palabras.

–En eso sois completamente diferentes. La luna y tú, Remus.

–Ya lo creo.

Sirius no se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta, y con la voz ligeramente rasposa hasta que nota la mirada de Remus a través del espejo, traspasándole. Esa mirada le hace sentir pegado a la cama. Y le pone un nudo en la garganta y revive esa sensación lejana de enfado que amaneció en Londres.

Lily acaba de dar la crema y cierra el tarro.

–Si tú me pidieras salir – dice- a ti te diría que sí, Remus. – Su tono es más liviano que antes. El ambiente de la habitación estaba empezando a enrarecerse.

–Ya- contesta Remus, descreído. – Seguro.

–Díselo tú, Black.

¿Decirle el qué? Se siente un poco confuso.

–Er... si le pidieras salir, Lunático, Lily te diría que sí. – Se hace el tonto, se le da estupendamente después de tantos años de práctica-. Pero cuidado con la varita de James porque es capaz de caparte. Claro que siempre podrías cumplir tu sueño e ingresar en el coro.

–Que le digas eso no, idiota. Dile que si tú salieras con un chico sería con él. ¿O no?

 _Joder, qué preguntita, Evans._ Si Sirius supiera sonrojarse lo haría de manera inmediata y violenta. Por suerte, no sabe.

–Desde luego, está todo pensado y decidido. James se queda con Peter y Remus apechuga conmigo. Iba a quedarme yo con James pero no lo soporto cuando dice tu nombre en la cama, Evans.

Muy al contrario que él, Lily sí sabe sonrojarse. Lo hace suavemente y hasta el borde del pelo. Pero intentando disimular. Quitándole importancia.

–Vístete, Remus- dice, cambiando de tercio. - Un tal Sirius Black está empezando a mirarte con malas intenciones.

La chica tiene espíritu de gamberrista, eso está claro. Sirius va a replicar. Quiere hacerlo. Bueno, es lo que hace, al fin y al cabo. Devolver todas las balas, disparar a todo lo que se mueve. Va a decir "siempre lo miro todo con malas intenciones, Evans" en plan sugestivo pero por algún motivo no le sale. Es cierto que en diecisiete años y poco, lo ha mirado todo –absolutamente todo- con malas intenciones, buscando una trastada detrás de un mediodía. Pero nunca a él. ¿A Remus? ¿Con malas intenciones?

Cuando Remus y Lily se marchan, la poción curativa queda sobre la mesa. Sirus se acerca y husmea. Olisquea. Graba el olor en su memoria olfativa y perruna y lo archiva en ese compartimento de olores llamado "Remus", donde habitan el perfume nocturno del bosque y las noches de luna llena.

Jamás se le había ocurrido, hasta ese mismísimo momento que fuera ni siquiera remotamente posible pensar en Remus con malas intenciones.

### Cuenta, cuenta

James Potter no sabe fumar. Una de dos, o expulsa todo el humo sin tragarlo o intenta tragar y tiene accesos de tos salvajes, que le hacen encogerse. Se queda lívido y parece todavía más delgado de lo que es. Además, agarra el cigarrillo como si fuese una tía especialmente fea a la que le huele el aliento. Es gracioso mirarle pero cuando empieza a ponerse verde, Sirius le quita el cigarro antes de que se ahogue.

–Es una hierba demasiado buena y cara, Potter. No te la mereces.

El cobertizo del jardín está casi a oscuras y mientras el colegio estudia en cierto silencio interrumpido por murmullos y bostezos, James y Sirius se toman un descanso. Queda poco para las finales. Al curso le queda poco para terminar y al estrecho cigarrillo de marihuana de Sirius, apenas dos caladas. Lo sostiene entre los dedos y observa cómo ascienden las volutas de humo.

–Oye, tío, ¿sabías que hubo unos muggles que subieron a la luna?

James traga saliva para no seguir tosiendo.

–En un cohete espacial, ya lo sabía. – Lo dice con admiración galáctica.

–Debe ser genial montar en un cohete, ¿te imaginas? Mejor que la escoba. Hasta la luna.

–¿Cómo lo sabías?

–Al contrario que tú yo aprobé Estudios Muggles.

–Yo también aprobé, capullo- se defiende.

–Tú inventaste plumas anti copia falsas y escribiste lo mismo que Remus.

El humo forma siluetas alucinadas y tras él, James parece ligeramente desdibujado. Y posiblemente, mareado.

–Oye, Potter.

–¿Qué?

_¿Cómo se sabe que no te gustaría tener a un tío comiéndotela si nunca lo has probado?_

Todo parece borroso.

–Bueno, ¿alguna vez...? – no está seguro de querer preguntarlo.

–¿Qué?

_¿Te has preguntado dónde acaba esa cicatriz de Remus? ¿Has pensado en él jurando solemnemente que tus intenciones no son buenas? ¿Te has fijado como se parecen las cicatrices que tiene en el pecho a los pasillos de Hogwarts en el mapa de los merodeadores?_

James le mira fijamente, con ojos enrojecidos.

–¿Alguna vez has pensado en hacerle a Quejicus una poción cantora?

A James se le iluminan inmediatamente los ojos y los profesores tardan tres días en conseguir que Severus sea capaz de hacer un examen oral sin intentar un Do de pecho. Sirius le atormenta diciéndole que necesitan un Judas en Jesucristo Superstar y Severus le insulta en La Menor, ardiendo de odio.

### El anuncio de Dumbledore

Ese año, antes de que empiecen las finales y los alumnos vayan por los pasillos medio histéricos repasando las fechas de las guerras de gigantes y las revueltas de los elfos y los pesos y medidas de ingredientes para pociones, el director Dumbledore propone una actividad relajante para final de curso. Un poco de diversión para cuando acaben los exámenes y todos puedan quitarse de encima el estrés y la angustia. Los alumnos oyen rumores pero no saben de qué se trata. La teoría más generalizada es que se debe ser un baile.

–Genial- ironiza James. – Otra oportunidad histórica para que Lily Evans me rechace de alguna manera nueva y más original si cabe.

Pero no se trata de un baile, sino de algo nuevo en Hogwarts.

–¡El cinematógrafo! – declara Dumbledore durante la cena. Hay muchos alumnos que no saben de qué se trata y el director se afana en explicar que no es magia, sino una técnica muggle para que las fotografías sin movimiento se pongan en marcha y cuenten historias inventadas. – Lo curioso – explica, emocionado como si le hubieran comprado calcetines nuevos de colores, - es que todo el invento se basa en un pequeño defecto óptico de la retina humana.

Su explicación es larga, entusiasta y elaborada pero los alumnos más pequeños dejan de escuchar inmediatamente en cuando descubren que solo podrán asistir los que tengan permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. Los mayores hace tiempo que no hacen caso a Dumbledore cuando se emociona pero se frotan las manos pensando en las posibilidades que da una visita al teatro mágico de Hogsmeade y una sala oscura.

–¿Qué posibilidades hay de que nos pongan una porno? – pregunta Sirius.

–Las mismas de que tú llegues a ministro de Magia- responde Remus.

–¿Qué es una porno? – quiere saber Peter.

A James solo le interesa averiguar cómo de oscura tiene que ser la sala para que el cinematógrafo funcione y cómo puede elaborar alguna estrategia para sentarse junto a Lily. Cuando Dumbledore, al final de su discurso proclama que la noche de fiesta incluye la posibilidad de dormir en el comedor como recompensa a un excelente año académico y en vista del final del semestre, hay una salva de vítores entre las mesas.

–¿Habéis oído eso? – se entusiasma - ¡Puedo dormir con Lily! ¡En la misma habitación que ella!

–Serías enternecedor, Jimmy, si no fueras patético-. Sirius le mira aparentando autentica preocupación. Y mira al cielo después. – Merlín, si siempre es así, no permitas que me enamore nunca. Te lo suplico. – Cuando se cansa de rogar al poder superior, se dirige a Remus. – No me digas que no es triste este nivel de obsesión.

–Es triste, desde luego.

Más triste es –eso no lo dice- que después de seis años durmiendo con Sirius a Remus todavía le emocione la idea de poner el saco de dormir junto al suyo después de la película. _Soy lamentable. En serio. Debería ponerle remedio._

 _–_ Tranquilo, Sirius, no te enamorarás nunca. Ya te has acostado con todas las chicas del Reino Unido y si hasta ahora no te ha pasado, creo que podemos deducir que estás vacunado. A lo mejor tienes una inmunidad natural o algo así.

–¿Y tú qué dices, Remus?

 _Prefiero no decir nada. Prefiero que cambiemos de conversación ahora mismo._ ¿Por qué últimamente no hay conversaciones normales y seguras donde sus sentimientos no corran peligro de ser públicamente expuestos y acto seguido, ridiculizados?

–Que James tiene razón. Yo que tú no me preocuparía. Seguramente eres inmune.

Sirius le mira con una intensidad espeluznante.

–De mí no, idiota. Qué dices de ti.

Le da un vuelco al corazón. James se une al tercer grado. Como si no pasara nada. Tan tranquilo.

–Sí, Remus, ¿nunca te has enamorado? – con curiosidad.

Se siente acosado como un lobo. Atrapado entre cazadores que quieren dispararle y comerse sus tripas.

–Bueno, nunca... en fin, es una palabra tajante. No diría tanto.

–¿Eso es un sí?- Sirius ni siquiera se molesta en ser agradable.

Empuja. Como si le importara, como si fuera asunto suyo. - ¿De quién?

Debería decírselo. En ese momento. "¡De ti, gilipollas!" Debería gritarlo y quedarse a gusto. Seguramente, luego todo sería incómodo y tenso entre ellos y Sirius se pondría lívido y fingiría que no pasa nada y que siguen siendo amigos pero nunca sería igual porque él lo sabría y eso lo estropearía todo y sería el fin de su única familia. Así que Remus confiesa. Es su única opción.

–De Ringo Starr. Es verdad, en serio. Ni Paul, ni John, para mí siempre será Ringo.

Sirius le lanza una servilleta, dice "vete a la mierda" y protesta porque "nunca nos cuentas nada".

### Hechizado

Es una noche de ambiente festivo en Hogsmeade. En el fondo del bar, sentados en corro frente a una de las mesas de madera, un grupo de magos en la cuarentena celebra el cumpleaños de uno de ellos y todos canturrean _Por amor de Merlín_ y los grandes éxitos del verano que edita "Corazón de bruja" por esas fechas. Cuando acaban con _Circe, diosa de ojos tristes_ se arrancan con _La magia de tus ojos_ y _Hechizos del corazón._ Si consiguen una nota es única y exclusivamente por casualidad estadística. Se podría decir que afinan por pura magia.

El resto de los clientes les ignora y bebe whisky de fuego de botellas que les sirven solas, volando de mesa en mesa. La camarera es una mujer de curvas peligrosas y escotes no aptos para cardiacos que siempre guarda las mejores mesas para los chicos de Hogwarts y que tiene la costumbre de llamarles "guapos". Sería halagador si no fuera porque se lo dice a todo el mundo, incluidos elfos y chicas. No se puede decir que vea demasiado bien, pero es simpática. _¿La mesa del fondo está libre, guapos!_ Se sientan alrededor de cuatro jarras de cerveza de mantequilla, James y Peter, Sirius y Remus para celebrar que es viernes, son jóvenes y más pronto que tarde, será verano. Es una noche clara pero sopla una brisa fría. Es mayo en Escocia y cuando se sienta frente a James, Remus se suelta la doble botonadura del abrigo, sin llegar a quitárselo.

–Venga, Remus- James acerca la cerveza- tienes que decirme cómo conseguirlo. Me queda menos de un mes para las vacaciones, tío, y si no salgo con ella este curso, posiblemente me tendré que suicidar. Lo digo en serio.

 _La balda de Lily Evans y Por Qué No Me Quiere_ episodio quinientos uno. Sirius cree que llegado un punto, ya ni siquiera es divertido burlarse del pobre chaval. Sabe que si se queda en la mesa, le esperan más y más entregas del folletín, así que diez minutos después de llegar, ya está apoyado en la barra, intimando con un par de brujas americanas que han venido de visita. Una pena que James se haya retirado del juego hace tiempo porque el olfato canino de Sirius olisquea posibilidades muy claras de acción esa noche. La morena para él, la pelirroja para James, ya que le gustan. Las dos le miran con ese languidez que da el alcohol y cuando bebe, la morena lo hace con los ojos abiertos sin dejar de mirarle por detrás del vaso.

_Tú te lo pierdes, Cornamenta. Más para mí._

Dicen que han venido a visitar a la familia. Si fueran gemelas, Sirius aullaría. Son primas. Los Black siempre se han casado entre primos. Lo cual explica, según Sirius, un montón de cosas sobre los Black.

–¿No nos presentas a tus amigos? – pregunta la pelirroja.

Echa una mirada al fondo. Peter tiene las manos sobre la mesa y sujeta la jarra de cerveza como si fuera a salir volando, sin dejar de mirar a James con esa atención que roza la veneración. Desde la distancia, a Sirius le parece poder escuchar los gimoteos y lamentos de James y se convence de que el amor, santo cielo, debe ser terrible. Remus ha debido levantarse al retrete.

–Nos han contado que sois unas estrellas del quidditch - dice la morena. Vuelve hacer eso de beber y mirarle y lo hace maravillosamente bien porque a Sirius le dan ganas de meterle los dedos en la boca. – Tú y tu amigo. Eso nos han dicho.

La chica señala a James.

–No os han metido. Pero lamentablemente, la estrella está en baja forma últimamente. – Sirius se apoya un poco más en la barra, deja que le caiga el pelo en la cara. – El pobre se ha enamorado. Es trágico –sentencia. – Os podría presentar al pequeño Peter pero no creo que os interese.

No es que Peter sea mala persona. Pero cuando se trata de presentarle a unas chicas a las que quieres impresionar tampoco es que sea precisamente el orgullo de la Gran Bretaña. Aunque de lejos se da un aire a la Reina Madre, ahora que Sirius se pone a mirarle.

–Lo siento, chicas. Parece que solo quedo yo.

Y su tono deja claro que debería ser suficiente para que se quedaran contentas las dos. La pelirroja se ríe. Una risa profunda y aromática como el whisky. Expulsa el humo de su cigarrillo y esa sonrisa se curva para convertirse en una invitación. _Dios bendiga América._

 _–_ ¿Y qué pasa con el otro?

La morena - Sirius cree que se llama Annie- señala hacia la mesa. Durante un segundo, Sirius no puede ver nada. Hay un abrigo delante de la mesa y naturalmente, hay alguien dentro del abrigo, volviendo del baño, sentándose frente a James, cruzando las piernas y, palpándose la ropa para encontrar tabaco. Remus. Golpea el paquete contra la esquina de la mesa un par de veces. Cuando sale la punta del primer cigarrillo, lo saca con cuidado y se lo lleva a los labios mientras busca de nuevo entre la ropa. Esta vez para sacar el mechero.

–¿Qué pasa con él? –pregunta.

De repente echa de menos no tener también él un cigarrillo en las manos.

–¿También está fuera de juego?- sisea una voz en su oído.

Está cerca de Sirius, la morena. Tan cerca, de hecho, que puede notar su voz en el vello de la cara, cerca de las orejas. Cosquilleando mientras Remus enciende el cigarrillo. Tras él, a través de la ventana, se puede ver Hogsmeade, capturado por las sombras nocturnas. El bar no es más que un buque fantasma a la deriva y Sirius siente que flota. Oye a la pelirroja entre la bruma.

–A mí prima le gusta tu amigo.

–Ya- Sirius nota la boca seca. - A mi amigo, en cambio, le gustan otras cosas.

Han debido dar un par de pasos mientras Sirius miraba en dirección a la mesa y a Remus porque ahora nota el calor corporal de esas brujas en cada célula. Está empezando a sentirse vaporoso, hirviendo. Como si hubiera fumado demasiado y hubiera bebido demasiado.

–¿En serio?- la voz de la morena se confunde con la pelirroja. Parece que cantan, que le hacen volar. - ¿Cómo qué, por ejemplo?

Hace calor. Hace muchísimo calor y Remus lleva el cuello del abrigo ligeramente levantado. Sirius se pregunta cómo lo soporta. A él le duele la ropa. Y las chicas están demasiado cerca, hablan por debajo de la piel.

–Los chicos – consigue decir. – Le gustan los chicos.

No debería contarlo, probablemente. No es asunto de nadie, ¿no? Pero las chicas quieren saber y todo es débil y vaporoso esa noche, como el cigarrillo de Remus, balanceándose entre sus dedos. James le mira fijamente, sin dejar de hablar, con esa expresión de perrito malherido y Remus se ríe, de vez en cuando, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Le da caladas al cigarrillo. Y cuando deja salir el humo apoya el codo en la mesa y se lleva el pulgar a los labios, como si quisiera capturar los restos de tabaco que han debido quedar allí prendidos. Sirius no sabe qué pasa o por qué los detalles parecen más nítidos que la realidad. No sabe por qué no puede dejar de mirar.

Nota el tacto de una mano en el hombro. Morena, pelirroja, qué más da.

Una voz sibilina le habla al oído.

–¿Le gustan todos o solo los que son tan guapos como tú?

Tanto, tiene tanto calor.

–No tengo ni idea – no la tiene, ni idea. No sabe cómo lo gustan. No se le ha ocurrido pensarlo jamás. Tal vez le guste ese Slytherin, por más desagradable que resulte la idea. Tiene que admitir que siente algo de curiosidad. Un poco. El bar se mueve y Sirius con él. - ¿Por qué?

Si hay algún tono de voz que Sirius sepa reconocer, impostar y clasificar, es el tono de las malas intenciones. La morena –es ella la que le está tocando el hombro, y apoyándose ligeramente, ahora que se fija- adopta ese tono y está claro que tiene la peor clase de intenciones que se puedan imaginar. Con él, claro. Y con Remus.

–Porque si te apetece... –dice, dejando caer las palabras como mantequilla en una sartén para que Sirius las nota, una a una, goteando dentro de los pantalones... – , a nosotras nos gusta mirar.

Una vez, tendría algo así como doce años, se le olvidó echar agua fría a la bañera antes de meterse y a veces, todavía sueña con esa sensación aplastante que le paralizó el corazón. Todo esa agua caliente. Fue como entrar en una olla de pociones hirviendo, como traspasar el umbral del dolor y encontrar placer al otro lado, solo durante un segundo, antes de que empezará a encogerse la piel y le resultara insoportable. Lo recuerda de pronto, en ese bar, porque es lo mismo. Exactamente la misma sensación cuando la lengua de la chica morena caracolea dentro de su oído _¿te gustaría que os miráramos?_ y luego baja hacia el cuello, para morderle suavemente _queremos mirar, Sirius –_ no sabe cuándo les ha dicho su nombre- _mientras te fuma como a ese cigarrillo_.

La imagen se cuela en su mente, ajena a su voluntad. Siente que es humo y vapor y que la lengua de Remus se desliza como un barco en su boca. Es solo un segundo. Un trance intenso. Desaparece tan pronto como aparece, en cuanto el ruido de las sillas le despierta. James y Peter abandonan la mesa y deshace el mesmerismo. Remus se levanta con ellos y se acerca a la barra para anunciar que ya hay que volver al colegio.

–Nosotros ya nos vamos, Sirius.

Lo dice sin quitarles ojo de encima a las chicas que cuelgan de los hombros de Sirius. _Les gustaría mirarnos, Lunático,_ piensa. _Tengo que salir de aquí,_ piensa. _Debo estar borracho._ Piensa todo eso y nada. Antes de salir, la morena que se ha encaramado a su hombro y al torrente de su sangre, intercambia una mirada con Remus que Sirius prefiere no descifrar.

–¿Tienes fuego?

Y Remus, que siempre ha sido familiar parece otra persona que Sirius no ha visto nunca cuando saca el mechero plateado del bolsillo del pantalón, lo abre con el pulgar y lo acerca al cigarrillo de esa chica diabólica. La llama emite una iridiscencia anaranjada. La chica y Remus se convierten en figuras al óleo, mitad luz, mitad sombra. El cigarrillo prende y Remus tiene el pelo corto en la base de la nuca y una cicatriz oculta tras el cuello del abrigo, todavía rosada y larga, como una cuchillada.

Lo siguiente que recuerda Sirius es que está fuera del bar y es Remus el que le empuja y las chicas han desaparecido, despidiéndose con un sugestivo "hasta luego, chicos" que normalmente a Sirius no le daría calambres pero esa noche le sacude de arriba abajo.

A diez metros del bar nota que está amaneciendo de una especie de borrachera.

–¿Qué mierda ha pasado ahí dentro?

Remus lleva las manos en los bolsillos y el hijo de puta parece divertido.

–Son veelas, Sirius. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

_Acabáramos._

_–_ Joder, no sé. Me dijeron que eran americanas.

–Dicen que las americanas son más fáciles – asegura Peter. – En América a lo mejor ligaría yo también.

James le toma el pelo.

–Más fáciles, Peter, pero no ciegas.

–Pues, dicen – sigue Peter, como si lo de James no hubiera ido con él- que las veelas pueden convencerte para hacer cualquier cosa. ¡Lo que sea!

–¿Qué te han dicho a ti, Canuto? – James quiere saberlo y se nota en esa mirada que le encantaría descubrir algo humillante para atormentarle.

Por primera vez desde que recuerde, Sirius no tiene ganas de travesuras.

–No me han dicho nada.

Entran en Honeydukes sin que nadie les vea y en los pasadizos secretos que llevan a Hogwarts, caminan en fila india, esquivando estrecheces. Una vez en la habitación, Sirius se tumba sobre la cama en calzoncillos y le parece que hace demasiado calor para dormir. Da vueltas, suspira hondo. Maldita sea. Le irrita haber caído en el embrujo de las veelas. ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta?

–¿Te han hechizado unas brujas, Canuto? – Remus, desde su cama. Despierto. Con voz más ronca de lo normal. _Debe ser el tabaco_.

–Eso parece -ladra.

No consigue conciliar el sueño hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. Cada vez que cierra los ojos se le aparecen esas brujas hipnóticas y sus embrujo. _Nos gustaría mirar. Mientras te fuma como a ese cigarrillo._ Y el idiota de Peter chinchándole. _¿Qué te han dicho que hicieras?_ De no haberse dado cuenta de lo que eran, si no le hubiera sacado Remus de ese bar, tal vez, quién sabe lo que habrían conseguido. Pero no, claro, no hubieran llegado tan lejos. Remus se habría dado cuenta, ¿no? Remus no lo habría permitido.

No, claro.

_Estúpidas veelas._


	7. Entrega 5 pt.2

### Las líneas de la vida

Sábado por la mañana. Hogwarts huele a exámenes. En el comedor, a la hora del desayuno más de un alumno tiene que hacer hechizos reparadores de vasos. Los nervios están en el aire y las manos se vuelven torpes y esquivas. Lily atrae hacia sí la jarra de zumo de calabaza desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa y le ordena que sirva un buen vaso.

–Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Tiene muchas vitaminas. Y no te ofendas, pero no tienes buena cara.

-Yo también te quiero.

Lily le da una pata afectuosa por debajo de la mesa.

–No lo digo por eso. Pero pareces cansado. Déjame adivinar. – Le coge la palma de la mano y hace una mueca de esforzada concentración- A ver, a ver. La mano me dice que... salisteis anoche y que has dormido un par de horas a pesar de que se acercan los TIMOS.

No lo puede evitar. Le hace gracia la reprobación maternal de Lily. No está acostumbrado a que se preocupen por él así.

–No volvimos tan tarde- se defiende como los niños que se divierten siendo reñidos.

Lily entrecierra los ojos y examina las líneas de la palma fingiendo que las estudia a fondo.

–La mano dice "mentira, cochina".

–Será puta, la chivata de mierda.

–Remus, estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Sirius. Vigila ese lenguaje – le reprueba en broma. – Lo que no dice la mano es cómo conseguís abandonar el colegio tan a menudo.

–Si la mano dijera eso, tu querido James y cierto pandillero de apellido Black, la cortarían de cuajo.

Incluso cuando arruga la nariz y le saca la lengua, Lily Evans sigue teniendo esa especie de sutil encanto femenino que la hace irresistible. A veces Remus tiene la sensación de que incluso ese palo de escoba grasiento y desagradable que es Severus Snape se ablanda un poco cuando se trata de ella. Pero puede que sean alucinaciones. O puede que incluso el corazón más endurecido tenga su lado vulnerable.

Cuando la toca Lily con tanto cuidado, su propia mano le parece más bonita.

–Ey, mira, la línea del amor- dice. – No, espera, no es una línea. Es una autopista para ir en moto.

–Muy sutil.

A James siempre se le hace tarde para desayunar y los fines de semana, Sirius casi nunca aparece. Prefiere dormir hasta tarde y picar algo de la comida que esconde bajo la cama. Siempre hay menos alumnos los sábados por la mañana y el Gran Comedor parece una catedral muggle, iluminada por los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana. Ideal para los secretos y los desvelos y el escenario perfecto para que Lily insista una vez más en que tiene que hacer algo. _Mira, Remus, Sirius es lo único que conozco que te gusta más que el chocolate._ Está en su naturaleza insistir. Lo hace con su mejor intención. _Acabarás el colegio sin decirle nada, viendo cómo se acuesta con una chica tras otra mientras te vas muriendo._ Cuando lo dice ella parece fácil.

–Lily, Sirius no solo es heterosexual, ¿vale? Si en este colegio hicieran una votación libre y democráticamente para elegir al líder de los heterosexuales, Sirius Black sería coronado Primer Ministro.

–No creo. No se corona al Primer Ministro.

Testaruda como una mula. A veces es peor ella que Sirius.

–Sé que tus intenciones son buenas pero no tengo ganas de experimentar un duro y doloroso rechazo, Lily. Ya me siento afortunado de que me considere su amigo, ¿sabes? Ya es más de lo que esperaba. – Mucho, muchísimo más. – Más de lo que merezco.

–Ni se te ocurra repetir eso en mi presencia, Remus Lupin. ¿Me has oído? No conozco a nadie más que se merezca tanto ser feliz, ¿ha quedado claro?

Qué va a decir. Solo puede asentir. La mirada de Lily adquiere cierta tonalidad licuosa, se ablanda. _Lo del rechazo no lo sabes,_ asegura. _A veces estas cosas salen bien_. Pero todo el argumento pierde su peso cuando James Potter se sienta junto a ellos y sobre un charco de babas que llega hasta el Canal de Suez, y por enésima vez le pide a Lily una cita para preparar los exámenes.

–Una cosa en serio. Una sesión de estudio, Evans.

Puede que a veces las cosas salgan bien pero lo cierto es que ver la cara de James mientras escucha un tajante "lo siento, Potter, no salgo con niños pequeños" y se le cae al corazón al suelo, no ayuda a albergar esperanzas, precisamente. James se retira sin tomarse el desayuno y abandona el comedor arrastrando el alma y los pies.

–Así que a veces acaba bien, ¿no?

Ella se afana duramente en no mirar a James. Implacable consigo misma y sus propósitos.

–¿Qué? ¿Lo dices por ese?– pregunta, restándole importancia. – Sirius nunca te haría eso.

Pero no le mira a los ojos cuando se lo dice y esta vez es Remus el que le coge la mano, para leer en ella la línea del amor.

–¿Y hasta cuándo vas a seguir haciéndolo tú, Lily?

Le tiembla el pecho cuando suspira. Y le suena una voz frágil, muy pequeña cuando le responde, todavía sin mirarle a los ojos.

–No estábamos hablando de mí.

Salen del comedor, y pasan junto a la mesa de Slytherin. Remus saluda a un chico de pelo castaño claro, facciones duras y nobles, ojos verdes, de cierta melancolía desesperada. Lily le da un golpe en el costado y pone su mirada sugerente para anunciar con cierto secretismo que _es muy guapo._ Remus suspira un _sí_ desgarrado, un _ya lo creo_ desesperado, que sale desde el fondo del estómago y le deja sin aire.

–Me refería a Daniel, Remus.

–¿Qué? Sí. Sí- repite. – Yo también. Claro.

Claro.

### La negación hecha perro

Primero empieza a picarle la nariz en clase de Transformaciones. Una hora después, en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas el primer estornudo le retumba en el pecho como un tifón. Las mandrágoras que tiene delante chillan como diablos histéricos cuando las llena de babas. A pesar de ello, durante la comida, Sirius afirma tajantemente que no piensa subir a la enfermería. No importa cuanto insistan James y Peter y Remus porque son unas nenazas que se asustan con nada.

–Además. Yo nunca me pongo enfermo.

En realidad suena más como "yo nunca me pongo enferpo". En Adivinación nota un dolor vago en los huesos pero lo asocia a las hierbas que queman en clase para "abrir el tercer ojo". Cuando baja las escaleras para un seminario sobre Oclumancia, siente que son cada vez más y más profundas y que están mágicamente alteradas para seguir dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas al mismo ritmo que su cabeza. Tiene que admitir que le cuesta cierto trabajo enfocar la mirada y el mareo le revuelve las tripas pero no pasa nada si se tiene que apoyar en la pared un segundo. Eso no significa que esté enfermo. Aunque a lo lejos una voz familiar le pregunta si se encuentra bien y le manda inmediatamente a la enfermería hasta que se recupere. Es la voz del señor Filch, o eso le parece. No está enfermo, NATURALMENTE, pero no tiene por qué renunciar a saltarse una clase, ¿no? Cuando intenta asentir, la cabeza le pesa como si estuviera llena de mercurio líquido. Todo parece muy, muy lejano.

–Sí, señor Filch.

Le cuesta hablar con esa tensión y ese dolor en la garganta pero no.está.enfermo.

–Soy la profesora McGonagall, señor Black.

Consigue enfocar la mirada, no sin esfuerzo. Distingue el sombrero de pico, una túnica larga y cierta expresión enfadada de severidad. Puede que sí esté un poco enfermo, después de todo.

### Sana sanita culito de rana

Al tercer día en cama, Sirius está desesperado. Ocho horas diarias de media solo en la torre. Sin poder salir. Sin fuerzas para imaginar maneras innovadoras de torturar a Quejicus. Si se incorpora demasiado deprisa, se marea. Si intenta leer las líneas de los pergaminos y de los libros se superponen. Si habla durante mucho rato, le duele la garganta. Le arde el pecho. Tiene calor. Tiene frío. Tiene calor y frío al mismo tiempo. La enfermera que le visita es más huraña que su prima Antonia y a su prima Antonia hasta su madre la llama "arpía", lo cual, teniendo en cuenta los estándares de su madre, es como si viniera el diablo y te llamara demonio.

Y para colmo, tiene que ponerse ungüentos repelentes que huelen a mandrágora podrida. Beber infusiones tan malas que parecen hervidas en los calcetines sucios de Peter. Y de comer, ni se habla. Caldo curativo. Y eso es todo. Tres días sin hincarle el diente a nada. A media tarde del jueves, tiene tanta hambre que podría morder la cama. Los inútiles que se dicen sus amigos no tienen la puta delicadeza de traerle nada del comedor. Argumentan que son "órdenes de la enfermera". Los jodidos cobardes.

Entre clase y clase, Remus tiene la decencia de subir a la habitación.

–Lunáticoooooo – se queja, en cuanto le ve abrir la puerta.

–Y ahora qué te pasa.

Lo dice en tono afectuoso pero la mente infectada de Sirius se molesta de todos modos.

– Que se aburre. Que tiene hambre. ¡Que está harto! – Que me estoy muriendo, nada más.

Dios, qué calor. Para una vez que tiene fiebre y tiene que ser en primavera. Las sábanas se le pegan al cuerpo. Las aparta con rabia y se tumba encima de la cama. Delira, se mueve, no encuentra postura, le duele todo. Acaba quedándose boca abajo, sin fuerza para quitarse el pantalón del pijama. Ardiendo. La habitación late y se desenrosca. Le huele el pecho a linimento y los vapores de la pomada le marean. Remus se sienta en la cama que está junto a la suya. No recuerda de quién es esa cama. Todo es tan confuso cuando se está enfermo. Es muy extraño.

–No, en serio. Creo que me estoy muriendo. Y no veo que a nadie le importe, Remus. – Ve una sonrisa en Remus y se fija en la caída de esos ojos familiares y llenos de humor. - Me moriré aquí solo, en la torre de Gryffindor- gime. - Encontraréis mi cadáver a la hora de la cena, pero no lloréis por mí. – Sí, se está riendo. Ese cabrón de Remus Lupin lo encuentra muy gracioso. El muy miserable. - Metedme en un barco y prendedme fuego en el mar, es lo único que os pido. – Con las pocas fuerzas que tiene, se medio incorpora sobre un brazo y extiende el otro. Tira de la corbata de Remus, para conseguir que se acerque a él y poder enfocarle bien. No tiene muy buenos reflejos, así que chocan. Frente con frente, pero no duele mucho. Cuesta trabajo coordinarse y, oh, sí, ya lo creo, se está bien así, nariz contra nariz con Remus, que es lo único que no huele a linimento. De momento. – Quiero un funeral vikingo, Lunático.

Le quema el aliento. Remus debe sentirlo en la cara. A lo mejor le quema también a él.

–¿Me conseguirás un barquito si me muero aquí, Remus?

–No te estás muriendo, Canuto.

Suelta la mano con la que le sostenía la corbata. Qué sabrá si se está muriendo o no. Si dice que se muere es que se muere y no hay más que hablar. Sirius se sujeta en Remus. Se aferra a su cuello para mantener el equilibrio. Su piel está más fresca. Alivia bastante. Frescor. Alivio. Sí, mejor, mucho, muchísimo mejor.

–Promételo- ordena. Su propia voz le suena nasal, más parecida a la voz habitual de Remus, que esa tarde, sin embargo, suena algo desfallecida, como si él también estuviera enfermo.

–Te prometo que no te muere.

Le gusta la vehemencia con la que lo asegura. Mmm, sí. Le gusta. Mucho más que estar enfermo. Sí, ya lo creo. La habitación huele a poción curativa y a romero. Remus dice que no se va a morir. Eso está bien.

–Pero si me muero me conseguirás un barco.

–Ya tienes una moto. ¿Ahora un barco?

Qué calor, señor. Le arden los dedos y el cuello de Remus ahora ha perdido parte de su intenso frescor. A lo mejor se consuela si le coge la cara con las manos y oh, sí. Sí, sí y mil veces sí. En comparación con la temperatura de su cuerpo, Remus es hierba fresca, sol de abril y una ducha al final del día. Alivia. Ya lo creo. Cierra los ojos para disfrutarlo bien. Mmmm. Hacía tres días que no sentía algo tan increíble. Siente que se le refresca todo el cuerpo, incluso los pies y las ideas.

–Remuuuuuuus – lloriquea su nombre, como un alarido. – Promételo.

–Lo que quieras, Sirius. – Cuando habla su voz es como un jadeo quejumbroso que le roza la cara y también alivia. - Te conseguiré lo que tú quieras.

Eso está mejor. Sí. Remus va a cuidar de él. Mucho mejor. Tendrá un funeral vikingo. Qué bien.

–Así me gusta. – Sí, así está bien. Apoyado en Remus. - Estás fresquito.

En un tono de voz ligeramente estrangulado, Remus pregunta "¿Qué?" pero Sirius no tiene fuerzas para contestar, ni para seguir recostado, así que se tira en la cama. Cae, más bien. Por el rabillo del ojo, distingue una silueta que se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. ¿AHORA SE VA A MARCHAR? ¡No se puede marchar! ¿Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo? No sabe qué hora es pero no quiere quedarse solo otra vez. La cama está pegajosa.

–¡Oye! - no tiene fuerza para exigir, así que suplica. Pone su mejor expresión de chucho abandonado en una noche lluviosa. - No te vayas.

–Sirius, tengo clase.

La voz de Remus es tan suave. Jo. ¿Por qué no es todo tan suave? Enfermo todo es duro y violento y demasiado luminoso. Pero Remus no. Nope. Con Remus se está bien. Si se quedara todo iría bien. Con todas las veces que se han saltado las clases y ahora el muy traidor quiere marcharse. Convierte su cara de perro abandonado en su cara de perro abandonado y dolido. Será cabrón.

–¡Deberías estar aquí conmigo!

Parece que se lo piensa. Que le cuesta tomar una decisión pero quiere aparentar que no. _Estás fresquito_ murmura Sirius, en voz tan baja que parece pensamiento diluido. _Como un cubito de hielo gigante._

 _–_ ¿Crees que no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer que entretenerte, Canuto?

–¡Pues no deberías!

Es más, si Remus fuera un buen amigo, debería ponerse enfermo con él.

Es lo mínimo que se puede esperar. Ya te digo. Buena idea.

–¿Sabes qué? Te pegaré mi enfermedad y tendrás que quedarte. Cuando te vayas, pienso meterme en tu cama y sudar tus sábanas y me lavaré los dientes con tu cepillo. Y si no funciona, y no te dignas a ponerte enfermo y solidarizarte conmigo, chuparé los platos de tu comida. Y te advierto que si no surte efecto, entonces – intenta imaginar algo peor pero le queda poca imaginación- ¡esperaré hasta que te quedes dormido y te lameré de la cabeza a los pies hasta que empieces tú también a tiritar y a sudar y a arder!

¡Y a tener tanto calor como yo! – Eso. Buen plan. Se ha quedado sin fuerzas con tanto hablar. Pero seguro que Remus lo ha captado. - ¡Hace calor!- chilla. – Remus, tengo mucho calor- solloza.

No está seguro pero antes de quedarse dormido, delirando con cuarenta grados de fiebre le parece que oye la voz de Remus diciendo "no eres el único". Pero puede que sea la fiebre.

### Contágiame

Remus nunca llega a su clase de Pociones. Sirius tiene razón. Hace demasiado calor para pensar en calderos burbujeantes. En lugar de eso, se dirige al vestuario del equipo de Quidditch, aprovechando que es hora de clase y todavía no hay nadie. Las largas bancadas están vacías y las taquillas cerradas. Se empieza a quitar la ropa nada más llegar. Tira los zapatos al rincón, sin ayudarse de las manos, empujando el talón con el pie. Se saca los calzoncillos junto con los pantalones y los calcetines, todo en un movimiento. Y se quita la camisa tirando hacia arriba, sin soltar todos los botos, haciendo que salgan juntos camisa, camiseta y corbata. Respira agitadamente, no puede esperar. Si no se toca ahora, si no se alivia ahora, va a estallar.

No hay nadie en las duchas y nadie puede verle descalzo, desnudo, en erección, metido bajo el chorro de la ducha. Alto como la torre de Gryffindor, nalgas musculosas marcadas por dos o tres cardenales, cortes profundos en la espalda llena de pecas. La amplitud del pecho, el pelo en la cara, los ojos cerrados. Pálido, concentrado, moviendo la mano con fuerza pero despacio para alargar el momento y retener la sensación de fiebre en la piel y en la sangre. Solo puede pensar en él y sus palabras y la piel, joder, el contacto abrasivo de su piel. Tan cerca.

Esperaré a que te quedes dormido y te lameré de la cabeza a los pies, hasta que empieces tú también a tiritar y a sudar y a arder.

Y tirita y suda y arde.

_Y a tener tanto calor como yo._

Y tiene calor. Tiene tanto calor. No puede más. Tan cerca y tan lejos, cada vez más intenso y no puede más.

 _Contágiame_ murmura, mientras se masturba en la ducha de los chicos. _Contágiame, Sirius,_ mientras se corre bajo el agua.

### El valor de la pureza 

La pintada aparece escrita en sangre. Los primeros en verlo al volver a la cama después de la cena, son los niños de los cursos inferiores. Una niña de segundo grita "¡es sangre!" y pronto, una turba histérica anuncia que han matado a alguien. Remus y James suben de camino a la habitación para ver a Sirius cuando les avisa Peter. Rostro desencajado, sudando de pánico. _¡Lo han escrito con sangre!_ En las escaleras cambiantes, en el acceso a Gryffindor. Letras que parecen colgadas en el aire, a causa de algún hechizo. Sangre, sí. Pero no humana.

–Un animal- Remus lo huele con claridad nada más llegar. – Es sangre de animales, Cornamenta.

McGonagall y Dumbledore tardan horas en encontrar un contra hechizo y hacerlas desaparecer. Mientras tanto, todo el mundo que intenta ir a Gryffindor puede leer LOS DE SANGRE SUCIA CAERÁN PRIMERO en las escaleras cambiantes. Se acercan chicos de otras casas a verlo con sus propios ojos y James distingue a Lily, pálida como un cadáver en medio de esa multitud. Muy por detrás de ella, reconoce una sonrisa helada, pura como la nieve, plena de satisfacción y orgullo. _Lucius._ No sabe controlarse. Le queda un metro para llegar a él y partirle la cara, sentir su sangre, maldita sea, cuando Remus le detiene con fuerza.

–Si te expulsan, James, - su tono recuerda al aullido del lobo- solo ganan ellos.

–Tranquilo, Potter- le dice Lucius. Con la barbilla alta y veneno en la mirada.-. Tú no eres un mestizo, ¿no? Aunque te gustan de sangre ¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes buscar en tu misma clase?

–Reniego de cualquier clase a la que tú pertenezcas, Malfoy.

–Hay que conservar la pureza de la magia, Potter. Es lo único que Tanto asco. James siente tanto asco que podría enfermar allí mismo.

–No solo no sabes lo que es la pureza, Lucius, no tienes ni idea de lo que es la magia.

Se marcha porque sabe que si se queda tendría que estrangularle. Le arrastra Remus pero sobre todo una desconocida sensación de suciedad interior, adherida a las entrañas. Las nauseas tardan horas en desaparecer y durante ese tiempo no consigue recuperarse de la emoción de ver a Lily pasando del horror al mirar el mensaje, a ese amago de lágrimas al escuchar a Malfoy. Si Lucius entendiera algo sobre magia, ese cabrón hijo de puta, jamás la haría llorar porque es en esos verdes donde reside la única esperanza que tiene James en que la magia puede realmente transformar el mundo en un sitio mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, el mensaje ha desaparecido y el colegio parece recuperar cierta normalidad. Nadie, excepto Dumbledore y McGonagall sabe que había un segundo mensaje oculto para el primero, con el mismo hechizo. Ninguno consigue dormir esa noche.

–Se acercan tiempos oscuros, Minerva.

La profesora McConnagall asiente.

–Tiempos realmente oscuros.

El mensaje nunca se borrará de sus memorias, ni de la historia de Hogwarts. Siete palabras terribles. AL FINAL SOLO QUEDARÁN LOS PUROS.

### Yo más, tú más, yo siempre uno más

Dos días después. Antes de la cena. El director Dumbledore comunica a los alumnos que ya está disponible su calendario de exámenes y les recuerda que mantengan la serenidad porque estas fechas _ponen más a prueba nuestra fortaleza de espíritu que nuestros conocimientos._ Después les recuerda que ha habido varios casos de lechuzas desatendidas y les pide a los que tienen mascotas que se ocupen bien de sus cuidados, al fin y al cabo, _una buena mascota es como un par de buenos calcetines, no se encuentra tan a menudo._ Hechas las notas y dados los avisos pertinentes, Dumbledore se dispone a retirarse de su atril cuando se levanta una mano familiar en las mesas de Gryffindor.

–¿Sí, señor Black? ¿Tiene algo que decir?

–Con su permiso, profesor, si se me permite. Solo será un momento.

El viejo profesor asiente. Detrás de esa barba blanca y las gafas demasiado pequeñas que se sostienen por pura magia en la punta de la nariz, siente curiosidad, aunque preferiría no tener que confesarlo. _Uno nunca sabe con estos chicos de sexto._

 _–_ Bueno, solo quería comunicar que estoy completamente recuperado de la enfermedad que me ha tenido alejado de la clases durante esta semana- dice Sirius, en voz lo bastante alta como para que todos puedan oírle. Hay un murmullo y risas. – Sé que ha habido gente muy preocupada y que mi ausencia se ha hecho notar. Especialmente, me han dicho que el señor... – se vuelve hacia la mesa de al lado, verde y plata de Slytherin que le miran con desprecio-... que el señor Malfoy, aquí presente, ha estado hondamente preocupado por mi salud. Al fin y al cabo y pese a nuestras desavenencias públicas, soy uno de los pocos en este colegio, que tiene la sangre tan pura como él- dice, elevando claramente el tono. - Eso es algo que nos une.

Desaprobación. Sorpresa. El murmullo se vuelve mucho más alto. Dumbledore pide silencio y Sirius observa el disgusto profundo en la cara de McGonagall pero sobre todo un horror difícil de calificar en Lily Evans, sentada frente a él, junto a Remus.

James también lo ve. Se levanta inmediatamente.

–Sirius, no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso- dice con solemnidad. Sirius encoge los hombros y se echa el pelo para atrás.

–Bueno, no he dicho nada que no sea verdad, amigo. Lucius y yo somos la aristocracia de este colegio. Su padre y mi abuelo, eran primos.

–¿En serio? – el tono de James empieza a parecer burlón. - Me habían dicho que sus padres eran primos.

–Sí, bueno, eso también. Es un tema delicado. Para mantener la pureza, a veces hace falta estrechar demasiado los lazos familiares, no sé si me explico.

Sirius murmura _INCESTO._ Remus murmrua _santo cielo._ Lily murmura _pero qué poción envenenada os han dado a vosotros dos._ James no se inmuta.

–Mira, Sirius, si hay alguien realmente, REALMENTE puro en este colegio, ése soy yo. En mi familia no ha habido un solo muggle desde hace siglos. Mis antepasados se remotan a los tiempos del mismísimo Merlín.

–¿Ah sí? Bueno, yo soy más puro que tú. Porque los míos vienen directamente de los tiempos de Circe. Tal vez antes y todo el mundo sabe que no hubo nada antes que Circe. Solo hipogrifos y elfos.

Y ante la mirada entre atenta y atónita, confusa y desordenada de setecientos alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, James y Sirius discuten sobre quién de los dos es más puro. Puro como los excrementos de hipogrifo que según James son "pura mierda" y puro como los exámenes que son un "puro horror" en palabras de Sirius. Cuando Dumbledore les pide silencio, orden y que _mantengan esta interesante cuestión para ustedes dos, ya que la gente tiene hambre_ los dos coinciden en que, ciertamente, no tiene caso seguir discutiendo.

–Cuando los dos, James, tenemos claro que Lucius Malfoy es y siempre será mucho más puro que nosotros- proclama Sirius en voz realmente alta. - Admitámoslo.

James lo admite.

–Cuando tienes razón, Black, es que tienes razón.

Mientras tanto y aprovechando que todos les miran, los cuencos de leche de las mesas de Slytherin, vuelan suavemente hacia el centro, donde Lucius Malfoy observa la discusión sin saber exactamente qué está pasando, pero siento que su irritación va creciendo por momentos. No ve el momento en el que los cuencos ascienden, toman un poco de vuelo, ejecutan una curva y uno tras otro derraman su contenido –blanco, puro, inmaculado- sobre él. Uno a uno. Se levanta furioso, gritando, intentando coger la varita, perseguido por cuentos de leche que le ven marcharse, proferir insultos y amenazas, mientras se quedan y dibujan en la mesa, con letras de leche, un mensaje que aparece y desaparece antes de que Dumbledore haya tenido tiempo de ocultar una sonrisa.

LUCIUS MALFOY: PURA LECHE DE VACA.

Les riñen, desde luego. Tienen que escuchar el sermón de McGonagall - _¡dolores de cabeza! ¡Me han dado ustedes dos más dolores de cabeza en seis años que todos los alumnos de esta casa juntos en veinte!-._ Y tienen que subir al día siguiente al despacho de Dumbledore para escuchar su castigo, pero a quién le importa. Sirius tendrá para siempre la imagen de Malfoy bañado en leche de vaca y James tendrá esa mirada, esos increíbles ojos verdes de Lily Evans solo para él, solo durante un segundo, ablandándose, sonriendo a su pesar, como si dijera _eres tonto perdido, Potter pero eso no ha estado mal._

No necesita más.

### Terribles consecuencias

–Comprenderán, caballeros, que tengo que darles un castigo ejemplar. Despacho de Albus Directores dormidos en los cuadros.

Un fénix glorioso en una esquina, con los ojos cerrados y las plumas plegadas. Docenas de velas mágicas en el aire. Sirius y James, sentados frente a su mesa, asintiendo.

–No puedo permitir que el resto de alumnos crean que lo que hicieron anoche está bien. Sería poco menos que acusar indirectamente a ciertos alumnos de Slytherin de promover el odio entre clases. Y desde luego, estaría diciendo implícitamente que aplaudo su manera de ridiculizar esos prejuicios. Comprenderán – Dumbledore les mira con total sinceridad- que no puedo hacer semejante barbaridad. Como director.

James mira a Sirius. Sirius le mira a él. No están seguros de que les estén riñendo o aplaudiendo.

–Por tanto, y como supongo que están al corriente de que he organizado una sesión del cinematógrafo en Hogsmeade para final de curso, tendrán ustedes que encargarse de una penosa tarea. Y no quiero protestas, ni quejidos, ni lamentaciones. Tendrán que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, señores.

De nuevo, asiente. De nuevo, confusos. James teme que se queden sin cine. Sin la oportunidad de sentarse junto a Lily. A oscuras.

–Estamos de acuerdo, pues. Irán ustedes a Hogsmeade este fin de semana y sin excusa ninguna, tendrán que elegir las películas que veremos. Y no quiero una sola queja, ¿ha quedado claro?

James sonríe.

–Meridianamente claro, profesor.

Sirius, que cree que podría besar a Dumbledore, si no fuera feo como un pergamino arrugado, sonríe.

–Como un cristal, señor.

A ambos les parece, que en otra época, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de Merlín incluso, Albus Dumbledore tuvo que ser un gamberro de tomo y lomo.


	8. Entrega 6

### En blanco y negro

El sábado por la mañana el virus de los exámenes, ese enemigo invisible que toma el colegio por asalto al final del semestre, es ya el dueño y señor de Hogwarts. James espolea a Peter para que les acompañe a Hogsmeade a cumplir el _castigo_ de Dumbledore pero, agazapado tras un libro de Historia de la Magia y con los ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño, Peter se niega en redondo. Demasiado angustiado para tomarse un descanso.

–¡El lunes! ¡Los exámenes empiezan el lunes!

Su expresión refleja un horror tan profundo que hasta Sirius siente lástima por el pobre chaval.

–Si algún día algo me importa tanto, tenéis mi permiso para entregarme a los dementores y que acaben conmigo.

James le agarra del hombro cuando salen del castillo.

–Sirius, tío, ¿tú harías lo que fuera por un beso, no?

Les acompaña Remus porque es el único que ha visto películas muggles y porque James insiste en que les dé buenas directrices. Quiere una película que le ayude a conquistar a Lily. Algo romántico, algo grandioso, algo que ablande su corazón y le haga darse cuenta de que nadie la querrá como él. Algo mítico y mágico que le haga caer en sus brazos.

–Jimmy, vamos a elegir una película, no a pillar crack.

Pero James Potter está tan emocionado con la perspectiva de una noche potencialmente tan importante que el sarcasmo de Sirius ni siquiera le roza. Llegan a Hogsmeade andando y a plena luz del día. Sin túneles ni capas invisibles, por una vez y siguen las instrucciones de Dumbledore para acabar en el único sitio del pueblo que no habían visitado. Una puerta cochambrosa que pasa desapercibida entre la tienda de bromas de Zonko y el almacén de Honeydukes. No tiene nombre, solo una placa oxidada que en tiempos decía "Museo de Artículos Muggle y trenes de juguete" y que ahora apenas se lee. Llaman y les recibe una voz aguardentosa. En el interior, la única presencia visible, es un espectro con aspecto de profundo cansancio, y tan transparente que casi no se le ve.

–Nos ha mandado Albus Dumbledore- dice Remus. - ¿Para elegir películas?

El espectro tose y solo durante un segundo desaparece. Para aparecer después en una estantería al final de un pasillo estrecho. No parece sorprendido por la visita. Aunque más bien cabría decir que no parece en absoluto interesado por la visita. O por nada, ciertamente.

–Aquí están todas. Coged las latas que queráis y traedlas de vuelta el lunes. O no. Vosotros veréis.

–Perdone –antes de que el espectro desaparezca, James pregunta- ¿qué es este sitio?

–"Museo de artículos muggle y trenes de juguete"- repite la inscripción de la entrada con una voz que revela profunda monotonía vital. O bueno, en su caso, mortal. - Antes, cuando estaba vivo sobre todo –tose de nuevo y vuelve a evaporarse un segundo, para acabar esa vez sobre el mostrador envejecido- me gustan los artículos muggle y también los trenes de juguete. No iba mal el negocio. A la gente le chiflaban los sacacorchos y la tiza de colores. – Parece avivarse durante un segundo y recuperar cierto color pero se apaga de nuevo, inmediatamente, gaseoso y casi invisible. - Ahora ya no hay sitio en el mundo mágico para estas cosas. Malos tiempos- protesta. – Malos tiempos.

Desaparece refunfuñando al interior de la tienda. Les deja con docenas de cajas redondas, como tartas de latón. Dentro, hay rollos de película y a Sirius el olor le recuerda un poco al hospital muggle donde vio a la madre de Remus. Sacan una tras otra y James pregunta en cuáles hay buenos besos y grandes romances. La mayoría de las cintas son muy antiguas y Remus las ha visto casi todas, pero en un aparato misterioso llamado _telepisor._

 _–_ Televisor, Sirius.

–Qué más da.

Les habla de las películas de gansgters y las de detectives. De las mudas y las sonoras y sus preferidas, las de miedo. Sirius tiene una en las manos.

–"El hombre lobo"- lee y le brillan los ojos. – Yo quiero ver esta.

El más entusiasmado es James, que saca todas las cajas y abre todas las latas y se entretiene repasando todos los títulos mientras Sirius, incapaz de estarse quieto, les echa un vistazo a los trenes de juguete que ya no funcionan y al resto de misteriosas reliquias muggle. Lo que le intriga no son tanto las películas, sino por qué va la gente a verlas.

–A oscuras, sentaditos, sin luz. Dime la verdad, Lunático, la gente va al cine a meterse mano. Confiesa.

Lo confiesa.

–A veces.

Remus les está echando un vistazo a los libros polvorientos que guarda el "Museo de reliquias muggle y trenes de juguete". Presiente, a lo lejos, peligro.

–Y bien.

–¿Y bien qué?

–Que si has ido muchas veces al cine.

 _A meterte mano. A oscuras._ No lo dice pero ni falta que hace.

–He ido.

Lacónico.

–¿Solo?

Peligroso.

–A veces.

–Así que a veces has ido acompañado.

Muy peligroso. Remus nota cómo se pone a la defensiva.

–¿A ti que te importa?

–No sé, me provoca curiosidad- dice Sirius, con esa especie de sinceridad desarmante. – Tú lo sabes todo sobre mí, al fin y al cabo. Qué comida me gusta más, cuál es mi clase favorita, qué chicas me gustan.

Ya lo creo que lo sabe. Pastel de calabaza. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y las chicas, por supuesto.

–Te gustan todas las chicas.

–Pero yo no sé nada de ti.

Ahí está. Tan tranquilo. Remus tiene un nudo en la garganta y Sirius parece inmune al pudor y la malicia. Más a lo primero que a lo segundo.

–No es verdad – se defiende, pero Sirius no cede.

–Sí, lo es. Eres un jodido misterio, Lupin y yo soy un perro curioso. Parecías un remanso de paz y eras un hombre lobo. Te llevabas bien con todas las chicas del colegio y me entero de que no te gusta ninguna. – Sirius deja los trenes de juguete y se atusa el pelo con una sola mano y Remus no sabe comportarse ante esa intensidad. Cuando Sirius le mira, le está viendo y se siente desnudo. - No sé qué escribes por las noches en ese cuaderno muggle o qué haces en verano. No sabía que tu madre estuviera enferma, tío. No sé qué te pone furioso, si es que algo te pone furioso.

–Tú me pones bastante furioso- le interrumpe. Porque es Sirius, cerca de él, en una tienda abandonada, casi sin luz, desterrada de la memoria. Y es demasiado.

–No sé qué te preocupa – hace un silencio que no parece deliberado pero podría serlo - o qué te pone caliente.

Y nuevamente, siempre, la respuesta es _tú. Tú me pones caliente, Black. Siempre. Ahora, joder, si supieras lo caliente que me pones ahora mismo hasta tú sentirías vergüenza._ Pero no lo dice, claro. No tiene saliva para poder hablar.

–Solo quiero decir, que no hay nada que no me puedas contar, Lunático.

_Te quiero, Sirius Black._

_–_ Lo sé.

 _Eres el lado oscuro de la luna y te quiero desesperadamente_.

–Te lo guardas todo dentro, Remus y no puede ser. – Tan pronto como ha aparecido toda esa seriedad preocupada, se desvanece y ahí está de nuevo, el Sirius de siempre, incapaz de resistirse a una broma. - De vez en cuando hay que dejar que se pasee el lobo bajo la luna llena, Lupin.

Remus traga saliva. Con cierto esfuerzo. No sabe qué hacer con las manos.

–Lo tendré en cuenta.

–Puedes contarme cualquier cosa, Lunático, porque... – suspira tan hondo que dan ganas de ser aire y llenarle lo s pulmones- ...porque soy yo, ¿vale?.

Está a punto. Está tan cerca de decirlo que cuando la voz de James les interrumpe desde el fondo, cree que ya lo ha dicho, sin darse cuenta. _Te quiero._

 _–_ ¡La he encontrado! – Aparece encantado, con una lata en las manos– ¡Ya tengo la película!

### Confesión

Remus la busca nada más llegar de Hosmeade. No es difícil encontrarla pero se le hace largo el tiempo hasta dar con ella. Le arde el pecho. Ha estado a punto de decírselo. A punto. Y ahora los sentimientos están tan cerca de la piel que van a salir como el lobo, en cualquier momento. Dios, le arde todo el cuerpo y cosas que no son el cuerpo.

–Le quiero.

Lily levanta la cabeza de sus deberes. Está sola en la biblioteca. Remus se sienta delante.

–Tengo que acabar esto, Remus. ¿Puedes esperar cinco minutos?

–No creo. Es que le quiero desesperadamente.

Es la primera vez que lo dice. Con todas las letras. En voz alta.

–A Sirius. Ya lo sé, Remus.

–Ya no lo aguanto más, Lily. Le quiero desde el primer día en el expreso de Hogwarts y te aseguro que ya era insoportable entonces. Le quiero porque olvidé los deberes de pociones la primera semana de clase y él me dio los suyos y cuando el profesor le dijo por qué no los había hecho se horrorizó y dijo "¡no sabía que hubiera que hacerlos!". – Lily le escucha, sin alterarse. – Tiene ropa sucia por toda la habitación, tiene ropa sucia en sitios de la habitación que yo no sabía que existían. Es un gorrino, Lily, te lo juro. Es descortés y es irracional y hace juicios rápidos y la paga con quien no tiene la culpa. Es obstinado, tiene mal carácter y solo piensa en sí mismo. ¡En cuarto invitó a tres chicas al baile!

–Lo sé. Sé enrolló con las tres.

–¿Ves lo que te estoy diciendo? ¿Qué hago queriéndole, Lily? – al borde de la desesperación pero sin caer en ella. - ¿Qué hago?

–No tengo la menor idea- dice sinceramente.

–Le quiero cuando canta en la ducha y te aseguro que canta peor que un hipogrifo moribundo. No sabes lo que es dormir en la cama de al lado, te lo aseguro. Saber que está desnudo bajo las sábanas y oír...

Lily le interrumpe antes de saber demasiado.

–Sin detalles Remus, te lo pido por favor.

–Pensaba que le quería hace media hora, pero en el rato que he tardado en encontrarte, creo que le quiero más. Y es peor cada día, en serio. Y no sé qué hago con todo esto pero no sé cómo hacer que pare. Cómo Lily, cómo hago que pare.

Ya está. Dicho. Desahogado. Lily escucha con paciencia y no puede hacer nada pero está bien, viene bien que alguien escuche. Las palabras que se quedan sin decir pueden pesar demasiado. Remus siente que se ha quitado de encima el peso de su vida.

–¿Te encuentras mejor?

–Sí- lo dice con franqueza. – Creo que sí.

Entonces Lily deja sus deberes a un lado, aparta los libros, se incorpora un poco sobre la mesa y suspira, entre resignada y decidida.

–Que conste que creo que Sirius Black no te merece. ¿Ha quedado claro? – Remus asiente y Lily continúa. – Y que conste que si salierais juntos sería pederastia porque no creo que Sirius tenga más de tres años, en realidad. ¿Entendido? – De nuevo, Remus asiente. – Dicho lo cual y solo porque admito que una parte de mí cree que el pobre desgraciado te hace feliz, hay una cosa que necesitas saber. – Remus no podría escuchar con más atención. – Y es que Sirius Black no te toca.

–¿Perdona?

Pone esa cara. La pone a menudo. Como si pensara "pero qué lento eres, Remus".

–Mira- explica- Sirius es como una especie de chucho o algo así que se comunica por contacto, ¿entiendes?. Todo el día abrazado a James y "ahora te toco el pelo y ahora te abrazo y ahora te doy palmaditas en el culo".

–¿No te has fijado demasiado en como toca a James?

Le ignora.

–Pero contigo es distinto, Remus. A ti no te toca.

–¿Y eso exactamente por qué debería hacerme más feliz que desgraciado?

Entorna los ojos exageradamente, pero cuando habla Lily es demasiado dulce para su propio bien.

–Santo cielo, Remus, despierta. ¿En seis años de colegio cuántas veces me has visto tocar a ese idiota de James Potter?

Hace memoria. No recuerda ninguna.

### Noticias de Londres

Primer miércoles de junio. Es más de media tarde pero el sol se obstina en seguir iluminando Hogwarts y es una de esas pocas veces durante el curso en la que los alumnos pueden cenar con las velas apagadas, bajo la luz natural que ofrece el techo del Gran Comedor. Remus y James repasan en voz alta las respuestas del examen de Herbología cuando Peter les advierte para que retiren los platos y hagan sitio en el centro de la mesa.

–Cuidado- advierte. - Es la lechuza de tu madre, Sirius.

Acercándose con majestuosidad. Un animal admirable, de alas enormes y plumas de un negro brillante. Sirius la ve llegar por el rabillo del ojo, murmurando _y ahora qué._ El animal hace un movimiento en el aire, pierde altura y deja caer el sobre junto al zumo de calabaza de Sirius, sin pararse a descansar ni a comer nada, como hacen el resto de las lechuzas. Abandona el comedor batiendo las alas en silencio, pasando sobre cabezas que le observan embobadas.

–Peter, ya puedes soltar el plato- dice James.

El pobre todavía recuerda los tiempos en los que la lechuza de los Black dejaba un pequeño recuerdo en la mesa.

–Se cagaba en mi plato y lo hacía a propósito -recuerda.

Lo que Sirius querría en ese momento es destruir el sobre e ignorar la existencia de su madre durante otras tres semanas, hasta verse obligado a volver a Londres para las vacaciones de verano. _Castigo de verano más bien._ Pero el sobre está ahí, observándole y retrasar el momento no suele servir de nada. Saca la varita del bolsillo.

 _Revélate_ ordena y en el momento en que la tinta aparece, Sirius se transforma como ese mensaje. El cambio de humor es repentino y brutal. Del vino al vinagre. Sirius aprieta los dientes y cualquiera que le mire puede ver cómo se endurece y se afilan sus rasgos. Cuando está así, no hay muchos que se atrevan a mirarle. James duda por un segundo y luego se da cuenta de que es absurdo temer a su mejor amigo y está a punto de preguntar qué le dice su madre pero no tiene tiempo porque eso que pasa por detrás de Sirius es un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin. Lucius Malfoy y sus amigos, llevándole su bandeja, escuchando cómo pavonea Lucius, orgulloso porque acaba de saber que le han invitado a la fiesta más importante de toda la temporada en Londres.

–Tu madre es una de las organizadoras, Black. Aprovecha la oportunidad para alejarte un poco de tan harapientas compañías.

El insulto debe ser para Remus pero ni él, ni James, ni Peter tiene tiempo de pensarlo porque cuando le envenena el odio, Sirius se mueve deprisa y todo se sucede rápido. Aparta la silla con fuerza, se levanta deprisa, saca la varita y en un instante los platos y vasos que llevan los esbirros de Lucius están en el suelo y Lucius tiene en la mano su propia varita, listo para responder al siguiente encantamiento que le lance Sirius.

Nunca llega a hacerlo.

–¡Expelliarmus!- la voz es clara y el encantamiento preciso.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, James hace que la varita de Lucius caiga al suelo y cuando observa la mirada enrarecida de Sirius, tira también la suya con un segundo _expelliarmus_. Hay un momento de tensa furia en la que todo parece posible y brillan las espadas en alto pero pasa en cuanto la profesora McGonagall se acerca hasta Sirius y pregunta con severidad si ocurre algo _que yo deba solucionar._ Escupen entre dientes que _no pasa nada_ y se retiran a su sitio a regañadientes.

El sobre la señora Black sigue sobre la mesa. Sirius no vuelve a sentarse. Se queda de pie.

–¿Se puede saber por qué me has quitado la varita, Potter?

–¿Quieres pelearte con ese imbécil delante de todos los profesores? Estamos casi empatados con Slytherin para la copa, tío, no podemos perder más puntos. – James intenta ser vehemente, intenta llegar a ese sitio en el que Sirius no escucha casi nada. – Intenta ayudarte, Canuto.

–No necesito tu ayuda.

Se superponen sus voces. _¡Oye no la pagues conmigo! ¡No te metas en lo que no te llaman! ¡Qué tripa se te ha roto! ¡Nada que te importe!_ Y solo consigue que se callen esa voz seca y tensa de Remus.

–Ya basta.

Mirando a Sirius fijamente.

–Ya es suficiente, No hace falta más.

Sirius coge la varita sin agacharse. Con un encantamiento que ejecuta solo con la energía ardiente que da la cólera y un suave movimiento de la mano. Deja el comedor a grandes pasos, como una lechuza negra y enorme que no se detiene para dejarse domesticar.

Remus no intenta detenerle. Sabe que a veces ni tu mejor amigo puede salvarte de ti mismo. Lee el sobre cuando la sombra de Sirius desaparece en el interior del castillo. Una invitación para una fiesta espectacular. La gran sensación de la temporada en Londres. Con los mejores magos y hechiceros y brujas de Inglaterra invitados. Y una especificación, por supuesto.

"No se admiten muggles, ni gente de sangre sucia".

### Maneras en las que Sirius (Black) no toca a Remus (Lupin)

Lily no lo ha entendido nunca y seguramente no va a entenderlo jamás. Ella se enfadó en tercero con Berta Rumus y se dijeron de todo y no volvieron a hablarse hasta quinto curso, cuando Berta le pidió prestado un libro de magia blanca. Para los chicos es distinto, supone, como casi todo, por otro lado. Cuando Sirius y el tonto de Potter se enfadan en el Gran Comedor podría parecer el augurio de más peleas, el comienzo de una bronca terrible o, si fueran chicas, el preludio para una de esas discusiones que duran horas y acaban con dos amigas llorando y abrazándose.

Pero no.

A última hora del día, está repasando sus conocimientos sobre vampiros en la Sala Común cuando ve aparecer a Sirius por el rabillo del ojo. Los otros tres están sentados a la mesa. Se supone que estudian pero Lily apostaría a que bajo los pergaminos han escondido cualquier otra cosa.

Tebeos muggle o números atrasados de _Las Escobas Más Rápidas de la Historia._ Algo así. Bueno, puede que Remus estudie. Incluso puede que Peter esté concentrado en algo serio. Pero seguro que _el otro_ no está dando ni golpe.

La cosa es más o menos así y resulta tan sorprendente que Lily se convence de que los hombres son otra raza.

Sirius entra, se acerca a la mesa con las orejas medio gachas –aunque no del todo- y dice "hey". Ni siquiera "hola" o "qué hay" o un saludo más o menos normal como "buenas noches". No. Total. Solo "hey". El otro, Potter, siempre le imita en todo así que se limita a levantar la cabeza de la mesa, mirarle y decir "hey". Remus mira sin mirar, fingiendo que lee. Peter mira fijamente, como si fuera la final de quidditch. Y entonces Sirius pregunta "qué hacéis" y Potter encoge los hombros con su cara de no haber roto nunca un plato y dice "ya ves, estudiar un rato".

–Ya- dice Sirius.

–Sí- dice James.

–¿Te hace un descanso para bajar a comer algo?

–Bueno.

Y eso es todo. Asombroso. Un enfado. Gritos. Varitas en el suelo y así es como lo arreglan. Con un par de "heys" y comida en horas no autorizadas. _Hombres._ El que haga un hechizo para entenderles ganará tanto dinero que tendrán que trabajar horas extra en Gringotts _._ Lo que a ella le parece patético a Remus debe hacerle gracia porque le ve sonreír sin levantar la cabeza, aparentemente absorto en el libro.

Antes de salir, hay un momento extraño, como si quedaran restos de tensión entre los chicos. Se miran como si no supieran exactamente qué hacer y es Sirius quien da un paso al frente y le abraza primero. Se quedan así un buen rato, hasta que la cosa se vuelve demasiado seria para ellos y Sirius hace el típico chiste machito.

–¿Me he dejado mi varita en tu bolsillo o tienes algo que decirme, Cornamenta?

_Qué típico._

_–_ De hecho, tengo que confesar que siempre te he querido en secreto. Te veía comerte los mocos en primero y estoy perdido desde entonces.

Salen juntos a sisar comida. Hablando sobre sus posibilidades en la copa. Tocándose, abrazándose, sobándose. Lily quiere intercambiar una mirada con Remus y decir "te.lo.dije" pero su amigo no la mira a ella, sino a la puerta por la que acaban de salir esos dos cabezas de chorlito. Como si lo que acabara de pasar fuera una emocionante demostración de amistad fraternal y de un vínculo que está más allá de las palabras.

Si Lily fuera una mujer lobo, a lo mejor estaría de acuerdo con él.

_Pero probablemente no._

### Esa boca

Es Sirius quien lo hace notar. En una de sus "sesiones de estudio" en la habitación común. Suelen alargarse hasta la madrugada esas sesiones y casi nunca valen para estudiar, si hay que ser sinceros.

–Venga, Lunático. Di solamente "mierda".

Impasible. Remus no contesta. Tiene que repasar su lección para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. James también entra en el juego. Al fin y al cabo, Sirius tiene razón. Es raro que Remus no diga tacos, ¿no? Son las dos de la mañana, hay que entretenerse con algo.

–Sí, venga. Di ostia.

Silencio total por parte de Remus.

–Di "mierda coño"- insiste Sirius. James insiste con él.

–Di "puta joder".

Nada. Ni un pestañeo. Ni cuando le azuzan.

–Lunático- empieza Sirius- eres un merodeador. Está en juego tu reputación.

–Aunque solo sea "joder". Di "joder", no seas pelmazo.

Cuando se ponen así, Potter y Black, Black y Potter, parecen un solo ser. A Remus no podría importarle menos. Diga lo que diga Sirius.

–Seguro que Peter lo diría.

–Sí. – James se ilumina. – Peter, di "mecagüen la puta coño joder". Palabra por palabra, Peter lo repite. Palabra. Por. Palabra.

–Mecagüen la puta coño joder.

Y aunque Remus no se inmuta James y Sirius le miran con evidente decepción.

–Colagusano- le reprende Sirius- no importa lo que te digamos. Para ser un merodeador es mucho más importa tener cierta personalidad que saber insultar adecuadamente. Fíjate en Remus.

–Eso, Peter. Fíjate más.

Su rostro de orejas pequeñas se viene abajo y refleja un cansancio extremo. Los exámenes convierten a la mayoría de los alumnos en seres a la deriva y Hogwarts acumula demasiada energía nerviosa pero algunos, como Peter, son más volubles, más vulnerables a las exigencias externas. Si Sirius y James fueran otra cosa excepto gamberristas natos se compadecerían de él. Pero no está en su naturaleza ser benevolentes cuando se trata de hacer una broma.

### Necesidades fisiológicas (tirando a abundantes) 

Durante los exámenes todo el mundo lo hace más. Si Remus le preguntara a Lily por qué motivo, ella sabría la respuesta. Lo vio en vacaciones, en un documental de la BBC 2. Que el exceso de energía nerviosa en momentos de mayor estrés hacía que los adolescentes se masturbaran más durante los exámenes. A Remus le habría interesado mucho esta explicación pero no le hubiera servido para dormir mejor cada maldita noche, con el maldito Sirius y su maldita compulsión enfermiza a menos de un metro, en la maldita cama de al lado. Tampoco le hubiera quitado de la cabeza su propia teoría.

Lo hace para torturarle.

No puede ser por el estrés. Sirius no puede acumular estrés sencillamente porque nunca estudia. No pueden ser sólo los exámenes.

Tiene que ser otra cosa. Algo que aparece misteriosamente durante el mes de junio. Una fiebre de finales de primavera. Algún extraño virus que se apodera de él y le fuerza a masturbarse bajo la sábana –hace demasiado calor par alas mantas- antes de dormir. Cada noche antes de dormir. Si Remus se desvela y se despierta a las tres de la mañana a veces escucha la repetición de las mejores jugadas.

Una tortura.

Remus procura no mirar. Remus no quiere verle. A Remus se le da estupendamente fingir que está dormido. Pero le escucha y le siente. Y querría meterse con él en esa cama en la que respira hondo y jadea y hace demasiado ruido. Le gustaría ser el sudor en la palma de su mano. El sonido que sale de su boca y acaba entre sus labios, satisfecho, renqueante, en ese último estertor.

Le gustaría poder tomárselo como James.

–¿No sabes hacerlo EN SILENCIO como todo el mundo? ¡Algunos queremos dormir!

Otros quieren cosas distintas pero no las dicen.

James sigue protestando entre dientes. Dando vueltas en la cama para intentar dormir. Buscando postura.

–Se tiene que dislocar la muñeca. Tarde o temprano tiene que pasar. Tendrá que ir a la enfermería y tendrá que contar cómo se lo ha hecho. "Le estaba sacando brillo a la escoba", dirá. Tiene que pasar. No es normal.

Pero hace falta algo más que eso para que Sirius se amilane. Y mucho más para que deje de hacerlo.

–Tranquilo, Cornamenta. Si me veo incapacitado te pido a ti que me eches una mano.

A oscuras. Hablan a oscuras entre ellos mientras Remus controla su respiración para intentar aparentar que duerme. Solo escucha su propio corazón y la respiración de Sirius y a James, un poco más lejos.

–Me verás antes muerto, Sirius Black y quiero que oigas esto muy bien y lo recuerdes porque me verás antes muerto que tocándote.

### Esos ojos verdes

Solo uno. Solo un examen –Transformaciones- y serán libres. Fin de los exámenes. Las puertas del verano abiertas y semanas sin tener que pensar en nada excepto cómo pasarlo bien. Los alumnos contienen el estallido de alegría hasta que pase esa última prueba pero en la mayoría de las caras empieza a reflejarse cierta sensación de alivio. Naturalmente, no en la cara enjuta y concentrada de Severus Snape. Repite el encantamiento con su ratón pero no hay manera de quitarle la cola de ardilla. De todas las clases la única que le da problemas es Transformaciones pero prefiere pensar que le iría mejor si no la diera esa estúpida todo-lo-Gryffindor-es-moralmente- superior-y-no-sé-disimular-mi-odio-por-Slytherin que es la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

–Incantorum est! -repite.

La rata sigue siendo una rata.

–Incantatum, Severus.

Si hay algo que le saca de sus casillas es que le corrijan. Prefiere que le metan un pergamino afilado por debajo de las uñas y que con esas mismas uñas le obliguen a arañar una superficie de pizarra. Cuando alguien te corrige es siempre porque da por sentado que está por encima de ti. Te sientes señalado y diminuto y _expuesto._ Te sientes en el ojo de la atención y si eres Severus Snape esa atención siempre es negativa. LO ODIA.

Es la primera vez que le corrige Lily Evans.

 _Sangre sucia_ se repite a sí mismo. _Una sangre sucia._

Experimenta tal sensación de asombro que no es capaz de reaccionar. No sabe cómo ocurre. Un segundo está entretenido y concentrado con su rata y al momento siguiente ella levanta la cabeza del libro y se acerca a él -¡a él! ¡y es una sangre sucia-. Le mira con esa expresión extraña que siempre lleva puesta y que algunos llamarían dulzura y repite _incantatum est_ y el resto de la fórmula en un latín impecable. Y le toca. Para dirigir su varita a la rata con fuerza. Pone una de esas manos tan pequeñas sobre los dedos largos y huesudos de Severus y es _sucia, la mano de una sangre sucia_ que le está tocando, a él, cuando nadie, y menos ella, le ha tocado nunca. Se forman tres palabras en su mente NO ME TOQUES y luego otras tres NADIE ME TOCA y luego nada.

Después Severus repite el hechizo. Con la varita en posición correcta y la mano de Lily Evans dirigiendo su magia interior convierte a su rata en una ardilla y repite _zoos incantem transformatum_ como si alguien le estuviera soplando al oído lo que tiene que hacer. La ardilla se transforma en gato - _incantatum estiri zoos:_ Severus nota la pulsión de la magia en todos los rincones del cuerpo y continúa recitando- _et aeternum zoos_ para que la el gato se convierta en topo – _transformi aeream-_ en pájaro - _accio finitur incantorum-_ y en rata, de nuevo, con las últimas palabras del hechizo.

–Vaya, eso ha sido increíble, Severus.

Lily. Evans. Sangre Sucia. Hechizo. Increíble. Severus observa la rata y nota que la mano que le sujetaba se aparta de él y que de pronto vuelve a la realidad. Está en Hogwarts y queda un examen y ella le ha tocado y ha hecho la mejor Transformación de su vida. Está sonriendo. Un poco. Es un misterio por qué sonríe tanto. Él no le ha pedido su ayuda, ¿no? ¿Por qué sonríe? Ni siquiera era su hechizo. _Debe pensar que es todo mérito suyo._ Pero no lo es. _¿O sí?_ Nunca había conseguido la figura de un pájaro, ni tantas seguidas.

Ha sido tan extraño. No parecía que tuviera que dominar a la magia.

Parecía como si la magia le dominara a él.

–Ha sido fácil.

No quiere decirlo en voz alta. ¡No quiere hablar con ella! Le sale sin pensarlo. Se siente vagamente horrorizado de sí mismo. Le sudan las manos.

–Cuando lo haces bien, se supone que la magia sale sola.

Y lo hace de nuevo. Esa cosa de sonreír. Como si no supiera perfectamente que la gente no sonríe a Snape, que están en casa distintas, que no tiene sentido sonreír, que ella es una sangre sucia y pertenecen a clases distintas, que jamás se han ayudado y que él la odia y que es absurdo e inútil y bueno, EXTRAÑO que intente comportarse con bueno, ¿cómo se llama eso? A _mabilidad_ o lo que sea _._ Podría pensar que es tonta si no supiera perfectamente que es la mejor bruja de su curso; si no hubiera sentido su magia durante el encantamiento y sobre todo, si no le estuvieran mirando sin juzgarle esos ojos tan verdes, tan grandes, tan tranquilos que le van a perseguir de una forma u otra durante el resto de su vida. Severus es consciente de ello, de pronto, en ese aula, en ese momento.

Quiere decir algo, aunque no tiene ni idea de qué pero no lo hace porque porque se mete en sus pensamientos y los fulmina todos excepto el odio, esa voz tan desagradablemente familiar. A lo lejos.

–Apártate de su vista,

Le invade una cólera intensa con sabor a bilis.

_Potter._

Acercándose. Con sus guardaespaldas, claro. El bastardo arrogante de Black y esa rata lisonjera de Pettigrew y cómo no, ese mestizo harapiento que besa el suelo que pisan. Cada vez que se cruza con ellos en Hogwarts el castillo se enfría, y siente que le han cogido desprevenido haciéndose pis encima y con el culo cagado. Disfrutan humillándole, esas alimañas. No tiene ganas de quedarse a ser su mono de feria. No quiere que le importen, no quiere sentirse expulsado de algún sitio al que no sabía que había sido invitado. No quiere nada, excepto dejar de soportar mestizos y largarse.

–No necesito que nadie me ayude, Evans. Y menos alguien _como tú_.

Lo dice con voz firme y lo bastante alto como para que todos le oigan. Abandona el aula de estudio cruzando la puerta como una exhalación. Tiene suerte de ver la zancadilla de Black y esquivarla y se ahorra la humillación de tropezar delante de Lily. Aunque no le importa lo que ella piense, desde luego. _Solo una sangre sucia. Solo eso._

–A veces me pregunto por qué no le pido salir- dice Sirius, mirando la puerta por la que acaba de marcharse Snape. - Tiene tanto encanto.

–Sin contar – sigue James- con que se pueden hacer velas con la grasa de su pelo.

Lily les mira de pie en mitad del aula, con una intensa expresión de desagrado.

–Os creéis mejores que él y por más que me esfuerzo no consigo ver en qué lo sois.

Está tan enfadada que le tiembla ligeramente la voz. Ese temblor sacude a James de la cabeza a los pies. Se acerca un par de pasos hasta ella, baja el tono de voz, pierde fuerza y altura y parece que se querría poner de rodillas para hablar con ella. Para que ella le escuchara.

–En que jamás te humillaríamos por ser lo que eres, Lily. En eso.

–No sé por qué. A él le humilláis solo por eso.

Se hace un silencio tan profundo en el aula que empiezan a escucharse los pensamientos. Cada vez más alto. James apenas puede balbucear. _Eso no es... eso no..._ se dirige a Remus para buscar apoyo. _Dile que no es así._ Pero el silencio de su amigo es más elocuente que las palabras.

–No te equivoques, Potter- cuando las pronuncia Lily todas las palabras le traspasan y las que duelen, hacen daño donde no llega nada más. – Que tus amigos os acepten- señala también a Sirius con la mirada-, y os quieran lo bastante como para soportar vuestras niñerías no os justifica para seguir siendo niños. No confundas la tolerancia con el aplauso, Potter. Y no confundas el aplauso con el respeto. No es lo mismo.

Se marcha por donde ha salido Snape un minuto antes y puede que el tiempo no signifique nada porque cuando la atraviesa ella incluso la puerta parece haber crecido para hacerle paso.

–Llámame iluso, Cornamenta- James casi no escucha la voz de Sirius- pero empiezo a pensar que a lo mejor le gustas.


	9. Entrega 7

### Tormenta

De pronto. Cuando quedan unos minutos para que termine Transformaciones y está ahí, el final del curso, a un palmo de distancia. Tan cerca que hace cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos. El Gran Comedor está vacío pero si hubiera alumnos podrían ver cómo se oscurece en cuestión de segundos. A las seis menos diez es azul cobalto, a las seis menos cinco se ha hecho de noche. Retumban las torres de Hogwarts y el primer rayo estría el cielo escocés como un encantamiento mortal, formando una cicatriz brillante que desaparece al instante. Después, el ruido. Un millón de gnomos jugando a los bolos.

BBBBBBRRRRRRRMMMM!

Y estalla la tormenta.

A Sirius se le eriza la piel. Lleva días -o eso cree ahora- esperando esa descarga. Tal vez años. Semanas, eso seguro. Ya ha terminado su examen y es el primero en salir de clase. Le están llamando las paredes y las puertas y los jardines exteriores de Hogwarts. Al oído, como las sirenas que confundían a los navegantes. Le piden que se una, que se deje llevar, que ceda al hechizo. _No te resistas, Sirius. No nos abandones. Cae bajo el hechizo de la tormenta._

Los prefectos vigilan a los alumnos más pequeños para que no salgan fuera. Algunos de los mayores vuelven a sus habitaciones, a descansar al fin, después de semanas de tensión. Sirius recorre ese camino que conoce de memoria y está fuera cuando empieza a llover. Es una breve tormenta de verano y Sirius Black la recibe en silencio.

Electrizado.

Con los ojos cerrados.

Es como si todo estuviera vivo. Como si despertaran de un letargo todas las partículas de magia del mundo. Las que dormitan en la tierra húmeda de Hogwarts. Las que brillan como rocío en las ramas del sauce boxeador. Las que repiquetean y caen con la lluvia para mojarle y bendecirle, de la cabeza a los pies. Para darle la bienvenida y lavar sus pecados y decir que está bien, que no pasa nada, que todavía hay esperanza para los Black.

–¿Puedes sentir eso?

Le ha seguido desde el aula, a una prudente distancia de seguridad y un paso más lento que el suyo. Remus, por supuesto.

–¿La lluvia? – pregunta. – Claro, Canuto. Me estoy hundiendo- se lo explica deletreando cada silencio, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño y lo encontrara muy divertido.

Sirius abre los ojos. Llueve con intensidad pero es más fácil que nunca respirar hondo y dejarse embriagar por todos esos olores. La tierra, los árboles, el verano.

_Remus_.

–La lluvia no, tío.

Abre los ojos. Se gira para mirarle. Remus se deja llover, como se deja hacer casi todo. Sin darle demasiada importancia. Le chisporrotea la mirada y, efectivamente, se está empapando. Le cae el pelo sobre la cara y Sirius encuentra especialmente gracioso que le caigan también gotas de lluvia por la nariz. Es una gran nariz, para ser sinceros.

–¿Qué se supone que tengo que sentir?

Una cortina de agua. Entre ellos. Entre ellos y el castillo. Entre el castillo y el resto del mundo. Da un paso hacia él. Su hermano. Su familia. Su mejor amigo si no fuera porque ya tiene un mejor amigo. James, claro. Remus es otra cosa. Una categoría distinta, solo para él.

Retumban cerca, en las magníficas almenas del castillo. Y más cerca, junto al invernadero. Y todavía más cerca, dentro del pecho. Truenos impresionantes. Poder desatado. La naturaleza viva y protestando. _Aquí Estoy_ , dice. _No os olvidéis de mí_. Sirius no se olvida. No podría.

–¿No la sientes? Aquí Remus- y sin pensarlo le toca, solo con una mano mojada y desnuda. En el pecho, buscando debajo de esa ropa mojada el latido de su corazón. – Tienes que sentirla aquí. Debajo de la piel, Lunático.

Y la siente. Ya lo creo que la siente. Se eleva desde el suelo, atraviesa el cuerpo de Sirius subiendo por sus piernas y pasa a Remus a través de esa mano. La tormenta y todo lo que despierta con ella y vuelve a la vida.

–Magia- murmura, con la mano de Sirius sobre su corazón y la ropa empapada.

–Toda esa magia- dice Sirius. En trance, casi.

Le hace sentir tan vivo y tan fuerte y tan poderoso y tan capaz de comerse el mundo que querría gritar y tirarse al suelo y salir corriendo y quedarse quieto, todo al mismo tiempo, como la energía que se separa en dos –luz y ruido- para poder brillar en un sitio y estallar en otro, un rato después. Le quema todo el cuerpo y especialmente la palma de la mano y no sabe qué quiere pero algo que le alivie, contra lo que descargarse.

La tormenta es tan intensa, después de los exámenes, que dan ganas de desnudarla y frotarse contra ella.

–¿No te ..?

_Vivo. Caliente. Ardiendo. Salvaje. Eufórico. Bárbaro._

_–_ Sí- jadea Remus, hundido de arriba abajo.

Ninguno se mueve. Y tan pronto como ha aparecido, la tormenta se detiene. Es media tarde, de pronto, a media noche.

### Ese invento (muggle) del demonio

Cuando llega el gran día del cinematógrafo –la gran noche, en realidad- el señor Filch y los directores de las cuatro casas escoltan a los chicos a Hogsmeade, a última hora de la tarde. Es una noche estrellada e intensa y en el camino al teatro mágico de Hogsmeade, Remus observa la gran cúpula estrellada del cielo. Lleno de puntos de luz que tiritan y con una enorme luna creciente. En el teatro, donde habitualmente los elfos hacen sus actuaciones, hay una enorme tela blanca y sobre ella, proyectada en blanco y negro a treinta y tres fotogramas por segundo, una película muggle que Remus ha visto al menos quince veces y a Sirius le parece, como casi todo en la vida, tronchante.

–¿Cómo has dicho que se llama esto?

–Drácula.

–¿Y se supone que ese tío es un vampiro?

Hilarante. En las filas delanteras, el resto de alumnos le tienen que hacer callar y cuando no lo consiguen, Remus le hace callar y cuando tampoco lo consigue, Sirius decide que es mejor desahogarse mientras hace una visita al retrete porque no puede ser que sea el único que encuentra desternillantes todas las inexactitudes sobre los verdaderos vampiros que hay en la película. Ataudes y capas, por dios. Como material cómico no tiene precio. Vuelve al su sitio todavía sonriendo cuando en mitad de la sala su humor cambia de manera radical y temible.

Su sitio está ocupado.

Su sitio junto a Remus. Ocupado.

¿Por quién?

Por un Slytherin.

Por ese Slytherin pinta monas que no deja de perseguir a Remus como una sombra.

James, el muy gilipollas cabeza hueca y llena de cuernos, se ha levantado para intentar que Filch le sirva una de esas bolsas de polomitas o como se llamen que se comen en el cine y Peter, claro, le ha perseguido porque es lo que Peter hace. Lo cual deja a Remus solo – ¡SOLO!- con ese memo que espía para Malfoy, que acabará descubriendo que es un lobo y conseguirá que le echen del colegio. Como si no fuera evidente lo que quiere. Información, humillación y de paso, si cae, un revolcón _. Gilipollas_. Cada vez que el memo abre la boca mira fijamente a Remus a los ojos, como si todo lo que dice fuera super intenso o algo así y claro, cada vez que Remus dice algo, el muy idiota se ríe como si fuera muy gracioso. Bueno, no es que Remus no sea gracioso, porque la verdad es que a Sirius se lo parece pero está claro que ese inútil no se ríe en plan "ja, qué risa" sino en plan "¿por qué no nos vamos a un sitio más tranquilo, Remus?"

El extraño escozor en el pecho de Sirius que empezó como un dolor vago, se acaba de convertir en una temerosa de furia canina. Se acerca con paso decidido, a pesar de las protestas de los alumnos que todavía quieren ver la película. Están casi en la última fila. La silueta de Sirius contra la pantalla resulta amenazadora.

–Eh, tú.

Es el "eh, tú" más agresivo de la historia de los "eh, tú". El chico que Sirius creer recordar se llamaba Daniel levanta la cabeza.

–Er... hola, Sirius. Pensé que no te importaría que me sentara un momento.

_¿Eso has pensado, bola de mierda babosa?_

_–_ Mal pensado.

Se afana por ignorar la reprobación violenta en la mirada de Remus pero le ve por el rabillo del ojo. Su enfado solo hace que se encolerice más.

¿Remus prefiere sentarse con un Slytherin antes que con él? Es que es ultrajante. ¡Es acojonante! Y no en el buen sentido.

–Bueno, pues... – el chico parece que está desubicado, pero a lo mejor es que solo sabe balbucear. – En fin, vuelvo a mi sitio.

–Genial.

Cuando se pone en pie Sirius se contiene para levantar el labio superior, entrecerrar los ojos y gruñir primero para pegar unos ladridos después. Es que no soporta ver a ese sitio. Es que NO LO SOPORTA. Y punto. ¿Lo único que soporta menos todavía? Que Remus, su jodido mejor amigo, se levanta con ese soplagaitas y anuncia que se marcha.

–Te acompaño, si no te importa.

¿Qué acaba de DECIR!

Y va y lo hace. Remus se levanta y tiene el valor de lanzar a él una mirada asesina cuando se marcha y Sirius no puede hacer otra cosa más que quedarse allí, entre todos esos sssshhh y todos esos "siéntate" que no hacen más que irritarle. Remus no solo le deja allí plantado como un mono, sino que tiene la mala baba de no volver en lo que queda de película. En TODA la película. Sirius empieza a pensar que es verdad lo que dice su madre y el cinematógrafo no es más que otro estúpido, inútil y desgraciado invento muggle.

Está demasiado furioso para concentrarse en la película. Ya ni siquiera la encuentra divertida. Y cuando se acaba, se siente demasiado furioso para dormir. Especialmente porque Remus ha desaparecido de su vista y cuando las sillas empiezan a apartarse para que puedan dormir y los prefectos se ponen a berrear para que todo el mundo haga fila, Remus sigue sin aparecer para dormir.

Sirius descubre en ese momento con quién está enfadado. Con Remus, desde luego.

Enfadado no, FURIOSO.

### Los fotogramas de mi amor por ti (una película de James Potter)

Lo único que James ve mientras proyectan la película muggle, es a Lily. Dos filas delante de él y unos asientos más a la izquierda. Atenta a las imágenes de la pantalla. De vez en cuando se asusta y retira la vista, o sonríe o simplemente mira, embelesada. James desearía poder ser película y proyectarse sobre su cara, en blanco y negro, eternamente. O una noche, únicamente. También valdría la pena. Esa noche, en Hogwarts y gracias a Albus Dumbledore, los alumnos pueden ver "Drácula" y "La novia de Frankestein". En el descanso, James se levanta a por una bolsa de maíz hinchado que los muggle llaman "palomita" y lo hace únicamente para coincidir con ella.

Hacen un ruido intenso cuando se cocinan, esas "palomitas". Más o menos el mismo que hace el corazón de James cuando ella – no él, no, ELLA- le dirige la palabra.

–¿Te ha gustado la película?

No hay palabras para describir hasta qué punto.

–Mucho.

–La que viene es una de mis preferidas.

_Di algo, di algo, ¡algo!_

_–_ ¿De qué va?

–De un monstruo un poco idiota– dice Lily. – Que quiere una novia.

A lo mejor es algo más que medio idiota pero le parece que hay un mensaje bajo esas palabras, escrito con tinta invisible

–Bueno, si la consigue, seguro que me gusta.

Sobre todo, eso no lo dice, _si se proyecta sobre tu cara._

_–_ Tendrás que verla entera para saberlo, Potter.

Se lleva una expresión enigmática y las palomitas. Al igual que ellas, James Potter siente que se hincha y se hincha y se sigue hinchando y golpea contra los muros del caldero como pompas de maíz enloquecidas. Remus pasa junto a él con ese chico Slytherin pero ni siquiera se fija en él. Pasa un buen rato parado, descubriendo lo que se siente cuando te aletea la esperanza y te sientes más y más alto cada vez. Sirius pasa junto a él un rato después, en idéntica dirección a Remus, pero quién puede verle. Es noche de cine y hay esperanza para todos los monstruos.

### Mi mapa hacia tu mundo

Remus podría dibujar de memoria cada rincón de Hogwarts y con los ojos cerrados, recorrer el mapa de los merodeadores. Los pasillos, las aulas, los olores. Le gusta todo porque cada rincón es lo más cerca del hogar que ha estado nunca. Sabe en qué punto los pasadizos secretos se vuelven más estrechos. Dónde aparecen las manchas de humedad en invierno, cómo huele la habitación común cuando encienden la chimenea por primera vez, a finales de septiembre.

Madera, calabaza, azafrán, piedra, libros, tinta. Hogwarts huele a sus cosas favoritas en el mundo y podría pasar horas en la lechucería, escuchando el ulular vacío de los pájaros o en la biblioteca, observando por el rabillo del ojo el entrenamiento de Quidditch. Pero si tuviera que escoger un sitio para pasear en una noche de luna creciente, sería el puente cubierto. Apoyado sobre la barandilla, puede observar la sobria majestuosidad de Hogwarts, a un palmo de distancia. El hogar del que no estaba destinado a formar parte hasta que la magia de Dumbledore le concedió una gracia que, todavía, a veces, tiene miedo de perder. De todos los alumnos del colegio, posiblemente Sirius sea el único que puede entender la fuerza descomunal de su amor por ese lugar de Escocia. Ninguno de ellos, después de todo, ha tenido nunca otro hogar. Los dos presienten que nunca tendrán otro.

Podría ser Sirius quien estuviera con él esa noche pero no lo es. Podrían estar los dos viendo la película pero esa rabia perruna se ha interpuesto, de nuevo.

–¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

Daniel le ofrece un cigarrillo. Remus prefiere no fumar.

–De vez en cuando.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan en el puente. Bastante. Crujen las maderas bajo los pies y cuando aúlla un lobo, en algún lugar del bosque, Daniel quiere saber por qué sonríe. Sirius no necesitaría preguntarlo, pero Sirius no está allí esa noche. _Sirius no estará nunca._ Y duele admitirlo, pero es así. No importa lo cerca que esté la luna algunas noches o cuanto extiendas un brazo para alcanzarla porque la tierra y ella tiran en direcciones diferentes.

Daniel es agradable. Y guapo. Daniel es, para ser sinceros, terriblemente guapo.

–Pronto no será posible- dice, consumiendo el cigarrillo.

–¿El qué?

–Esto- señala el puente y la noche. – Hablar simplemente, un Gryffindor con un Slytherin. Pronto no será posible, me temo. Las cosas están cambiando.

Y no es a mejor. Esa noche, en el puente, Daniel le habla crípticamente de Slytherin y el odio que está brotando, con una fuerza inmensa. _No es que antes hubiera muchos amantes de lo muggle pero ahora es distinto, Remus._ No sabría definir con exactitud qué pasa pero en Slytherin solo se habla de pureza y poder. La voz de Daniel es firme pero opaca. Hace esfuerzos por ocultar una inquietud profunda. Le cuesta hablar de ello. Tampoco sabe demasiado. Normalmente se hace un silencio en la habitación cuando él entra.

–Creo que a mí me odian más incluso que a vosotros. Soy una deshonra para su propia casa.

Poco a poco la conversación se vuelve terciopelo oscuro y Daniel está cada vez más cerca y es fácil hablar con él, es tan fácil. Daniel no presiona, y sabe escuchar y él también entiende lo que significa ser distinto y de cerca, en fin, es todavía más guapo. Y no es Sirius, claro, no son sus labios los que se acercan suavemente, pidiendo permiso, ni son sus dedos los que tientan en la nuca y le hacen cosquillas en el pelo, pero Sirius no está allí ¿no? Sirius nunca va a estar y ¿es muy terrible desear unos labios solo para no estar tan solo?

–Siempre me has gustado, Remus.

Cierra los ojos e intenta olvidarlo todo excepto esa lengua tan suave que repta en su boca separando los labios. Es hábil y larga y no deja un solo rincón por explorar y lo hace bien, lo hace deliciosamente bien para ser un primer beso. Sensual y cautelosa como la gelatina, es caliente y está dentro de su boca y si no le hiciera sentirse tan solo, si no le infectara de hambre por otra persona, dios, sería perfecto.

Se separa tan cuidadosamente como sabe y no ha estado nada mal, de verdad, para un primer y único beso. Algo en la mirada de Daniel le dice que no necesita explicárselo.

–Bueno- parece resignado pero orgulloso al mismo tiempo- a veces hace falta intentarlo aunque sepas que no tienes esperanza.

Lo dice sin amargura y lo más extraño de todo es que en ese momento Remus tiene más ganas de besarle que antes. Porque ninguno de ellos le menciona pero los dos saben que tres son demasiados para un primer beso. Se quedan un rato más en el puente, fumando, hablando, estando. Es agradable, después de todo, encontrar a alguien que entienda. Ninguno se fija en las sombras al final del puente, ni en el perro de pelo brillante que les mira y contiene una furia tan intensa que parece humana.

### Cave Canem

Sirius da vueltas por el castillo. Sin rumbo definido. Hirviendo.

Pensando en las lecciones.

Ha recibido muchas en diecisiete años, ya lo creo. A fuego, en propia carne. Tenía ocho años cuando se casó la primera Rosmerta. El día antes de la boda, toda la familia se instaló en la mansión de Galway para asistir al enlace. Sirius se despertó temprano y cuando bajó al salón se encontró con aquella enorme cantidad de regalos de boda. No pudo resistirlo. Eran paquetes demasiado bonitos y Sirius nunca ha sabido ser paciente, ni resistir sin impulsos, así que abrió unos cuantos. No más de media docena antes de que Bellatrix le descubriera, varita en mano y con esa expresión en la cara, como si le hubiera abandonado toda su sangre, de puro asco.

Pasado el tiempo Sirius comprendió lo que la había ofendido tanto. No era la travesura, no eran los regalos. Era la familia. Sirius la había ridiculizado delante de todos.

_–Está visto que es lo único para lo que vales, Sirius._

_–_ _Lo siento, madre._

Lo dijo en serio. No valió para mucho. Aquel día Irlanda fue testigo de cómo se educa a un Black y Sirius asistió a la boda de pie porque le dolía demasiado sentarse.

_–Si solo entiendes un lenguaje, Sirius, se te hablará en ese lenguaje._

_–_ _De veras que lo siento, madre._

_–_ _Pero me aseguraré de que aprendas tu lección_.

Lección. Siempre esa palabra odiosa. Aprenderás tu lección. No has aprendido la lección. Necesitas una buena lección. ¡Toma tu lección! Es probablemente la palabra que más odia en todo el mundo. La odia más que Malfoy, más que Snape, más que Slytherin, más que castidad y buenos modales. Castigo, loción anti pulgas, deberes, pureza. Son palabras asquerosas pero no le llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos a "lección".

Y sin embargo, cuando les ve, en ese puente, en el sitio preferido de Remus, juntos, hablándose, besándose, un Slytherin y él, todo se vuelve diáfano y fácil y la sangre maldita de los Black le habla con una meridiana claridad. Le dice al oído lo que tiene que hacer. Sin asomo de duda.

_–Dale una lección, Sirius._

Le busca en la habitación de Gryffindor pero no le encuentra. Ver su cama vacía solo sirve para que le hierva más la sangre. _Más te vale que no estés con él todavía, Lunático, por Merlín._ Entonces lo escucha. El ruido del agua en el cuarto de baño. Su instinto sabe perfectamente quién está dentro. Le huele desde la distancia. Le nota en la piel.

_Remus._

Empuja la puerta con brusquedad y ahí está, a pocos pasos. Lavándose los dientes en pijama - _¿te estás limpiando su sabor, Lupin?-_ , como si no pasara nada especial. Descalzo, con pantalones de cuadros y un jersey que se abrocha al hombro pero que no está abrochado y deja al descubierto la camiseta interior. Tiene cara de cansado y parece tranquilo y levemente disgustado –como suele estarlo- y dan ganas de zarandarle, _Merlín, joder,_ dan ganas de hacérselo entender a mordiscos, joder.

### La lección de Remus

Escupe en el lavabo con el grifo abierto y caen espumarajos de pasta de dientes muggle a la cañería. Hay pociones mágicas para después de comer, claro, pero a Remus le gusta el ritual de del cepillo y ese momento en el baño, cuando se queda a solas. Le gusta el sabor de la pasta de dientes azul desde que James la descubrió en primero y le preguntó si se lavaba los dientes con gelatina.

Cuando la puerta se abre, le ve por el rabillo del ojo.

–Ah, estás ahí. –Escupe con fuerza. - Estarás orgulloso de ti mismo, por supuesto.

No hay contestación. Raro. Con Sirius siempre hay contestación, aunque a menudo no hay razones. Remus levanta la mirada del lavabo y de los restos de dentífrico y algo se le remueve en las tripas. Sirius es un animal de reacciones desproporcionadas e injustas pero normalmente esa cólera desaparece tan pronto como aparece. Esa noche la ira ha tomado vitaminas y crecepelo y Sirius –opaco, silencioso, mirándole- parece un perro despeinado que huele la sangre. Más alto de lo normal. _No, más alto no. Más grande._

Remus no está dispuesto a admitir que le resulta intimidatorio.

–Te has pasado de la raya, Black, te lo advierto. – Sigue en la puerta, ¿qué coño le pasa? Sigue sin decir nada y el silencio es desconcertante. Está más que callado. Está aspirando el aire del cuarto de baño. – Supongo que eres consciente de que EXISTE una raya de la que pasarse, ¿no?

Inmóvil, en el umbral de la puerta. Indescifrable. Hay miradas que son una agresión. Remus nota que le suda la palma de la mano. _Pero qué bicho te ha picado ahora._ Debe estar esperando para decir algo hiriente. Tiene que ser eso. Tanto silencio no es normal. _¿A qué esperas para morder?_ Le tiemblan las rodillas o el estómago, no está seguro. _Esto es ridículo. Solo es Sirius._

_–_ ¿Sabes? Que odies tanto a Daniel – intenta que su tono suene sereno- solo porque es un Slytherin y no le des ni una sola oportunidad demuestra que tienes tantos prejuicios como ellos. ¿En qué te ennoblece eso, si se puede saber?

Eso. Ahí. Una buena pregunta. Al fin, Sirius parece salir del trance. Y habla. Masticando cada letra. Haciendo pausas demasiado largas entre las palabras.

–No estoy –dice - enfadado – pausa- por A Remus se le para el corazón.

Le está costando hablar. Parece que tiene que tragarse esa cólera para poder hablar. Se siente desorientado, como si hubiera perdido la luna. _Qué coño te pasa. Háblame, Sirius._

–¿No estás enfadado?

Se ríe. Pero no es su carcajada cien por cien Black. Es otra cosa. Es reírse por no gritar.

–Ya lo creo que estoy enfadado. Estoy más que ... – deja caer las palabras, respira hondo, se le hunde el pecho y jadea- ...estoy enfermo, Remus.

Enfermo. Sí. Lo parece. Le da un salto el estómago. Y lo que no es el estómago, más adentro.

–¿Has bebido?

–No –Da un paso, abandona el umbral, se acerca a él. – Esta noche te lo has pasado tú mejor que yo.

A veces Sirius se pierde en una rabia voraz que no deja sitio para la paciencia ni el afecto pero Remus siempre es capaz de encontrarle. Con una mirada, un gesto, un golpe de voz. No es una de esas veces. Es Sirius y son sus ojos azules pero no parece él, ni hay nada azul o compasivo en su mirada. _Estoy enfermo._ Realmente lo parece.

–¿Qué ..?

–He visto cómo le besabas. – Y lo dice atragantándose, como si esas palabras _cómo le besabas_ fueran bilis.

–¿Nos has estado...? – pero no, esa no es la pregunta adecuada. - ¿Me has estado espiando? – No es necesario quedarse para oír la respuesta. Es evidente que sí. Es evidente que no sabe dónde está la raya. No lo ha sabido Espiándole. Sirius. Siente una mezcla de odio y vergüenza. _Me has visto. Nos has visto. Cómo te atreves. –_ Todo esto es tan absurdo, Sirius, ¡le odias porque pertenece a una.casa.distinta!

Lo deletrea. Incluso esa mente tan obtusa tiene que dejar que pase algo de luz, maldita sea. Pero no. No hay luz porque cuando Sirius habla se hace de noche en la cara oculta de la luna. Retumba toda Escocia.

–¡No estoy enfadado por eso, joder!

¿Le está gritando? ¿Le está gritando a él? Lo nota. Bajo la piel. Cómo despierta el lobo. Cómo pide sangre.

–¿Y entonces por qué coño estás enfadado!

Silencio. Y no uno, sino dos pasos en dirección a él. Amenazante. Sirius no está enfermo. Está loco.

–No quiero que te gusten los hombres- dice. Con esas palabras. Como si tuviera derecho a decirlo.

–¿Qué has dicho, Black?

No le llama Sirius porque no es un nombre de perro. Le llama Black. El apellido maldito de una familia apestada. Y lo dice con desprecio.

–Ya me has oído.

Destila la energía propia de la magia negra. _No quiero que te gusten los hombres._ Su supuesto mejor amigo. Y ese era el problema. Desde el principio. Por eso estaba enfadado. Podría llorar pero prefiere ahogarle para estrangular los gritos del corazón.

–Bueno, Black, eres el mejor mago del colegio, siempre puedes hechizarme para que te gusten las mujeres.

–¡No, joder! –grita. - ¡No quiero que te gusten las mujeres!

¿Qué?

Parece fuera de sí. Completamente fuera de sí.

–No quiero que te gusten las mujeres y no quiero te gusten los hombres, ni ese Slytherin, ni los lobos, hembra o macho, ¿me has oído?

Ha perdido el juicio. Tenía que pasar y ha pasado.

–Pero qué coño te..

No acaba de decirlo. No puede porque se acaba el mundo.

–¡YO! – chilla Sirius, a un palmo de distancia, desde donde puede verle los dientes. - ¡QUIERO GUSTARTE YO!

Vueltas. El baño da vueltas. Y Hogwarts. De repente. Y toda Escocia. Le flaquean las rodillas. No puede elaborar sonidos. ¿Qué? Su corazón. Es lo que más vueltas da. Es lo que no deja de gritar. ¿QUÉ? Un paso. Menos. Sirius está a menos de un paso. Furioso. Enfermo. Y bajo toda esa cólera, ahora está claro, desesperado, desfallecido, moribundo.

–¿Qué acabas de ...?

Forma todas las palabras pero la última no llega a existir. Para esa no le llega la saliva y no importa porque tiene la saliva de Sirius solo para él. Labios, boca, Sirius está de repente dentro de su boca y es un beso y Remus no tiene tiempo de pensarlo porque no le han besado así, ni a él, ni a nadie, en toda la historia de los magos y de los muggles, de los perros y de los hombres. Nunca. Separa los labios por puro reflejo, para hacer sitio a Sirius y esa agresión fulminante que le está partiendo la boca en dos. Se ahoga, le vence el peso de su cuerpo y de Sirius sobre él, en todas partes. Resbala, cae contra la pared, le empujan, cae, se muere. Sirius. Sirius le está metiendo la lengua entre los dientes y se está muriendo.

–No quiero que le beses más – jadea Sirius.

Besos húmedos, torpes. Chocan. Lenguas fuera, lamiéndose en el aire.

Saliva en la barbilla.

–Quiero que pienses en mí- le agarra con demasiada fuerza, tiene labios exigentes, y es fuerte, y musculoso y está sin domesticar y es Sirius, por Merlín, SIRIUS, la droga más fuerte que existe. – Quiero que pienses en mí- insiste. – Todo el día-. Otra vez la lengua. Hasta la garganta, deslizándose sobre la suya, infectándole el cerebro de deseo. – Porque joder, Lunático, joder, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Y embiste. Mueve las caderas de tal manera que chocan y es brillante. Y es tan intenso que marea.

–Sirius-. Solo puede decir su nombre. Remus se agarra para no caerse. Está rígido. Y él. Los dos. No sabe desde cuándo. A quién le importa. Puede frotarse contra Sirius y sentir que se le vuela la tapa de los sesos. A quién le importa nada.

Mete los dedos en su pelo. Como ha hecho alguna vez cuando Sirius no era más que un perro. Ahora es otra cosa. Un chico o un hombre o algo intermedio. Algo caliente y pulsante y rígido, joder, es que Sirius Black está rígido y debe haber alguna razón por la que deberían pensar en lo que están haciendo pero cómo va a acordarse si Sirius le mete las manos por debajo del jersey y por debajo de la camiseta, como si quisiera arrancarle la piel. Enfadado, excitado, puede que para él no haya diferencia.

–Dilo.

Le besa el cuello. Todavía no lo digiere. Que Sirius le bese el cuello. Demasiada saliva. Demasiada prisa. Es perfecto. Es más que perfecto. No puede pensar.

–¿Qué?

Frenético, confuso, es todo tan rápido.

–No sé. Di algo. Lo que sea. – Para un segundo, por primera vez y le mira, por primera vez y vuelve a tener esa mirada azul intenso que pone la piel de gallina y vuelve a ser Sirius pero con los labios irritados y esa intensa expresión de lujuria que bastaría para correrse en los pantalones solo con tenerle cerca. - Quiero sacarte la ropa a mordiscos, Lunático, joder, así que dime algo.

–Sí- desesperado. En un cuarto de baño. Sin poder reaccionar. - Por favor. Sí. Muérdeme. Quiero- no puede hablar, le lloran los ojos. – lo que quieras- le lloran las rodillas y está levitando. – Hazme lo que quieras.

Cualquier cosa, lo que quiera. Todo lo que quiera. _Bájame los pantalones. Tócame. Quiero estar desnudo. Quiero verte desnudo. En el_ _suelo. No dejes de frotarte. Haz eso con las caderas. Otra vez. Haz que me corra, Sirius. No sé. Lo que quieras. Lo que tú quieras._


	10. Entrega 8 pt.1

### Planificar el futuro

Peter Pettigrew se tumba sobre su cama boca abajo y balancea los pies.

–Podríamos comprar Bolas de Fuego Que No Queman de Zonko y prender el Gran Comedor para que tuvieran que desalojarlo.

–Hicimos eso en cuarto, Peter. Además, si lo compras no tiene la misma gracia. Tenemos que hacer algo nosotros. Es la travesura de fin de curso. Es un clásico.

En plena noche, a oscuras en la habitación de los chicos, ni a James ni a Peter se les ocurre nada digno de ser recordado como La Gran Travesura de Sexto. Bueno, a Peter se le ocurre coger las fotos de la orla de séptimo y conseguir que todos los alumnos tengan el cuerpo de un hipogrifo pero Sirius ya hizo eso en cuarto. Solo que el cuerpo era el de la profesora McGonagall. A James le hizo gracia. A la profesora McGonagall no tanto.

–¿Remus no ha dicho que se lavaba los dientes y volvía enseguida?

Peter sigue balanceando los pies.

–Sí. Eso ha dicho.

Hace más de un cuarto de hora, según los cálculos de James.

–¿Y dónde rayos está?

### La respuesta a la pregunta de James

Sirius Black ha besado a un montón de chicas. Un buen puñado de ellas. La cosa empezó un día, sin más, en una fiesta organizada por su madre. Se presentaron unos parientes lejanos y entre ellos, una prima segunda o no sé qué de Glasgow. Una chica de ojos color miel que ya se maquillaba y le dejó restos de carmín en toda la cara y le dijo, "así no, tonto, con la boca abierta".

A partir de ahí, lo demás y como se suele decir, es historia.

A algunas las recuerda por el nombre, de otras solo recuerda el perfume. La mayoría se han desdibujado, como el recuerdo de una noche de borrachera. Hay besos mejores y hay besos peores pero una boca es una boca y Sirius siempre sabe lo que hacer cuando una quiere besarle.

En quinto Martha No Recuerdo Qué, una chica de Hufflepuff se lo dijo a oscuras, jadeando, con la falda en la cintura y la cabeza de Sirius metida dentro del escote. Le maldijo y perjuró contra él, entre suspiros y le prometió odiarle eternamente _por hacerme perder el control._ El verano antes de sexto se enrolló con una turista italiana que visitaba el Reino Unido y tenía un acento muy sexy. Le dijo que se le daba bien las lenguas, _igual que a ti,_ añadió, _se te da bien la lengua._ Y luego, aquella otra, en Hogsmeade, una noche de diciembre en "Las tres escobas". Una morena de ojos azules le explicó que había dos clases de chicos y dos clases de besos. _Algunos saben ablandarte el corazón,_ le dijo, _y otros, saben ablandar todo lo demás, como tú._

Como él.

Cerca de Grimmauld Place número doce, hay un tío barbudo con un carrito que hace todo tipo de figuras con alambre y otro, tres calles más abajo, que hace imitaciones de cuadros famosos y, en fin, los muggles hacen puentes sin magia y viajan a la luna en naves voladoras, así que Sirius supone que existen tantos talentos distintos como personas distintas. El suyo consiste en hacer que las chicas pierdan el control y abran las piernas. Deshace la arquitectura de su ropa a oscuras, sin dejar de besarlas. Les quita el sujetador cuando están vestidas, con una sola mano dentro de la camisa. Se merienda sus inseguridades, averigua lo que quieren decir, lo dice en voz baja. El sexo con las chicas es una travesura y Sirius Black es un criminal nato. Siempre ha sabido que ése era su talento.

Conocer el de Remus le está dejando mareado, al borde de un suicidio épico.

No se descubre todos los días que el talento de tu mejor amigo –de tu segundo mejor amigo o lo que sea- es dejarte sin palabras, como un perro que solo sabe babear y gruñir. Cuando Remus le besa se siente virgen. _No, peor, en carne viva._ Son besos como él, perezosos y sublimes, renqueantes. Remus tiene los labios más calientes que ha probado nunca y está ardiendo y es un chico y no importa, en ese momento, cuando se meten la lengua en la boca, no importa porque es diferente, es distinto y por eso está bien, por eso es mejor que nunca. Mejor que en toda su vida. Porque a las chicas las besa con esas partes de sí mismo que está dispuesto a enseñar. Les besa Sirius Black, el rebelde, el gamberro, el intratable, el donjuan. Pero a Remus no puede negarle nada y le besa con todo lo demás. La ira y la cólera y el odio y la magia, la sangre, la luna, la carne. Le besa con todo lo que tiene dentro, lo humano, lo animal. No se guarda nada porque se está muriendo. Se muere, joder y quiere que Remus Lupin, que nunca se altera y que nunca se enfada y que siempre sabe lo que hay que decir, caiga muerto con él.

Quiere comérselo a mordiscos. Todavía está enfadado. Quiere que deje de mirar a otros. Quiere dejar marcas en su piel, más permanentes que las heridas de la luna. Quiere hacerle cosas que nunca le ha hecho a una chica. No quiere cagarla. Es Remus. No tiene ni idea de lo que quiere. Pero sea lo que sea, lo necesita y lo necesita con desesperación. Le está besando, le está tocando debajo de la camiseta y no se está aliviando.

No sabe ni por dónde empezar a aliviarse.

No sabe dónde quiere acabar. No quiere acabar.

Lo que quiere es verle jadear, en el suelo, desnudo y de rodillas porque a él no le tienen las piernas y no es justo, no es normal que él –Sirius Black, El de Las Sábanas Arrugadas- esté tan desesperado si Remus, maldita sea, no siente lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, es al idiota de Remus y no a él al que le gustan los hombres.

–No quiero que le beses más.

Ordena, exige, manda. Tiene a Remus contra la pared del baño y le odia por no estar rompiéndose como él. ¿Puede pensar en otro? No quiere que pueda pensar en otro. No quiere que pueda pensar. Cicatrices, debajo de la ropa. Tiene tantas. Debería quitarse la ropa. Debería haberle hecho él todas esas marcas. Él y no la luna.

–Nnnn- jadea Remus, casi como si llorara. Sirius deja de besarle la boca un segundo porque quiere oírle mejor y porque, maldita sea, ese cuello le está llamando a gritos para que le muerdan. – No.

Remus se deja morder. No dejará que le besen. Mejor. Mucho mejor. Tiene un cuello fuerte y huele a la habitación de los chicos en la torre. Huele a borracheras y juergas y travesuras y ninguna chica antes ha olido a eso.

–Jamás- se lo repite casi para sí mismo. Es menos que una orden, es una súplica. – Remus. – No puede dejar de repetir su nombre. – Promételo.

Palabras entrecortadas. Se mueven sin verse. Chocan. Y se frotan. Sí, Dios, así. Cadera contra cadera y hay un momento, una postura concreta en la que se frotan polla contra polla y Remus aúlla o gime y él se quiere morir y es perfecto. Brillante. Es Remus, su cuello, sus cicatrices y una marca, una estría larga y rojiza bajo los labios que Sirius no puede evitar lamer y besar y morder, con fuerza, con demasiada saliva, con salvaje y bárbara desesperación.

–Vale- Remus se deja lamer, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, aprieta los dientes, suda y su sudor sabe a lágrimas nocturnas y a sexo. – Sí, Sirius- murmura, promete, mueve las caderas para repetir esa fricción demasiado áspera, brutal, perfecta. – Sí, vale. Pero no... – se ahoga, parece incapaz de respirar tanto – no me... – balbucea- si me besas ahí... – está incoherente y sin palabras, el alumno con mejores notas de su generación, el candidato perfecto a profesor de Hogwarts tiene la mente nublada y es por él- ... no puedo... Sirius, si me besas ahí ...– en las cicatrices del cuello quiere decir, ahí en las cicatrices, donde Sirius tiene la lengua y chupa, de arriba abajo-... es demasiado.

Demasiado, dice. A él le está latiendo la polla por un hombre pero el muy idiota cree que algo puede ser demasiado. Morirse podría no ser suficiente y demasiado es una gran palabra. Así que hace lo único que pude hacer. Le lame con más devoción, con la boca más cerca de la piel, besando el contorno endurecido de la cicatriz, y el interior. Más débil, más suave. Más sensible.

Remus se agarra a él con fuerza, la cabeza, la espalda, el culo, dios, con demasiada fuerza. Ésa es una de las diferencias que podría notar si Sirius no se estuviera volviendo loco.

_Las chicas no hacen tanto daño._

Las chicas no están rígidas bajo el pantalón, no tienen un lobo dentro, no despiertan en Sirius el mismo instinto abrasador que le está dejando sordo y ciego en ese cuarto de baño. A ninguna chica, en toda su vida, ha querido romperla así. Esto es otra cosa. Y no sabe qué y no puede parar y está a punto de hacerlo, ahora mismo, bajarle los pantalones a Remus Lupin, sacarse la ropa y que Merlín sea testigo de las consecuencias porque él no se hace responsable.

Hay un ruido de pasos. A lo lejos. Bajando escaleras.

Quiere hacerle lo mismo que la luna, afectarle de esa manera, destruirle, transformarle. Quiere despertar al lobo y que Remus pierda el control para no sentirse tan enfadado, tan frío, tan condenadamente solo. Mete la mano entre los dos, a pesar de que no hay sitio. Mete la mano porque la suya está a punto de estallar y quiere comprobar si la erección de Remus quema de la misma manera. Quiere verla, quiere tocarla con la palma de la mano, y acariciarla y besarla y que sea suya. Para él. Suya.

Los mismos pasos. Ágiles. Rápidos. Más cerca. Alguien llama.

–¿Remus?

Solo es una palabra y al principio Sirius la confunde con el rugido de su sangre. Pero tiene que ser otra cosa porque su sangre no habla con suavidad, como esa voz. Esa noche todo es brusco, rápido, duro y esa noche, su sangre es poder desatado. _Un tío, estoy a punto de correrme porque me está besando un tío._

_–_ ¿Remus, estás ahí, tío?

Remus se aparta. Un centímetro. Un odioso, asqueroso, jodido centímetro al que Sirius detesta con todas sus fuerzas.

-James- consigue decir y Sirius se queda sin aliento porque _Ostia, mírate,_ Remus parece totalmente desquiciado. Hay mechones de pelo esparcidos en todas direcciones, tiene la ropa arrugada por esos tirones innecesarios – _míos-_ y una mirada enloquecida – _lunática-_ , impropia de él. Y traga saliva y repite "James", como si Sirius no hubiera oído perfectamente a ese inoportuno de James Potter o le importara lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Y qué...?

No termina la frase y como nunca piensa antes de hablar, no sabe qué hubiera dicho. _Y qué coño me importa James ahora._ Y qué quieres decir con eso. Y qué si viene. Y qué si no nos encuentra. Y qué puede ser tan importante como para interrumpirme. Y qué te pasa que puedes oír algo cuando hoy no puedo oír nada excepto tu respiración _. Y qué está pasando, Remus, maldita, maldita, maldita sea, qué me está pasando para querer follarme a un tío_.

–Me busca – explica Remus, volviendo a tragar saliva, todavía inmóvil.- James- dice. -James sabe que estoy aquí.

James no solo lo sabe.

James le busca. Empujando la puerta mientras habla.

–¿Lunático? ¿Estás ahí, tío?

Abre la puerta del todo. Deben ser tres segundos pero son también la descarga eléctrica que hace falta para que se aparten, Sirius y Remus, como si algo les hubiera dado calambre. Están acostumbrados a poner cara de circunstancias cuando les pillan con la mano en el tarro de las galletas o en mitad de una travesura. Disimular, como todo, es cuestión de práctica y llevan años entrenando.

James parece impaciente.

–Remus, ¿qué coño te has estado frotando? –pregunta.

–¿Qué?

La voz de Remus suena más aguda de lo normal.

–¡Has bajado a lavarte los dientes hace un siglo! ¡Te vas a desgastar! – Se fija en Sirius. - ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

Se hace uno de esos silencios espesos que a Sirius siempre le han provocado para decir inconveniencias. No se le ocurre ninguna peor que la verdad.

–Intentando enrollarme con Remus hasta que has llegado y nos has cortado el rollo. – James no se da cuenta de que Remus ha enrojecido hasta la raíz del pelo y se limita a poner esa expresión que dice "sí, claro". - ¿Y tú? – pregunta Sirius, intentando no aspirar todo el aire de la habitación cuando respira.

–Lo de siempre- ironiza James. - Tirándome a Peter. No te fastidia.

### Justo ahí (en el otro lado del mundo)

Esa noche ninguno de ellos puede dormir. James quiere planificar algo para dar una despedida digna al sexto curso de los merodeadores en Hogwarts y casi todo lo que se le ocurre le parece poco espectacular o falto de imaginación. En la cama de al lado, al fondo de la habitación, Peter cuenta todo lo que piensa hacer durante sus vacaciones de verano. Se casan unos parientes en Rumanía y ha hecho averiguaciones sobre todas las cosas fabulosas que se pueden hacer en Rumanía y claro, tiene que contarlas todas una a una. Dos camas a la derecha, Sirius tampoco puede dormir. Da vueltas, cierra los ojos, intenta ignorar a Peter pero sabe que es imposible.

A oscuras, los chicos Gryffindor hablan en voz baja. Cada uno desde su cama.

Sirius, desde la suya.

–Nos lo has contado cien veces, Y James, desde la de al lado.

–Déjale en paz. Peter no tiene la culpa de que seas el único alumno que no quiere que lleguen las vacaciones,

Profunda y grave y masculina. La voz de Sirius Black es pura madrugada.

–Es porque soy el único alumno que vive con mi madre.

En la última cama, la cama de la izquierda, Remus tiene las cortinas medio echadas y no dice nada. Le parece que le está mirando todo el mundo y que no le mira nadie. La habitación parece tan inestable como las paredes en la casa de los gritos y arde. Está ardiendo de la cabeza a los pies. Cómo va a dormir, cómo va a hablar si tiene restos de la saliva de Sirius en la cara y el cuello.

–Remus, ¿estás despierto?

Le sobresalta la voz de James. Quiere contestar pero tiene la garganta seca y le cuesta trabajo.

–Sí.

Pausa. Silencio. Oye la respiración de Sirius. Tan cerca, tan lejos.

–Estoy despierto.

En al cama de al lado está Sirius. Dando vueltas, buscando postura, el único chico que le ha besado sin piedad, como la luna. El único al que quiere volver a besar. Ahora. Ya. En ese instante. Todo el tiempo.

–Os estoy oyendo -dice.

Y piensa, "t _e oigo, Sirius. Te estoy sintiendo"._ Pero no lo dice. No puede hablar. No se puede mover. Querría. Meter la mano dentro de los pantalones. Buscarse a oscuras. Dejarse guiar por la memoria de la saliva y correrse. Un alivio, una descarga, algo que sirviera para enfriarle un poco.

Pero no se siente capaz porque el calor le recuerda a Sirius y si se lo saca de dentro, se sentiría vacío.

–¡Alumnos de Gryffindor!

La voz de McGonagall, abajo, en la Habitación Común. Les pone a los cuatro en guardia. Se visten a oscuras hasta que se le ocurre a James buscar la varita, exclamar " _¡Lumos!"_ e iluminarles escaleras abajo. Se encuentran con los otros cursos y con las chicas frente a la chimenea y la primera en contarle algo a Remus, antes de que estén todos reunidos, es Lily.

–Creo que han atacado a un alumno, Sombría. Grave.

–Dicen que se trata de Daniel.

### Crimen perfecto

Uno a uno, Minerva McGonagall cuenta a todos los alumnos de su casa. Primero, segundo, tercero. Están todos. Cuarto, quinto, sexto. Todos presentes y en pijama. Séptimo, chicos y chicas. A salvo, enteros, bien. En puntos distantes del castillo los jefes de las casas de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff, y naturalmente, el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, hacen el mismo trabajo. En Gryffindor, como en todos los rincones del castillo, los alumnos exigen saber qué ha pasado.

_Se están encargando de los primeros auxilios en la enfermería. A primera hora de la mañana y solo para asegurarse de que no le ocurre nada, le trasladarán a San Mungo. No hay de qué preocuparse. El director Dumbledore en persona fue quién le encontró, y se hizo cargo de la situación. Quien sea que lo hizo, aprovechó la oscuridad del castillo. Por sorpresa. Y no tenía intención de hacerle más daño o lo hubiera podido hacer. Un par de patadas, un par de golpes. Y eso es todo._

La profesora McGonagall hace un resumen desapasionado de lo que ha ocurrido. Como si contara qué ha pasado con los exámenes o que ha habido cambios en el menú del desayuno. Lo dice con severidad, naturalmente, pero ella lo dice todo con severidad. Incluso esto. Que han atacado a un alumno. Dentro del castillo.

Probablemente –eso no lo dice pero Remus no puede dejar de pensar que es lo más razonable- ha sido alguien del castillo.

Alguien que odie a Daniel.

Alguien que supiera dónde estaba esa noche. Alguien que, tal vez, le hubiera visto.

Alguien desesperado y furioso que lleve dentro la ira suficiente.

La profesora les manda a todos a sus habitaciones y Remus no puede ver nada ni a nadie porque dice una, una sola frase antes de marcharse y no es posible que la haya dicho, no puede ser y como todas las cosas imposibles, acaba siendo.

–Espere, señor Black, el director Dumbledore quiere verle en su despacho.

_Sirius. Dumbledore quiere ver a Sirius._

Remus tiene el cuerpo lleno de marcas. Y todas gritan y chillan y quieren hablar de su dolor. Pero sobre todas sus cicatrices, hay una que esa noche grita y patalea y llora desesperadamente. Es la marca rojiza del cuello, la que Sirius ha lamido con furia, la que ha besado con la misma rabia que necesitaría un Black para atacar de noche, por sorpresa y a traición.

Sirius sigue los pasos de McGonagall en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore, fuera de la cálida protección de todo lo Gryffindor. Está casi fuera cuando mira atrás, posiblemente buscando algo que le guíe. Remus es incapaz de mirarle y se detesta por ello más profundamente de lo que ha detestado jamás a nadie, ni a nada.

Ni siquiera a la luna.

### Aviso para navegantes

Sirius Black debe ser el alumno en toda la historia de Hogwarts que ha pasado más tiempo en el despacho del director Albus Dumbledore. En mil años de historia o las que tenga el colegio. En mil años o más, ningún otro alumno ha tenido tantas oportunidades de comprobar cuántas piedras hay exactamente en la pared en la que cuelgan los cuadros de los antiguos directores. Tiene el dudoso honor de ser el campeón del mundo cuando se trata de escuchar sermones. Sube las escaleras y le parece que se está viendo a sí mismo desde fuera. Demasiadas emociones para una sola noche. Cuando entra al despacho y se sienta, a solas, esperando a Dumbledore, le abandonan todas.

El director solo tarda en llegar medio minuto y en ese medio minuto por primera y última vez en su vida, Sirius odia Hogwarts y todo lo que representa porque en ese minuto Hogwarts es como su casa, otro sitio en el que le desprecian y le criminalizan y dudan de él. Otro escenario criminal donde Sirius siempre resulta ser la víctima ideal . En esa breve fracción de tiempo que tarda Dumbledore en entrar en su despacho, sentarse en la silla y sonreír con algo que podría ser afecto, detrás de esa larga barba blanca Sirius no tiene casa y es la peor sensación de toda su vida.

–No estás aquí como un castigo, Sirius.

¿Cuántas palabras son, seis, siete? Pocas pero balsámicas. Experimenta un alivio inmediato. Y no puede evitar que le tiemble la voz al hablar. No puede evitar que casi le salgan las lágrimas.

–No he sido yo, profesor. Se lo juro, de verdad, no he sido yo. – Se atropella al hablar. – Se lo prometo, señor.

_No me expulse. No desconfíe. No he sido yo. Esta vez no._

Se agita. Tiembla. Si Dumbledore piensa que es él tendrá que marcharse de Hogwarts. Peor. Tendrá que odiar Hogwarts por tratarle tan mal como le han tratado siempre fuera de ese sitio. Tendrá que perder la fe en la magia y en sí mismo.

–Lo sé, Sirius. – La media sonrisa melancólica de Dumbledore ejerce sobre él efectos balsámicos. - No te he llamado por eso.

No quiere llorar pero tiene que hacer el mayor esfuerzo que recuerda haber hecho nunca para controlarse. Dumbledore no va a expulsarle. Dumbledore no cree que haya sido él. Siente que, a lo mejor, su alma puede volver a su cuerpo. Si es que encuentra el camino.

–¿Y por qué me ha llamado? Yo no sé nada- se defiende. Y luego añade, dolido, - solo me ha llamado a mí.

–Porque solo quería hablar contigo, Sirius.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no será el último ataque, hijo.

Esa noche, en en su propio despacho, y sin que Sirius alcance a entender por qué, Dumbledore le habla por primera vez de algo que va a marcar la vida de todos los magos durante generaciones. Le habla de la guerra que se cierne, no solo sobre Hogwarts, sino sobre todo el mundo mágico. Batallas, dice, _que no podemos imaginar ni en nuestros peores augurios._ Le habla de la violencia que siempre ha estado ahí pero que ahora flota hacia la superficie, desde las profundidades del odio.

–Hay personas que atraen ese odio, Sirius. Un alumno de Slytherin que no se lleva bien con sus compañeros. Los hijos de familias muggles. – Hace una pausa. Mastica el silencio. – Los hombres lobo.

Sirius se atraganta con su propio corazón. Lily. _Remus._

Ni hablar. De ningún modo.

_Sobre mi cadáver primero._

Larvando. Es la expresión que utiliza Dumbledore. _Algo se está larvando._ Y tiene pruebas, dice, de que no ha sido Lucius Malfoy quien ha atacado a Daniel esa noche. A Sirius le cuesta creerlo pero no es eso lo que le inquieta.

–Profesor, con el debido respeto, ¿por qué me lo cuenta a mí?

Dumbledore se levanta. Pasea por su propio despacho. Como si meditara en silencio la respuesta. Solo que no puede ser eso porque ya debe conocer esa y muchas otras respuestas que calla. Lo que medita debe ser la manera correcta de decirlo. Así que Sirius escucha con atención. Con tanta atención, en realidad, que le parece ser capaz de oír a las sirenas a lo lejos, cantando en el Mare Nostrum. De hecho, se siente un poco mareado y tras cada palabra del director, siente que hay otras palabras, más escondidas. Dos frases en cada frase y puede oírlas ambas con la misma nitidez.

–Te lo cuento porque es importante que estemos alerta, Sirius y cuidemos los unos de los otros- dice Dumbledore.

Pero Sirius escucha algo más.

_Tienes que cuidar de los hombres lobo._

_–_ Porque no quiero que te enfrentes a los enemigos equivocados – advierte Dumbledore- ni que pierdas tiempo y energía en batallas inútiles.

_Escúchame bien, Sirius. No ataques a Malfoy. Manténte alerta. No me obligues a expulsarte._

_–_ Hijo, habrá que elegir las batallas que podemos luchar. – Dumbledore se gira y le mira y es extraño oírle decir su nombre, tenerle tan cerca, saber que le habla como a un hombre y no como a un alumno. Siente que le bautiza y que en ese momento le convierte realmente en un hombre. – Te lo cuento porque atacarán la esencia de la magia y a los que son más mágicos entre todos nosotros. Y lo harán en nombre de esa misma magia.

_Te lo cuento porque serás de los primeros en tomar partido._

Tan claramente. Escucha tan claramente los pensamientos de Dumbledore. Es como si el propio director los dejara dentro de su cerebro, uno a uno, como gotas de miel. Cree que es por sus ojos, al principio. Porque su mirada es tan intensa, tan antigua, que parece capaz de hablar. Luego se da cuenta de que es otra cosa. Tiene que ser otra cosa. _Tiene que ser telepatía._ Hace falta ser un mago poderoso para comunicarse con la mente y Sirius nunca lo ha experimentado pero no tiene duda. Dumbledore le está hablando dentro, sin palabras, solo con la magia poderosa de su mente y por eso Sirius le escucha sin esfuerzo. _No quiere que nadie nos escuche. Ni siquiera en su propio despacho._

_–_ Sirius, escúchame bien y ten en cuenta, ten siempre en cuenta que atacarán lo que más amamos.

_Sabes como son. Tú más que nadie, tal vez tú como no lo sabe nadie en este colegio les conoces. Porque te has criado con ellos._

Por eso se lo cuenta.

Porque Albus Dumbledore cree que va a estallar una guerra y le necesita de su lado.

–Le prometo, profesor, que tendrán que pasar por encima de mí primero si quieren destruir una sola de esas cosas.

Tendrán que destruirle a él si quieren destruir a los mestizos y a los hombres lobo y a los Slytherin que no son como ellos.

–Esperemos que no haga falta, Sirius.

_Pero hará falta, hijo. Hará mucha falta._

Vuelve a la habitación sintiendo un peso desconocido en la boca del estómago. El castillo está a oscuras y le guía solo la luz de la varita. _¡Lumos!_ La silueta que se refleja en las paredes no parece la suya. Erguida, noble, orgullosa. _¡Lumos!_ Sino cabizbaja, apesadumbrada. _¡Lumos!_ Lo peor es que no son los augurios de Dumbledore lo que más le preocupa. En el fondo de su corazón siempre ha sabido que el odio estaba allí y que brotaría con violencia a la superficie a la menor oportunidad. No es que vaya a haber una guerra. La guerra ha estado ahí. Esperando su momento.

En la habitación, James escucha sus explicaciones con expectante interés y Peter no es capaz de contener su ansiedad y le acribilla a preguntas. Cuándo, qué, quiénes, guerra, qué guerra, por qué. En lo profundo de la habitación, agazado en las sombras de su cama como un lobo, Remus calla y ese silencio es lo que más pesa, lo que más duele.

–Cuando me ha llamado McGonagall- dice Sirius, sin ánimo- pensaba que Dumbledore iba a acusarme a mí.

–No me jodas, tío- exclama James, incapaz de darte crédito. - ¿Por qué demonios iba a sospechar que harías semejante cosa?

Remus le dijo una vez que _soy más viejo ahora de lo que tú serás nunca_ y tal vez se equivocaba porque esa noche se siente tan viejo como él. Separado de la inocencia de James por décadas y décadas de tiempo marchito.

–Por la misma razón por la que lo ha pensado Remus. – Le suena tan grave su voz, tan vieja. – Porque podría haber sido yo.

Se hace un silencio tan espeso que podrían caminar sobre él todos los magos del mundo.

_Cuando les vi en ese puente lo primero que quise hacer fue atacarles y morder._

Le gustaría exigirle a Remus la misma confianza ciega que tiene James en él, la misma ingenuidad descarnada pero no puede. Mejor que nadie, mejor que Dumbledore y la luna, Remus conoce al perro que rabioso que Sirius lleva dentro y él, en ese cuarto de baño, ha sentido, por un segundo, la fuerza violenta de su lobo interior.

Ojalá no doliera tanto su silencio.

–Pero, ¿qué nos va a pasar? – insiste Peter, desde su cama.

–No lo sé, Colagusano. No tengo ni idea.

Tampoco se siente con ganas de pensar en ello. Su vida ha cambiado, de abajo arriba, de arriba abajo y cuando eso ocurre, Remus es lo que permanece y le dice cómo comportarse. Aunque solo sea para que Sirius le ignore y haga lo contrario. Esa noche, es Remus quien está en el centro de todos los malditos cambios y mierda, no sabe qué se supone que tiene que hacer. No tiene ni idea.

### Buenos días, tristeza

En Hogwarts, la última semana de los exámenes, hasta los cuadros se regodean en la pereza. Todas las rutinas cambian y los rincones apestan a verano. Son apenas cinco días, antes de que el expreso de Hogwarts salga en dirección a Londres, el viernes, a las diez y once minutos de la mañana, desde la estación de Hogsmeade. Pero en esos cuatro días, los alumnos no tienen mucho que hacer. Recoger las maletas, devolver libros prestados a la biblioteca, recibir los resultados de sus exámenes, repasarlos en clases en las que no prestan atención.

La única emoción es espera la noche del jueves, cuando el director Dumbledore anuncia en el Gran Comedor quién ha ganado la Copa de las Casas. Desde hace varios años, incluso esa emoción se ha limitado bastante. Griffyndor lleva ganando cinco años consecutivos, gracias a las victorias en el quidditch.

Es el preludio del verano y en las habitaciones los alumnos duermen con la apacible sensación de que el verano está ahí, esperando a que no hagan nada por él para aparecer de pronto. Es tiempo de retozar en el jardín y hacer comidas demasiado copiosas sabiendo que no hay clases por las tardes y siempre se puede hacer la digestión en mitad de una buena siesta.

Tal vez porque en Escocia el verano es siempre demasiado breve, el sol se decide a empezar la semana con ganas y el lunes amanece con fuerza, en medio de un cielo despejado. El sol sabe que hay muchas expectativas puestas en él y no quiere defraudar a los alumnos. Brilla con fuerza para que incluso los alumnos que no lo pasan tan bien esos días, puedan sentirse reconfortados.

Con Remus Lupin, no lo consigue.

La última semana del curso siempre ha sido dura para él. Los otros niños contaban los días para volver a casa. Viajaban, se reunían con sus familias, descansaban. Remus tiene una madre moribunda y solo Hogwarts le ofrece un lugar donde sentirse en casa. Cuando abre los ojos, el lunes, a primera hora de la mañana es peor que cualquier otro año. En la cama de al lado, Sirius se ha dormido sin echar las cortinas y es lo primero que ve a la luz del día.

Duerme boca abajo, con los brazos extendidos y se mueve tanto durante la noche que acaba tirando las mantas al suelo. La almohada a sus pies y los pies fuera de la cama. Sirius siempre habla en sueños y veces se queja o protesta o les despierta a todos con un grito breve e intenso que sacude los cimientos de la madrugada. Esa mañana dice algo incomprensible que se pierde entre las sábanas. Espalda desnuda, el pelo en la cara. Murmurando. Se mueve un poco y lo hace moviendo las caderas, embistiendo suavemente contra el colchón.

Cuando se imagina a sí mismo como ese colchón, siente que la sangre se concentra por debajo de la cinturilla del pijama, y partes de su cuerpo que se agitan ante la presencia de Sirius como se agitan las mareas con la luna. Querría levantarse y no puede. Querría retroceder en el tiempo. Volver a ese cuarto de baño. Entrar en la cama con Sirius, meter las manos dentro de sus calzoncillos y ver qué pasa.

–Levanta, Black, no quiero perderme el desayuno otra vez.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que James estuviera despierto. Cómo iba a darse cuenta si no deja de fijarse en el movimiento sinuoso que hacen los músculos de la espalda de Sirius.

–Despiértame cuando sea de día –protesta.

–Ya es de día.

–Pues despiértame cuando sea mañana.

–Ya es mañana, tío.

James salta de su cama y se sienta en la de Sirius, apartando sus piernas con cierta brusquedad para hacerse un sitio. Por las mañanas y en pijama, tiene el pelo todavía más revuelto de lo normal y cuenta con todas las ventajas de no sentirte atraído por su mejor amigo. Para James es fácil recostarse a los de su cama cuando Sirius solo va vestido con el pantalón del pijama.

–Potter, ¡quiero dormir!

–Solo queda una semana para el final de curso y no hemos pensado que hacer, Canuto. Hay que espabilarse.

–Personalmente había pensado asesinarte. Y colgar tus miembros en el comedor para que me dejes dormir. ¡Lárgate! – le da una patada pero no llega a darle.

–Para tener fama de ser un crack en la cama, no eres nada cariñoso.

Cama. Sexo. Cariñoso. Remus sabe que ha llegado el momento de levantarse de la cama. Procura no hacer ruido. James está entretenido sacudiendo la cama para sacar a Sirius de dentro. Sirius está entretenido jurando en arameo y metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

–Hola, Peter.

Se encuentra con él en el cuarto de baño. _El escenario del crimen._

_–_ Buenos días, Remus.

A lo mejor Peter puede verlo. A lo mejor pueden verlo todos. Ahí, en las paredes. Restos de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. A lo mejor pueden ver lo cerca que estuvo Remus Lupin de conseguirlo todo y cómo lo estropeó con su desconfianza.

–¿De verdad crees que Sirius podría hacer algo así?

–Lo importante es que no lo hizo, Peter.

De hecho, es lo único que importa pero el pequeño Pettigrew no se conforma.

–Sí, pero, ¿crees que sería capaz?

Las noches de luna Remus desea sangre y a veces atrapa a un animal y lo despedaza. Al lobo no le importa de dónde venga el próximo trozo de carne mientras pueda comer y si no fuera un animal, si fuera una persona, atacaría igual. Los estudiosos de los hombres lobo le echan la culpa al influjo maligno de la luna pero Remus sabe que no es tan simple. La luna no crea al lobo. Lo único que hace es diluir al hombre para liberar a la bestia.

La bestia está en el interior.

–Nadie sabe qué animal lleva dentro, Peter. Ninguno de nosotros.

Ni él. Ni Sirius. Ni siquiera Peter, que le mira con esos ojos chiquitines y esas pequeñas orejas que le dan un aspecto de roedor asustado. Lo importante no es el animal que uno lleva dentro, sino aprender a vivir con él.


	11. Entrega 8 pt.2

### Por qué enrollarte con tu mejor amigo no es tan buena idea, por Sirius Black

Hay que decir en su favor que Sirius no se enfada al principio. Al principio, cuando se levanta el lunes por la mañana por insistencia de James Potter y ve vacía la cama de la izquierda, no se enfada. Tal vez sienta una ligera irritación pero no pasa nada porque Sirius casi siempre siente una ligera irritación por una cosa o por otra. Remus se ha levantado más temprano. Es normal y Merlín se debe estar riendo a gusto porque debe ser la primera vez que se enrolla con alguien y le jode ligeramente no verle a la mañana siguiente. _¿Dándome la patada como a un chucho asqueroso, Lupin?_

Le busca. Bueno, no le busca-busca porque todavía le queda un poquito de dignidad. Pero da unas cuantas vueltas por el colegio. Cada una le enfada más que el anterior. Porque, francamente, ¿es normal que no aparezca por ningún sitio? Le cuesta asimilarlo pero todo indica que está, hay que decirlo claro, pasando de él. _Pasando- de- mí, jódete y baila._ A la tercera vuelta decide que sí, que le está buscando. No es que sepa qué va a decirle pero si pensara en todo lo que tiene que hacer nunca haría nada.

El jardín, el comedor, varias clases. La lechucería. Torre de adivinación.

Aposentos Gryffindor. Nada.

No es ni medio normal, joder, que le deje tirado. Así. Sin más. No es que, en fin, no es que quiera nada con él. Bueno que quiera algo. Pero son amigos, ¿no? _Amigos que se besan._ Buenos amigos. Se supone que los mejores amigos. _Los mejores amigos que se besan._ Y lo que pasó en el baño, vaya, no es que eso pase todos los días. Hombre, a Sirius le pasa mucho. Pero con chicas, joder, no con uno de sus jodidos mejores amigos.

–Joder- dice en voz alta.

Un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw le miran desde una esquina del pasillo y se sonríen.

Verlas le enfada todavía más. Podría enrollarse con cualquiera de esas chicas. Si no le falla la memoria besó a una en un juego de botellas de tercero del que no guarda un recuerdo nítido debido a demasiada cerveza de mantequilla. Y sin embargo, ¿qué hace? Buscar a un tío que anoche se la puso dura y ahora pasa de él.

_O sea que le gustan los tíos pero no le gusto lo bastante como para dignarse a hablar conmigo._

Al final, le ayuda el mapa.

Da un golpe suave de la varita. _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_. Y allí está. Dos pasos que no se mueven, en un rincón de la biblioteca. El mapa dice "Remus Lupin". Y Sirius sale corriendo en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "travesura realizada" y esconder el mapa bajo el colchón de James, junto con la capa invisible. Llega corriendo a la dichosa biblioteca en la que no ha estado más de tres veces en seis años pero no pierde el aliento por bajar las escaleras de tres en tres. No es por eso.

Pierde el aliento por él.

A pocos metros de él. Absorto en la tarea de ordenar libros y apuntar en un pergamino cuáles tiene entre manos. Es Remus, claro. El compañero de clase, el que le deja copiar sus exámenes y siempre tiene la respuesta adecuada y dice "ya basta, Sirius" cuando sus malas pulgas sacan lo peor de él y se pasa horas leyendo y demasiado tiempo en la enfermería. Es el Remus que le conoce mejor que nadie. Pero también es el Remus al que no está seguro de conocer. El tío que la tenía dura anoche, en el cuarto de baño. El que gemía cuando Sirius le lamía el cuello. El que jadeaba y suspiraba y parecía a punto de correrse y le estaba volviendo loco.

Con ese Remus no tiene ni idea de cómo comportarse.

Así que le mira en la distancia, desde un pasillo lejano. Y prefiere no pensar porque si piensa se pregunta cómo sabe su piel por las mañanas.

Cuando no pensar empieza a ser imposible, se da media vuelta y choca con Malfoy de camino a no sabe dónde.

–Mira por dónde vas, Black. Últimamente el colegio no es seguro. Puedes tener un accidente.

–Me encantaría quedarme y partirte la cara, Malfoy pero no tengo tiempo de sutilezas, así que si quieres que te reviente de un puñetazo, dímelo. Si solo quieres calentarme, ahórratelo porque ya vengo caliente.

Por una vez Malfoy se queda sin palabras. Ya ha terminado la temporada pero Sirius decide entrenar un rato. Un poco de ejercicio visto que el quidditch y las pulgas son lo único que no le abandona.

### Escondite inglés

A Aurora Lupin le gustaban los bailes de salón. Solía poner el gramófono en la cocina y Remus se subía sobre sus zapatos y ella le enseñaba el valls. Cuando fue demasiado mayor para girar y girar sobre sus pies, Remus tuvo que poner los pies en el suelo y aprender a bailar según unas reglas distintas.

_–Tienes que llevar tú. Los chicos llevan._

_–_ _¿Por qué mamá? ¿Las chicas no saben llevar?_

_–Las chicas sabrían si los chicos se dejaran._

_–_ _Pero yo me dejó, mamá._

_–_ _Tienes que aprender a llevar._

Aprendió pero nunca se le dio excesivamente bien. En realidad no le gustaba tanto el valls pero adoraba el entusiasmo de su madre, y el gramófono y la sensación de que la cocina giraba y giraba. Siempre tenía problemas con lo de llevar el ritmo.

_–Remus, no pueden dejarse llevar los dos. Si alguien no lleva el ritmo, no se avanza, cariño._

Es una pena que sea una lección tan buena para el valls como para la vida real.

Es la última semana del curso en Hogwarts, suena la música y Sirius se deja llevar tanto como Remus. Se esquivan. Bailan pero no avanzan. El lunes por la mañana Remus no es consciente de ello. Se levanta más temprano y desayuna solo y se ofrece a ayudar con los préstamos de última hora en la biblioteca. Después retrasa la hora de la comida, atrasa la merienda, adelanta la cena y a las diez de la noche, el dolor de estómago le obliga a darse cuenta de que lleva todo el día cambiando sus rutinas para evitar enfrentarse a Sirius. Se siente culpable. _Lo estropeé con mi_ _desconfianza._ Se siente expuesto. _Le supliqué que me besara._ Se siente vulnerable. _Le hubiera suplicado cualquier cosa._

Mientras Remus esquiva sus propios temores, Sirius les da esquinazo a sus fantasmas. Para empezar, entrena durante horas, consciente de que el campo de quidditch es el último lugar de la tierra donde podría aparecer Remus. Se salta la comida y en lugar de echarse al siesta en la Habitación de los chicos, lo hace en el jardín. Después de todo es verano y se está bien en el jardín y si Remus no quiere verle, ¿por qué debería querer verle él? Si Sirius fuera la clase de perro que sabe cómo se siente podría admitir que se siente abandonado. _Por Remus, nada menos._ Irritado. _No pensé que él TAMBIÉN me abandonaría._ Indeciso. _¡Ni siquiera me gustan los tíos, joder!_

Dos no juegan al escondite inglés si uno no quiere.

Cuando esa noche, Remus llega a la habitación común a última hora de la tarde y saluda, con su inagotable cortesía, Sirius finge estar profundamente interesado en la partida de ajedrez que está jugando con Peter. Sin levantar la mirada escucha cómo se excusa para ir a la cama diciendo no sé qué de un dolor de cabeza.

Lily es la única que nota la tensión.

–¿Te pasa algo con Sirius?

Remus va a decir "nada" pero se notaría demasiado.

–Discutimos.

–Sois como mis padres. Tantas discusiones y nada de sexo

Le gustaría decirle la verdad. Gritar. Dar patadas en el suelo. Quejarse.

–Tus padres lo hicieron al menos dos veces.

–¿Lo dices por mí y Petunia? No, creo. Mi teoría es que nos llamaron así porque aparecimos entre las flores del jardín.

Esa noche Remus no consigue dormir y horas después de dar vueltas en la cama, escucha cómo entra Sirius y se acuesta solo. Oye su respiración y se pregunta qué lugar ocupará en sus sueños. Remus tenía una madre que se llamaba Aurora y que lloró cuando le mordió la luna. Ahora le gustaría poder despertarla y llorar con ella porque la luna ha dejado de quererle y no sabe qué hacer.

### Baudelaire

Efectos secundarios de esquivar a alguien: resulta más o menos inevitable echarle de menos.

Efectos secundarios de esquivar a alguien a quien ves todos los días y con quien lo haces todo a todas horas: le echas de menos más o menos todo el tiempo. A todas horas. Constantemente.

Para evitar una crisis mortal de melancolía Remus pasa las horas con Lily. El martes a mediodía se ofrece a dejarle libros para que Lily lea durante el verano y rebuscan juntos entre los baúles de la Habitación de los Chicos. Los libros de Remus huelen a papel muggle, a biblioteca en horas de estudio, a tinta y buenos recuerdos. Huelen a Hogwarts y a Lily le gusta recostarse en su cama, apoyar la cabeza en su brazo y escuchar cómo lee. Despacio y con cuidado de no estropear las palabras. Entre verso y verso Remus se esfuerza para que no se escuchen los crujidos de su corazón.

–¿Qué quieres que lea?

Remus tiene un volumen grueso. Antología poética. Lily elige un poema pasando los dedos al azar entre las páginas.

–Éste.

Remus lee a Baudelaire.

–A veces siento mi sangre correr en oleadas- dice- lo mismo que una fuente de rítmicos sollozos. La oigo correr en largos murmullos pero en vano me palpo para encontrar la herida.

Cuando duele el amor todos los poemas parecen escritos para uno mismo. Remus sabe que a veces se sangra sin que haya herida aparente y que no son las marcas de la luna las que más duelen.

–Me gusta Baudelaire- dice Lily, con esa sencillez, como quien dice "me encanta el chocolate".

–He buscado en el amor un sueño de olvido, pero el amor no es para mí sino un colchón de alfileres, hecho para dar de beber a esas crueles mujeres.

–¿Por qué tenemos que ser siempre las mujeres las malas?

Remus no tiene tiempo de contestar. La puerta se abre y solo por cómo se abre –de par en par, como si la empujara el vendaval- ya sabe quién va a aparecer al otro lado. Sin chaqueta, aparentemente irritado y con algo que parece puré sobre la camisa.

–Hola, Sirius- le saluda Lily desde la cama.

En lugar de decir "hola" o su habitual "Evans" que para él equivale a un saludo, la taladra con la mirada. Echa un vistazo rápido a Remus y a la cama en la que se han tumbado. Echa también un vistazo al libro pero no cuando habla –gruñe, más bien- no dice nada sobre Baudelaire.

–¿Vosotros dos siempre estáis juntos o qué?

Casi dos días sin dirigirse la palabra y lo primero que sale de su boca es un reproche.

–Qué simpático, Black- dice Lily- ¿Te ha cagado encima un hipogrifo y por eso estás tan contento?

–Peter- deletrea Sirius, con rabia.

Remus olvida por un momento que no se hablan.

–¿Te ha cagado encima Peter?- pregunta, aguantando una sonrisa. Y solo por un segundo, solo un instante, le parece que va a conseguir que Sirius se ría y todo volverá a ser normal. Sirius hará un chiste. Casi lo está viendo, se meterá con él y todo volverá a ser normal.

Pero Sirius no hace ningún chiste.

–No- su tono es seco. - Se ha emocionado tanto contando sus vacaciones de verano, que me ha tirado la comida encima.

Se dirige hacia su cama. Está sin hacer, lógicamente y tiene montones de ropa sobre los revoltijos de sábanas. Entre el caos, distingue una camisa blanca del uniforme. No parece especialmente limpia pero Remus sabe que seguramente olerá bien. A gasolina, un poco y a Sirius, bastante. Se afloja la corbata, levanta el cuello de la camisa sucia y se la saca por la cabeza. Desabrocha los botones pero solo los primeros y se desnuda allí mismo, murmurando protestas contra Peter y su _descoordinación crónica_ y su incontenible emoción. _Deberíamos ponerle pañales._ Cuando se saca la camisa se atasca un instante con los brazos y cuando consigue librarse de ella, está despeinado. Y desnudo, claro. Con Remus y Lily en la cama de al lado. Los músculos de los brazos y de la espalda se insinúan con más fuerza que los del estómago, donde una línea recta de suave vello masculino se esconde sinuosamente bajo los pantalones.

–Por si no te acuerdas, estoy aquí, Black.

–Siempre estás aquí, Evans.

Se pone la camisa sin demasiados miramientos. Y sale de la habitación con el mismo mal humor que traía. O ligeramente más enfadado, quizá. Antes de cerrar la puerta mira a la cama.

–¿Sabes qué, tío?

Remus levanta la cabeza del libro. Intenta no pensar en sus brazos, ni su espalda, ni ese vello en el pecho.

–Para no gustarte las tías pasas todo el tiempo del mundo con una. – Mira a lily con ese gesto enfurruñado. – ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad al bastardo de James y sales con él de una cochina vez y nos dejas algo de Remus a los demás?

Se marcha dando un portazo. Un golpe seco que resuena con fuerza en el corazón de Remus.

–Es un mandón malcriado insoportable- sentencia Lily. Nota bajo la cabeza cómo late el pecho de Remus. Rápido. Fuerte. Intenso. Como si en lugar de uno, habitaran dentro una manada de lobos.

–Si quisiera dejar de quererle no sabría por dónde empezar.

–Lo dices porque se ha quitado la camisa pero no es mérito suyo estar tan bien hecho, ¿sabes? No es mérito suyo para nada.

Lily le invita a que siga leyendo, así que obedece. _Deja un poco de Remus para los demás._ Entre todas las palabras de Baudelaire no encuentra otras que le emocionen tanto.

_Cuando los reproches de un perro herido te parecen dignas de una antología poética es que no tienes cura._

Qué más da. Hace tiempo que sabe que lo suyo por Sirius, como la licantropía, es una enfermedad incurable.

### Manuel de Incomunicación: Código para principiantes

El viernes pende sobre la cabeza de Sirius como una condena a muerte. Los alumnos cogen el expreso a primera hora de la mañana y al otro lado de ese tren esperan Londres, su madre y ocho semanas sin Hogwarts. Cada año evita pensar en el último día preparando alguna gamberrada especialmente mítica, pasando noche tras noche en Hogsmeade, cambiando horas de sueño por litros de cerveza de mantequilla. Los últimos días, maldita sea, deberían ser su oportunidad para pasarlo bien de una manera épica, colosal, grandiosa. Pero Remus y él apenas se miran y ese licántropo idiota pasa todo el tiempo con Lily y el martes a última hora Sirius ve el calendario, comprueba el ciclo lunar y decide que ya no puede más. Si Remus quiere olvidar lo del domingo, pues genial. Tampoco le importa a él. No significa que tengan que tirar los mejores seis años de su vida al retrete, maldita sea.

Así que le busca y le encuentra en el comedor. Solo.

–Mañana hay luna llena- suelta. – El viernes entregan la copa de las casas. El viernes me voy. ¿Tengo que hacer todo eso sin hablarte?

Aparta el plato, respira hondo y Remus le mira a los ojos. Por primera vez. Se le remueve algo dentro.

–No -suspira.

–¡Genial! ¿El problema es lo que pasó el domingo? – no le da tiempo a contestar porque, la verdad, ha pasado de muchas chicas y esos discursos de "mejor ser amigos" se los conoce de memoria. Así que antes de oírlo, mejor decirlo él y punto. - ¡Porque no fue para tanto!

El sexo, sí, claro. Si se sorprende a sí mismo pensando en ello todavía le dan ganas de sacudírsela hasta morirse pero no fue tan grave como para tirar por la borda una amistad así. ¿O qué?

–No- dice Remus. - Claro.

_¿Ves? Para él tampoco fue para tanto. Un jodido calentón. Supéralo, tío._

_–_ Claro- repite Sirius y se sorprenden sintiéndose rabioso. – A mí de todas formas ni siquiera me gustan los tíos.

–Bien- Remus traga saliva, parece casi demasiado tranquilo-. Pues estamos de acuerdo- afirma. – Somos amigos, es mejor... - parece que busca las palabras adecuadas-... pasar página -concluye.

–Sí. Cojonudo.

Eso es lo que él quiere. Pasar página. Que desaparezca esa puta tensión. Y si eso requiere no agredir sexualmente a uno de sus mejores amigos en el baño, pues se intentará. Para Remus parece fácil. Para él también puede serlo.

–Entonces estamos de acuerdo.

Remus asiente.

–Mejor que no hablemos de ello.

Sirius también asiente. Con energía.

–Mejor que no pensemos en ello.

Se levanta con un "nos veremos esta noche" y le encantaría saber por qué, si fue idea suya zanjar el tema la facilidad de Remus para estar de acuerdo con él le resulta tan irritante.

### El Arte de Pasar Página

Una de las tradiciones de la última semana del curso en los cursos superiores es aprovechar las horas libres para pasear en Hogsmeade. Visitar las tiendas de regalos y comprar algún obsequio para la familia con el dinero que ha logrado sobrevivir hasta el final del semestre. Poco, normalmente. Normalmente James llega con los bolsillos raídos y unos tristes sickles que ha encontrado rebuscando bajo el colchón pero ese año tiene dos galeones y toda la intención de comprarle a su madre un buen regalo. Algo que le compense por todas las lechuzas que llegan durante el curso a casa de los Potter informando del mal comportamiento de James. Quiere, por una vez, algo bonito, algo que diga "soy yo, James y a pesar de todo, te quiero, mamá". Algo personal.

–Remus, en serio, te doy el dinero a ti y si te sobra algo te lo quedas.

–No.

–Hazme ese favor. ¿Qué te cuesta?

–Todos los años te lo compro yo. Por una vez, elige tú el regalo de tu madre. Santo Cielo, es tu madre, James. Piensa, ¿qué es lo que le gustaría?

–Que yo llegara a Ministro de Magia.

Remus suspira hondo y coge su abrigo.

–Te acompaño a Hosgmeade. Pero lo eliges tú.

Acaban en la tienda de Perfumes Mágicos y Aromas Fantásticos de la señorita Annabelle LeLac. Pestañas largas, párpados excesivamente maquillados, labios que parecen a punto de estallar por efecto del carmín. Sirius se mantiene alejado de ella para evitar marearse intento adivinar su verdadera edad. De todos modos, no piensa llevar ningún regalo a casa y tampoco tiene ni idea de perfumes, así que deja a James y a Remus elegir entre frascos de cristales y botellas con tapones de corcho.

Y, desde lejos, les observa.

–Oh, dios, me encanta ésta. – James asoma la nariz a un frasco color lavanda. – Ésta es increíble. Creo que me quedo con ésta. Es el mejor olor del mundo. Quiero mudarme a este frasco. ¿Qué rayos es esto, Remus?

–Es el perfume de Lily.

–Me lo llevo.

–¿Quieres que tu madre huela como Lily?

–Mejor lo dejo.

Y así media hora. ¿Cómo se puede tardar tanto en elegir un frasco para una madre? Si Sirius tuviera que elegir algo cogería estricnina y se daría por satisfecho. Un poquito en la sopa y felicidades, mamá. Pero Remus abre todos los botes y se acerca suavemente y casi no se nota cómo aspira, a no ser que te fijes mucho, como hace Sirius. Después de todo, se aburre y no tiene otra cosa que hacer. Solo eso. Fijarse en los detalles que solo una semana antes le pasaban desapercibidos.

Mira las manos de Remus mientras coge las botellas y se fija en los dedos largos y bien dibujados. Son los mismos que tiraban de su ropa hace no tanto y le apretaban el culo y siempre le han inspirado serenidad excepto que ahora le están empezando a inspirar para el pecado. Cuando Remus se gira para acercarse a una caja de perfumes que descansa sobre un baúl lleno de telas orientales, Sirius observa su manera de andar y nunca lo hubiera dicho, pero cree que hay algo sexy en ese caminar que parece no dirigirse nunca a ninguna parte pero que jamás yerra el paso. Sobre todo, se fija en su cuello. Cada vez que se agacha y huele un nuevo aroma, no puede evitar fijarse. La camisa le queda, como de costumbre, un poco grande. Así que, cuando inclina la cabeza Sirius puede ver la tensión en los tendones y esa larga estría rojiza que resbala hacia el pecho. Hace calor en la tienda y sobre la cicatriz brilla una leve capa de transpiración.

Todo eso de "pasar página" sería mucho, pero muchísimo más fácil si Sirius no se imaginara cómo debe ser lamer el sudor justo ahí, en esa estría. Tal vez morder. Pero solo un poco. Suave. Solo para probar otra vez qué se siente cuando Remus Lupin se deshace bajo tu lengua y notas cómo te desenroscas y te calientas y empiezas a volar y a imaginar todas las cosas que quieres hacerle.

–¿Y éste?- pregunta James. ¿A qué te recuerda?

Remus frunce la nariz. Parece que le desagrada.

–No sé, como... a pies sudados de gnomo de jardín, creo.

James sonríe de oreja a oreja.

–¡Canuto, tenemos regalo para tu madre!

### Solía ser un juego sencillo

–YESTERDAY... ALL MY TROUBLES SEEMED SO FAR AWAAAAAYYYYY!!!!

El chorro de la ducha, en el baño de los alumnos mayores cae con fuerza. Aprieta las cicatrices, cura las heridas del alma, alivia todo lo que duele. Los elfos añaden pociones contra las agujetas y espumas de la alegría, para que los alumnos duerman mejor. James siempre se ducha a primera hora de la tarde. Y siempre canta.

–NOW IT LOOKS LIKE THEY ARE HERE TO STAYYYYYYY!!!!!!

"Yesterday" según James Potter, versión número un millón. Sirius se aguanta la sonrisa mientras se quita la ropa y coge una toalla.

–Potter hay una lechuza ahí fuera – va hablando mientras se acerca a las duchas. – Dice "no jodas mis canciones". Firmado, un tal John Lennon.

Pero James no sería James si le inmutara lo más mínimo una crítica.

–WHY SHE GO I DON´T KNOW, SHE WOULDN´T SAYYYYYYY!!!! – Desafina, coge aire y añade, perdiendo completamente el tono, - yesterday....

Sirius deja la toalla en los bancos corridos y entra en la ducha. Le dan la bienvenida el vapor y notas desafinadas de Los Beatles. Le dan la bienvenida James y por primera vez en todo el día, Remus. A punto de marcharse. Mojado. Con el pelo en la cara y el cuerpo estriado por cicatrices que Sirius recuerda haber tocado. Desnudo. Inmóvil. Alto.

Y no es que se hubiera fijado nunca antes, puede jurarlo, pero hay que reconocerlo, tirando a guapo. Sirius Black, que nunca piensa dos veces una frase, no sabe qué decir. Y cuando dice algo es tan tonto que mejor no haberlo dicho.

–Iba a ducharme.

Que Remus diga al mismo tiempo otra tontería igual, -"me estaba duchando"- le hace sentir algo mejor. Pero no mucho.

–Hola, Sirius- James saca la cabeza de la ducha, sin gafas, intentando enfocar la mirada. Se da por vencido y ataca de nuevo – YESTERDAY!!!!!!!!!!!- insiste. – LOVE WAS SUCH AN EASY GAME TO PLAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

_Muy conveniente, tío._

No sabe qué decirle. Odia tener a Remus cara a cara y no saber qué decirle. Lo ODIA.

–¿Por qué está tan contento?

–Se le ha ocurrido qué hacer para fin de curso.

–Ah, genial.

–Sí.

Es la conversación más idiota que ha tenido con nadie estando desnudo. Sube el vaho desde el suelo. Le encantaría poder apartar la mirada de Remus un segundo para dejar de fijarse en las gotas de agua que se balancean en la punta de la nariz, en la barbilla y en el labio inferior pero entonces tendría que mirar a alguna otra parte de su cuerpo y mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer. Y James, maldito sea, no es capaz de callarse.

–NOW I NEED A PLACE TO HIDE AWAY...

Tal vez los Beatles escribieron todas sus canciones para momentos así.

–OH I BELIEVE IN YESTERDAY...

–Bueno, ya me iba- dice Remus.

Y Sirius tiene que hacerse a un lado para que pase y qué coño, si quiere fijarse en la línea de las piernas y la anchura de los hombros y en las cicatrices rojizas en el culo de Remus Lupin pues se fija. Porque Sirius hace lo que le viene en gana y punto. Eso. _Muy convincente._

_–_ ¿Ya has terminado, Potter? Paul McCartney está llorando. Apiádate un poco.

–No protestes. Canto mejor que tú.

–James, hasta yo sé que las ranas cantan mejor que yo.

–No es mucho decir. Por si no te has fijado, en este colegio las ranas está en el coro.

Sirius pasa casi una hora bajo la ducha. Mucho después de que James se haya ido se sorprende tocándose, medio erecto, con los ojos cerrados. Se pregunta si es distinto que te lo haga un tío o una tía y si Remus lo ha hecho muchas veces y si lo hace pensando en él y si sería muy distinto hacérselo a otro tío en lugar de a sí mismo y si "pasar página" incluye correrte en la ducha pensando esa clase de cosas.

Supone que no.

### Las leyes del chocolate

Esa noche, James y Sirius se deslizan de noche bajo la capa invisible. Llegan a Hogsmeade a través de Honeydukes. Se apropian de todo lo que necesitan para despedir el curso como se merece, siguiendo la lista que ha elaborado James. Cuando lo han metido todo en la saca vuelven a la tienda de dulces y Sirius propone "un pequeño descanso" antes de volver al castillo. Solo un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento y comer un par de onzas de la mejor selección de Honeydukes. Como suele pasar en estos casos, los cinco minutos acaban siendo un empacho de chocolate en toda regla.

–Creo que esos últimos veinte bombones, estaban rellenos de licor de ogro- anuncia James. Y erupta. – Perdón. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

–Céntrate, tío. Vale, tú imagínate que siempre te ha gustado el chocolate negro, ¿estamos?

James asiente. Tiene la mirada ligeramente nublada. En el sótano de Honeydukes no hay mucha luz pero distingue las facciones de Sirius. Más o menos.

–Pero ahora pruebas del chocolate blanco. ¡Y te encanta! Y de repente, solo piensas en el chocolate blanco y crees que si no comes chocolate blanco ahora mismo, joder, te tendrás que suicidar.

De nuevo, asiente. El licor le da a la conversación una cualidad vaporosa. Cuando Sirius dice "chocolate blanco" adquiere cierta intensidad malévola.

–¿Crees que...? – pregunta. - ¿Crees que eso te convierte en una especie de... comedor de chocolate blanco?

Detenidamente, muy detenidamente, James estudia la mejor respuesta.

–Creo que estás diciendo las mayores chorradas que te he oído decir nunca- concluye. - ¿De qué coño me estás hablando!

–¡Del chocolate, tío! Presta un poco de atención, ¿quieres?

Sí que quiere. Sirius es su mejor amigo y esto parece muy importante pero es tarde, tiene sueño, está borracho y lo del chocolate le confunde, con franqueza.

–Me refiero a que, ¿por qué es? ¿Es porque has probado demasiado chocolate negro y quieres variar? ¿Es porque te da un poco igual mientras sea chocolate? O a lo mejor- Sirius mira a lo lejos, como si estuviera en otro planeta- a lo mejor es porque ese chocolate blanco en concreto es... ostia, el mejor chocolate del mundo.

Debe ser cojonudo, sí, ese chocolate porque Sirius parece a punto de babear cuando lo recuerda. _A saber de qué rayos está hablando._

_–_ Sea lo que sea lo que intentas decir, no me estoy enterando de nada. En absoluto. Pero si estamos hablando de chocolate y no estoy seguro, la verdad, de que estemos hablando del chocolate, qué quieres que te diga. ¡Comételo!

Es el mejor consejo que tiene a esas horas y en su estado de embriaguez.

Sirius lo considera un buen rato.

–¿Me lo como?

–¡Cómetelo! -repite.

–Y ya está. ¿Así de simple?

Con demasiada fuerza, James asiente. Descubre que asentir le marea.

Bastante.

–Sí. Eso creo. Pero estoy borracho. Así que no estoy muy seguro. Vas a tener que ayudarme a que me levante.

–Joder, tienes la capacidad para beber de un elfo, Potter.

Va a protestar pero no le ve sentido. Después de todo, es cierto.

–No te creas. Hay elfos que beben como cosacos.

Sirius le ayuda a levantarse. Es una suerte que haya venido con él y no con Peter porque hace falta fuerza para dirigir sus pasos en los laberintos que llevan al castillo.

–Estaba pensando... – dice Sirius de camino- y si el chocolate no quiere que le coman y, ah, es igual,- decide- olvídalo.

¿Olvidarlo? Es fácil. Ya no se acuerda ni de cómo se llama.

–Mañana por la mañana no me acordaré de nada.

Llegan a la habitación a trompicones y Sirius le deja caer sobre la cama y le quita los zapatos. Se imagina que es Lily, quitándole los zapatos, acostándole en la cama. Tan dulce y tan guapa y tan Lily. Con ese pelo tan largo y tan suave que dan ganas de acariciar. Está tan cerca, Lily que no puede evitarlo, tiene que intentar al menos atraerla hacia la cama para que se tumbe con él. Solo un poco, solo un ratito. Así, en la cama con él. Así se está mejor.

–Te quiero, Lily, en serio.

–Yo también te quiero, Potter, pero deja de meterme mano.

–¡Tú no eres Lily! Tú hueles a Sirius.

Le tira de la cama de un empujón y se queda dormido inmediatamente después. La habitación se llena de sus ronquidos y de las protestas de su mejor amigo.

–El próximo que me tire de su cama así no llega a séptimo para contarlo. Es un aviso. – Se levanta del suelo y trastabilla hasta su cama, gruñendo- ¿Y tú qué quieres decir con que huelo a Sirius?


	12. Entrega 9 pt.1

### Todo el mundo tiene un mejor amigo licántropo

En la biblioteca, cerca de la sección prohibidas, en los estantes sobre Criaturas Mágicas, hay un libro antiquísimo que Sirius leyó una vez para preparar los deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero sobre todo, para reírse a gusto. Se titula "Fisonomía y Características del Hombre Lobo: Cómo evitarlos y Qué Hacer Para Reconocerlos". En opinión de Sirius siempre ha sido un desternillante ejemplo de lo idiotas que pueden ser las preconcepciones sobre la licantropía. Una estupidez desde la primera hasta la última letra. Las palabras que más se repiten son "peligrosos", "salvajes", "incontrolables", "incurables", "bestias".

Esa mañana Sirius lo tiene entre sus manos y no sabe exactamente por qué. Pero recuerda un párrafo en concreto, en el capítulo quinto y siente el impulso incontenible de releer.

"Bajo la influencia de la luna, el licántropo no es dueño de sus actos, siente impulsos imposibles de controlar y la moral, lo bueno y lo malo, dejan de tener importancia. La luna provoca que el licántropo desee carne y solo se conformará con carne".

Una, dos, tres. Sirius relee media docena de veces y después, devuelve el libro a su estantería.

Se encuentra con James, tirado en su cama de la habitación de Gryffindor. Solo.

–¿Qué tal la resaca?

–Ssshhh, no hables tan alto.

Tiene mala cara. Sirius se ofrece a bajar a la cocina para que los elfos le den una poción contra la resaca. James murmura un "síporfavor" ahogado y le pide también otra cosa.

–¿Sabes qué me apetece, tío?

–¿Qué?

–No me preguntes por qué pero me he despertado con unas ganas horribles de comer chocolate.

Sirius oculta una sonrisa que prefiere no explicar y baja a por esa poción. Le da vueltas a la frase del libro. _La luna provoca que el licántropo desee carne y solo se conformará con carne._ En la cocina, los elfos le dan tres tabletas de Honeydukes y poción suficiente para reanimar a un caballo.

Cuando vuelve a la habitación, James duerme y Sirius no se siente capaz de despertarle, así que lo deja todo en la mesilla.

–¿Sabes qué, Potter? Yo también me muero por un poco de chocolate.

Pero todo el que le han dado los elfos es negro y no está seguro de que eso calme el hambre que siente. La luna pide otra cosa y solo parece capaz de conformarse con esa otra cosa. Lo que Sirius sigue sin saber es qué opina el chocolate de todo esto. Sobre eso, los libros no dicen nada.

Solo se le ocurre una persona a la que preguntarle.

### El lenguaje secreto de los perros

En el comedor, la gente desayuna leche de cabra con cotilleos y zumo de calabaza con chismes. Solo hay un tema de conversación. Desde el lunes por la mañana. Daniel. No su salud, claro. O cómo se encuentra. (Mucho mejor, aparentemente y "recuperándose de manera espléndida" en palabras de McGonagall). Pero eso no interesa. Interesan los detalles morbosos del ataque.

–Dicen que fue atacado por cincuenta hombres.

–Dicen que han sido unos gangsters muggles.

–Dicen que en realidad se hizo el solo las heridas para llamar la atención.

–¡Dicen que Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall duermen juntos!

A Lily no le gustan esa clase de rumores. Es una de las razones por las que nunca hizo buenas migas con las otras niñas de su curso. Empleaban demasiado tiempo hablando de quién había mirado a quién en clase de Adivinación y cómo llevaban la túnica las chicas mayores. Pasándose notitas escritas con tinta invisible en clase y babeando durante los partidos de quidditch, más preocupadas por los jugadores que por las jugadas. No es solo que a Lily le parezca mal meter la nariz en la vida de los demás. Es que, entre otras cosas, le parece una enorme pérdida de tiempo. Y además, le aburre soberanamente. ¿A quién le importa, por ejemplo, que James Potter salga a media página en el último número de "Corazón de bruja" entre los jugadores más prometedores de las escuelas de magia de todo el mundo, volando en la escoba, en medio de una jugada contra Slytherin, extendiendo el brazo para coger la snitch, con el pelo retirado por el viento y esa intensa expresión de fuerza contenida?

A ella no, desde luego.

La revista ni siquiera es suya. Estaba sobre la mesa del comedor a primera hora de la mañana. Pero solo para que nadie saque conclusiones equivocadas, la guarda bajo su libro de Oclumancia nada más ver a Sirius por el rabillo del ojo, acercándose a su mesa. A saber lo qué podría pensar si le viera mirando una foto de la futura estrella del quidditch. _Ni hablar._

_–_ Qué pasa, Evans. – Sirius se sienta justo delante de ella, recostado en el asiento, ocupando media mesa con los brazos. Algo en su manera de estar, simplemente estar, resulta invasivo. – Qué haces.

–Comer.

Sirius murmura "ya" y tamborilea con los dedos sobre la mesa. Mira a un lado y otro, como si esperara algo. _Probablemente le aburre la inactividad._ Probablemente siempre se aburre, excepto cuando planea alguna maldad. _Tres años de edad mental. Cuatro, como mucho._ Aunque físicamente aparenta unos pocos más que diecisiete. La actitud de motorista encaprichado de sí mismo le hace parecer mayor. El pelo largo, la sombra de la barba, esas cosas que hacen suspirar a las chicas de su clase.

Sigue tamborileando. Es ligeramente desquiciante.

–Me estás empezando a poner nerviosa, Black. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

\- No- asegura. – Bueno, sí- se corrige. – No- de nuevo. – A lo mejor.

–Al menos lo tienes claro.

Sonríe. Pero no es una sonrisa franca. Es su sonrisa de "quiero algo de ti y trato de ser agradable pero como nunca soy agradable por cortesía, no sé ni cómo se hace". Como sonrisa no está mal del todo.

–Tienes gracia, Evans, ¿sabes? Nunca te lo he dicho, pero, lo admito. Tienes gracia. Y eres lista, ¿no? De las más listas del colegio, todo el mundo sabe eso. – Parece tan concentrado en su retahíla de halagos fáciles que a Lily está empezando a resultarle divertido imaginar qué rayos va a pedirle. – Y no solo lista con los libros –continúa- eres lista con la gente. Eso se nota. Vamos, que sabes lo que le pasa a la gente. Como a tus amigos y eso, ¿no?

Justo cuando se pregunta a qué viene, Sirius, al fin, le ilumina el camino.

–A Remus, por ejemplo.

_Así que era eso._

_–_ Tú sabes más o menos qué le pasa o qué hace y digamos que más o menos podrías saber qué quiere o qué está pensando o... eso, ¿no?

_Hombres. Cuanto más mayores, más críos._

_–_ Sirius- intenta ser comprensiva, la verdad es que no quiere admitirlo pero le provoca cierta ternura verle tan preocupado por Remus pero intentado disimular, - si has discutido con él, y quieres arreglarlo, estoy segura de que en lugar de hablar conmigo es más razonable que vayas a hacerlo con él.

–¿Hacerlo?

-Hablar.

–Hablar, sí, claro, ya lo sé. Muy bien.

No parece muy bien. Parece extraño. Parece serio y eso, en Sirius, es más que extraño. _Tal vez le han hechizado._ Se levanta para marcharse pero vuelve a sentarse inmediatamente después.

–¿Remus te ha dicho que hemos discutido? ¿Eso te ha dicho? ¿Que hemos discutido? – le bombardea a preguntas, una tras otra, sin darse tiempo a respirar. - ¿No te ha dicho... nada más?

Parece curioso. No, parece mosqueado. _A saber qué bicho les ha picado._

_–_ Pues sí, básicamente. No puedo seguir al detalle todas vuestras peleas, Sirius o no me quedaría tiempo para estudiar.

–¿No te ha contado nada más? ¿Estás segura? – Se emperra.

Resulta cansino pero enternecedor.

Lily siente una especie de profunda corriente de simpatía hacia él, ligeramente rayana en el afecto. Así que cuando le habla de nuevo, intenta que esta vez realmente Sirius escuche y se comporte como un hombre adulto y deje de hacer sufrir a Remus con ese carácter de perros.

–¿Sabes de qué estoy segura? Estoy segura de que sea lo que sea lo que os ha pasado esta vez, a Remus le encantaría pasar página.

Quiere decir más cosas. Que Remus le perdonará inmediatamente y que es absurdo que se quieran tanto y no sepan hablar. Pero no dice nada porque en cuanto pronuncia su última frase, Sirius cambia completamente esa expresión ansiosa y parece mortalmente enfurruñado.

–¿Pasar página?- pregunta. Mortalmente ofendido. - Ya. Sí. Pasar página- ladra, más que hablar.- Recuérdame que nunca te vuelva a pedir consejo, Evans.

Y no dice más. Se marcha sin más miramientos y Lily pasa diez minutos intentado averiguar qué demonios le habrá dicho para ofenderle tanto. Camino a la habitación decide deshacerse cuanto antes del ejemplar de "Corazón de bruja". No es cuestión de que le vean con él y saquen conclusiones equivocadas. Claro que, por otro lado, si alguien le ve tirándolo podría llegar a esa misma y equivocada conclusión. Podría pensar que James Potter le interesa. O peor. Que le gusta.

_Es mucho mejor si lo escondo y me lo llevo a casa._

Sí, mucho, mucho mejor. Ya la tirará cuando llegue. No tiene por qué mirar la foto de Potter. Solo tirarla.

_Eso._

### Harry Potter y el Juego de la Verdad

Peter exclama "¡se le ha ocurrido a Sirius!" en cuanto Remus entra por la puerta y la verdad, no le extraña lo más mínimo que haya sido idea suya. Lleva su inconfundible marca de la casa. Para empezar, la ropa de los tres está esparcida por la habitación, las maletas que tienen que llevarse el viernes abiertas, los libros tirados en el suelo, las ollas y las escobas apiladas en el rincón. Uniformes de quidditch sucios en todas partes. Armarios vacíos, camas sin hacer. James, Peter y Sirius en medio de la habitación y, cómo no, -ésa es la señal definitiva de que ha sido idea de Sirius- están jugando con dados y una botella de whisky de fuego.

–Yo sinceramente quería preparar la maleta – se defiende James- pero Sirius nos ha distraído.

–Nos vamos el viernes. Es miércoles. No se empieza a preparar la maleta del viernes el miércoles, tío. No somos chicas. Peter, ¿eres una chica?

-No.

-Pues juega. Te toca.

Dados y whisky de fuego. Remus no quiere saber a qué están jugando. Pero James dice "el juego de la verdad", que es, definitivamente, LO ÚLTIMO a lo que necesita jugar. No piensa sentarse. No piensa sentarse por mucho que James insista y por mucho que Peter insista y por mucho que Sirius juegue sucio y diga "déjalo, James".

–No somos lo bastante buenos para que nos cuente sus Es un golpe bajo. Es sucio, ruin y rastrero y no debería ceder.

Se sienta a jugar.

Qué le va a hacer si siempre le ha costado decir no.

Por suerte, durante media hora, Peter tiene unos números tan bajos que todas las preguntas se dirigen a él. Dos dados, se juega por turnos, uno cada uno. El número alto pregunta, el bajo responde y bebe. Peter no tiene ni tolerancia para el alcohol, ni buenos secretos para compartir. Y todas las preguntas de Sirius, inevitablemente, tratan sobre un único tema.

Cuando juega contra James saca un ocho. El tema es el mismo.

–A ver, Potter, dinos que no eres virgen como Colagusano.

–¡He dicho que besé a una chica!- se defiende Peter.

–No soy virgen- explica James. – Bueno, al menos no virgen-virgen como Peter. He hecho cosas. Sé dónde va todo. – Tiene la mirada ligeramente nublada por el alcohol. - Más o menos. Pero no he hecho... bueno, La Cosa.

–Se dice follar, Jimmy.

Pero cuando lo dice, y a la luz de las velas, no parece que esté mirando a James. A esa hora, a oscuras, a Remus le parece que le esta mirando a él y se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Esa mirada es, bueno, no puede ser – _íbamos a pasar página_ \- pero es la misma mirada que tenía en el baño justo antes de besarle. Remus juraría que lo es.

Y empieza a sudar.

–Se dice follar cuando no significa nada, Canuto.

–¿Y tú quieres que lo signifique todo, Potter?

–Quiero que signifique algo.

–El sexo siempre significa algo, James. – No le toca beber, pero Sirius da un trago de la botella y se limpia los labios con la manga de la camisa. Suena dolido y Remus sabe que no es con James. - Incluso para mí aunque no te lo creas.

Le mira. Sirius le está mirando. ¿Se lo está imaginando? ¿Lo del domingo realmente significó algo para él? ¿PERO QUÉ!

_No te precipites, Remus. En esto no puedes permitirte una desilusión._

James se acerca a Sirius, medio borracho y le abraza, más o menos porque no coordina demasiado bien. Dice "no quería ofenderte, tío" y "eres como mi hermano, en serio".

–Cuando tenga mi primer hijo con Lily, tú serás el padrino -dice.

–Y ésa será la señal del fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos- bromea Sirius. Bajo la broma, Remus distingue el afecto y la emoción. -¿Le llamarás Sirius?

–No te pases. No quiero que se rían de él en el colegio.

–¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre? Nadie se ha reído nunca de mi nombre.

–Porque eres un matón y te tienen miedo. Pero mi hijo no será un matón, así que le llamaremos... – se lo piensa un segundo y levanta la botella para proclamar- ¡Harry!

A nadie le parece un mal nombre. Ni siquiera a Sirius.

–¿Harry?

–Harry – insiste James. – Harry Potter.

–Si te empeñas.

Brindan. Por Harry Potter que hace que por una noche, todos se reconcilien y Sirius sonría a su pesar y Remus sonría con él. Ya que están en ello brindan también por Dumbledore, que aceptó a un hombre lobo en el colegio y por el Sombrero Seleccionador que les mandó a Gryffindor y Sirius brinda también por Zonko, que creó la mejor tienda del mundo.

–Amén, hermano.

Cuando toca el siguiente turno, todos están ligeramente más que un poco borrachos. A lo mejor por eso Peter se atreve a preguntarle a Remus lo que Remus sospecha que lleva meses queriendo preguntarle. Sirus ha abierto la veda del sexo. Peter sigue, como de costumbre, sus pasos. Sexo. Dos hombres. Peter Pettigrew se pregunta cómo es posible.

–Quiero decir que no tenéis todo lo que hace falta, ¿no? O sea, mucho de unas cosas y poco de otras, ¿o qué?

Las sombras de las velas iluminan la risa de Sirius y no es su risa seca de "dejarlo pasar", sino su risa perruna y de terribles intenciones, llena de dobles sentidos. A Remus le sudan las palmas de las manos. No se siente capaz de dar explicaciones sobre partes de hombres y cómo encajan y qué se puede hacer con ellas.

–Peter, ¿tienes intención de acostarte con un hombre?

Su mueca horrorizada dice "no" claramente.

–Entonces no hace falta que te haga un dibujo. – Se aclara la garganta; le gustaría aclarar el vapor de la cabeza, el whisky de la sangre y el nudo del estómago. – Pero te aseguro que es perfectamente posible- dice. Y después, antes casi de acabar de hablar, hace algo audaz y arriesgado y que no es capaz de evitar.

Mira a Sirius. Deliberadamente. Y deliberadamente, Sirius Black le sostiene la mirada. El aire se enrarece y Remus empieza a notar que flota, como en aquel cuarto de baño. Pesa y se marea y entonces James habla y Sirius deja de mirarle y el momento vuelve a pasar de largo.

–Supongo que el sexo con tíos tiene sus ventajas.

–¡Jimmy! – Sirius finge que se escandaliza. - ¿En qué estás pensando?

–No lo digo porque quiera hacerlo yo, ¿vale? Aunque creo que está bien que lo hagas tú, Remus, en serio. – James borracho es de una sinceridad desarmante y para Remus siempre será un misterio que Lily consiga ser tan dura con él. - Lo digo porque llevas el mismo equipamiento, así que ya sabes cómo funciona todo. – Se le ocurre una idea, se ilumina de pronto y le da una palmadita a Sirius en la - ¡Tío! A lo mejor deberías planteártelo. Ya te has acostado con todas las tías disponibles del colegio, y te queda un curso entero. Puedes empezar con los chicos.

Lo dice sin darle importancia, una de esas cosas que se dicen sin saber que en momentos así el corazón de Remus se para y no vuelve a latir hasta que los dados –esos traidores- le enfrentan cara a cara con Sirius. Siete contra cinco y pierde él.

_Maldita sea._

Sirius pregunta y no es de esos perros que husmean antes de ladrar. Sino de esos otros que ladran por si acaso y muerden sin dar tiempo a correr. Cuando pregunta dispara balas de plata.

–Vamos a ver, ¿tú también crees que debería empezar a acostarme con tíos, Remus?

Por suerte la habitación está en penumbra y las velas no pueden iluminar la subida de su tensión sanguínea. El estiramiento repentino entre las piernas. Le parece que es imposible que James oiga ese tono de voz en Sirius y no se dé cuenta de nada. Está sudando. Le sacuden oleadas de calor. Tiene que controlarse para no jadear. Se le da bien fingir tranquilidad.

–¿Desde cuánto pides permiso para algo?

–Desde ahora mismo, Lupin.

Sirus no deja de mirarle. Le acorrala, husmea a su alrededor. Y ojalá, Merlín, ojalá también mordiera.

–Siempre has hecho lo que has querido. No veo por qué ahora tiene que ser diferente.

_Sal con hombres. Sal conmigo. Has probado seis cursos de chicas. Ahora desabrocha mi corbata, llévame a mí al cuarto de los menesteres, escóndete conmigo en la lechucería, deshaz mi uniforme, deshazte conmigo. Vamos a hacerlo a oscuras._

_–_ Bueno, si tengo tu permiso, - Sirius da una calada profunda al cigarrillo y Remus siente que le succiona entero - tendré que pensármelo.

_Esto, definitivamente NO es pasar página._

Le ha visto intentar seducir a docenas de chicas. Siempre se ha preguntado qué se sentiría recibiendo toda esa atención, sabiéndose objeto de su deseo. Está empezando a sospechar qué se siente. Siente que se va licuando y que odia a Sirius Black, ese maldito malnacido que tiene demasiado poder sobre él y es ambiguo y está demasiado cerca y está demasiado lejos.

A las cuatro de la mañana deciden que ha llegado la hora de acostarse. Peter les sigue recordando que no es "virgen del todo-todo" y en la cama del fondo, Remus recoge sus cosas. Los libros que va dejando encima de la cama. Algún jersey, pergaminos usados, el cuaderno muggle que le regaló Lily y naturalmente, un uniforme de quidditch, botas de entrenamiento, cuatro pantalones, tres calcetines desparejados y un bulto que prefiere no examinar. Todo de Sirius, como de costumbre. Tiene una personalidad expansiva y sus cosas acaban siempre en todas partes.

Remus lo deja todo sobre su cama y se imagina lo que va a decirle en cuanto vuelva del baño. _Mi espacio no es tu espacio. Tengo derecho a que mi cama sea mi cama. ¿Te crees que todo es tuyo? ¿Qué puedes asaltarme sexualmente y pretender olvidarlo y confundirme con insinuaciones?_

_¿Crees que puedo aguantar todo eso sin morirme!_

Esa última parte casi mejor no.

_No pienses en eso. No pienses en nada. Relájate. No pasa nada._

Pero pasa. Ya lo creo que pasa. Pasa que Sirius ha decidido torturarle esa noche. Pasa que, cuando se acerca de vuelta a su cama, Remus está acabando de abrocharse la camisa del pijama, todavía de pie. Pasa que Sirius se acerca a él y se coloca detrás. Cerca, muchísimo más cerca de lo que le conviene a la serenidad de Remus. Y murmurando, casi entre dientes, le habla desde esa distancia, casi inexistente y le derrite.

–¿Me harás un dibujo a mí?

–¿Qué?

–Si me decido con los tíos -dice.

_Oh dios, dios, dios, joder, Sirius, por favor, no me hagas esto si no quieres hacerme nada más._

_–_ Ya sabes- continúa- para saber qué parte encaja con cuál y dónde va todo.

¿Un dibujo? Podría hacerle el mapa de los merodeadores.

–Seguro que te haces una idea aproximada.

Duermen en camas separadas y es el primer día después de tantos días en el que Remus se permite imaginar cómo sería si pudieran deshacer la distancia que les separa y dibujar en la piel de Sirius todo lo que podrían hacer juntos. Es el primer día que se toca y se imagina otra mano dentro del calzoncillo en lugar de la suya y se muerde la lengua para no traicionarse suplicando su nombre.

Lleva tres días reteniendo una descarga y cuando llega, el orgasmo le sacude desde el interior del estómago hasta los dedos de los pies. Retumba en su interior como la tormenta del fin del mundo y le deja exhausto, desgastado. No tiene fuerza para conjurar un hechizo y lavarse. Se duerme con las sábanas mojadas, la mano dentro del pijama y restos de semen en el estómago.

### Confieso que he vivido

Aunque los colores de Slytherin son verde y plata a Severus Snape resulta más fácil identificarle por el negro profundo del pelo y por las largas túnicas azules que solo usan los hechiceros mayores. No es la moda habitual entre los chicos de su curso pero a Severus no le preocupa excesivamente la moda y de todos modos, nadie se fija en él. No le importa, naturalmente, que se fijen en él o dejen de fijarse. Sabe que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y que algún día él será más grande que cualquiera de sus compañeros. Esa grandeza interior le coloca muy por encima de lo que ocurre en Hogwarts. Poco le importan mediocridades como la última moda mágica o la simpatía de sus compañeros.

_Panda de inútiles y fracasados, eso es lo que son._

Desde el primero hasta el último.

A veces les observa desde su rincón mal iluminado de la escala social y le agrada comprobar que, efectivamente, Hogwarts está lleno de presumidos –como Black-, arrogantes –como Potter-, patanes –como Pettigrew-, ineptos –como Art Weasley-, gamberros –como los mencionados Gryffindor-, bocazas –como Malfoy-, harapientos –como Lupin- y, naturalmente, mestizos.

Como Lily Evans.

Severus también se fija en ella. Es inevitable al compartir tantas clases y estar en el mismo colegio. Están en casas distintas, pero hay que vigilar de cerca a los mestizos porque uno nunca sabe qué pueden andar tramando. Así que, a veces, Severus cambia ligeramente sus rutinas y en lugar de ir a Slytherin por el camino más corto desde el Gran Comedor, sigue los pasos de Lily hacia las escaleras cambiantes de Gryffindor y espera a que pase tras el retrato de la estúpida Señora Gorda.

_Solo esos blandos perdedores de Gryffindor podrían tener semejante histérica vigilando la entrada de su casa._

Luego se da media vuelta y vuelve a Slytherin, satisfecho de cumplir con su tarea. Si no es él, ¿quién va a ocuparse de que los mestizos estén bajo control? Por eso se fija bien en ella y no le quita ojo de encima cuando desayuna en el comedor y repasa algún libro –Lily siempre lee mientras come- y por eso no deja de mirarla cuando toma notas en la biblioteca o relee Historia de Hogwarts –Lily es la persona que más horas pasa releyendo Historia de Hogwarts-.

Por eso, el jueves a primera hora, agazapado a varios metros de ella, tras una columna de piedra puede ver cómo Lily se encamina hacia el jardín y Lupin –ese mugriento licantropo peligroso- la asalta antes de que dé un solo paso más. Severus siente el impulso fugaz de salir de su escondite y gritarle a esa bestia que se aparte pero se contiene, entre otras cosas, porque cuando oye lo que Lupin tiene que decir, ni él, ni Lily parecen capaces de moverse. Son los únicos en el pasillo y el licantropo parece algo sofocado, como si llevara tiempo corriendo para buscarla.

–Estás aquí- jadea, le agarra de los brazos, como si quisiera retenerla para que escuchara bien. – Vale. La cosa es así.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Para empezar, yo no quería desconfiar de él pero fue solo un segundo y solo porque él estaba tan enfadado con Daniel, en fin, solo fue un segundo pero sé que se dio cuenta y que lo estropeé todo. Porque después no hablamos de ello y Sirius me dijo que no le gustaban los hombres y que no fue para tanto. Así que creí que solo me quedaba olvidarlo para que siguiéramos siendo amigos pero no dejo de pensar en ello y no puedo olvidarlo. ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo, Lily? Y ahora, anoche, no sé, puede que sea el alcohol o puede que fuera Sirius siendo Sirus pero te aseguro, te juro que estaba intentando flirtear conmigo, y no sé si me lo imagino o qué rayos hacer ahora.

Lo dice todo seguido. Sin darse casi tiempo a respirar, sin darle a Lily tiempo de decir nada. _Licántropo, harapiento, mestizo y maleducado._

–Remus.

–Qué.

–¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

El licántropo respira hondo, por primera vez.

–De que Sirius me besó el domingo en el cuarto de baño de los chicos y fue la experiencia sexual más increíble de toda mi vida y todavía tengo ganas de restregarme contra las paredes si lo recuerdo. Y créeme si te digo que lo recuerdo a menudo.

Lily solo puede decir una cosa.

–¡Circe santísima!

Y Severus, desde su escondite, solo puede pensar otra muy distinta. LO SABÍA.

Esos Gryffindor. Gamberros, presumidos, arrogantes, harapientos, inútiles, soberbios, idiotas, mestizos, bestias Y ADEMÁS desviados.

_Es que LO SABÍA._

### Hablemos de Black

Después de varios centenares de "no puedo creer que no me lo contaras" y docenas de "¡cuatro días y no me habías dicho nada!", Lily finalmente empieza a asimilar lo que Remus quiere contarle y es que Sirius Black, Primer Ministro de los Heterosexuales de Hogwarts, le besó el domingo por la noche. _Te explicaría lo bien que besa pero no creo que haya palabras_ dice. Y desde entonces, fieles al Primer Mandamiento de los Hombres, más conocido como No Hablaremos de Las Cosas Importantes, se han estado esquivando. Remus delira de amor, aúlla, protesta pero no sabe qué hacer. Y se le olvida lo más importante.

–Pero, vamos a ver, ¿tú se lo has dicho?

–¿Lo bien que besa? Creo que ya lo sabe. Y si no, es mejor que no se lo diga porque si su ego sigue creciendo tendrán que ampliar el colegio para que quepa.

Lily entorna los ojos.

–Remus Lupin, ¿le has dicho que le quieres?

Es la tercera o cuarta vez que se lo pregunta y es la tercera o cuarta vez que Remus evita una respuesta. _No hubo tiempo para pensar_ , bla, bla, _besa demasiado bien para decir nada_ bla, bla y _pasó muy rápido_ , bla, bla. Excusas.

–¡Entonces no se habrá enterado de nada!

–Yo creo que sí se enteró.

Remus se refiere al sexo. Lily se refiere a otra cosa.

–Probablemente piensa que se te puso a tiro, te hizo el favor de besarte y tú no fuiste capaz de negarle nada.

–¿Por qué iba a pensar eso?

–¡Porque es lo que él ha hecho con las mujeres durante toda su vida!

Lily quiere tanto a Remus que cuando piensa que alguien va a hacerle daño le duele el estómago. Pero a veces, cuando se resiste a admitir que también a él le pueden pasarle cosas buenas, le gustaría darle en la cabeza con un mazo.

–Remus, ¿por qué te empeñas en no ser feliz?

Su respuesta es tan sencilla que si Lily no le hubiera dado su corazón hace años, se lo entregaría en ese mismo momento.

–Porque esto es lo único que no puedo perder, Lily. A Sirius no.

Suspiran. Se abrazan. Hablan. Discuten. Razonan. Pelean. Lily no cede.

Remus no se aviene a razonar.

–Para él solo fue un calentón- argumenta. - Un gran calentón. Ya se le habrá pasado. Se va de vacaciones. Se acostará con todas las mujeres de Londres. Lo importante es que seamos amigos.

Suena sensato. Suena sensato y razonable y muy, muy Remus. Lily no se lo tragaría ni con veinte litros de Poción Purgante de la Señorita Aurelia Lamé para Empachos Graves y Mordeduras de HinpyDunkes.

–Remus Lupin, cómo se puede ser tan Remus insiste.

–Mira, Sirius ya lo Lily insiste el doble.

–¡Ése qué va a saber!

–¿Crees que no lo sabe?

Le sorprende lo obtusa que puede llegar a ser hasta la persona más inteligente cuando se trata del amor.

–Remus, eres uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿vale? Y ahora descubre que le gusta besarte y tú te dedicas a darle esquinazo. Os peléais, os evitáis y os lanzáis Una persona medio sensata estaría confusa. Y no estamos hablando de una persona ni remotamente sensata. Estamos hablando de Sirius, que normalmente no sabe ni qué día de la semana es.

–En el fondo te cae bien, ¿verdad?

–Un poco – admite Lily. - Cuando no es él mismo.

### El tío Walt (un loco de dientes sudorosos)

Decírselo. Parece una idea tan sencilla. Cuando lo dice Lily no parece nada del otro mundo. Contarle a Sirius todos los sentimientos que ha guardado dentro de una caja, en lo profundo del alma y quedarse tranquilo, esperando su reacción. Que Sirius decida si tira su corazón al suelo y baila encima algún tema de los Rollings o por el contrario, le hace volar a la luna. Parece un plan estupendo.

Sabe que no será capaz.

Y si le queda alguna duda desaparece inmediatamente en cuanto entra a la habitación y le ve. Tumbado en uno de los sillones de terciopelo rojo, con las piernas –las botas- sobre su cama. Animal, masculino, inalcanzable. Sorprendentemente, leyendo. Uno de sus libros. Eso es menos sorprendente porque Sirius roba (él lo llama "coger prestado sin permiso") por compulsión.

Es el "Canto a mí mismo". Whitman. Remus lo ha leído docenas de veces, lo ha sobado, lo ha subrayado. A veces anota cosas en los libros. No recuerda qué ha podido escribir en ése pero reza para que no sea demasiado íntimo.

_Por favor, no dejes que haya escrito nada sobre él._

Ha subido a la habitación a buscar algo pero de pronto no recuerda qué. Finge que busca entre sus cosas y recuerda una época en la que estar solo en una habitación con Sirius no hubiera sido tan duro como respirar queroseno. Ocurrió en otra Era. Antes de probar la rabia de sus besos.

No le mira. No se siente capaz. Pero nota su escrutinio demoledor y le cuesta andar.

Cuando Sirius se decide a hablar, es un alivio. Pero el alivio dura poco.

–"Canto al cuerpo eléctrico". ¿Es porque soy yo o este tío está escribiendo sobre sexo?

–Es porque eres tú – contesta rápido, sin pensar. Agradece el ruido de las palabras. - Decir que es solo sobre sexo sería trivializar bastante a Walt Whitman.

–Has subrayado un montón de cosas, Lupin.

_No, por favor. No lo hagas, Sirius. No leas los subrayados._

Pero naturalmente, lee. Y si alguien puede convertir a un gran poeta en un pornógrafo, ese alguien es un Gryffindor de malas pulgas y peores intenciones.

–"La cópula no tiene para mí más rango que la muerte" – dice Sirius. – "Creo en la carne y en los apetitos"- añade. – "Ver, oír y sentir son milagros y cada parte y apéndice de mí es un milagro".

Hace un silencio desmesurado. Le mira largo y tendido. Y continúa.

–"Si venero algo en particular será alguna extensión de mi cuerpo". – Deja un dedo entre las páginas para no perderse. – "Extensión de mi cuerpo". ¿Está hablando sobre lo que creo que está hablando?

–Estás sacando las palabras de su contexto.

–¿Yo? Lo has subrayado tú, Lunático. – Encoge los hombros y se le da fatal fingir inocencia. - Me limito a leer.

–Eso no es leer.

Leer es decir las palabras y atrapar su sentido. Lo que Sirius hace es convertir las palabras en partes de sí mismo y exhibirlas como atributos para que sirvan a sus intereses.

–¿Y qué es?

_Provocar._

_–_ Otra cosa.

–¿Siempre que lees poesía en realidad estás leyendo estas guarradas que inspiran a pecar, verdad?

–No son guarradas.

_Me gusta cómo dices guarradas._

_–_ Remus Lupin, todo el mundo cree que es un buen estudiante y en realidad es un pervertido.

Debería estar prohibido. Que hubiera alguien capaz de hablar así, con esa cadencia lasciva, con esa deliberada lujuria. Sirius dice "pervertido" y cuando lo dice le está haciendo el amor al idioma, se está follando las palabras.

–Se pueden ser ambas cosas. Tú mismo sacas buenas notas y mírate.

–¿Me estás acusando de ser un buen estudiante? Retíralo o arrepiéntete.

_Adelante. Haz que me arrepienta._

–Lo retiro.

Remus sigue sin recordar a qué ha subido y no tiene excusas para quedarse. Cuando está a punto de salir, Sirius habla y el mundo se pone de puntillas, contiene el aliento y deja de girar. Por esa vehemencia, por esa sinceridad cruda en la voz de Sirius cuando dice cuatro palabras, solo cuatro palabras que lo arrasan todo a su paso.

–Te echo de menos.

Deja el libro en el sillón y se pone de pie.

Se acerca el ocaso del día y las luces anaranjadas y rojizas de la tarde atraviesan las vidrieras de Gryffindor, reflejando siluetas fantasmales en el suelo. Sirius camina sobre esos dibujos de colores con pasos secos y decididos. Llega hasta la puerta. Pone una mano en el picaporte y bloquea la salida de Sirius. Con esa misma y desesperada calma, repite

–te echo de menos, Lunático.

Le gustaría decirle "llevo años echándote de menos". Explicarle con los dientes que mientras no esté debajo de su piel siempre estará demasiado lejos.

–Estoy aquí, Sirius.

_Siempre estaré aquí._

_–_ Te echo de menos incluso cuando estás aquí.

No sabe qué decir. Está paralizado. Sirius sigue bloqueando la puerta. Se pregunta si quiere besarle porque por la expresión de su cara, con los labios entreabiertos y esa respiración profunda parecería que quiere besarle.

–Antes no me pasaba, Remus.

–No, ya lo sé. – Va a decírselo, tiene que decírselo. Que le quiere, maldita sea, que no aguanta más.

Pero están tan cerca. Es difícil hablar. Están cada vez más cerca. La habitación se nubla. Y si en el cuarto de baño todo iba demasiado rápido, ahora todo va demasiado despacio. Como si el tiempo se hiciera a un lado para hacerles sitio. Los ojos de Sirius son más grises de lo normal, como el cielo escocés antes de la tormenta. A tan corta distancia, Remus puede notar el brillo de su lengua dentro de la boca y sentir el calor de su cuerpo. El movimiento más leve bastaría para tocarle.

–¿Es igual con todas?

Sirius le mira fijamente. Le derrite. Le asesina. Remus no sabe a qué se refiere.

–¿Qué?

–Que si te pones tan caliente cuando te lamen todas las cicatrices –habla despacio, se explica desmenuzando las palabras una a una, jadeando cada vez más cerca- o es solo la del cuello.

El bombeo de la sangre se acelera. Remus quiere decirlo de una vez. _Te quiero._ Y estallar en sus labios. Están tan cerca. Sirius debe querer besarle,¿no? porque no estaría tan cerca si no quisiera besarle. No le miraría así, no se lamería el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua, ni respiraría con esa carencia herrumbrosa.

–No lo sé. Algunas son más sensibles. Supongo.

–Pero no lo sabes.

No hay rabia. No hay celos. Sirius no está enfadado, fuera de sí, enfermo, como en ese cuarto de baño. Es de día y le echa de menos y solo están ellos dos, sin rabia, ni cólera, queriendo besarse, muriéndose por un poco de contacto. Un poco de saliva, algo de lengua, mucho calor. _Por favor._

_–_ Nadie las ha lamido todas.

Y entonces, en la mente de Remus, se besan. Lánguido, despacio, profundo, hasta hacerse llorar. Durante toda la noche. Metidos en la cama, casi desnudos, sin prisa porque, en su mente, nunca tienen prisa.

Pero en otra realidad menos benévola que la de su imaginación, lo que ocurre es que Sirius da un paso adelante, empujado por la puerta, chocan, trastabillan y cuando quieren darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado Peter les mira desde el umbral y anuncia que atardece.

–Llega la luna, Remus.

Le espera la Casa de los Gritos.


	13. Entrega 9 pt.2

### Y hacer contigo lo que la luna con los hombres lobo

Con las primeras luces del alba, la carne del lobo encoge, los ojos del animal pierden color y se van deshaciendo. Tiritando, exhausto, desprovisto del lobo, con la mañana, solo queda el hombre. Tumbado sobre el suelo, en La Casa de los Gritos. Normalmente, le despiertan los ruidos, las pisadas correteantes del ratón, los pasos de sus amigos, el chirriar de la madera bajo los pies. A veces, sus voces. _Despierta, Remus, ya ha pasado. Vamos, Lunático, hay que volver al colegio. Arriba, Lupin, es de día._ En alguna ocasión, las teclas del piano. Esa mañana, le despierta el perro.

No son sus ladridos, ni los suaves empujones con el hocico. Es el perro, su lengua. Primero en las manos pero es tan caliente que, aunque se despierta, Remus no quiere abrir los ojos. Después, en la cara. En las mejillas, cerca del cuello. Lame suavemente para despertarle con el alba y cuando Remus entreabre los ojos, el perro se queda quieto un segundo, midiendo su reacción.

\- Estoy bien- consigue decir. - Ya me levanto.

Pero no hace ademán de moverse y una vez, solo una vez más, el perro se acerca y lame de nuevo, un poco más cerca del cuello. Solo un poco más cerca antes de que lleguen el ciervo y la rata y se conviertan en James y Peter y le ayuden a levantarse del suelo mientras el perro se transforma y Sirius le mira, con esa expresión perruna y hambrienta que agita todas sus mareas interiores. Le acompaña a la habitación en silencio y le ayuda a tumbarse en la cama y siempre será Sirius Black, el único animal que se imagina explorando todas y cada una de sus cicatrices.

_Si quieres lamerme, mi cuerpo es tuyo._

\- ¿Estás bien?

Remus asiente. No tiene fuerza para hablar. Sirius le ordena que descanse y le gusta que su voz sea lo último que oye antes de caer dormido.

### Los señores Colagusano, Cornamenta, Canuto y Lunático

El gramófono de Remus, los polvos mágicos, sus varitas, la saca que se han traído de Hogsmeade. Todo listo en el Gran Comedor para darle al curso la despedida que merece. Solo les queda esperar hasta que el comedor se llene, justo antes de que se anuncie el ganador de la copa de las casas. Una última y memorable travesura. Idea de James, por eso es él quien levanta la copa de ponche de moras primero, media hora antes de que empiece la cena, cuando han terminado de preparar el último detalle gracias a la ayuda de Peter, que ha conseguido una guitarra en el último momento.

\- Por el señor Colagusano- dice James, con la copa en alto- que siempre consigue lo necesario para una gamberrada y siempre consigue sorprendernos.

En primer lugar, brindan por tanto, por los gamberros. Y después, llega el turno de Peter.

\- Por el señor Cornamenta, que tiene las mejores ocurrencias. Por los sinvergüenzas. Remus es el siguiente en levantar su copa.

\- Por el señor Canuto, que no puede vivir sin hacerle la vida imposible a Slytherin.

Naturalmente, brindan por los canallas. Y en último lugar Sirius levanta su copa.

\- Por el señor Lunático, que no nos deja olvidar qué significa ser un Gryffindor. –Un poco más bajo, solo un poco más bajo, añade, _especialmente a mí_.

Brindan por los canallas y los gamberros, los caraduras y los sinvergüenzas, los rebeldes y los desobedientes y cuando han agotado sus copas, bajan al Gran Comedor y se preparan para una despedida memorable al sexto curso. Bajando por las escaleras cambiantes, Sirius choca con Remus deliberadamente y se retrasan un par de pasos del resto.

Lo bastante para que Sirius pueda decirle algo al oído y después salir a toda prisa detrás de James, para no perder el ritmo.

\- Todavía te echo de menos.

### Los cuatro merodeadores de Liverpool

\- ¡Alumnos de Hogwarts!

La voz de Albus Dumbledore se hace oír en todo el Gran Comedor y los alumnos, repartidos en cuatro largas mesas que representan las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, dejan de hablar y reír para atender al anciano profesor. Es la hora de despedir el curso y antes del banquete, todos esperan que se anuncie el ganador de la Copa de las Casas, para que el comedor se llene de sus colores y poder festejar una victoria. Ese año, la expectación es mayor porque por decimoséptima vez en mil años de historia, se ha producido un empate.

\- Entre la excelencia de Slytherin y el coraje de Gryffindor- explica Dumbledore. – De modo que si nadie tiene razones para argumentar a favor de un desempate, tendré que proclamar dos vencedores este año.

Está a punto de hacerlo pero se levanta alguien en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cerca de los profesores, uno de los alumnos de último curso. Dumbledore mira con atención a través de las antiparras. Distingue las facciones de James Potter. _Alabado sea Merlín, qué nos esperará ahora._

\- ¿Tiene algo que decir, señor Potter?

El joven da un paso hacia la mesa. Dumbledore espera tal vez un alegato a favor de los méritos de Gryffindor para llevarse la copa. Lo que no espera es que el jovencito Potter haya invitado a alguien a Hogwarts para asistir al fin del curso.

\- ¿Cómo ha dicho?

\- Verá, profesor, la idea fue mía pero me ayudó Sirius.

\- Por qué no me extrañará escuchar eso.

El más joven de los Black se levanta y toma la palabra.

\- Pensamos que estaría bien animar un poco la cena, señor. No es que no suela ser genial, no me malinterprete. Pero ustedes siempre intentan enseñarnos cosas sobre la magia y queríamos demostrar que hemos aprendido la lección. Así que hemos invitado a alguien que hace magia.

Totalmente en contra de las reglas del colegio. Naturalmente. No se puede invitar a nadie a Hogwarts sin previa consulta con el jefe de la Casa y con el director. _Santa Circe, a quién habrán traído._

\- ¿Y se puede saber quién nos visita?

Hay un rincón en el comedor. Justo delante de la mesa de los profesores. Es donde suele actuar el coro cada principio de curso y en las grandes ocasiones. Esa noche el rincón está ocupado por una caja en la que nadie había reparado. Mientras Sirius sigue hablando y el comedor guarda un silencio sepulcral, James se acerca a la caja, la abre y saca el gramófono muggle de Remus.

\- No es quién, señor, sino quiénes. Hemos querido traer a cuatro grandes hombres, sabe. Cuatro grandes magos.

\- ¿Cuatro?

\- Cuatro, señor.

\- Qué casualidad.

\- Sí, señor.

El gramófono tiene puesto un disco y cuando empieza a girar, todavía no suena ninguna nota, pero inmediatamente la caja se abre, sus cuatro costados caen al suelo y del interior, flotando por arte de magia, aparecen primero las gafas –redondas, pequeñas- y después la guitarra –volando, ella sola- y naturalmente, los palos de la batería y –una tras otra- las teclas – blancas y negras- de un piano que nadie puede ver. Lo último en salir, son los micrófonos.

\- Señoras y señores- dice Sirius –alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts, lechuzas, ratones, Malfoy...- hace un silencio hasta que se escucha la primera nota, - por primera vez en el colegio, los Beatles.

El gramófono resuena alto y claro en cada rincón, ampliado por la magia y la efervescencia de la juventud. Tocan solos todos los instrumentos y cuando James dirige la varita y hechiza el pequeño rincón frente a la mesa de los profesores, todos los alumnos pueden ver con nitidez las cuatro siluetas de los Beatles practicando un misterioso encantamiento _ob-la-di, ob-la-da_ que los alumnos repiten _ob-la-di, ob-la-da_ moviendo las piernas casi sin darse cuenta hasta que todo el Gran Comedor vibra y aplaude _ob- la-di, ob-la-da_.

Incluso la profesora Minerva McGonagall mueve los dedos de los pies dentro de las puntiagudas y negras botas. Es ella la que le propone a Dumbledore, tras debatirlo con el resto de los profesores, que dé unos puntos de última hora.

\- Diez por traernos a John Lennon- dice Dumbledore, - diez por el señor McCartney, diez por George Harrison y diez por... Ringo Starr, creo que se llama. – Le sonríen los ojos detrás de las gafas y tanto Sirius - _¿cómo se sabe los nombres?_ \- como James – _ni idea_ \- le miran sin dar crédito. – Eso hacen, me parece, cincuenta puntos más- calcula Dumbledore- ¡y la victoria para la casa de Gryffindor!

El comedor se llena automáticamente de los colores oro y grana de Gryffindor mientras suena la música y los platos reciben los manjares con los que se festeja el final de un nuevo año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Durante todo ese tiempo, las cuatro sombras de los cuatro merodeadores de Liverpool, no dejan de hacer su magia.

### Lily in the sky, the brightest of all diamonds 

A la gente le gusta _Hey, Jude, Here Comes the Sun, Yesterday._ Les gusta incluso _Lucy in the sky with diamonds._ Pero si Lily Evans tuviera que escoger una canción de los Beatles para su funeral, sería triste, sería melancólica y sería _The long and winding road_ sin ningún género de dudas. Mientras cena bajo las banderas y estandartes de Gryffindor, a pesar de que el gramófono toca _Shake, Rattle and Roll_ ella escucha ésa, SU canción y se pregunta cómo es posible que nunca haya prestado atención a los asombrosos parecidos entre los Beatles y los chicos que se sientan a su lado esa noche.

\- Oye- pregunta con estudiada indiferencia, - ¿si tomaráis poción multijugo para convertiros en los Beatles, quién de vosotros sería John?

Tal y como esperaba James y Sirius – Potter y Black – contestan al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Yo!

Y luego, como si no dieran crédito se preguntan el uno al otro, "¿tú? ¿cómo que tú?"

\- Tío- Sirius deja los cubiertos en la mesa y se reclina en la silla, - es evidente que YO soy John en este grupo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué, si puede saberse?

James cruza los brazos. No parece dispuesto a conformarse.

\- Porque soy el líder, Cornamenta. Asúmelo. Además, todo el mundo sabe que John se lleva a las tías. Ergo, yo soy John.

\- ¿Y quién narices se supone que soy yo? – pregunta James, con la boca abierta, estupefacto y demasiado ofendido.

Sirius no se lo piensa.

\- Paul, tío. Eres tan Paul que, de hecho, Paul debería llamarse James.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues a lo mejor estoy cansado de que seas el líder- dice James, subrayando con sarcasmo esas últimas palabras- y a lo mejor a partir de ahora te dejo a ti solo a ver qué tal te las apañas porque yo también tengo talento, capullo.

\- Eso es tan típico de Paul, tío. Por cosas como esas, se separaron los Beatles.

\- Se separaron porque tú te liaste con esa chiflada y te olvidaste de tus amigos.

\- ¿Ves? Tú también admites que soy John.

Lily aguanta la risa y cena, aparentando que se siente muy por encima de semejantes chiquilladas. Sirius ha dado por zanjado el caso y vuelve a su enorme plato de cordero. James no come. James piensa en lo que acaba de oír. James no parece contento y Lily procura no fijarse en su forma de fruncir el ceño y hacer pucheritos.

\- Remus, ¿tú crees que soy Paul?

Fiel a su estilo, Remus contesta con una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser Paul? Sirius no levanta la cabeza del plato.

\- Y por si no lo has pillado, James, te informo que eso en el lenguaje secreto de Remus Lupin ha sido un SÍ.

Lily tiene la tentación de dirigirse a Sirius y preguntarle cuánta atención a prestado a intentar descifrar lo que llama _el lenguaje secreto de Remus Lupin._ Sospecha que al menos ha puesto en ello más empeño que en cualquier asignatura del colegio. No lo puede evitar. Siente que se enternece.

\- Yo creo que Remus es George- dice. Y a pesar de que Remus le dirige una de sus miradas descreídas, continúa, - tiene tanto talento como los demás y canta igual de bien y escribe unas canciones preciosas pero como Paul y John necesitan todo ese protagonismo, - deliberadamente dirige su atención a James y Peter - prefiere dejarles hacer y echarse a un lado.

Lily piensa todo eso y más cosas. Piensa que Remus es el talento que permanece a la sombra de sus líderes y disfruta cuando los demás destacan y podría ser una estrella si diera un paso adelante y jamás lo será porque no quiere dar ese paso y se siente cómodo observando, a un palmo de la luz del sol, bajo el influjo de la luna.

\- Remus, coño- salta James- es verdad. Eres George. Eres totalmente George.

George es el favorito de Lily. Siempre ha sido el favorito de Lily. Y siempre ha pensado

\- que es el más guapo de los cuatro.

Sirius tira el tenedor sobre el plato. Como si hubiera visto a alguien escupir en la tumba de Merlín.

\- ¿Más guapo que John?

Visiblemente más angustiado, James también pregunta.

\- ¿Más guapo que Paul?

\- Lo siento por vuestros egos, pero George definitivamente es el más guapo.

James quiere protestar pero no tiene argumentos. Lily está segura de que Sirius va a protestar pero Lily, por una vez, se equivoca porque Sirius estudia algo con el ceño fruncido y observa a Remus con atención, hasta llegar a una conclusión que le hace sonreír con algo que solo puede ser malicia. Cuando Remus aparta la vista del plato y se encuentra con la expresión de Sirius enrojece sutil pero rápidamente y Lily siente un extraño vuelco en el estómago porque debe ser intenso y aterrador y bastante asombroso que alguien te mire con tanta intensidad.

\- Es duro admitirlo pero la chica tiene razón. – Sirius se limpia restos de salsa de cordero de la comisura de los labios. - Remus es definitivamente George.

La temperatura del Gran Comedor sube algo más de lo que suele ser habitual en Escocia y cuando el brazo de James roza el de Lily, ella se aparta con demasiado ímpetu. Nadie ha dicho su nombre mientras se limpiaba la boca con la lengua, como si todo en ella fuera comestible y es mejor, es muchísimo mejor que siga siendo así. _Así que no empieces a pensar cosas raras, Lily._

A Peter, que llega corriendo con correo de su casa, hablando –de nuevo- sobre sus vacaciones de verano, le toca ser Ringo Star. Siempre en el rincón, tocando la batería. Con el talento suficiente para ser bueno en un grupo normal, pero obligado a ser el menos popular en un grupo extraordinario.

### Cuando todos los corazones rotos se pongan de acuerdo (Let it be)

Apartan las mesas a un lado después de la cena y por petición de la mismísima profesora Minerva McGonagall el gramófono hechizado de Remus sigue sonando. Si no fuera porque el cielo está raso, y tachonado de estrellas y es de un azul intenso incluso aunque esté anocheciendo, se diría que es diciembre y están celebrando el baile de Navidad. Sentados en un rincón, incapaces de moverse, James y Peter, Sirius y Remus, observan los bailes de los alumnos que se van animando a salir a la pista, incapaces de moverse.

\- He comido demasiado- proclama Peter. – Si me perdonáis. Sale hacia el cuarto de baño con una mano sobre el estómago.

James cree que tal vez el pobre Peter tiene razón y se hayan pasado un poco. A lo mejor el quinto trozo de pastel estaba de sobra.

\- No digas la palabra pastel, te lo suplico, tío.

Sirius parece al borde del vómito. Respira hondo para hacer sitio en el estómago. El único que parece más o menos entero es Remus, que siempre se controla para no acabar en la enfermería, tomando alguna pócima repelente para el empacho. Sirius tiene que reconocer que esa actitud le resulta entre enigmática e irritante. Tiene que reconocer, con franqueza, que le encantaría verle perdiendo el control. Y tiene que reconocer, para ser totalmente sincero, que lleva toda la noche sintiéndose incapaz de dejar de mirarle.

\- ¿Tú siempre lo haces todo con moderación, Lunático?

Remus se toma un poco de ponche y medita. Tiene una caída de ojos que siempre le hará parecer soñoliento y una nariz demasiado grande para su cara y pase lo que pase será demasiado alto y tendrá ese labio inferior que cae justo un poco, como una invitación. Sirius se pregunta por qué se siente cómo si le viera por primera vez.

\- No.

No dice más. _Ni falta que hace._

\- Ya.

El gramófono sigue girando y los alumnos con él. Están sonando las primeras palabras de _Let it be_ cuando Lily se acerca a los chicos. James se pone inmediatamente en guardia y se levanta para ofrecerle asiento pero Lily no viene a sentarse, sino a bailar. Al fin y al cabo, es su canción favorita.

\- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Remus?

\- ¿Llevas zapatos resistentes a los pisotones?

\- A prueba de torpes.

Deja la copa en manos de James, que no les quita un ojo y en ese momento se dejaría sacar un brazo para ser Remus.

\- Entonces, que los Beatles se apiaden de ti.

Bailan. Y no importa que no estén en mitad del comedor porque allí donde llegan y giran, la música suena con más nitidez y ellos se convierten en el centro del mundo. Lily lleva el pelo más largo que a principios de curso, largas capas pelirrojas hasta la mitad de la espalda y otras más cortas sobre los hombros y lo que queda de un flequillo que crece despacio se mueve sobre su cara cuando Remus la hace reír y ella se apoya la frente en su pecho y provoca que todos, hasta esa sabandija de Severus Snape la miren embelesados, solo un segundo, preguntándose para qué existía la música antes de esa noche. James no sabe qué le estará diciendo pero le gustaría ser John Lennon para inspirar en ella esa delicadeza al bailar. Cantarle al oído _en mi momento de oscuridad, ella está conmigo,_ bailar con ella, _dejemos que pase,_ bailar con ella durante el resto de su vida _._

\- A veces me duele estar cerca de algo tan bonito- le dice a Sirius, al final de la canción, mirando a Remus y a Lily-, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

\- Sí- suspira Sirius, tragando saliva. – Ya sé lo que quieres decir.

James está demasiado hipnotizado por las palabras de la canción y no se fija en el exceso de emoción que hay en la voz de Sirius. No le extraña que su amigo, como él, sea incapaz de apartar la mirada de la pista de baile. John Lennon está convencido de que _cuando todos los corazones rotos se pongan de acuerdo, habrá una respuesta_ y tal vez tenga razón. Lily gira en brazos de Remus, Remus gira en brazos de Lily, y ambos dejan que pase el tiempo, bailando, riendo, celebrando que estarán juntos incluso en los tiempos oscuros para los que todavía no han encontrado una respuesta.

_Let it be_ , canta John Lennon. Just let it be.

### Hasta derribar los muros de Jericó

\- ¿Lily?

En un extremo del Gran Comedor, hablando con un grupo de alumnas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor que para James Potter bien podrían ser invisibles. Lily lleva un vaso de ponche en la mano y levanta la mirada ligeramente sorprendida cuando oye su nombre. Le mira con esos ojos verdes tan intensos y las otras chicas se limitan a intercambiar miraditas chismosas.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Será solo un momento.

Usa la voz más serena que tiene. Una vez puso esa voz con Sirius y el idiota le preguntó si se había resfriado. Lily está tan sorprendida que murmura "supongo" y le sigue unos pasos más allá casi por inercia. Con cierta aprensión.

\- Solo quería decirte- es difícil acordarse cuando está cerca pero James respira hondo para poder hacerlo. Acaba siendo porque se llena de su perfume que huele mil veces mejor en ella que en el frasco y se le nubla la mente. Aún así, busca las palabras, lo intenta. – Solo quería decirte que seguiré insistiendo.

Ve que Lily quiere interrumpirle con algo sensato y lo evita haciendo una de esas cosas que te llevan a la muerte o a la gloria. Le pone un dedo. Sobre los labios. Y está casi más sorprendido él que ella. Aunque ella parece sorprendida. Esos labios suaves, esos labios tan suaves que ay dios, dan ganas de ponerse de rodillas forma una especie de "o" interrumpida.

\- Te lo digo para que estés prevenida y para que pienses si, sinceramente, te merece la pena seguir rechazándome. Porque insistiré para que salgas conmigo Lily y no me doy a dar por vencido. Estaré aquí el primer día de clase y el día después de ese y el siguiente. Así que, si piensas decir que no, descansa en vacaciones, porque tendrás que decirlo un montón de veces.

Le sale todo del tirón.

No es tan difícil una vez que empieza. No se ha muerto ni nada.

Aunque se muere un poco cuando aparta el dedo de sus labios. Pero solo un poco.

\- ¿Y sabes por qué lo haré?

Una fractura. Algo. Una pequeña rotura en el caparazón de Lily Evans. Le parece verlo. Justo ahí, en el verde esmeralda de los ojos. Tan cerca, tan lejos. Lily se rinde. Solo un poco. Levemente.

\- No- admite. – No tengo ni idea, James.

\- Porque aunque digas que no un millón de veces, si dices sí solo una vez, habrá merecido la pena.

La fractura está a punto, está justo a punto de convertirse en una sonrisa pero en el último momento retrocede y se queda en eso: un presentimiento y poco más. No está mal como regalo de fin de curso. Casi una sonrisa y James siente que levita, persiguiendo la snitch más rápida de toda su vida. Lily vuelve con su grupo de amigas pero dice una frase antes y a James le basta.

\- ¿Sabes? No tiene nada de malo ser Paul.

Caerá. Tarde o temprano, esa snitch tiene que caer.

### Solo sé que no sé nada 

Se encuentran junto a las tazas voladoras que sirven ponche de frutas para la digestión. Todavía no saben qué decirse pero Remus prefiere estar incómodo y con Sirius que cómodo con ninguna otra persona. Siente pompas estallantes de Zonko en el estómago.

\- Enhorabuena por la copa.

\- ¿Yo? Tú también eres un Gryffindor, Lunático.

\- Pero no la hubiéramos ganado sin James y sin ti en el equipo de quidditch.

\- Eso es verdad.

\- Claro que tampoco habríamos perdido tantos puntos si no fuera por vuestros castigos.

\- Oye, Lupin, si quiero que me toquen las pelotas puedo irme con Malfoy.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que Malfoy te toque ahí?

Cuando Sirius se ríe con ganas el mundo se convierte en un sitio mejor para los lobos heridos.

\- No sé qué decirte, Remus- sonríe pero con menos humor, con algo más de melancolía de lo que es habitual en él. - Ya no estoy seguro de nada.

Remus contiene el aliento.

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

Sirius no contesta. Sirius pregunta y tal vez eso sea una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer en verano?

\- Quedarme.

\- ¿Aquí?

Asiente. Dumbledore le ha ofrecido Hogwarts como residencia de verano. Cree que puede ayudar a los elfos domésticos con algunas clases de magia que les hacen falta. Cree que necesita una casa, y que no la podrá encontrar en ningún otro sitio, ahora que su abuela ha muerto. Ahora que está solo en el mundo.

\- O sea, tú te quedas en el colegio y yo tengo que aguantar a mi madre.

Es evidente que alguien me está castigando por mis pecados.

\- La próxima vez, ya sabes lo que hacer.

\- ¿Pecar menos?

Es una posibilidad. No es la única.

\- Procurar que nadie se entere, Sirius.

Puede que sea la primera vez que lo hace. Dar un paso así. Ni siquiera sabe cómo llamarlo. ¿Flirtear? ¿Es eso lo que está haciendo? En cualquier caso, Sirius se queda sin palabras un buen rato y solo por esa sensación de poder de experimenta, merece la pena sentir el estómago hecho un nudo.

### Flores de Azkaban

Última mañana del curso. Hacen falta muchos encantamientos para conseguir que todos los trastos de la habitación de los chicos quepan en sus baúles. Los calderos se pasan la mañana volando de una maleta a otra y las túnicas se enredan en el aire antes de quedar colgadas de enormes percheros que se pliegan solos para entrar entre los libros y los zapatos.

Media hora antes de que salga el expreso McGonagall levanta la voz para que todos bajen cuanto antes y James acaba de meter su lechuza en la jaula, antes de despedirse de Remus. Es la primera vez que no van los cuatro juntos al tren.

No es fácil. James intenta quitarle peso a la despedida.

\- Solo son sesenta días, Lunático. Te dará tiempo a leer sesenta libros. Sirius se acostará con sesenta mujeres y Peter me mandará sesenta lechuzas para explicarme qué está haciendo en Rumanía.

Remus se ríe y es más fácil abrazarse así. Riéndose el verano parece más corto.

\- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer, Cornamenta?- le pregunta Remus cuando se separan.

James lo tiene claro.

\- Pensar sesenta maneras de que Lily se case conmigo. Sirius entorna la mirada.

\- Potter, si se hiciera una encuesta sobre el ciervo más ñoño y Bambi pudiera participar, tú seguirías ganando de calle.

Peter hace tiempo que ha bajado a reunirse con el resto, angustiado desde primera hora de la mañana con la posibilidad de perder el tren. La última despedida, el último ritual del curso, es solo para Sirius y Remus, que no saben exactamente qué decirse, ahora que la habitación está vacía y James está mirando y todo parece distinto, hasta ellos. Sirius lleva su ropa muggle. Chaqueta de cuero incluida, por supuesto y no sabe qué tiene que hacer. Porque un abrazo parece buena idea y al mismo tiempo una idea horrible.

\- James exagera- dice Remus. - No creo que pueda leer sesenta libros.

\- Sí y yo nunca me he acostado con más de cincuenta en un verano. Cuarenta y nueve como mucho.

A Sirius le gusta lo que hace Remus. Esa risa repentina y seca y cómo baja la mirada justo después, como si se ocultara tras la luna.

\- Bueno, ya me contarás en septiembre, Canuto.

\- Hecho.

Estira la mano. Remus estira la suya y aprieta. Fuerte, mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa que se puedan decir. Sirius, que lo hace todo por impulso, manda sus aprensiones a la mierda y tira de Remus, sin soltarle la mano, atrayéndole hacia sí mismo con la misma imparable fiereza con la que lo hace todo. Cierra los ojos en ese abrazo y procura que no signifique nada más porque James está mirando y porque sospecha que si significa un poco más, lo acabará significando todo. No sabe si está preparado y no puede joderla con Remus. Pero puede abrazarle y dar las gracias en silencio por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerle. Todavía no entiende por qué alguien así elegiría querer a un bastardo como él pero en ese abrazo poco importan los por qués. Poco importa nada.

\- Cuidado con la luna llena. Lupin.

\- Intenta no matar a tu madre.

Le cuesta separarse. Lo hace despacio, para que no se le rompa Remus entre las manos. Por él, está dispuesto a no asesinar a ningún miembro de su familia. Pero tampoco puede prometer nada.

\- Si me cogen, llévame flores a Azkaban.

\- Flores y chocolate- promete Remus. – Te llevaré lo que quieras.

Son las últimas palabras que le oye decir como alumno de sexto. Les da vueltas mientras baja hacia la habitación común, arrastrando el baúl. _Te llevaré lo que quieras._ Hay algo en esa frase que le cosquillea en el estómago. _Te llevaré lo que quieras._ Como un gusanito ansioso que roe y roe mientras escucha las explicaciones de McGonagall para los alumnos más pequeños. _Te llevaré lo que quieras._

\- Sirius Black, ¿a dónde cree que va?

\- ¡Me he olvidado una cosa, profesora! ¡Es un momento!

\- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- chilla McGonagall.

Pero Sirius no se detiene. La escucha escaleras arriba, gritando "¡solo un minuto!" y sinceramente, le da igual perder el tren porque si no lo hace revienta. Literalmente, es que REVIENTA. No sabe cómo ha aguantado desde el domingo pero solo ahora, cuando el fin del curso es una realidad y no solo un temor, se da cuenta de lo imbécil que ha sido.

No tenía que haberse aguantado.

No se ha aguantado nada en toda su vida y, ¿ha tenido que empezar ahora?

_Pero qué tonto soy, joder._

Abre la puerta de la habitación con toda la fuerza que tiene y si no choca contra la pared y la rompe es porque Merlín no quiere. Remus está de espaldas, mirando por la ventana, seguramente para ver cómo se marchan. Se gira inmediatamente al oír la puerta. Remus Lupin, con esa nariz gigantesca y demasiado ancha y ese extraño labio superior que siempre destaca demasiado en su boca y ese pelo imposible y esas pestañas tan largas y esos labios calientes y llenos de curvas y esa mirada dolorida, es lo más bonito, lo más increíble que Sirius ha visto en toda su maldita vida.

_Pero qué, qué, QUÉ tonto soy, JODER._

\- ¿Qué te has...? Olvidado.

Eso quiere decir.

Pero Remus no lo dice jamás. No lo dice porque Sirius cruza la habitación como una tormenta y lo manda todo a la mierda y se condena para siempre besándole. Es la única cosa sensata que ha hecho en cinco putos días y no solo es sensato, es espectacular. Es mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. Es Remus, abriendo la boca sin pensarlo, recibiéndole con idéntica desesperación a la suya, derritiéndose como chocolate blanco bajo el paladar. Está caliente, está cerca, está besándole, Sirius le sostiene el cuello para que abra bien la boca y sabe que Remus será lo único que va a ver durante ocho semanas cada vez que cierre los ojos. Perfecto, brillante, húmedo, lunático. Es un beso profundo, una pelea de lenguas en la que ninguno está dispuesto a ceder y ambos tienen que agarrarse para no caer al suelo.

Sirius se separa por necesidad. Antes de que sea demasiado y tenga que mandar el tren a tomar por saco. Tiene que volver a casa. Si no vuelve a casa, su madre no pagará la matrícula del año que viene y no puede perder Hogwarts. Se lo recuerda y es importante que lo haga porque Remus jadea e insiste en seguir besándole y hace de la sensatez un arte realmente difícil. Sería más sencillo si el cabrón besara aunque solo fuera un poquito peor.

\- Septiembre- consigue decir Sirius. Querría elaborarlo más pero no puede.

McGonagall espera. El tren espera. Su madre espera. Solo ocho semanas. Se despiden a trompicones, besándose hasta la puerta. Remus es adictivo como una droga que se inyecta en la sangre y va directamente al cerebro. Quiere tirar de su corbata, abrir la camisa, bajarle los pantalones, correrse. Cuesta dejarle y Sirius lo hace con una amenaza.

\- No tengo ni idea de dónde has aprendido a besar así pero más te vale no mejorar durante el verano, Lunático si no quieres que te muerda.

La expresión de Remus dice "muérdeme" y Sirius corre al tren, deseando diluir el tiempo y aparecerse en septiembre.

Va a ser el verano más largo de toda su asquerosa vida.

### Despídete de un solo trago

En el expreso de Hogwarts. Barullo de maletas. Las mismas cara que el primer día de curso, pero parecen otras. Mayores, más confiadas. En algunas ha crecido la primera sombra de barba. Otras están aprendido a maquillarse. Algunos han pasado de compañeros a amigos y los que han pasado de amigos a novios, como uno de los esbirros de Malfoy y una Slytherin de quinto cuyo nombre James no recuerda. Se besan en los rincones y entorpecen el paso del resto, hasta que Sirius carraspea y pide paso.

\- Un esclavo de Malfoy ligando y tú has pasado otro año dándole brillo a la escoba. ¿No te avergüenza la comparación?

\- Nope- canturrea. - Vergüenza no, tío. Esperanza.

Y lo dice con tanta convicción que Sirius no puede evitar sonreír de camino al compartimento. No podría querer más a James Potter aunque se entrenara a diario.

\- Eres un caso perdido, Cornamenta. Un puto caso perdido.

Siempre se sientan en el último compartimento, justo al final del tren porque de esa forma, son los últimos en abandonar la estación de Hogsmeade y los últimos en llegar a casa y los últimos en acabar el curso. Ese año, cuando llegan a la cola del expreso, hay un grupo de alumnos de cuarto en el sitio que siempre ha sido SU sitio.

\- A ver, luceritos- ladra Sirius- a plantar el culo en otro sitio. Arreando.

Le miran los cuatro. Los cuatro conocen su reputación. Parecen intimidados pero se atreven a una pequeña rebelión de clases.

\- Los asientos no están reservados- dice el más atrevido.

En dos segundos Sirius ha sacado la varita y un haz de luz violeta dibuja su nombre con grandes letras barrocas sobre el cristal de la ventanilla.

\- Ahora sí.

Los alumnos de cuarto salen murmurando sus protestas y quejándose porque _siempre es igual._ Sirius les saca la lengua, se sienta ocupando dos sillas, estira las piernas y enciende un cigarro mientras se queja amargamente de que los alumnos más jóvenes no sientan respeto por las tradiciones del colegio.

\- ¿Cuál tu deshonesto propósito para el curso que viene, Canuto?

\- Conseguir que Snape se tiña de rubia. Te preguntaría por el tuyo pero empieza por L y termina por "te quiero Lily". – Le tira el humo del cigarro a la cara deliberadamente y James lo esquiva para no toser. - ¿Qué tiene de especial esa chica, tío, en serio? ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

Sirius se lo ha preguntado otras veces y ha escuchado cómo James glosaba todas sus virtudes. Largas listas que empezaban con el primer día que la vio en clase de Transformaciones y se fijó en su manera de coger la varita y no acababan nunca. Tal vez sea la primera vez que se lo pregunta no tanto como una acusación, sino con verdadera y franca curiosidad. A lo mejor por eso, James contesta con la misma franqueza y esa expresión soñolienta que no puede evitar poner cuando se trata de ella.

\- Te podría dar muchas razones pero entonces intentarías quitármela. Así que, digamos que además de que me gusta ella, me gusto yo cuando estoy con ella. ¿Me explico?

_Antes de quereros a vosotros, ni siquiera me quería a mí mismo._

\- Te explicas, Potter.

\- El curso que viene conseguiré besarla. ¿Qué te juegas?

Sirius no se juega nada. Solo pone esa sonrisa que se dobla en las curvas peligrosas de una expresión indolente.

\- Seguro que sí. Después de todo, yo me acostaría contigo con tal de que me dejaras en paz. – Le echa el humo del cigarrillo a la cara. - Y ni siquiera eres guapo.

\- Gracias, Sirius. Yo también te echaré de menos en vacaciones.

Muchísimo, de hecho. Tanto que cuando llegan a la estación central de Londres y el andén nueve y tres cuartos se convierte en un tifón de caras sonrientes y miradas llorosas y madres que buscan niñas que buscan a sus padres, no se siente capaz de despedirse. Ocurre lo mismo año tras año. Y cada año, repiten el ritual. James tiene su frase.

\- Jura que tus intenciones no son buenas. Y Sirius tiene la suya.

\- Lo juro solemnemente.

No se dicen más. Nunca se dicen más. Sirius atraviesa el muro del callejón nueve y tres cuartos Sabe que va a verle seis semanas después, en "El caldero chorreante", antes de las finales de quidditch pero cada año se siente como si le abandonara en una celda sucia de Azkaban, prisionero de un hogar que siempre le ha tratado como a un renegado y ha marcado su personalidad tanto como su destino.


	14. Entrega 10 pt.1

### En el origen fue la luna

Tiene cinco años y Aurora le ha avisado. Pero con cinco años una prohibición es una llamada a la aventura y por eso, porque se ha enfadado con su madre, porque no le dejan, porque el bosque le llama, tal vez por alguna otra razón misteriosa, Remus abandona la casa de campo de los abuelos y se aventura más allá del jardín. Con solo cinco años da un paso hacia delante y avanza en la frontera entre el hogar y lo desconocido, preguntándose qué habrá más allá. A su espalda, las luces de la casa empiezan a disminuir y tiritar.

Le atrae la luna. Piensa que si camina lo suficiente, si se asoma a lo alto de esa colina que se insinúa en medio del bosque, podrá encaramarse y tocarla con las yemas de los dedos. Es alta y plateada y le inspira una calma profunda. La luna canta y Remus quiere oír.

Ocurre deprisa. Así es como lo contará siempre. Diciendo “ocurrió deprisa”. Empieza a estar cansado y tiene ganas de volver a casa. Está solo y perdido y la colina siempre parece –como la luna- a la misma distancia.

Cuando escucha su nombre en la voz de Aurora - ¡Remus! ¡Remus! – siente ganas de llorar y piensa “estoy aquí, mamá” y chilla. “¡Mamá!” tan alto como puede porque ya no le importa la luna y solo quiere volver a casa, tumbarse a dormir entre mantas calientes, pedir perdón por haber desobecido y ser perdonado con un beso de su madre.

Pero el perdón no llega porque su propio chillido le delata y advierte al lobo de su posición. Grita en carne viva, “¡mamá! ¡Estoy aquí!” y su voz despierta en la bestia la sed por la sangre. “No recuerdo los detalles” dirá siempre Remus. “Yo era muy pequeño” añadirá. “Fue todo muy rápido”.

Mentirá.

Recuerda los detalles y aunque los hechos se precipitan a gran velocidad, al mismo tiempo podría decir que duran una vida entera, que van pasando despacio, como si ocurrieran a gran distancia de ese bosque maldito que está a punto de marcarle para siempre.

Su madre grita. ¡REMUS! Escucha gruñidos y un sonido que le pone la carne de gallina. ¡AAAAUUUU! Nota que le hierven todos los huesos y que la sangre de su cuerpo enmudece y se para. Remus es pequeño, no sabe qué es el destino, pero si lo supiera podría ponerle nombre a lo que nota esa noche. El Destino, si existe, poniéndose en pie, guadaña en mano, listo para ejecutar su sentencia.

Remus echa a correr, sin dirección exacta, sintiendo que algo, detrás de él, corre muchísimo más rápido. No sabe lo que es, hasta que cae al suelo, se pone de pie trastabillando y le ve.

Lo primero que consigue distinguir son esos ojos amarillos. _La bestia_. Después, el hocico, a pocos centímetros de su cara, respirando, inspirando, respirando. El bosque calla. Se hace el silencio. Remus no tiene miedo aunque supone que debería tenerlo. Pero no puede, porque tan de cerca el lobo es plateado como la luna. Un magnífico lobo de pelo blanco, brillante como la locura, mayor que él, casi tan grande como sus temores más profundos. Le hace sentir en calma, durante un largo instante en el que Remus se pregunta si puede tocarle a él, ya que no llega a la luna.

Alarga la mano y el lobo respira, errático, profundo, como un hombre al borde de una revelación. Dejándose hacer durante una fracción de segundo. El pánico llega mucho después, cuando el chillido vuelve a hacerse paso en el bosque. ¡¡¡REMUS!!! Y el lobo se pone en pie sobre sus patas traseras, abre los dientes para tragarse a la luna, y en lugar de morder hacia el cielo, muerde en dirección al niño de cinco años, que cae al suelo, inconsciente, sangrando, maldito.

Mordido.

–¡¡¡¡¡Remus!!!!!- chilla Aurora en cuanto le ve.

Su hijo está tendido en el suelo, pálido de muerte, del mismo color de esa luna llena de agosto que les mira a ambos desde el cielo, plateada, como el lomo de un hombre lobo. Remus Lupin tiene cinco años y ha sido condenado de por vida. No sabe que le esperan condenas peores porque todavía no conoce a Sirius Black. Y no sabe lo que es el amor.

### Cosas que Remus hace cuando no tiene nada que hacer

Tal vez Dumbledore presiente que necesita estar ocupado. Que se volvería loco si no tuviera tarea tras tarea que realizar. Así que le propone clasificar las plantas del invernadero, ordenar el instrumental en la torre de astronomía, ayudar a los elfos a crear nuevas recetas para el próximo curso. Remus lo agradece porque eso significa que tiene las mañanas ocupadas y que no le queda tiempo durante las tardes para pensar. Eso significa que solo le quedan las noches para dejarse matar por la ausencia.

Después de cenar, pone un pie en la habitación de los chicos e inmediatamente, el silencio le ataca, le insulta y se ríe de él. Remus suspira hondo y se acuesta en pantalones de pijama. Hace demasiado calor para la camisa. Durante el curso nunca se queda desnudo. Prefiere que nadie vea las cicatrices. No le gustan las preguntas. En esa habitación nadie preguntaría porque todos lo saben pero podrían mirar y cuando le miran, Remus se siente expuesto. A veces, se siente diminuto. Avergonzado.

Pero ahora nadie mira, así que se queda solo con los pantalones del pijama. Demasiado grandes, como siempre. Se balancean peligrosamente en el límite de la cintura, apoyados en caderas de huesos prominentes. Remus pasea descalzo y cuando mirar por la ventana empieza a resultar insoportable, apoya la cabeza en la almohada y pasa horas en vela, tratando de encontrar un hechizo que haga desaparecer el tiempo.

Durante el curso nunca se aburre. El que se aburre todo el tiempo es Sirius, que siempre lo proclama a los cuatro vientos, gritando, “¡¡me aburro, Potter!!”. Les amenaza a todos para que encuentren algo que le divierta. “¡¡Entretenedme, efebos!!”.

_–Canuto, ¿sabes lo que es un efebo?_

_–_ _Sí. No. Yo qué sé, me gusta cómo suena._

Pero en verano, Remus está solo y todas las conversaciones que mantiene con Sirius son imaginarias. Tumbado en la cama, sudando en pleno julio, se roza el pecho con las yemas de los dedos y repasa las idas y venidas de sus cicatrices. Trata de averiguar cuáles son más sensibles. Nunca había pensado en ello pero _Sirius quiso saber_ y ahora no se lo quita de la cabeza. Siempre pasa más tiempo acariciando la estría más larga de todas. La que empieza en el cuello y vibra y duele más que ninguna porque todavía recuerda la boca de Sirius lamiendo, acariciando, derritiendo.

Recorre con los dedos las otras marcas, más abajo, en dirección al pijama. Hay una más suave, en el lado izquierdo, no muy ancha. Empieza bajo las costillas y sube en forma de media luna, haciendo un arco cerca del pezón. El tacto es tan sutil que cosquillea y resulta casi desagradable sin llegar a serlo. Si Sirius la lamiera esa herida Remus sabe que se correría en ese mismo momento, como estuvo a punto de hacer en aquel cuarto de baño en el que casi perdió el control.

_¿Casi? Le dijiste que te hiciera lo que quisiera, Remus. Que te hiciera CUALQUIER COSA, Remus. ¿Eso fue un “casi”? ¿Cómo eres cuando pierdes el control DEL TODO?_

Deja que la mano se acerque al final del estómago pero hay algo que le detiene, que le sujeta para no ir más abajo. Si se toca piensa en Sirius y si piensa en Sirius le aturde la violenta intensidad de sus sentimientos por él.

_Cuando pierdo el control del todo soy un lobo. Una bestia. Un animal._

Así que se contiene para mantener al animal a raya pero a medida que pasan las horas se va poniendo rígido porque pensar en “nada” acaba siendo pensar en Sirius. Se rinde al alba. Su imaginación conjura la imagen de Sirius entrando en la habitación, descalzo, con uno de sus pantalones muggles y nada más. Callado. Se mete en su cama y cuando Remus trata de pedir explicaciones, le calla lamiéndole la cara. Desprovisto del habla, como un perro, Sirius le saca el pantalón del pijama y se lo merienda con la mirada, antes de empezar a tocarle. Con una sola mano y demasiada fuerza. Pronto, el Remus real siente que se va, imagina una invasión profunda del Sirius imaginario. Cierra los ojos, se muerde los labios y los nota dentro, dos dedos de Sirius en el fondo del culo, penetrándole. Se quema, se resiste, nota oleadas de placer más intensas, _más adentro_ y entonces quiere correrse porque no puede contener tanta electricidad.

La lechuza golpea el cristal de la ventana. Remus la maldice, se maldice y respira hondo.

Desenrolla el pergamino esperando ver su letra. Pero la carta es de James.

Seis días y Sirius no ha contestado a ninguna de sus lechuzas.

### De Potter a Lupin

_Lunático:_

_Mis padres tienen la cabeza llena de gnomos. Ahora les ha dado por decir que no pasamos tiempo juntos. Así que planean excursiones, tío,_

_¡excursiones! Quieren llevarme a Avon, a saber para qué rayos. Dicen que me paso todo el curso en el colegio y que quieren “disfrutar de mí”. Quieren ver Strattford para visitar la casa de un muggle. ¡De un muggle muerto! Un escritor, seguro que tú lo conoces. Mi madre fue al teatro este año, aparentemente, en un viaje a Londres y ahora está entusiasmada con algo llamado “Romero y Julieta” que escribió este muggle. Mi padre dice que debería leerlo porque a las mujeres les encanta. Dice que a todas las mujeres._

_¿Sabes si a Lily también? Si vamos a Strattford, seguro que hay montones de felétonos. Lily tiene uno en su casa, seguro. ¿Cómo se usan? No, no me lo digas. Si me lo dices lo usaré y la llamaré y no quiero que piense que estoy desesperado o algo así._

_Aunque si le leyera “Romero y Julieta” por el felétono, ¿crees que eso haría que saliera conmigo? Es igual, solo era una pregunta._

_Espero que no te aburras mucho en Hogwarts. Personalmente, yo me entretengo pensando si asesinar o no a la lechuza de Peter sería un acto de caridad. A veces me escribe DOS veces al día. Merlín, tío, es asfixiante. A este paso, sabré más de Rumania que Drácula. Metafóricamente, en fin,_ _todo el mundo sabe que Drácula no existió, claro. Bueno, menos los muggles, supongo. En Londres, Sirius se sube por las paredes pero supongo que eso ya te lo ha contado, ¿no?_

_Cornamenta._

Sirius no se lo ha contado pero Remus procura no mencionar su nombre cuando responde a James y evitar así que se escuche el sonido asfixiante de su dolor.

### La vida sin ti

A dos días para la fiesta, en Grimmauld Place número 12 todo lo que puede brillar brilla, todo lo que puede relucir reluce y todo lo que sea de oro y plata está limpio y en su sitio. Solo hay un sitio de la casa en la que hay libros usados en los rincones, pergaminos por todas partes, ingredientes para pociones, discos rayados, ropa sucia encima de la cama y revistas para adultos bajo el colchón.

La habitación de Sirius es el único sitio en el que se siente al menos relativamente a salvo de su propia familia. Se mudó al rincón menos transitado de la última planta cuando cumplió los trece años y decidió que compartir pasillo con Régulus era una tortura a la que no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse. Así que cogió sus cosas y emigró al ático a pesar de las miradas airadas, las protestas y los murmullos se exilió voluntariamente y decoró su habitación de modo que se dieran de la mano lo mejor del mundo muggle y del mundo mágico.

Se siente especialmente orgulloso por su colección de revistas.

Ejemplares y ejemplares de lo mejor de ambos mundos, Playboy, Penthouse por supuesto y justo al lado _Brujas y Picantes_ , y el anuario especial _“Hechiceras 75”_ de “ _Agita tu Varita”_. Todos escondidos y listos para echarle una mano cuando le hace falta -valga la redundancia- echarse una mano.

Es consciente de que cuando se masturba allí lo hace con más rabia que en el colegio, como si incluso tocarse a oscuras fuera un acto de rebelión. Generalmente usa las revistas pero a veces no las necesita. Cierra los ojos y lo ha hecho tantas veces, sabe tan bien lo que funciona y lo que no, que ni siquiera necesita pensar.

Pero no lo puede evitar.

Nueve días desde las vacaciones. NUEVE NOCHES. Empieza con las revistas, empieza con la mente en blanco, empieza para descargarse, porque se aburre, porque no tiene otra cosa que hacer pero en cuanto lleva un rato y siente la rigidez y se relaja y cierra los ojos, le asaltan esos pensamientos lejanos, vagos, poco definidos. Se imagina que le besan en el cuello, se imagina que le bajan los pantalones, se imagina que le masturban otras manos o que no son sus dedos alrededor de la base, sino una lengua. Se imagina que esa lengua sabe lo que hace y lo hace sin parar y lo hace tan bien y seguramente no lo haría, ¿no? Pero si lo hiciera, oh dios, si le bajara los pantalones en la habitación de Gryffindor y le bajara los calzoncillos y le hiciera sudar y le hiciera suplicar, lamiendo y besando con la boca abierta, de rodillas, con el pelo revuelto y la lengua fuera, entonces tal vez Sirius podría embestir en su boca, _sí, joder,_ y en esos labios tan calientes y tan dispuestos y podría correrse, TENDRÍA que correrse porque sería demasiado, sería insoportable ver a alguien así, tan correcto y tan familiar y tan jodidamente sereno haciéndole algo como comerle la polla, despacio, con fuerza y sin parar.

Nueve días lejos de Hogwarts y no le ha hecho falta sacar una sola revista de debajo del colchón. ¿Por qué? Porque tiene lupinitis, un caso agudo, de hecho. No sería tan horrible sin en nueve días el tío que ha sustituido su colección porno le hubiera escrito al menos una vez. _Joder._ Está empezando a ser humillante que Remus no le escriba cuando él ha besado -dos veces- y se masturba con su imagen de rodillas. Sirius se siente irritado y vagamente culpable porque _la ostia_ , nunca hubiera pensado que acabaría cambiando las imágenes de las revistas por la imagen mucho más nítida y mucho más peligrosa de uno de sus mejores amigos. Ni siquiera sabe si está bien hacerlo porque tiene algo de sacrílego pensar en Remus Lupin haciendo algo así.

A lo mejor por eso no puede evitarlo. Ocho días, ocho noches. Ninguna lechuza _Será malnacido._

Podría escribir él, claro, en lugar de quemarse vivo pensando por qué narices no lo hace Remus – _con lo que le gusta escribir-._ Pero, ni hablar. Le ha besado dos veces –DOS VECES- y por una vez, Remus Lupin va a tener que dar el primer paso. Aunque Sirius se queme esperando.

### Una ventana al pasado

Tercer año en Hogwarts. A Remus le balancean los pies en el asiento del despacho de Albus Dumbledore. El anciano profesor le mira desde el otro lado de una barba espesa y poblada. No sabe por qué le ha llamado. No recuerda haber hecho nada malo.

–Alguien ha entrado en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.

–No he sido yo, señor, se lo prometo.

–Lo sé, Lupin.

_¿Y entonces por qué me ha llamado?_ piensa Remus. Pero no lo dice porque le parece que resultaría poco educado. Le corroe la curiosidad.

– Verá, Lupin, la persona que ha entrado sin permiso, de noche y por medios ilícitos que todavía no he conseguido averiguar, consultó un único libro. – Dumbledore tiene alma de novelista y hace un silencio dramático. – En concreto, un libro sobre criaturas de la noche y más específicamente, sobre vampiros, y hombres lobo.

Remus traga saliva y le sabe a bilis.

–¿Sobre hombres lobo?

–Parece que alguien en Hogwarts siente curiosidad sobre la licantropía y no es un profesor con acceso a la Sección Prohibida, luego debe ser un alumno con la capacidad, la inventiva y el total desprecio por las normas que hacen falta para tal travesura.

_Sirius._

_–_ Profesor- aventura Remus- realmente no sé a dónde quiere ir a parar.

Pero lo sabe perfectamente. Aunque preferiría olvidarlo. Decir “¡obliviate!”, buscar un giratiempo, cambiar el curso de las cosas.

–Lupin, me parece evidente que alguien sospecha algo sobre su condición y creo que ha llegado el momento de decírselo.

Remus siente un ataque de pánico. No ha tenido ninguno en trece años de vida pero ahora que tiene el primero lo reconoce inmediatamente. Le sudan las manos. Tiene la nariz fría. _Sirius ha estado investigando sobre los licántropos. Con la capa de James. Tal vez con el propio James._

_–_ Pero profesor… -protesta.

–Si no lo averiguan de su boca, lo averiguarán de algún otro modo. No queda más remedio, Lupin, excepto confiar en que guardarán con discreción ese secreto, en el nombre de la amistad que les une.

Dumbledore baja la mirada y se pone a ordenar los pergaminos de su mesa. Es la señal para indicarle que no hay más que hablar. Remus sabe que debería levantarse pero le pesan las piernas. Dumbledore adivina su miedo, lo huele en el aire enrarecido de la habitación. El pánico de los niños huele distinto, más intenso.

Escúcheme, Lupin, tenemos una deuda de honestidad personal hacia aquellos a quienes queremos. Tiene que darles una oportunidad a sus amigos, si verdaderamente aspira a que sean sus amigos.

–¿Y si ellos no me la dan a mí, profesor?

Los ojos de Dumbledore chisporrotean con una llamarada de jovialidad, al otro lado de las antiparras.

–Para que le den una oportunidad a uno, uno tiene que darla primero.

Esa misma noche, mientras Remus digiere la idea de decírselo sale la luna llena y los dolores, el día después son tan terribles que consigue un permiso de la enfermera para guardar cama. En la convalecencia acaba enfermando de una neumonía violenta y cuando se levanta por primera vez al noveno día las mangas del pijama le quedan cortas. Siempre crece a base de estirones repentinos. El espejo le devuelve una imagen suya que apenas reconoce. Más alto, más delgado, mayor. Supone que ya ha llegado la hora de crecer, al precio que sea. La próxima vez que se siente en el despacho de Dumbledore, no volverán a colgarle las piernas. Tal vez para entonces ya no le queden amigos.

### Los matices de la ausencia

Remus sostiene la pluma en la mano y relee pero antes de llegar al final del primer párrafo, murmura “santo cielo”, y hace un hechizo borrador con la varita. Después y solo para asegurarse, exclama “¡incendio!” y la hoja del pergamino crepita y se deshace hasta convertirse en un puñadito de cenizas. Si sigue al mismo ritmo de destrucción pirómana, Hogwarts se va a quedar sin papel a siete semanas de que comience el curso.

Bueno, seis semanas y cinco días. Remus lleva la cuenta con lo que él prefiere llamar “exactitud” y cualquier observador imparcial llamaría “obsesión”.

Vuelve a intentarlo con la carta. Ya se sabe lo que dicen, a la vigésima va la vencida. No es fácil dar con el encabezamiento, mejor dicho, con la ausencia de encabezamiento. Le ha costado las primeras ocho tentativas porque, por algún motivo “querido Sirius” o “estimado Sirius” le daban ganas de suicidarse. Aparentemente, nadie ha encontrado nunca la manera de dirigirse a alguien que ha sido durante seis años tu mejor amigo y te besó justo antes de las vacaciones y no contesta a tus cartas.

_A lo mejor ha estado ocupado._

La voz de su conciencia es una pesada y se empeña en sonar sensata. _Sirius no es precisamente un fanático cuando se trata de ponerse a escribir._ La conciencia es tajante y muy dura con Remus. _No seas histérico,_ _por el amor de Dios._ Con eso la voz de la conciencia da por zanjada la discusión. Así que, acallando las voces de sus temores _-¡no te ha escrito!_ _¡estará ligando por ahí! ¡no sabes qué decirle!_ \- Remus mete la pluma en el tintero, espera a que se cargue y luego la sacude suavemente hasta que cae dentro una gota oscura y pesada como la sangre.

Comienza sin encabezamiento. Al menos eso lo tenía decidido.

_En verano el colegio parece mucho más grande. Es como estar encerrado en el vientre de una ballena. Desde luego es mucho más silencioso que durante el curso. Por desgracia, he descubierto que para leer, el silencio profundo es casi peor que el exceso de ruido. Me desconcentra y a este ritmo no podré terminar esos sesenta libros de los que hablaba James. A lo mejor tengo que probar con esos libros ilustrados que te gustan a ti. He encontrado “Por qué las chicas no entienden el quidditch y los chicos no saben combinar las túnicas”. Pero prefiero pensar que es de Peter._

_A veces bajo al comedor a mediodía y los elfos están allí limpiando las mesas. Se asustan cuando me ven y me piden disculpas por haberme molestado. “Lo sentimos, señor” y “disculpe, señor”, ya sabes cómo son. No me extraña que les sorprenda verme porque en este silencio, hay días en los que incluso yo me olvido de mí mismo. Anoche soñé que no existía, que vosotros llegabais en septiembre y ni siquiera podíais distinguirme de_ _las paredes. Llevo todo el día repitiéndome que solo era un sueño. Leo en “El profeta” que todo el mundo habla de la fiesta de los Black. Supongo que tu casa es una locura._

_Remus._

Se pasa un buen rato evaluando lo que ha escrito. Podría decir más. Podría decir, “no tendría miedo de desaparecer si tú me escribieras”. Deja la carta tal y como está, sin añadir nada. Y escribe otras cartas que no envía. Pergaminos imaginarios con palabras que él no diría, con cosas que no confesaría. En su imaginación.

_Me acuesto en tu cama algunas noches. Los elfos han lavado las sábanas. Puede que sea por el olfato del lobo pero todavía puedo sentirlo. Debajo de todos los demás olores, está el tuyo._

_Le preguntaste a James qué era el olor a Sirius. Podría contestar yo, si quisieras. Si quisieras, Sirius, podría contarte cómo me tumbo en esa cama, con ese olor, a solas y de noche. En esta misma habitación. Dónde te imagino y qué estamos haciendo y qué hago, inevitablemente, cuando pienso en ello. Pero no sé si quieres y no es fácil admitir que lo que yo quiero es complacerte. Si me dejaras, Sirius, si solamente me dejaras._

Esas cartas las quema sin necesidad de ningún encantamiento, con el fuego de lo que no se dice. A veces la intensidad de lo que piensa le hace sonrojar, incluso a oscuras. Incluso cuando Sirius está a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. En su celda dorada de Londres. Haciendo cualquier cosa excepto contestar sus lechuzas.

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a ir actualizando los capítulos a medida que tenga tiempo, porque este es un fic larguísimo e igual tengo que ir fijándome que esté bien el formato y AO3 no se coma palabras.
> 
> Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo!


End file.
